Beauty, Books, and Butterflies
by MasterKenobi1138
Summary: With Twilight Sparkle still adjusting to life as a princess, Rarity becomes convinced she can help her friend by finding her a special somepony. And when that somepony turns out to be Fluttershy, awkward dates and adorable moments are sure to follow! This story was originally published on , with permission from the author Rough Draft.
1. A Match Made in Ponyville

**One – A Match Made in Ponyville**

Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed magenta as she held the cup of tea to her lips. She took a long sip before setting the cup down. Then she let out the long sigh she'd been holding in. "I'm so sorry, Rarity, but I can't keep doing this."

"Darling, you mustn't give up hope!" Rarity reached across the table and patted her on the hoof. "You deserve somepony who can make you happy. You're a princess after all!"

"But that's just it!" Twilight leapt up from the table. She didn't care about the other ponies sitting outside Le Abreuvoir, one of Ponyville's more upscale restaurants. "As Princess, it's my responsibility to look after other ponies! I can't just spend all my time going on dates and fancy dinners! Who in their right mind thinks that's what royalty's all about?"

"Erm…" Rarity had the decency to avert her eyes. Her mane whipped around to cover most of her face. "I suppose I'm been a bit… overzealous, Twilight."

Twilight landed back in her seat. She tucked in her wings and straightened her crown. "No. _I'm_ the one who's sorry, Rarity. You were only trying to help. And I've been difficult this whole time."

The two ponies fell into an awkward silence. It had been a long month for both of them. It was only now—after eight dates with some of the most eligible bachelors from Ponyville to the Crystal Empire—that they'd agreed to a simple lunch at Le Abreuvoir. Rarity had even offered to cover the bill.

"But listen, darling. Please… I do understood how you're feeling. I can only imagine how difficult your new station is. I only want to make sure that you're also happy." Rarity gripped Twilight's hooves in her own pair. "I was just so positive that it might have been Flash Sentry. He's such a gentlecolt!"

"Well, he _was_ nice. When we weren't in danger, I mean."

Twilight frowned when she remembered their last date together. The two of them on a balloon ride that ended up crashing into the Everfree Forest. Two nights in the wilderness with little food, trying to find their way to Zecora's hut while beset on all sides by dangerous predators: timber wolves and sea serpents and the deadly cockatrice. It had taken Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and a team of Wonderbolts to rescue them.

It was Pinkie Pie, of all ponies, who figured out their problem. Her Pinkie Sense went haywire around Flash Sentry. Or, as she put it: "Ooh, it's a doozy! It goes shaky hooves, then rumbly tummy, then ear flop!"

Every time Twilight got close to him, they ran into trouble, whether it was a crashed balloon or another plot by a sinister unicorn. So they agreed to stay friends and—to Twilight's delight—pen pals.

"But it doesn't seem fair," Rarity insisted. "A princess deserves her prince. Like your brother and Cadance. They're just so…" She paused to dab her eyes with a handkerchief. "So beautiful!"

"Rarity, please don't make a scene." Twilight glanced nervously over her shoulder at the other ponies in the restaurant. "Everypony's already staring at me because I'm a princess."

"Then let's settle this once and for all!" Rarity turned to a passing waiter in a red jacket. "Garçon! We'll need your finest dessert wine!"

"But I don't drink—"

"Hush! It's my treat!"

As the waiter retreated to the kitchen, Rarity summoned an ink-tipped feather from her hat and took a clean napkin from a nearby table. The elegant white pony sitting there shot the unicorn a glare, only to stop and blush when she saw Twilight in her regalia.

"Now, then," said Rarity, as she used her magic to write on the napkin, "let's consider this carefully. We'll forget about princes and famous ponies from Canterlot. Think about what you'd like most in a special somepony, Twilight."

Twilight groaned. She'd gotten this question so many times before—and not just from Rarity, either. From Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor—even her own parents! Everypony wanted to know if she fancied anypony. For a while, Twilight had thought it was Flash Sentry. Now she wasn't sure she was even _meant_ to be in love with anypony.

Books were so much easier. Books and studying and the occasional party with friends. Why did she even need to bother with romance?

But Rarity had a point. Maybe it would be nice to come home to somepony special. Somepony who wasn't a loyal assistant like Spike or Owlowiscious.

Somepony who truly understood her…

"Twilight?" Rarity waved a hoof over her friend's muzzle. "Hello? Twilight!"

"Huh?" Twilight blinked. She grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry! I must've spaced out for a moment. You were saying?"

"I was just asking what you'd like for your special somepony." Rarity tossed her mane and held a proud hoof to her chest. "A good matchmaker should know what suits somepony best!"

"Matchmaker. Right." Twilight pressed a hoof to her chin and pondered the question. "Well, let me see. I guess I'd like… somepony who's kind?"

Rarity beamed and began to furiously scribble notes onto the napkin. "Excellent! What else?"

"Um…" Twilight frantically searched the restaurant, looking at other ponies for ideas. "Well, I suppose he or she should be… good-looking?"

"Be serious, darling. What do you really want?"

"Okay…" Twilight took a breath and let it out slowly. She made a mental effort to forget about everything anypony had told her about romance—including Rarity.

"What I want," she said suddenly, "is somepony who thinks. Somepony who's gentle and brave and fun to be with. A strong pony with a good heart and a great mind!" She grinned. "Oh, and I guess they'd have to like books, too. I just couldn't bear to live far from a library!"

Rarity chuckled as she continued to write. "Yes! Oh, yes, that's more like it!"

"Somepony who likes to dance!"

The quill held by Rarity's magic suddenly froze. "Er… maybe not somepony who likes to dance. No offense, darling, but I've seen you at parties and…"

"And what?" Twilight frowned. "What's wrong with my dancing, Rarity?"

The unicorn stared blankly at her. Then she shook her head and a smile came to her face. "Never mind, darling! Never fear! We can, um, work on that later. So, you were saying you'd like a more intellectual pony, weren't you? A nice unicorn, perhaps?"

"I guess it doesn't matter what kind of pony." Twilight's wings popped up for a second. She grit her teeth and forced them back down. "I mean, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are a great couple and they're not the same type at all."

"Well, yes, but they're both _athletic_ , aren't they? Not afraid to…" Rarity made a sour face. "To get their hooves dirty."

Twilight shrugged and waited for Rarity to continue her notes. In the meantime, Garçon came back with a silver tray balanced on one hoof and a bottle of strawberry wine. He gracefully poured out two glasses for his guests and accepted a pair of bits from Twilight before leaving again. She didn't have much of an income—just a stipend from Mayor Mare as Ponyville's librarian—but she tried to spread the wealth wherever she could.

"All right. Let's see here…" Rarity consulted her napkin full of notes and ideas. "After some careful consideration, I have examined all these possibilities and compared them to everypony I know, both here in Ponyville and all the way to Canterlot. And I believe I know the perfect pony for you, dear." She smiled fiercely. "Somepony who's kind and brave! A pony with a brilliant mind and a warm soul—and plenty of fun!"

"Really?" Twilight was fascinated. "Who? Who is it?"

"Why, Fluttershy, of course!"

"Fluttershy! Of course!" Twilight smiled. Then her ears flopped as the name finally registered in her brain. "Wait a minute… _Fluttershy_?!"


	2. The Princess and the Pegasus

**Two – The Princess and the Pegasus**

The sun had almost set as the late lunch crowd of ponies cleared out from Le Abreuvoir. Garçon and the other waiters began to clear the tables and change into their crimson evening uniforms. A small white unicorn trotted around the restaurant, using her magic to light every candle just before the last rays of sunlight disappeared over Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle hardly noticed any of it. She was too busy staring at Rarity.

"Now, before you say a word—actually, if you would be so kind as to close your mouth…. there, much better! Now, just hear me out, darling. You know perfectly well that there's nothing wrong with liking another mare. And you and Fluttershy have _so_ much in common! It would be a crime against romance—against _fashion_!— not to see the two of you paired up! Do you see…?"

The unicorn trailed off. "Twilight, please say _something_."

Slowly, Twilight shook her head. "I… I just… I don't know…"

Rarity reached out and patted Twilight's hoof. Twilight was grateful for the gesture. It distracted her for just a brief moment from the turmoil inside her head.

It wasn't that she _didn't_ like Fluttershy. Who couldn't love that kindhearted pegasus? Even the most terrifying creatures of the Everfree Forest had a soft spot for her! But Twilight had never really looked at her that way before.

 _Come to think of it_ , she reflected, _I've never looked at_ any _mare like that before_.

It had taken a lot of time and patience to even accept other mares as friends when she first came to Ponyville. Before then, her only friends had been a baby dragon, her big brother, and her foalsitter. Romance was only something she'd recently come to terms with, and for the longest time, she was convinced her one true love might've been Flash Sentry.

Twilight slumped in her seat, letting her thoughts be steered back to Fluttershy. What was she going to do exactly? Walk up to her cottage, knock on the front door, and say, _Hi, I know we're good friends, but I think we really ought to try being marefriends. Wanna go on a date_?

At best, Fluttershy would probably blush and stammer out a very quiet refusal. And then slam the door in her face. And then hide out in her cottage for a month from sheer embarrassment, with Angel refusing to let anypony see her. It'd be humiliating for everypony, but especially for Twilight.

There was no way this was going to work.

"Rarity," she said out loud, "I can't see how this is going to work."

Rarity pressed her hooves together in supplication. "Please, darling. Just listen. I know you're tired of all the dates I've set up for you. Believe me, I understand your frustration. But I really feel that you might enjoy something new with Fluttershy."

"What's wrong with what we've got already? Isn't being friends enough?"

"Well, of course!" Rarity blushed. "It's only… I just thought you two might be… good for each other."

Twilight clamped her mouth shut, cutting off her next retort. In her defense, Rarity _had_ been a good friend through this whole ordeal. Always attentive, always generous. Twilight decided that she needed to be less of a princess and more of a friend. She half-closed her eyes as she levitated the crown off her head and set it down on the table. Then she settled back into her seat.

"Okay," said Twilight. "If it makes you feel better…. I guess you can try to convince me."

"Wonderful!" Rarity levitated her napkin full of notes back into view. She spread it out onto the table and grazed her hoof over each detail. "Now, you said that you wanted somepony who's gentle and brave. That's Fluttershy. You wanted somepony who likes books. I know for a fact that Fluttershy has a small library of literature on animal care." She grinned. "Not to mention, she once told me that she taught herself how to be a magnificent seamstress through books!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! And of course she loves to dance! You've seen her at Pinkie's parties, haven't you? She's ever so graceful!"

Twilight grazed her chin with her hoof, trying to remember the last time she saw Fluttershy at a dance. She remembered dancing with her at the birthday party Pinkie Pie had thrown for her alligator Gummy. Well, in hindsight, they're weren't dancing with each other. Just dancing near each other and having fun. Nice, harmless fun…

And yes, as Rarity put it, she could recall how graceful Fluttershy was when she danced. She hardly made a sound when she moved.

"So you think I should…" Twilight swallowed. She was getting butterflies in her stomach just trying to organize her thoughts. "I should ask Fluttershy to be to be my special somepony?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Rarity waved her hoofs frantically. "Nothing so straightforward. A lady must be demure! Show a little tact!" Her quill reappeared in the grip of her magic, scribbling fresh notes onto her napkin. "I can arrange a quiet evening with her. Perhaps a nice picnic in a private meadow—you know how easily embarrassed she can get—with a bottle of apple cider and some daisy sandwiches! Oooh, and croissants! Warm, buttery croissants!"

Twilight frowned. This was happening a little too fast for her taste. "Um, Rarity? Maybe you could hold off on that picnic? I'd like some time to think this over."

"But, of course, dear! Let me know when you're ready!" Rarity stood up and quickly tucked the napkin under her hat.

Then, when she saw Garçon glaring at her, she blushed and dropped an extra pair of bits into his front pocket. "Er, and did I mention how much we enjoyed the wine, Monsieur?"

* * *

It was the beginning of autumn in Equestria and a beautiful time of year. The Running of the Leaves had only recently been completed and the night sky overhead was clear. Twilight decided it was nice enough that she'd fly home instead of trot. She needed the practice and time to clear her head.

With an aerial view of the town, she could see ponies heading home for the night. A few pegasi were coming in from their weather duty shifts, giving Twilight plenty of airspace to roam. It was a little odd to see Ponyville like this when she'd become so accustomed to seeing it from the ground. But this was something Celestia had mentioned to her on the evening after her coronation.

"When I sent Cadance to the Crystal Empire," her mentor had said, "I knew that her love would win the hearts of the Crystal Ponies and help them find healing after all they'd been through. But with you, Twilight, I had a different task in mind. To send you to Ponyville as a simple unicorn, so that you could rediscover the magic of friendship and then earn your crown." Celestia had smiled proudly before adding, "And now you must keep alive the magic of friendship _as_ Princess of Ponyville…"

Twilight had taken those words to heart. She looked after every pony in town, both great and small. Every colt and every filly.

But, as she spotted a familiar-looking cottage in the distance, could she put aside room in her heart for one pegasus in particular?

She pictured Fluttershy again. Sweet, innocent Fluttershy, who could stare down an angry bear but couldn't say two words to a stranger. She'd always been kind to Twilight. So what if their first meeting got off on the wrong hoof? They'd proven to be friends in all the adventures that followed, from the Everfree Forest to the Crystal Empire and back.

 _And it was Fluttershy I saved first when everypony got their cutie marks switched_ , Twilight reflected. _And when I entered the human world, Fluttershy was the first friend I made there. She's always there. Always scared, but when we need her the most, she's always there._

She wondered. If she went to the cottage now, would Fluttershy be there? Would she be happy to see Twilight?

Probably, but Twilight wasn't so sure she wanted to face Fluttershy just yet. Not until she had a better idea of how she was going to handle this special somepony business.

Maybe she could write a letter to Cadance and ask her about how she and Shining Armor—

"Um, Twilight?" A yellow hoof waved over her face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Aaah!" Twilight snapped out of her reverie and spread her wings.

"Aaah!" Fluttershy replied and hastily retreated back toward her front door.

Twilight blinked and looked around. She'd gotten so lost in thought that she didn't realize she'd actually flown over to Fluttershy's cottage.

She doubted that the night was dark enough to hide her blush.

"Sorry!" Twilight rubbed a hoof through the back of her mane. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. H-how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Fluttershy held open her door. "Would you like to come in? My friends and I were just sitting down for tea and dessert."

As she leaned over and looked past Fluttershy, Twilight caught a glimpse of the cozy den inside the cottage. She spotted Angel Bunny, a gray hare, and a dormouse sitting around a teapot and a fruit plate on the dining table. Angel was scowling at Twilight from over the brim of his teacup.

"Oh, no." Twilight shook her head and grinned anxiously. "No, no, no. I-I couldn't possibly intrude." She brightened as an idea came to her. "Besides! I have to get home and… feed Spike!" She pressed a hoof to her chin. "Or was it give him a bath? It was definitely one of the two…"

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, all right." She turned back to her cottage. "Well, good night!"

"Good night!" Twilight waved until the pegasus closed the door behind her.

Then, as she turned to leave, Twilight hung her head and let out a very long sigh.

She felt _something_ all right. It was a fluttering in her stomach—and that thought made her chuckle a little.

 _A flutter in my stomach when Fluttershy's on my mind_ , she thought. _But now it feels like when I first saw Flash Sentry—the human Flash, anyway. I guess I do have a crush…_

At least there was somepony she could talk to about it.

* * *

"Holy guacamole!" Spike paused to swallow his mouthful of gem-filled sandwich, then let out a short burp that echoed throughout the library.

Twilight fixed him with a steely glare. "Are you done?"

The dragon waved her off with a claw as he picked up his water glass. "Hang on, I'm still digesting."

"The news or the sandwich?"

"Uh, both?" Spike held up a clawed finger as he took a long sip. Then he set down his glass and wiped his mouth. "Ahh, that hit the spot!"

Twilight paced around the library floor, trying to keep herself sane while Spike finished his sixth meal of the day—the "late-night snack," which for some reason came with an appetizer. She blamed Rarity for ever teaching him about the finer points of Equestrian cuisine. Their monthly food budget had nearly tripled since they first came to town.

She continued her pacing in silence, trying to keep Fluttershy out of her mind for the moment. She had to stay objective. Their friendship was on the line. Twilight couldn't just risk it because Rarity thought she and Fluttershy might make for a cute couple.

And it was getting harder to deny that they _would_ be a cute couple, no matter how hard Twilight tried to tell herself that she didn't feel that way about Fluttershy.

 _It's Practical Ponies 101 all over again_ , Twilight grumbled in her head. _I can practically hear Professor Bell Curve lecturing me. "As you can see, Twilight, the data does not support your null hypothesis that you_ don't _have a crush on one of your best friends…"_

"So, you and Fluttershy?" Spike got up from the table and walked over to Twilight. "I guess I could see it. I mean, you're two very anxious ponies—"

"We are _not_!" Twilight stamped her hooves. "I mean, _I'm_ not!" She tossed her mane in a huff. "Ugh, you know what I mean!"

Spike crossed his arms over his chest. "Twilight, do I need to remind you about the time you freaked out about missing a friendship report to Princess Celestia?"

She dropped her head and winced at the memory. "No…"

"Or that time you accidentally gave a VIP tour of the Crystal Empire to the wrong pony?"

"That didn't turn out as bad you think." Then, as she remembered the experience, Twilight paused and lifted out a hoof. She took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled as she dropped her hoof. Every morning, she was grateful for Cadance's little exercise.

Spike hopped up onto a bookshelf near Twilight's head and let his feet dangle. "Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you should give it a try. Take Fluttershy on a picnic and see what happens. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could embarrass us both and she'd leave Ponyville forever. A pack of timber wolves might attack us and she'd be traumatized for life. It'd start raining and then her lovely mane would get wet…"

"What's that about her lovely mane?"

"Did I say 'lovely'?" Twilight frowned. "I mean, _objectively_ , yes, she's a lovely pony. I mean, she's nice to look at. Everypony in town thinks so ever since that time she was a model. I had to help _sabotage_ her career because she could never do it herself…" She trailed off when she noticed Spike holding his hands over his mouth, snickering. " _Must_ you tease me about this?"

"I'm sorry!" he laughed, kicking his legs from the shelf. "It's just too easy!"

"Spike, please. I need you to take this seriously."

"Okay, okay." Spike spread out his arms. "You remember how I fell for Rarity when I first saw her?"

Twilight smirked. "Gee, Spike, how could I have _possibly_ missed that!"

" _Anyway_ ," Spike added with a slight blush, "I know I was following Rarity around like a lovesick puppy, but I was content to be her friend no matter what. That meant helping her look for gems and then going after her when she got kidnapped by those Diamond Dogs. And when she liked that fire ruby I got for my birthday, I didn't think twice about giving it to her!"

"Hmm." Twilight paced around for a moment, weighing her little brother's words. "So what you're saying is that you put her feelings ahead of yours?"

"You got it!" Spike's blush got worse when he hopped off the bookshelf. "And after I grew up into a... a real dragon… I knew that I had to tell Rarity how I felt about her. I couldn't stand the thought of her hating me for what I'd done." He clenched his fists. "I had to say _something_!"

Hearing the crack in his voice was too much for Twilight. She rushed over and drew him into a quick hug. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't hurt anypony. You just lost control, that's all."

"I know…" Spike wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "My point is that you should always be honest with Fluttershy. If she doesn't feel the same way about you, then maybe your crush isn't that big a deal. That doesn't mean you both can't still be friends."

Seeing him try to stay mature, even while he was upset, filled Twilight's heart with pride. She gave him another hug. "Thanks, Spike. I'll try to remember that."

"Good." Spike stepped back and pointed an accusing claw at her. "Because if _you_ suddenly turn into a rampaging dragon, I don't think Fluttershy's going to be brave enough to talk you down like Rarity did with me."

Twilight giggled. "I'll try to remember that, too." She glanced out a nearby window at the starry sky. "It's getting late. You should go to bed."

"Way ahead of you." Spike was already moving upstairs. "Good night, Twilight. Sleep well!"

"You, too!" She waited until the baby dragon disappeared. Then Twilight went to lock the front door, tidied up Spike's mess in the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of warm milk.

After going on so many dates, she deserved a nice relaxing evening. There was nothing better than a glass of milk while reading the next chapter of _Daring Do and the Curse of the Black Spot_.

But as Twilight continued to read by candlelight, she was having trouble staying focused. It was a good chapter—Daring Do was currently in the middle of a tavern brawl with a gang of pirates on Isla de Los Caballitos—but she just couldn't pay attention. Every description of Daring Do's wings and mane made her think of Fluttershy.

She pictured Fluttershy staring down a dragon at the mountaintop, or scolding a cockatrice that was turning her to stone. Brave little Fluttershy, who had only recently learned to be brave enough to say "No" to somepony.

Twilight knew all too well what that was like. When she still lived in Canterlot, she could run the most elaborate science experiment with only two hours' worth of sleep, but she'd have never said two words to anypony except her family and Princess Celestia. It had taken five very brave and considerate ponies to finally break her out of her shell.

And all they'd really done, as Fluttershy herself would put it, was show her a little kindness.

"Fine," she said in a huff and closed the book. "I'll ask her tomorrow."


	3. Mostly Harmless

**Three – Mostly Harmless**

With a scarf wrapped around her neck, Twilight stepped out her front door into the brisk autumn air. She closed her eyes and savored the sights and smells: crisp leaves wafting through the air, freshly fallen from the branches of her home. Why did she have to go anywhere else? It was nice enough to just stand here and be caught up in the joy of a beautiful day—

"Ahem!" Spike prodded her from behind. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Right, Fluttershy!" Twilight blushed and flapped her wings. Slowly, she worked herself off her hooves and hovered just above the ground. "Thanks, Spike! I'll be back soon!"

As she ascended into the sky, Twilight saw the other pegasi in town hard at work. In pairs, they flew their patrols overhead, creating gusts of wind to knock off old leaves and arranging them into tiny piles all over Ponyville. This would be their duty for another month or so, after which came the hard job of ushering in the first signs of snowfall.

She chuckled when she saw a flock of pegasus fillies using their wings to create small tornadoes of leaves. As she passed by, she overheard a small silver colt say to his friends, "See, we're gonna dive right into the twister and see who can speed up their fall the most…!"

 _Actually, it's been proven that all falling bodies accelerate at the same rate_ … Twilight slapped the side of her face and shook her head violently. _No, I can't afford another distraction! I've got to see Fluttershy now. I promised myself I would!_

Unlike the night before, Twilight made a conscious effort to navigate her way to Fluttershy's cottage. Even with such a big question weighing on her mind, she found the flight over to the cottage rather soothing. There was something quiet and inviting about that corner of Ponyville. Everypony felt neighborly there—and so did every animal within a thousand-yard radius.

Fluttershy had her own kind of magic, a quiet enchantment that spoke to animals and ponies alike. Twilight wondered if she'd ever get to bring her in for an experiment sometime—and then she shook her head again to dispel such thoughts. Who was she to reduce Fluttershy to some scientific curiosity? She was a full-grown pony, not some lab rat!

In any case, she'd given up asking for research volunteers. That whole business with Pinkie Pie and her "Pinkie Sense" had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

As she landed outside the humble cottage, Twilight took a moment to collect herself. She readjusted her scarf and blushed when she started to brush back her mane.

 _It's not that serious_ , she told herself. _You're just asking her on a harmless picnic, that's all._ _Perfectly harmless_ … _just like Fluttershy…_

As she trotted toward the front of the house, Twilight was surprised to see the door already opening. She swallowed when Fluttershy herself stepped out, wearing a pale green scarf. Twilight waited as the pegasus grabbed the doorknob with her teeth and pulled the door shut. The sweet pony let a tiny, breathless sigh and turned around.

"Oh, Twilight!" Fluttershy trotted forward. "I didn't see you there! What brings you around?"

"Er, nothing!" Twilight blushed furiously. "No, not nothing… sorry, let me try that again. I meant to say hi, it's nice to see you and… everything…"

"Nice to see you, too." With one hoof digging at the ground, Fluttershy slowly looked away. "Um, sorry I can't stay to chat, but today's the day I usually join Rarity at the spa."

"That's okay!" The mention of Rarity snapped Twilight back into focus. "But before you go, I wanted to ask if you—that is, you and me…" She rubbed her hooves together, conjuring up that ounce of courage she usually reserved for an emergency. "Would you like to join me for a picnic tomorrow? J-just the two of us?"

Fluttershy stared for a moment and Twilight's heart sank. She berated herself for thinking this was going to work. She knew all along it would never work! And hadn't she told Rarity that—?

"I'd love to."

"Huh?" Twilight blinked. "Oh, t-that's great!" She grinned. "I'll come by tomorrow. What time works best for you? One o'clock? Two o'clock? Three—?"

"Two o'clock is fine." Fluttershy closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Twilight. I can't remember the last time somepony invited me to go on a picnic!"

Seeing her smile sent a thrill down Twilight's back. She had to avert her eyes or else her friend was going to notice Twilight staring at her.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way." As she strolled past Twilight, Fluttershy looked back over her shoulder at her. Still wearing that radiant smile. "See you tomorrow!"

Twilight waved, her goodbye caught in her throat. She kept waving and watching until Fluttershy had completely disappeared beyond the hillside.

She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew it had to be done.

 _Maybe it's love or maybe we're just friends_ , she told herself. _Either way, we'll know for sure tomorrow…_

* * *

Rarity sighed in delight as she extended her hoof. She nestled deeper into her bathrobe as Lotus Blossom stepped forward with the file clutched in her teeth and began to rub it along the edge of Rarity's hoof. She'd been so bad lately. She hadn't gotten her hoof filed in nearly five days! Five whole days without immaculate hooves! The elites in Canterlot would've been shocked!

Well, maybe not Fancy Pants, but then, noble stallions like him were _so_ hard to find…

"So, darling," she said, "tell me about all yourday. I feel like we need to catch up!"

"Oh, I'm afraid there's not much to tell." Fluttershy sat on the chair beside hers, wrapped up in an identical bathrobe. The pink spa pony, Aloe, was hard at work on Fluttershy's mane and tail, giving her hair that rare shade of pink that Rarity could never quite reproduce in her fabrics.

Rarity tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure? There must be something interesting going on with you."

"W-well…" Fluttershy squeaked and retreated into the folds of her robe. "Well, there is… um…"

"Beg your pardon?"

"A picnic!" Fluttershy exclaimed. She blushed. "Twilight asked me out on a picnic tomorrow! And I-I said yes!"

Although she offered her friend a polite smile, inside Rarity was cheering. She couldn't believe it was happening! She knew this would finally work out for both ponies.

At least, she _hoped_ it would.

She said out loud, "How lovely! Oh, I do hope you two have a wonderful time together!"

"Thank you!" Fluttershy beamed. "I hope so, too."

The smile on her face was all Rarity need to see. She felt so confident that this match would really be the one. All it needed was time to develop, like putting on the stitches that turned a _prét-à-porter_ dress into true _haute couture_.

Still, she couldn't resist giving her friend a taste of what was in store. She hoped Fluttershy would appreciate the hint when everything finally came together.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," said Rarity, pausing to let Lotus walk around and begin filing her other hooves. "I heard the most delicious bit of gossip the other day! Would you like to hear it?"

Fluttershy blew a loose strand of her mane out of her face. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh, but darling, it's just a harmless bit of gossip!"

Suddenly, Fluttershy's face went tight. "Gabby Gums wasn't harmless."

That set Rarity back. She'd almost forgotten about that unfortunate episode. So many ponies in town, all hurt by rumors and speculation from a simple school newspaper. And her own sister had been an accomplice! The shock! The nerve! And to expose Fluttershy's tasteful tail extensions like that? It was the epitome of bad manners!

Rarity glanced down at the immaculate floor tiles. "I… I'm sorry, dear. I wasn't thinking. Please don't be upset with me."

She heard Fluttershy whimper. "Oh, no, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that."

"But you didn't—" Then Rarity remembered who she was talking to. A raised voice for her was different from most pony's standards. "I mean, it's fine. Water under the bridge." She looked up and gave her friend a warm smile. "Besides, I think you'll like this rumor. It has to do with you!"

Fluttershy froze. "…With me?"

"Yes!" Rarity leaned over and whispered, "I hear you've got a secret admirer!"

"An admirer? _Me_?"

"But, of course, dear! Many ponies would consider you quite 'the catch,' if you'll forgive the rude phrase."

Fluttershy stayed quiet for a moment, tapping her chin with the edge of her hoof.

"Now, I can't say for sure _who_ it is, but from what I hear, she's quite lovely herself." Rarity grinned as she pictured Twilight and Fluttershy out on their picnic. No doubt they'd be shy and awkward around each other as they were with nearly everypony. "She's also well-read. A real hero. And ever so modest!"

"D-do I know her?" Fluttershy swallowed. "I wouldn't want to upset her now that I know!"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact!" Rarity winked. "You know her _very_ well!"

"Is it… Pinkie Pie?"

"Heavens, no!" Rarity laughed. "I don't think that poor pony has an eye for anypony else! I can't imagine her being in love with anything but baked goods!"

"Then who?"

"I can't say, dear. It'd be rude of me to out this fine pony!" Rarity settled back into her chair with a content smile. "You'll have to find out for yourself. It is, after all, only a rumor…"

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Fluttershy smiling to herself. Had this dear pegasus never had an admirer before? Even after all those fans who'd gone head-over-hoof for her during her modeling career? It didn't seem possible.

But Rarity was glad she could give her friend this chance to find happiness. She and Twilight would be perfect for each other. She just knew it.

* * *

Twilight was trying so hard to stay casual, but she couldn't help herself. She kept looking back over her shoulder at Fluttershy, who trotted eagerly behind her on the road.

 _She's just as excited as I am_ , thought Twilight. _Maybe the feeling really is mutual…_

"Just a little further," she said. Her horn was thrumming with magical energy, using telekinesis to hold up the picnic basket. She was glad that Spike had been the one to get groceries and cook their lunch; Twilight's attempts would've only resulted in a messy kitchen and a smoking oven. And she wanted so badly for Fluttershy to enjoy this.

A trio of robins swooped down from a nearby treetop. Twilight smiled when she saw them circling around Fluttershy's head. One of them tried to nest in her mane as she came to a stop. When she looked at Twilight, they both started to giggle.

"I'm terribly sorry," Fluttershy said to her avian companions, "but I need some time alone. I'll see you back at the cottage, okay?"

The robins tweeted back something cheerful. Fluttershy waved as they flew off, then turned back to Twilight. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. We're just about there."

Twilight sighed with relief as she set down the picnic basket and unfolded the blanket onto the grassy field. With another twist of magic, she opened the basket and removed a pair of roasted mushroom sandwiches, two daisy salads, and a bottle of apple cider. Fluttershy settled down onto the blanket beside Twilight.

She had to stay focused on the food as she served up two plates. Being this close to Fluttershy was overwhelming. Twilight could feel the warmth of her body and smell a delicate aroma of oak leaves and animal fur coming off her wings.

She wondered what it would be like to preen Fluttershy. She'd never done it for another pony before. It would be an interesting experiment, to say the least…

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy pointed her hoof. "I think that's plenty of salad."

"Huh?" Twilight looked up and realized that, in her reverie, she'd heaped up a veritable mountain of daisy salad onto Fluttershy's plate. "Uh, whoops. Let me fix that." With her magic, she split the salad pile in half and dumped the rest onto her plate. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

They munched for a while in silence. Twilight looked out over the meadow as she took a sip of cider. The meadow was just outside the northern end of Ponyville. From this distance, they could hear the chugging engines of trains stopping over at Ponyville Junction. And knowing Fluttershy's fears, Twilight had made sure to pick a spot where the borders of the Everfree Forest wouldn't be visible.

"How's the food?" Twilight asked.

"It tastes wonderful." Fluttershy set down her sandwich. "Did you make all this?"

"I had some help." Twilight felt her ears twitch. "A lot of help." Another ear twitch followed. "Actually, it was all Spike, but I supervised him thoroughly! And I packed this basket!"

 _All for you_ , she added silently. _I hope you appreciate me for it!_

"You've really outdone yourself, Twilight. I can't begin to thank you for this lunch!"

"Thanks. I just thought we should spend more time together. Princess Celestia said my new royal duties doesn't mean I should neglect my closest friends." _And if Cadance and Shining Armor can still be married and devoted to the Crystal Empire, then why can't I have somepony as well?_

"Oh, well, in that case…." Fluttershy rubbed her hooves together anxiously. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Twilight gulped loudly—and not just because she was finishing her salad. "Go on…"

"Well, I was talking to Rarity yesterday at the spa. She… she thinks I have a secret admirer!"

"Really?" Twilight grinned. It felt wonderful to do so. "Who does she think it is?"

Fluttershy blushed. "She didn't say, but I think…"

Twilight's heart was racing now. She needed to hear this. "Yes?"

"I-I think it might be… Rarity!"

Twilight's ears flopped down—along with her heart. "What?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Uh… no?"

Fluttershy was smiling again, but the sight of it wasn't filling Twilight's heart with joy like it had before. "I guess I never really noticed before. She's so subtle! But I could tell she was attracted to me by how she spoke about a mysterious pony who admired me!"

"What did she about m—about this _other_ pony?"

"Oh, only that she was a lovely and intelligent pony. A real hero. And very modest!" Fluttershy's tail flipped back and forth as she spoke, matching the energy of her smile. "I knew it _had_ to be Rarity. She'd never say it out loud, but I could tell she wanted me to figure it out for myself."

Twilight wanted to scream. She wanted to jump up and fly away—all the way back to Canterlot. She wanted to stamp her hooves and shout, _No, you're wrong! It's me! It's been me all along!_

But she couldn't do that. She couldn't bring herself to yell at poor Fluttershy. But how else was she going to fix this? Blurt out her feelings? Force a kiss onto those soft, delicate lips?

"So…" Twilight had to look away. "Would you say you _share_ Rarity's feelings?"

Fluttershy's reply was a long, anguished squeak from deep in her throat. Twilight couldn't bear to hear that sound. It reminded her of their first meeting, when the poor thing could barely say her own name.

She cleared her throat and added sweetly, "You don't have to tell me. I'm sure it's none of my business."

In the back of her head, Twilight was already making plans to talk to Rarity as soon as possible. She knew she wanted this now that she was so close to Fluttershy. They'd have to be extra careful from now on. Otherwise, this would just result in a very awkward love triangle until somepony set Fluttershy straight—

But then she heard a tiny voice answer, "I-I don't suppose so."

And just like that, all was right in Equestria again. Twilight snapped her head around, using her hoof to cover up her eager grin.

"I mean, she's the best friend a pony could ask for, but I just don't feel the same way about her." Fluttershy dropped her head onto her hooves. "Horse feathers! Now I feel awful about it!"

"It's perfectly fine, Fluttershy." Twilight swallowed her pride as she shifted closer to her friend. Her own wings were ruffling as they grazed against Fluttershy's feathers. "In fact, I think you might be reading too much into what she said."

When the pegasus lifted her adorable face, she said in a quavering voice, "What do you mean?"

Twilight stared. Then, slowly, she let out a long-suffering sigh. She knew what had to be done now, and it had to be done as quickly and gently as possible.

 _Spike, you'd better be right about this_ , she thought grimly.

Without giving Fluttershy a chance to react, Twilight leaned in and nuzzled her cheek. She heard Fluttershy gasp and saw her cheeks flush.

"What I mean," Twilight replied, "is that _I'm_ the secret admirer Rarity told you about."

"Oh, my…"


	4. Friendship is Solace

**Four – Friendship is Solace**

Twilight knew it wasn't a good sign when even the birds flying overhead went quiet.

She sat on the picnic blanket with her legs folded beneath her, watching Fluttershy for a clear reaction. The pegasus hadn't moved a muscle. She seemed frozen out of shock. The only thing that moved was the breeze blowing up strands of her mane across her eyes and ears.

Though she was desperate to keep a gentle smile on her face, inside Twilight was starting to panic. _I blew it, didn't I? I just spilled my heart out to my best friend and she can't even bear to look at me. Celestia, help me! What do I do? Do I say something? Should I leave? Maybe I'll go a trip until the memory of this disaster fades away…?_

She was halfway through planning an emergency balloon ride back to Canterlot when she heard Fluttershy whisper, "It was _you_?"

Twilight blushed. She crept back until she up against the picnic basket. Unfortunately, she wasn't small enough to hop in and hide in the basket.

"Yes," she answered. The word rolled off her tongue like a bale of hay. "I-it's me, Fluttershy. Rarity was trying to be subtle about it yesterday." Twilight looked over at the other end of the meadow, wondering how fast she could make it back to the library without knocking over anypony in the way. "You see, she's been trying to set me up with a special somepony and decided _you_ might be my best match."

Twilight slowly faced the other pony with a hopeful expression. "And I think she's right."

"Oh." Such a delicate word coming out the mouth of a delicate pony. A lovely, delicate pony… who didn't share Twilight's feelings.

"Just hear me out." Twilight couldn't keep still any longer. She got up and began to trot in a wide circle around the picnic blanket. It was easier to organize the chaotic stew of her thoughts that way.

"When Rarity suggested you as a match, I was skeptical. But then she saw how much we have in common and how I was around you. You're gentle and caring, and I love that about you." _And I think I love you_ , she added in her head. "But you're… I don't know. You're just so _nice_. You're the nicest, sweetest pony I've ever met and I guess that's what I'm looking for right now. I don't know if you like mares or stallions, but I wanted you to know that I… care for you…"

Twilight paused. As she did, she noticed the faint groove she'd worn into the grass with all her trotting. She sighed and looked over at Fluttershy for a response.

She saw a faint pink blush on Fluttershy's cheeks. She watched as the pegasus slowly reached down and began to pack up her plates and napkin into the basket. Twilight shifted from hoof to hoof, waiting for something—anything—that could tell her what Fluttershy was feeling inside.

But instead, when the pegasus turned around, she was frowning.

"T-thank you for lunch," she said quietly. "I-I need to go home now."

"Fluttershy, wait—"

But before Twilight could stop her, Fluttershy pushed her away with her wings and bolted straight into the air. Twilight could only watch as the pegasus soared in a long, rapid arc away from the meadow and back toward her cottage.

It would've been easy to fly after her, being an alicorn now. But Twilight didn't have the heart to chase her.

 _I blew it_ , she thought and sighed into her hooves. _Rarity, you were wrong about us. I don't deserve somepony as gentle as Fluttershy._

* * *

It was a small comfort to Fluttershy that the grass beneath the shade of her tree was so soft and cool. She could focus on that. The robins that nested in her mane were tweeting sympathetically and a small family of squirrels had tried to cheer her up by bringing her a pile of acorns. It wasn't much, but it was the only kind of comfort that squirrels could appreciate.

Angel Bunny was sitting beside her, eating his carrot quietly for once. He hadn't raised a fuss when she raced past her front door. She knew how much he would have rather had time to spend with her instead of letting go alone with Twilight. The dear little rabbit was sensitive like that. She was grateful he was by her side now.

She needed all the friends she could get.

 _No_ , Fluttershy thought tearfully, _not_ all _my friends…_

There were too many feelings to sort through inside her heart. She was afraid of what Twilight was offering; how could Fluttershy possibly let romance get in the way of their beautiful friendship? And now she was sad—sad for not giving Twilight a clear answer. Sad for rudely leaving her behind. Fluttershy kept checking over her shoulder, but she didn't see Twilight anywhere.

"I'm such a fool," she murmured and pressed her face into her hooves. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I'm so sorry…"

A gentle gust of wind brushed through her mane. Fluttershy lifted her head, briefly spotting a faint rainbow trail in the sky. One second later, she heard—and felt—a tremendous crash from the top of the tree.

Leaping to her hooves, Fluttershy pedaled back into Angel Bunny. The rabbit growled as she peeked up at the treetop.

When she spotted a sky blue wing sticking out, she gasped. "Oh my goodness!"

"Ugh…" Slowly, Rainbow Dash pulled herself free from the branches. With a ferocious shake of her mane, she scattered a small cloud of leaves and twigs into the air. "Oh. Hey, Fluttershy. Gimme a second, would ya?"

Fluttershy waited as her friend gingerly spread her wings and glided down to the ground. As she landed on her hooves, Rainbow Dash grinned. "Whew! Well _that_ was fun!"

"What happened? Are you all right?"

"Oh, you know me—always awesome!" Rainbow Dash paused to turn and yank out one last twig from her tail using her teeth. "I was just leading the weather team on our last drill for the day. There's some kinda magic storm brewing in the Everfree Forest. Don't know how, but it means we're gonna get some nasty rain in a few days." She blushed. "I, uh, thought I could fly up to the storm and see it for myself. Guess it's stronger than I realized."

The idea of a magic storm—or anything to do with the Everfree Forest—wasn't something that Fluttershy wanted to hear. She fought a shiver running along her tail. "Oh, dear."

"Yeah, it is pretty epic. Anyway, I was gonna go see if Twilight knows anything about magic storms. Do you know if she's still at the library?"

"Um…" Now the shiver had passed up her spine. Fluttershy couldn't find the strength to stay on her hooves. She dropped to the ground with a whimper. "I… I don't…"

Rainbow Dash tilted her head. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"D-don't ask…"

The other pegasus lowered herself into a crouch beside Fluttershy. "C'mon, talk to me. Did something happen with Twilight?"

Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut. Now all she could picture was Twilight's face. So anxious when she'd confessed her feelings. So shocked when Fluttershy had flown away.

"It's a long story," she finally said.

"That's okay," Rainbow Dash replied. "My work's done for today." As she shifted closer, she reached out and patted Fluttershy on the head. "Just let it all out."

"Okay. Here goes…"

Rainbow Dash fell back onto her haunches. "Whoa. And then you just took off?"

"What else could I do?" Fluttershy had wrapped herself deeper into her mane while she'd told her story. Now she only had a tiny glimpse of her friend through a sea of pink hair. "I don't what to say to that! I don't even know how I _feel_!"

She had hoped it'd be good to talk it out, but now she wasn't so sure. All she could picture now was Twilight's stricken face. And when Fluttershy thought about it, her face was beautiful…

"Don't worry about it. It's natural." Rainbow Dash flicked her tail back and forth. "Did I ever tell you about how Applejack and I first started?"

Fluttershy let her mane unfurl. "Um, I don't think so…"

"It was after last year's Iron Pony contest. You remember, the one that Braeburn and the other Apple ponies showed up for?" Rainbow Dash's eyes went distant. She allowed herself a tiny smile as she got lost in her memories. "We were racing each other back to Sweet Apple Acres. First one back by sundown got the first slice of Grannie's apple pie. Anyway, we were running so fast and I was looking down at A.J. and I kept thinking how _good_ she looked…"

"And then what happened?"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Well, I got so caught up in my thoughts that I crashed right into her. We went tumbling down a slope and she landed right on top of me when we hit the bottom. We were laughing so hard, and then the next thing I know, she gives me a little peck on the cheek." It was rare to see Rainbow Dash blushing, but Fluttershy always liked seeing it. "The rest, as they say, is history."

"But how did you _know_?" Fluttershy demanded softly, trying not to shout. "I mean, when did you know that… she was the one?"

The other pegasus shrugged. "It just happened. We started seeing each other more and then we decided that we were good for each other, you know? It's not something you can explain. You just have to go for it."

Fluttershy chewed on her lip, trying to picture herself with Twilight. She could imagine the two of them holding hooves as they walked—no, as they flew together over Ponyville.

It was a pleasant image in her mind, but she couldn't tell if it what she really wanted.

But Rainbow Dash wasn't done talking. "Although, now that I think about it… I mean, Twilight?" Her muzzle twisted into a frown. "I just don't see it. I never even pegged her for a mare lover. Unless this is another one of those experiments…"

"I still don't know what to do," Fluttershy interrupted. She was shaking as she got onto her hooves. "Should I apologize to her? M-maybe give her a second chance?"

"That's up to you, Shy." Rainbow Dash got up as well and nudged her wing into Fluttershy's flank. "Just know that, whatever you decide, I'll always be your wing mate."

Fluttershy smiled. Then, she knelt down and bumped her wing against Rainbow Dash's. "Thanks, RD."

"Anytime, Shy." Rainbow Dash paused to pop her neck muscles and stretch her wings. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a nice farm pony waiting to have dinner with me. I'll see you later."

Fluttershy waved as she got a running start and took flight. "Goodbye. And thank you!"

She waited until Rainbow Dash was just a blip on the early evening sky. Then, Fluttershy turned and headed back toward her cottage.

There was a lot she needed to consider. She supposed it was time she allowed herself to think about romance a little.

 _Everypony gets their cutie mark sooner or later_ , she reminded herself. _Maybe I'm lucky enough to have my first special somepony, too._

* * *

"Darling, please." Rarity gestured to the table. "You don't want your tea to get cold, do you?"

Twilight didn't have a response for that. She'd hardly said a word since she slowly trotted her way back into town. Instead of going to talk to Spike at the library, she'd found herself knocking on the door of the Carousel Boutique.

Rarity didn't have to say a word. She could tell just by looking at Twilight's face. So Twilight found herself being treated to a cup of jasmine tea and a spot on Rarity's sofa. She'd barely noticed when the unicorn drifted back into her workshop for a few minutes.

It was impossible to get the image out of her head. Fluttershy's confused expression. It was still there when she pictured the pegasus racing away, leaving her behind.

Could they still be friends after this? What was the protocol for these situations? Twilight was certain she didn't have any books in her library on the subject of staying friends after confessing romantic feelings for each other. But it was possible Rarity did.

She opened her mouth to ask when a blue-glowing teacup was suddenly forced to her lips.

"Drink," Rarity commanded. The dark fire in her eyes brooked no argument.

Twilight took a long sip, a little surprised at how rich and tasteful the jasmine brew was. It didn't dispel the images in her head, but it calmed her nerves a little.

"Believe me, darling, I know what it's like to have your hopes dashed." Rarity settled down on the couch beside her. "You remember that walking faux pas Prince Blueblood, don't you?"

"I do." Twilight had actually seen Blueblood not that long ago. As a new Princess of Equestria, she'd been obligated to attend a formal ball after her coronation. All the finest ponies of Canterlot and extended members of the royal family had been in attendance—including Celestia's rather snotty nephew. It was a small comfort that he'd been a little more considerate to her than he had to Rarity, though Twilight had no idea if he was only being nice because she was now a princess or because he remembered how ferocious Rarity had been.

"You're going to feel bad now, but don't let it control you." Rarity smiled as she moved the teacup back to her table. "Take some time. Do something you'd enjoy like…" She frowned and put a hoof to her chin. "Er, whatever you _would_ enjoy. Reorganizing the library, perhaps?"

"I already did that twice this week."

"How about a nice trip to Manehattan?"

"So you're saying I just leave town and forget about Fluttershy?"

"No, no!" Rarity's grimace didn't do much to mar her natural beauty, though it still hurt Twilight to see it. "Oh, dear. This isn't going very well, is it?"

Somepony cleared her throat. "Hey, Rare? Did you forget something?"

Twilight turned in surprise. She watched Applejack trot out from the workshop, wearing one of the frilliest blue-and-pink dresses she'd ever seen. The only thing that seemed appropriate to the farm pony was the battered Stetson hat firmly planted on top of her head. It defiantly clashed with the rest of her elegant attire.

"Applejack?" Twilight tilted her head. "I didn't know you were—"

"Before you say another word, Twi, I'm doing Rarity a _favor_." Applejack tugged impatiently on the hem of her dress with her teeth. "So can we hurry up, please? I gotta get home for dinner."

"Yes, of course! I just need to make a few more adjustments!" Rarity flashed a proud smile at Twilight. "I asked her to help model my new Princesse Poney series. It's going to be quite a hit next spring, I just know it!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, but when she looked over at Twilight, her face softened. "How you holding up, Twilight?"

Twilight exchanged a glance with Rarity. "You told her?"

"I'm sorry, dear. I tried to hold it in."

"No, it's fine." As she looked back at Applejack, Twilight felt a thrill deep in her belly. Applejack was the most honest pony she knew. If there was anypony who could give her a straightforward opinion, it'd be have to be her.

"So," she asked quietly, "what do you think I should do?"

"Well, I'm mighty stumped." Applejack tugged again at her dress, loosening it up around the neck despite Rarity's silent protests. After fixing her friend with a glare, she added, "I reckon you and Fluttershy would be quite a match. But then I figure she's so nervous and you're so…"

Twilight's heart sank. "So _what_ , A.J.?"

The farm pony had the decency to grin sheepishly. "Shucks, Twi. You know how you can get when you're all wound up. Apple Bloom still has nightmares about that day you caused a big ol' fight across town over Smarty Pants."

"That's… I'm not _that_ bad!"

But when she saw Rarity and Applejack shaking their heads, she knew she couldn't argue. It was her nature. She cared so much about perfection, it was practically a curse.

Even now, she wondered how somepony like Spike could put up with her on a daily basis.

Slowly, Twilight got off the couch and trotted over to Applejack. "You think we'd be too traumatic for each other?"

"Could be," said Applejack. "And you'd have to be mighty careful. If you hurt Fluttershy, I know fer sure Rainbow Dash's gonna come running for your hide." She reached out and put a calming hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "But what the hay do I know? I never would've guessed me and Dashie would hit it off like we did. I figure you've just gotta be honest with the poor little nelly."

"She's right," Rarity chimed in with a bright smile. "If Fluttershy's scared, then you have to be brave. If she's hurt, then be gentle. Mix and match, darling. It's the best way to go."

Twilight stared at Rarity, feeling the gears turning in the back of her head. She kept playing the scene over in her head. Fluttershy panicked. Fluttershy clamped down on her feelings. Fluttershy flew away before Twilight could press her for an answer.

Too much pressure. Too vulnerable. She needed to feel safe before she could answer.

"I just have to make her feel safe," Twilight said out loud. "She got embarrassed at the picnic because she thought Rarity had a crush on her instead of me—"

"She _did_?" Rarity exclaimed, her eyes bulging.

"But now I see what the problem was." Twilight grinned. "I know how to fix this!"

"Atta girl, Twilight!" Applejack pumped her hoof into the air.

Twilight savored the pride in her heart for just a moment. When she began to think about what she had in mind, her spirits sank. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna have to wait about a month before I can do anything—"

"Yes, fascinating, I'm sure." Rarity suddenly grabbed Twilight from the side and spun her around. "Now, darling. What's this about Fluttershy thinking _I_ have a crush on her?"

Twilight grinned bashfully. "Oh, right! Well, it's kind of a funny story. You see…"


	5. Best Nightmare Night Ever

**Five – Best Nightmare Night Ever**

As night descended onto Ponyville, the town came alive again. Everypony who had returned into their homes returned to the streets, freshly fed and full of excitement. Fillies and colts ran about in costume: little pirates and astronauts, ghouls and goblins, and imitators of celebrities like the Princesses of Canterlot and the great Wonderbolts. Their parents trailed after them in costume themselves, laughing and corralling their kids to each new home in search of candy and games.

After giving up on trying to explain last year's Star-Swirl the Bearded costume, Twilight had decided on something a little more familiar for this Nightmare Night.

When she stepped out of the library, she was clad from mane to hoof in a bright green tunic with a matching cap. It was essential that the cap had a large red feather (one that she'd plucked from her own wing and dyed for the occasion). The fake quiver of arrows on her back was just icing on the cake.

"Heya, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie bounced into view from out of frame with a delirious grin on her face. The bright pink pony was dressed up as a duck with a sailor's outfit. Twilight had no idea who the costume was supposed to be a reference to. She just chalked it up to Pinkie's oddity.

"Hey, Pinkie. Get much candy yet?"

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh, _no_! Look at this!" She thrust out her bag into Twilight's face. Inside were at least two solid pounds of chocolates and confections. "At this rate, I'll never be able to match _last year's_ quota of sugary goodness!"

"Er, I see…"

Pinkie Pie looked over. "Oooh. So who are _you_ supposed to be? A forest ranger?"

"Almost!" Twilight turned and called back toward the library, "Spike! Are you ready?"

"You bet!" The baby dragon leapt out of the doorway, wearing a smaller costume that was almost identical to Twilight's. The only difference was the short staff he held in lieu of a bow and an arrow.

Twilight proudly drew herself up and put her hoof on Spike's shoulder. "I give you Robin Hooves and her trusty sidekick Little Dragon!"

The other pony stared for a moment with a ridiculous smile pasted onto her face. "Okay…"

Slowly, Twilight's smile dissolved. "You know? From _Ivanhoof_? The bold defenders of the Everfree Forest? Sworn enemies of the Sheriff of Trottingham?"

But it was too late. Pinkie had already stuck one hoof onto her bag, took out a cluster of candy, and started to munch contentedly. "Mm-hmm!" she said around a full mouth. "Ish great, Twily!" Then she threw back her head and let out a fierce, "Quack!"

Spike tugged at Twilight's tunic. "Hey, Robin Hooves. How about we go rescue Maid Mare?"

Twilight blushed and slowly turned around to look up at the night sky. Then she found the northern star, she followed it down and spotted the top of the hill where Fluttershy's cottage lay. It looked even more lonely than usual since hardly anypony went by there on Nightmare Night.

All the more reason to go there now. There was a beautiful mare trapped inside by her own terror. She needed a friend on this night more than any other.

"Well," she told Spike, "I guess there's no sense in putting it off any longer."

"Aw, c'mon. Where's your sense of adventure?" Spike hopped onto her back and raised his staff into the air. "Tally ho, ye Merry Mares of the Everfree Forest!"

Twilight chuckled. "Okay, then. We'll see you later, Pinkie!"

The pony in the duck costume didn't even notice them leave. She was already snout-deep into her bag of candy.

* * *

Even with the gloomy night sky overhead and the leaves being blown along the road, there was nothing scary about the cottage. Fluttershy wasn't the type to hang up Nightmare Night decorations; Twilight imagined it was too much for her to even look at them, let alone consider touching them. The only adornment was a freshly painted sign hanging on the door.

 _THIS HOUSE DOES NOT CELEBRATE_

 _NIGHTMARE NIGHT!_

 _PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE FOR CANDY!_

 _Thank You._

Twilight glanced at Spike, who shrugged. She sighed and raised her hoof to knock—

A terrified squeal from inside interrupted her, followed by an anxious voice calling out, "Um, please read the sign? W-we don't have any candy!"

"Fluttershy, it's me."

They waited as Fluttershy hastily unlocked the door and pulled it open an inch. Twilight caught a glimpse of her blue-green eyes and part of her mane peeking out.

"Oh, Twilight! Goodness, it's been so long." Fluttershy swallowed and held the door open. "Um, would you like to come in?"

"We'd love to."

"Though I'd love some candy if you really _do_ have any," Spike added. Twilight gave him an elbow in the side for his trouble.

Upon entering the house, Twilight noticed that the place seemed much emptier than usual. The lights had been turned low and there were so few of Fluttershy's animal friends to be found. Just Angel Bunny and a pair of gray mice sitting by the fireplace. The rabbit shot Twilight a perplexed look, then went back to toasting his marshmallow on a stick.

As Spike waddled over to the kitchen to get his own set of marshmallows, Twilight trotted over to the couch. Fluttershy had resumed her anxious huddle under a woolen blue blanket. It was impossible for Twilight not to smile when she saw the teddy bear clutched in the pony's hooves.

"I'd ask how you're holding up, but I can already tell." Twilight gingerly got onto the couch, trying to give Fluttershy her space. "I just thought you might like some company."

"Why? Do you think I'm some kind of…" Fluttershy swallowed and shivered under her blanket. "S-s-scaredy-pony?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just…" She rubbed at the back of her head. All the lines she'd practiced before coming over now deserted her in a flash. She didn't usually have this much trouble talking to somepony as shy as Fluttershy. "It's just that I wanted to make sure that you're okay. I feel awful for never paying you a visit. You know, ever since the picnic…"

Fluttershy poked her head out from under the blanket. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should have picked a better night?"

"Oh, no. It's fine." Fluttershy shifted herself and the blanket closer to Twilight. "I guess I was pretty rude."

Twilight frowned. "You don't have to apologize. I sprung it on you without even thinking."

"But it was sweet of you to say all that." For the first time that evening, Fluttershy smiled. "It's me who should be sorry. I don't have much experience at being somepony's marefriend."

It was that sweet innocence that never failed to make Twilight's heart glow. She shifted closer to her friend on the couch and, very gently, nuzzled her cheek. Fluttershy blushed so hard that her whole face turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Twilight said quietly. "If you just want to stay friends, I'll be fine with that. But it has to be what _you_ want. Don't let yourself be pressured into a relationship."

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy was smiling again. Twilight was glad she could help her do that much.

Then, a curious idea came to her. She looked Fluttershy over for a moment, examining her wings, her mane, and the size of her flank. Her frame was a hair sleeker than Twilight's body, but that was to be expected from the aerodynamic shape of a born pegasus. So sleek and… and delicate…

She had to be careful. If she spent too much time looking over Fluttershy's body, Twilight's mind was going to go to a very naughty place. She turned away to hide her embarrassed smile.

"Well," Twilight suggested, "even if it's just the two of us, you shouldn't be without a costume on Nightmare Night. It's bad luck, you know."

Fluttershy gulped. "I-it is?"

"Of course! That's the whole reason for wearing them. Everypony has to go out in disguise…" A sinister grin spread over her face as she leaned in. "So Nightmare Moon doesn't gobble you _up_!"

Fluttershy squealed and dove under her blanket. She pulled so hard on it that her tail stuck out from the other end, shivering in place like a reed in the wind.

"Sorry!" Twilight patted the blanket. "What I meant is, you're allowed to have some fun tonight even if you don't want to go out and join everypony in town. Do you have something to wear?"

"Um, well…" Fluttershy squeaked before adding, "I-I do have the old spy costume Rarity made for me that time Trixie took over Ponyville…"

Twilight remembered the costume. It had surprised her to no end that Fluttershy of all ponies had been the one to escape the magic barrier and find her hiding out at Zecora's hut.

She was glad it had been her. She'd needed a friend like that in that horrible time.

And now she was going to return the favor.

* * *

Minutes later, Twilight was still browsing through the small shelf of books Fluttershy kept near the fireplace. Spike had already eaten his fill of toasted marshmallows and joined the other critters in a sleeping pile on the couch. Twilight didn't want to bother them, so she figured she could find something nice to read in the meantime.

Unfortunately, Fluttershy's book collection wasn't too extensive. Mostly literature on animal husbandry, nutrition, veterinary medicine, and pet grooming. Twilight did, however, spot a small red hardcover with gold trim near the end of the shelf. The front cover read _Seasonal Poems from the Cloudsdale Criterion, Volume Two_.

"Ooh, I've never seen this before," Twilight commented. She took the book from the shelf and began to flip through the pages on the floor. "Blank verse… villanelles… iambic trimeter… this is fascinating! Why didn't Fluttershy ever tell me she was—?"

"I'm ready!" a tiny voice called out. "If… if that's okay."

Twilight closed the book and turned around. She smiled when she saw Fluttershy creeping out from her bedroom. Her costume was jet-black with a pair of tinted blue goggles and a floppy pair of rabbit ears on the top of her head. Not the most inconspicuous design, but then, Rarity didn't have the most commonsense idea of camouflage.

"W-what do you think?" Fluttershy asked. The poor thing shivered as she looked down at her hooves.

Twilight grinned. "You look great!"

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't…" Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Really? You like it?"

"I do! I think it looks adorable." Twilight trotted over to her friend's side, examining the costume. "And I really like the stitches. I knew Rarity was talented, but I had no idea she was this good!"

"Oh, that wasn't Rarity's handiwork." Fluttershy ducked her head. "The costume got torn when my friends and I were sneaking out of town, so when I got back I…" She swallowed. "I sewed it back up myself. Please don't tell Rarity."

 _I guess Rarity did say Fluttershy had taught herself how to sew_ , Twilight recalled. She glanced over the costume again. _Strange that I didn't see any books on sewing, though. Maybe she just read them back in Cloudsdale_?

Meanwhile, Fluttershy had gone over to the couch. She gently tucked the blanket around Spike, Angel, and the rest of the sleeping critters. "There you go. Nice and snug…"

Twilight took a moment to consider how funny it was for the two of them to be dressed as a famous earth pony archer and a would-be spy. A pair of trickster archetypes huddled together in a cozy house on Nightmare Night. And best of all, Twilight had a book that both she and Fluttershy could enjoy.

Although part of her wanted to go back outside and enjoy the fun in town with everypony else, she couldn't bear leaving Fluttershy alone. Twilight knew she could do more for her.

She could give her a Nightmare Night that would suit them both.

"You know, Fluttershy," Twilight offered quietly, "I have an idea for something we could do."

Her delicate friend turned around with a curious smile. "What's that?"

"Instead of going outside, where all the other ponies could see us, let's just stay in tonight." Twilight's horn glowed as she floated the book over to Fluttershy. "Do you like poetry?"

Fluttershy blushed, but when she took the book into her hooves, her face lit up with a dreamy smile. "I do! I love it almost as much as I love singing!"

Twilight spotted a large green armchair in the corner of the den and trotted over to it. "Then bring the book here." When she glanced over her shoulder, Twilight blushed. "And, if you like, I could read you some."

Fluttershy stared. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well, why not? I can never resist a new book and I want to do something tonight that you'd enjoy." Twilight bit down on her lip. _And I'll always enjoy the pleasure of your company, no matter what we do_.

Slowly, as one of her rabbit ears began to droop, Fluttershy smiled again. That smile could light up the entire cottage.

"Okay," she answered softly.

* * *

" _Onward and onward the flock flew_ ,

 _Rank upon rank of ponies blue_.

 _Daredevils all—the fiercest fliers_!

 _The Wonderbolts soared ever higher_!"

Twilight smiled as she turned the page. She was really enjoying this. In all of her studies of classic Equestrian literature, she'd never gotten much of a chance to read an authentic pegasus poem. She knew a few legends about ancient pegasus warriors, but she had far more exposure about unicorn tales and ancient books on the Arts Magical. Nothing quite so simple and exciting as these ballads.

When she looked over at Fluttershy, who was cuddled up against her on the armchair, Twilight felt she understood this particular pegasus a little better. It made sense that, if she wasn't that strong of a flier, then Fluttershy would probably find it cathartic to lose herself in the pages of a book on brave pegasi. She could experience the joys of flying without ever having to leave the comforts of home.

Even now, Fluttershy was lost in her own little world. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a little tune to herself. Her melody was even in time with the poem's rhythm. Twilight could feel her wings twitch with each new verse.

Every time Twilight thought Fluttershy couldn't get more adorable, she found new ways to surprise her.

 _I could get over not having a relationship with you_ , she reflected, _if I could just have more moments like this. Is that so wrong? I could spend the rest of my life without a lover if I could just have one truly intimate friend like you, Fluttershy_ …

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy stirred and poked her hoof at the book. "Did you need to take a break? It's okay if you do. I can read on my own for a while."

"Hmm?" Twilight grinned. "Oh, right. Sorry. I was thinking about the poetry. It's really quite lovely. Who wrote this one again?"

"His name is Sky Sonnet." Fluttershy blushed. "He's, um, nopony important. Just a local poet."

"Well, he writes really well. I don't think I've seen unicorn poetry as good as this."

Fluttershy smiled. "You think so? Rainbow Dash usually doesn't care for it. She says it's something that's only meant for…" Her smile shrank as she leaned in and added, "Eggheads."

Twilight giggled. "Don't worry. I consider that a compliment."

That got a quiet laugh out of Fluttershy, but it was cut short when somepony knocked at the door. Then the pegasus let out a terrified " _Eep_!" and curled up into a defensive ball on the chair. The sight of her panicking again sent a wave of exhaustion through Twilight. And they'd been doing so well tonight!

Twilight patted her between the shoulders as she got up to answer the door. But as soon as she turned the doorknob, the door swung open and in came a stampede of familiar faces.

"We're here! We're here! Happy Nightmare Night, Fluttershy! Have some candy!"

"Well, howdy, Fluttershy! Care to join us fer a game or two?"

"Why, hello, darlings! Oh, you both look marvelous! And I think I do, too, don't you agree?"

"Hey, what's with the book? You guys aren't being a pair of lonely eggheads on a night like this, are ya?"

Twilight froze as their friends swarmed past into the humble cottage. She watched as Pinkie Pie bounced around, dropping a trail of candy from her overflowing bag. Applejack and Rarity were flanking poor Fluttershy, who was squeezing herself into a tight ball to hide from their questions. And in the middle of it all, Rainbow Dash had grabbed the book of poetry from the armchair and was laughing out loud as she flipped through the pages.

Something stirred inside Twilight as she watched the chaos unfold. She was more than upset. She was furious. Outraged.

And, she realized, more than a little jealous.

This was _her_ night with Fluttershy and nopony else's.

"Excuse me, girls," Twilight insisted, "but can I ask what you're all doing here? What happened to the party in town?"

"Oh, well, Pinkie Pie told us that Fluttershy needed a good cheerin' up," Applejack answered. She was wearing the same scarecrow outfit from last year, complete with her trademark hat. "After all, it ain't right for anypony to be alone on a night like this!"

"That's right!" Pinkie Pie added. She performed a backward somersault and landed on the chair. With her hooves wrapped around Fluttershy, she grinned. "Friends don't let friends stay behind on Nightmare Night! Who else is gonna save you from Nightmare Moon when she's on the prowl?"

"Aaah!" Fluttershy squealed. With a desperate grunt, she flew out of Pinkie's hooves and straight toward her bedroom door. But before she could get two feet, Rainbow Dash tackled her back toward the floor.

"Ha!" Rainbow pushed up the goggles from her Wonderbolt costume. "See? This is way more fun than being cooped up in here!"

"I-I preferred being cooped up," Fluttershy quietly insisted. Twilight's heart ached to see her shivering again. "It's _nice_ to be cooped up…"

While everypony else was focused on poor Fluttershy, Twilight slowly turned and glared at Rarity. The unicorn met Twilight's gaze and instantly wilted. Despite her Princess Platinum outfit, the unicorn wasn't very dignified at the moment.

"I told you what I had in mind," Twilight hissed, just low enough for Rarity to hear. "Why did you let them come here?"

"I'm so sorry, darling. Truly, I am!" Rarity readjusted her crown and leaned in. "But Pinkie Pie said _you_ were here and then everypony was racing over in a flash. I couldn't tell them why!"

"Tell us what?" Rainbow Dash suddenly butted in between the two ponies. "What's the big secret, anyway?"

"Yeah, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie bounced around the trio with a hoof full of candy, which she quickly stuffed into her mouth. "Is it a super-duper super- _awesome_ secret? Huh? Is it?"

Twilight waited until everypony was staring at her. She didn't utter a word until she saw Fluttershy—poor, sweet Fluttershy—lift her head and stare at her with those big watery eyes.

"What I _wanted_ to say," Twilight said firmly, "is that I wanted to spend tonight _alone_ with Fluttershy. I wanted to say that I recently asked her to be my marefriend." She stamped her hooves as she stared down Rainbow Dash. "And I wanted to give her one Nightmare Night—just one!—where she wasn't curled up in terror. I thought I could count on my friends to give us some privacy so that she could have just _one_ Nightmare Night in her life where she'd be happy!"

Everypony in the living room fell deathly silent. Rarity had pressed her hooves to her mouth in horror. Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged a quiet look of surprise.

Only one pony dared to break the silence.

"You…" Fluttershy lifted her head with an awe-filled expression. "You really wanted to do all that… for me?"

Twilight looked down at her hooves. Then, when her hooves weren't that interesting, she focused on the floorboards.

"Um," she said quietly, "yes."

In a sudden whisper of motion, she heard Fluttershy fly off the armchair. Twilight barely had time to look up before she felt the pegasus tackle in a sudden crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you!" Fluttershy squealed. "I'm the happiest pony on the face of Equestria!"

"Hnngh…" Twilight tried to breathe. "You're… welcome…?"

But, truthfully, she was thrilled to the core. She'd gotten just what she'd wanted. And when she craned her head back, she saw Rarity smiling and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Aww!" Pinkie Pie tackled both ponies to the floor in a bear hug. "Best Nightmare Night _ever_!"

"Congrats, y'all!" Applejack called out. Then she cast a sly smile at Rainbow Dash. "Anything ya wanna add, sugarcube?"

All eyes were now on Rainbow Dash, hovering in midair with a perplexed look on her face. But when she looked down and stared Twilight in the eye, her face softened. Twilight no longer saw the rough-and-tumble pegasus who led the weather team in Ponyville. This was the sweet and caring pony that she and their friends truly knew.

"Hey, Shy," said Rainbow Dash as she landed on the floor. "I meant what I said before. If she makes you happy, then go with it."

"I will," Fluttershy squealed and hugged Twilight tight. "I sure will!"

Twilight sighed and stroked her mane. It was a quiet victory to hold her like this, even with everypony watching. Even with everypony knowing about it all this time.

 _And yet_ , she realized slowly, _getting to this point was just the easy part. Now what are we going to do_?


	6. Ponies of a Feather

**Six – Ponies of a Feather**

The sunlight that trickled in through her bedroom window tickled the back of Fluttershy's mane as she turned over.

She yawned and stretched beneath the covers, slowly coming around from a long and beautiful dream. She'd been a filly again, having landed in the middle of that magical forest, singing about all those woodland critters who'd come to see her. The best part had been when she'd run through a swarm of butterflies, only to find a smiling alicorn with a pink-streaked mane waiting for her with open hooves…

Fluttershy gasped and sat up in bed. "Oh, no."

When she looked over at the other side of her bed, she felt a pang of regret that Twilight wasn't there. But then she remembered last night—so many hugs from her friends, all those kind words, and Pinkie Pie shoving candy into everypony's faces.

Twilight had continued to read poems to Fluttershy after everypony else had left. Fluttershy had dozed off in quiet contentment, but when she woke up, she saw Twilight had fallen asleep. She'd looked so cute, holding onto the book the same way a filly would cuddle with her stuffed animal. Fluttershy had left her there, grabbing a blanket from the linen closet to tuck around her new marefriend while she snored.

And for all Fluttershy knew, Twilight was still there.

 _Maybe_ , she thought, _she's having her own lovely dream… about me…_

Even though the idea made her blush, she was determined to find out and threw off the covers.

Fluttershy jumped down to the floor and set off at a brisk trot down the hallway. Her heart was racing as she contemplated what she was going to say if Twilight was still there. Would she want breakfast? Or a good morning kiss? How were marefriends supposed to greet each other?

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy came up short as she slid into the den. Her instincts took over as she tried to make herself small and hide behind her mane. "Um, good morning…"

To her surprise, there was no response. Not a creature was stirring inside the den, which she found suspicious. Normally, Angel or one of the other critters would be up and asking—or in Angel's case, demanding—their breakfast. But instead, the room was empty.

Fluttershy crept over to the armchair where Twilight had been sleeping when she last saw her. The blanket was still there, but it had been neatly folded up. Lying next to it on the chair was a pair of Robin Hooves costumes, also neatly folded.

The clatter of dishes from inside the kitchen drew Fluttershy's attention. She trotted over to the source of the commotion, preparing herself for one of Angel's temper tantrums or one of the raccoons digging through her trash cans again.

 _And I just used the Stare on them the other day_ , Fluttershy recalled. _I really don't like using it, and certainly not this early in the morning!_

She took a deep breath before setting hoof in the kitchen. Her tail swished back and forth as she forced herself to look in.

"Okay!" Spike called out. "Who's up for seconds?"

Fluttershy watched in amazement as the little dragon, now wearing an apron and chef's hat, was serving up bowls of nuts, fruit, and foliage to all of her critters. And more amazing than that was how quiet and orderly every animal was around Spike. Each one gave Spike a polite nod or said "Thank you" in their own way. Even Angel gave him a shrug before digging into his breakfast bowl.

"There you are!" Twilight was sitting at the far end of the table with a stack of hotcakes and a glass of orange juice in front of her. She waved to Fluttershy. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't be up in time!"

It seemed as if Fluttershy couldn't stop blushing that morning. She decided to fly over to Twilight, settling down on the empty stool beside her. Twilight reached out and took Fluttershy by the hoof, smiling tenderly.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, yes." Fluttershy smiled gratefully at Spike as he slid a fresh plate of hotcakes over to her. "And h-how about you?"

That got a sudden laugh out of Twilight. "Uh, it wasn't bad. I couldn't stay asleep for too long. Too excited." She rubbed her hooves together with glee. "There's just so much I've got to plan!"

"T-there is?"

"Yes!" Twilight's horn glowed as a small stack of papers floated into view from the other end of the kitchen. Fluttershy stared down at the papers as they floated past her, trying to make sense of them. She saw charts, graphs, and lists that didn't make sense. The handwriting was too illegible for her to grasp.

"I figured that since we're marefriends now, we'll need to plan our first date." As Twilight spoke, the papers floated in a loose orbit around her head. She glanced at them with barely contained excitement. "So I started making lists of all the things I enjoy and all the things I know that _you_ enjoy. Then I compared them to the traditional models for dating and the stories I got from Shining Armor about how he courted Cadance. If my math is correct, then we might fall within two standard deviations from the most average dating plan, which is…"

The words flew over Fluttershy's head. She was still trying to wrap her head around the concept of being Twilight's marefriend, let alone going out on a date with her.

No doubt they'd go somewhere public. Somewhere that everypony could see them. Once word got out, all of Ponyville would be hounding their steps. Fluttershy whimpered when she started to have flashbacks about her modeling career.

She glanced over at Spike, who was sprinkling gemstone pieces onto his hotcakes. "Help me."

The baby dragon chuckled as he leaned over and stage-whispered, "It's okay. When she gets like this, the best thing to do is let her talk herself out."

"I _heard_ that!" Twilight flicked her tail at Spike, glaring across the table at him. But when she turned to Fluttershy, her face softened into a gentle smile. "I'm sorry. I-is this too much pressure for you?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Okay. Let's forget about plans." Twilight reached out and wrapped her hoof around Fluttershy's shoulders. "What _would_ you like to do for a date? It can be anything you want."

The concept didn't sit well with Fluttershy. There had to be a catch. "Anything?"

"Of course!" Now it was Twilight's turn to blush. "Just because I'm a princess now doesn't mean I have to be the one to make all the decisions. All I want is make you happy and to…" She looked away and cleared her throat. "To be with you."

Fluttershy didn't know how to respond to that. She was touched. It was so nice to see that kind of devotion from somepony.

But that didn't answer Twilight's question. What _did_ she want?

The strange thing was, she actually did know. But it was silly. Barely worth saying out loud, especially to somepony as accomplished as Twilight.

"Well?" Twilight offered a curious smile. "What do you want to do?"

"I… I guess I'd like to stay here with you." Getting the words out was like ripping off a bandage; she had to be slow and gentle. Fluttershy forced herself to look up into Twilight's eyes. Those deep, beautiful eyes. "And I want to read p-poetry! With you!"

"Really?" Twilight tilted her head, giving a quizzical frown. "You don't want to do something else?"

"Not really." Fluttershy decided to try something bold. She reached out her hoof and gently placed it over Twilight's foreleg. "I just want to be with you, too."

Twilight blushed as she grinned. "Thank you."

"Hey…" They looked over at Spike, who was staring at them. So were all the other animals eating at the table. The dragon lifted a hand and scratched awkwardly at the back of his head. "Do you need us to leave the room? Because we're still working on breakfast here."

"Sorry!" Twilight and Fluttershy said in unison. Then, as they glanced at each other, they started to giggle.

As the animals went back to their meals, Twilight leaned in and nuzzled Fluttershy's cheek with a sigh. "After this, let's go see Rarity. I want to thank her personally for setting us up. And maybe she can give us some advice, too."

"That sounds like a plan," Fluttershy replied and reached for the maple syrup.

* * *

As they approached Carousel Boutique, Twilight and Fluttershy found that they could hardly keep their eyes off each other. Every so often, Fluttershy would catch herself looking at Twilight. When their eyes would meet, they'd blush and giggle like a pair of fillies out for a summer lark. They tried to stop when they saw other ponies along the road staring at them, but they couldn't help themselves.

 _I can't believe she's as nervous as me. She's always a pony who takes charge—and now she's a princess!_ That thought made Fluttershy's stomach clench a little. _Oh, dear. W-what if I'm not allowed to be her marefriend? Will I have to go to Canterlot with her, too? All those respectable ponies staring at us? Staring at me?_

But all she had to do was look over at Twilight's confident trot toward the boutique and know that everything was okay. It was just another of her fears. She knew she could face them if Twilight was right beside her.

Still, in the back of her mind, Fluttershy couldn't quite shake the feeling of dread when it came to going out with a real-life princess. While she'd known Twilight as a friend, she had no idea what to do about being presented as her marefriend in public. The thought of having to evade all those fans and paparazzi again made her feel weak in the legs.

"Hey." Twilight paused as they reached the halfway mark across the bridge near Rarity's home. She leaned over and nudged Fluttershy in the flank. "Are you all right? Do you need to take a break?"

Fluttershy paused mid-step. When she noticed an anxious twitch in her hooves, she took a deep breath and counted backwards from three. It was, oddly enough, one of the few exercises she'd learned from Iron Will that she continued to practice: " _When you start to go crazy, just count back from three_! _Get into the mode before you explode!_ "

"Actually," Fluttershy managed to say, "t-there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Well..." Fluttershy looked up at Twilight's horn, then over at her tucked-in wings. It was strange how easy it was now to accept Twilight having wings; she'd only been an unicorn when they first met. "Well, I thought, if we're going to be marefriends, is there some way..." She swallowed. "What I mean is, how should I address you?"

Twilight grinned. "Well, you don't have to call me 'Your Highness' if that's what you're worried about." But the longer she looked into Fluttershy's eyes, the softer her smile became. "I guess it'd be okay for _you_ to use my nickname from when I was a filly."

"You mean... Twily?"

The grin returned to Twilight's face, along with a blush. She nodded and looked away.

Fluttershy smiled. She was taking a curious pleasure in finding new ways of embarrassing her marefriend. It was worth it to see that smile and those rosy cheeks every time.

"How about you?" asked Twilight. She slipped her hoof around Fluttershy's and led her down the other side of the bridge. "Do you prefer Fluttershy or something else?"

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy had never even considered that possibility. The idea of being in a romantic relationship with somepony had been too much for her to reflect upon, let alone what nicknames they'd call each other.

Slowly, she answered. "Normally, I'd only let Rainbow Dash use it, b-but you could use my nickname from flight camp."

"Well, what is it?"

"Just... Shy."

"Shy," Twilight repeated. Hearing it out loud sent a tremor down Fluttershy's spine. She closed her eyes and smiled happily.

Evidently, Twilight had picked up on the effect she was having. "Do you like me calling you Shy?"

"Oh, yes." Fluttershy leaned into her, gingerly brushing the edge of her wing against Twilight's flank. "Please say it again, Twily?"

This time, Twilight pulled her closer and whispered straight into her ear, "All right... _Shy_."

There it was. Fluttershy finally had a grasp on the one thing that had always drawn her to Twilight—first as a friend and now as a lover.

It was her voice.

There was something about the way Twilight spoke that always made Fluttershy feel so comfortable. And more than that—she felt stronger after talking to Twilight. Every fear and doubt that plagued her seemed to float away once Twilight was there to analyze her problem and help her through it.

As she'd once told Discord, Fluttershy knew she was weak and helpless without her friends. And it was wonderful to have such encouraging friends like Rarity and Rainbow Dash when she needed them the most. But when she was with Twilight, she felt so much braver. She could face every dragon in the whole world, as horrifying as that idea was.

All she needed was to hear her Twilight's voice.

* * *

Inside Carousel Boutique, they found Rarity in her workshop, putting the last sequin on a fanciful dress in midnight blue. She sighed with relief and floated the dress onto a bare mannequin, humming as she adjusted every sequin and ruffle into place. "Yes, marvelous..."

But when Twilight cleared her throat, Rarity gasped and spun around. The glasses she'd been wearing flew off her head as she trotted over and embraced Twilight and Fluttershy in a crushing hug. Twilight wheezed for breath, only now remembering that she was still a little sore from the tackling hug she'd gotten from Fluttershy the night before.

"I'm so glad you came!" Rarity squealed. As she let go of her friends, she pranced around the two of them with a smile on her face and an examining gaze. "Oh, I knew it! I just knew the two of you were right for each other. Why, even your coats are looking superb today!"

"And we have you to thank for it," Fluttershy answered. She quickly nuzzled Rarity, and for just one second, Twilight felt the tiniest sting of jealousy. She had to remind herself that Fluttershy wasn't really in love with Rarity or vice versa—they were just great friends and not afraid to show it.

In any case, she'd made a fascinating discovery only a few moments earlier on the bridge. Twilight decided it would be a good time to test her hypothesis again.

She cleared her throat and said, as softly and slowly as she could, "So, _Shy_ , did you want to tell Rarity where we're here?"

Just as Twilight suspected, her voice had an amazing effect on her new marefriend. Fluttershy gasped as her face turned completely red. She stepped back from Rarity, drawn by some magnetic force to Twilight's side again. Although she felt a little mean for manipulating her new love like this, Twilight was mostly overjoyed. She had no idea if this was some kind of subtle magic that only Fluttershy was sensitive to, but she was glad to know it worked.

"Um, Rarity?" Fluttershy was all but huddled against Twilight as she tried to demurely look over at their mutual friend. "We did want to thank you, of course, for being the one to bring us together. But we also came to get your opinion on where to have our first date."

Rarity clapped her hooves together. "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_! That means the world to me, darling!"

She pranced over to her workshop, casting her magic out to grab hold of an old journal with a faded lavender cover. Twilight had a sneaking suspicion that this was the source of all those notes Rarity had compiled as a matchmaker. She even recognized the folded-up napkin from Le Abreuvoir, now stuffed into the back of the book.

"Yes, yes, this is going to be wonderful," Rarity murmured, her blue aura quickly turning the pages of her journal. "Knowing you two, I have just the perfect opportunity—"

"Not another picnic," Twilight groaned. When she noticed Fluttershy giving her a surprised look, she blushed and added, "Well, not right now, I mean. I wasn't too thrilled about our last one turned out."

Fluttershy's lips puckered into a frown. "Oh, no. That was my fault, really. I wouldn't want you to hate the idea of a picnic because of me."

Twilight sighed and wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy, giving her a soft, consoling hug. "I don't. I promise I'll be better this time. Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

When Fluttershy smiled, everything was right in the world once more.

"If I may..." They looked over at Rarity, who was watching them with a proud smile. "I think I know the best idea for your first date. It'll give you a chance to go out without having to face public and I know you'll both find something to enjoy!"

As she spoke, Rarity's horn glowed and her magic caused a single sheet of paper to fly out from her journal and over to Twilight. She pulled her muzzle back as the page was forced to a sudden halt and carefully read the notes in Rarity's elegant handwriting.

"But it's our weekly pet play date," Twilight replied. She looked up at Rarity, feeling very lost. "It doesn't seem very romantic."

"But it is!" Fluttershy insisted. She reached up and brushed her hoof along Twilight's mane, which sent a shiver down the alicorn's spine. "There's nothing like seeing ponies and their pets out for a day at the park! It's the most enchanting thing in the world!"

Twilight couldn't argue with her logic. Of course Fluttershy would love the idea of a date with a bunch of critters in tow. Even if they'd gone to Le Abreuvoir or the Horseshoe Cafe, birds would still probably flock into the restaurant just to nestle in Fluttershy's mane while she ate.

Meanwhile, Rarity was skimming through the rest of her notes. Her glasses had reappeared on the edge of her nose as she read. "Quite so, dear. And in any case, I'll take the liberty of arranging a nice picnic for the two of you once the play date's over. Imagine how much better the food will be once you've spent your day chasing after your pets and having fun together!"

 _Gotta hand it to Rarity_ , Twilight thought with a quiet smile, _she does know how to set up a romantic evening._ Though, if she thought more about it, that kind of evening would only work for somepony like her and Fluttershy. She doubted Applejack and Rainbow Dash would ever sit still long enough for a quiet picnic. They were more likely to hit a bottle of cider and go racing through White Tail Forest, and she had a pretty good idea what that would lead to—

"Please, Twilight?" Fluttershy's wing brushed over Twilight's back, curling the tips of her feathers into a gentle ridge. Twilight gasped at the sensation. Seeing Rarity's knowing smile didn't make it any easier.

When she looked into Fluttershy's eyes, Twilight knew she couldn't refuse the lovely pegasus a thing.

"Okay," she said quietly and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. "I'm convinced. It sounds delightful."


	7. Pets, Poetry, and Passion

**Seven – Pets, Poetry, and Passion**

The park just down the road from the Golden Oaks Library was a sprawling green patch near the heart of Ponyville. At springtime, the grass would shimmer around sunset, turning an ordinary field into a sea of twinkling diamonds. It was the perfect spot for picnics on Hearts and Hooves Day, but for Twilight and her friends, it was the best place to come for their weekly pet play dates.

Twilight Sparkle trotted out into the middle of the park, barely noticing the barn owl's talons that gently held onto her back. She turned and cast a friendly smile at her companion. "Now remember, be nice to Angel today."

"Hoo?" Owlowiscious replied. Twilight still couldn't speak a word of the owl's language, but she got the gist by the way he clacked his beak open and shut.

"That's right. I'll give you all the treats you could want when we get home." Twilight extended her hoof, waving out at the park. "Go on. They're already waiting."

She watched Owlowiscious flap his wings and glide off into the park. Twilight trotted after him, noticing that the rest of her friends were already showing up.

She saw Applejack running alongside her dog Winona, followed shortly by Rarity and her cat Opalescence. Naturally, as soon as Winona got one look at Opal, the two fell to barking and meowing and then it descended into the usual farce of Dog Chases Cat, followed by Rarity and Applejack bickering over whose pet was to blame for the commotion. Twilight would've laughed, but she had other things on her mind.

As she looked around, she didn't see Fluttershy anywhere. Or Rainbow Dash, for that matter. Twilight frowned. While she could accept that Rainbow Dash might not always make a play date—she was still easily embarrassed about being seen as a "softie" around her pet Tank—it was almost inconceivable that Fluttershy would miss it. Even if Rarity hadn't planned on today as their first date, nothing would ever keep Fluttershy away from her friends and their pets. She'd been the one to suggest these weekly play dates in the first place.

"Hi, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie bounced into view from behind a row of bushes, wearing a saddle on her back as she pranced over to her friend. Twilight held up a hoof to her mouth to stifle her laughter. The pink pony had somehow gotten her miniature alligator Gummy to hold onto the saddle as she bucked and trotted along. The alligator was even wearing a tiny hat.

"Hey, Pinkie!" Twilight said, having quickly gotten herself under control again.

"You like my new saddle? I know Gummy does!" Pinkie Pie turned and smiled at her pet. "Don't ya, Gummy?"

The alligator didn't respond except to blink one eye, then the other. Like he always did.

"Gummy says yes!" Pinkie Pie responded. She turned back to Twilight. "Applejack says she's gonna teach me how to be a real rodeo pony today! You wanna watch?"

"Maybe later." Twilight rubbed at the back of her neck. She kept something tap there. A tiny pinprick that she couldn't quite explain. "Hey, Pinkie, have you seen Fluttershy today? I thought she'd already be here."

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Why wouldn't she be here? It's Pony Pet Play Date Day! Or P.P.P.D.D. as I like to call it!" Suddenly, both of her front hooves were grabbing Twilight's face and pulling her close. "Now you'll have to do your big romantic date without her!"

"I don't think it works like that—"

"But if we..." Pinkie Pie gasped again, this time stretching it out. Her whole face lit up. "But if we turn your no-show date into a _party_ , then you'll won't feel so bad!"

"But I _don't_ feel bad, Pinkie—"

It was too late. Pinkie was already in her own little world—a place that never ceased to confuse and amaze Twilight. She was bouncing back toward the bushes, where no doubt she had some secret cache of party favors and desserts tucked out for just such an occasion.

Twilight sighed and turned around—only to bump nose-first into somepony.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" She rubbed at her nose and looked up. "I... oh, there you are."

"Sorry I'm late," said Fluttershy. "Angel took a little longer to wake up from his nap." She smiled and turned to nod at Angel Bunny. "Now you have fun and play nice, sweetie."

The white rabbit glanced askew at Twilight for only a moment—just long enough to make her suddenly feel self-conscious about being this close to Fluttershy. But then the rabbit yammered something in his native tongue and he hopped away to join Winona and Opal in their mad chase around the park.

As she watched her pet run off, Fluttershy hovered over the ground. Her wings flapped in the gentle beat of a hummingbird in flight—something Twilight was still slowly getting the hang of with her own wings. She envied how graceful her new marefriend could look while just floating a couple of inches off the ground. It was like watching one of the trained dancers from the Canterlot Theatre Company.

Though she didn't want to disturb the peaceful moment, Twilight cleared her throat and said, "So... what would you like to do now?"

"Oh... well..." Fluttershy blushed as she hovered near Twilight's shoulder. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I figured Rarity would tell us once we got here."

Twilight glanced over at the rest of her friends. Rarity and Applejack were chatting quietly while their pets chased each other ragged. Pinkie Pie was nearby as well, wheeling in her party cannon from somewhere out of sight to fire off streamers and confetti. Rarity glared at Pinkie Pie, but the party planner refused to be deterred. She continued to set up chairs and plates full of snacks around the park meadow, determined to create her party.

"I think we're going to have to do this ourselves," Twilight concluded. She slid over and nudged her marefriend gently on the flank. "How about we take a little flight together? I could use the practice."

Fluttershy beamed with joy. "That'd be nice. It's been a while since we practiced, hasn't it?"

Twilight remembered those days fondly—more fondly now that she realized she'd always liked Fluttershy a little differently. While Rainbow Dash had worn her out with wing push-ups and flying laps over Ponyville, Fluttershy had helped her with the finer points of wing cleaning and gliding.

 _And speaking of Rainbow Dash_ , Twilight thought, _where is she_?

She opened her mouth to ask Fluttershy, but a shadow fell over the two of them. Twilight looked up and saw a large gray cloud rolling across the sky, blocking out the sun. Smaller clouds were forming around it, crackling with static electricity. The scent of wet dirt suddenly hit Twilight's nose.

"Fantastic," she remarked, her ears flopping low. "Way to keep us in the loop about the weather, Rainbow Dash."

"Gee, I didn't know we had a storm scheduled for today," Fluttershy said quietly. She huddled against Twilight. "Maybe we should go inside. This could be bad."

Again, Twilight was about to answer when she felt something tap her on the nose. She frowned and twitched her muzzle as she felt the tapping again. Too late, she figured out what that constant pinprick on her neck had been.

Raindrops.

In seconds, the cloud burst and down came a sudden shower. Ponies and pets fled as fast as they could from the park. Twilight whistled into her hoof, watching as Owlowiscious peeled off from chasing Winona. The owl swooped and grabbed Angel in his talons, carrying the rabbit straight to Fluttershy as she and Twilight galloped straight for the library.

"I'm so sorry!" Twilight turned to see Rarity and Applejack running alongside their own pets. Rarity tossed back her drenched mane, revealing her distraught expression. "This is just the worst thing _ever_! I do hope the two of you can salvage this horrible afternoon!"

"Don't worry about us!" Twilight waved them off. "Just get somewhere dry!"

"I hear that, sugarcube!" Applejack nudged Rarity to her left, toward the busier part of town. "Follow me, y'all!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Pinkie Pie came sliding after them, splashing through fresh puddles of rainwater with Gummy clutching onto the back of her mane.

Twilight watched them go, not caring if her mane and tail got wet. She turned to Fluttershy, who was cuddling Angel close to her chest. It took Twilight a moment to catch on to the fact that Fluttershy was using her mane to shelter her rabbit from the rain.

"Come on," Twilight said over the rain, putting a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Let's go inside."

Fluttershy nodded and they galloped together toward the library, staying as close to each other as possible the whole way.

* * *

Less than a minute later, they were safe and warm inside the library. Spike shut the door and giggled when he saw the two ponies panting and holding onto each other, only to scowl at the fresh puddles of water now covering the floor. He grumbled something about cleanup and trudged off to the broom closet.

Fluttershy took a seat on the floor, trying to catch her breath. She didn't resist when Angel jumped out of her hooves and scampered across the floor. It was his habit whenever he got caught in the rain; he'd run around for a minute to dry off, then hurry to the bedroom and take a nap until it was time to eat. As far as his other habits went, Fluttershy found it quite endearing. He was, after all, still a young bunny and needed lots of rest.

"Here." Twilight lifted her hoof and gestured dramatically into the air. Fluttershy heard a loud _pop_ and then felt a towel land on top of her head. She saw a matching towel land on Twilight's hoof.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble," said Fluttershy as she dried off her tail.

"It's no trouble." Twilight stood perfectly still, using her magic to levitate the towel and run it all over her body. It was amazing how efficient she could be without using her hooves. "This kind of magic just comes easily to me ever since I became an alicorn. It's the other stuff, like being a pegasus and an earth pony, that I'm still getting used to."

Fluttershy giggled and reached up to dry her mane. She froze when she felt two hooves gently grab the towel over her head.

Then she heard Twilight whisper, "Would you like some help with that?"

Fluttershy was grateful that the towel was covering her face. The shiver running through her body no longer had to do with being cold and wet. "Y-yes, please..."

"Let's see if I can do this as well as an earth pony can."

Then she felt Twilight's hooves rubbing the towel back and forth across her mane. Fluttershy sighed and closed her eyes, losing herself in the warm sensation of being so close to her marefriend. She was used to getting this kind of special treatment every week when she and Rarity went to the spa, but it felt amazing coming from Twilight. A brave and wonderful princess doing something as simple as toweling off her friend.

 _I'm not just her friend anymore_ , Fluttershy reminded herself. _Her marefriend..._

When Twilight pulled the towel back, Fluttershy looked right into her eyes. They looked just as warm as her hooves felt around Fluttershy's mane. Her mouth opened when she saw the faint blush on Twilight's face and she knew then that there was only one way for this to end.

 _Well, here goes nothing!_

Then her hooves reached up and grabbed Twilight's face. The alicorn flinched, but all Fluttershy had to do was press her lips as gently as she could against Twilight's mouth. Her lips were softer than she expected. Soft and wet from the rain. She smelled like a beautiful spring day.

For just a moment, Fluttershy wondered if she was making a terrible mistake. This was her first kiss, but it probably wasn't for Twilight. She'd had special someponies before. And what if Fluttershy was doing it all wrong? Was that why Twilight wasn't kissing her back? Horse feathers, she was just making a fool of herself—!

But then Twilight returned the kiss. Fluttershy felt those hooves drop the towel and wrap around her shoulders. Their bodies pressed in against each other, warming up quickly as their lips stayed locked together. Whatever rain was still clinging to them seemed to evaporate in that moment.

Twilight pulled back just long enough to grin and whisper, "You..." Then she planted a row of softer kisses on Fluttershy's cheek. "You are an amazing... and beautiful... pegasus..."

"T-thank you," Fluttershy stammered. She brushed at Twilight's mane and then reached down to do the same with her tail. "I... I love you, Twily."

When Twilight froze, Fluttershy felt guilty again. But then she saw her marefriend lift her head and stare down at her with an open mouth. Then her lips curved into the most adorable smile Fluttershy had ever seen.

"I love you, too, Shy." Twilight leaned forward, but instead of kissing Fluttershy's lips, she tilted her head up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I adore you."

With a happy squeal, Fluttershy hugged her and rested her head against Twilight's shoulder.

She supposed that this wasn't how most first dates normally went, but she didn't care. And she figured that Twilight didn't either.

* * *

They were still in the heat of the moment when Spike suddenly popped into view, now wearing an apron and holding a mop and bucket. He fumbled the mop when he saw the two ponies, but quickly made a recovery.

 _Well, well_ , he thought with a grin. _I was worried they weren't going to do this for another year!_

He paused to give them another moment to themselves. Like he'd told Twilight a while back, they were both very nervous and awkward, especially around each other. The last thing they needed was Spike barging in and ruining what he hoped would be a fantastic memory for them.

After all, he'd feel just as slighted if somepony had dared to interrupt him while he shared a tender moment with his beloved Rarity.

Fortunately, he didn't have to say a word. Twilight looked past her marefriend and blushed like crazy when she saw her little brother standing in the doorway. "Um... hi."

"How's it going?" Spike lifted up his mop. "Don't mind me. I'm just here to clean the floor."

To his surprise, Fluttershy actually giggled. Spike was impressed. For a pony who couldn't stand scrutiny even from her closest friends, she was taking this public display of affection rather well.

"Why don't you let me and Fluttershy handle that?" Twilight suggested. She smoothed back her mane and flicked her tail—clear signs that she was fighting to reassert her self-control. "We never got the chance for Rarity to set up our picnic and this storm's not going to let up anytime soon. Do you think maybe you could whip up something in the kitchen for us?"

Spike grinned. "Yeah, I can do that. How about my patented Canterlot Casserole with extra nachos?"

Twilight laughed and glanced down at Fluttershy. "What do you think?"

"I've never had it, but I'll be happy to try." Fluttershy squeezed her hooves around Twilight again. "I guess I'm trying a lot of things today."

Again, Spike was impressed. Few ponies could make Twilight blush like that, except maybe Shining Armor and Cadance, and that was only because they'd known her all her life.

He set down his mop and bucket, and turned toward the kitchen. "Well, if you guys need me, I'll—"

He stopped when he heard a sudden _wham_ at the front door of the library. Everypony jumped in surprise and Twilight held her marefriend just a little closer. But the reverberations passed and the only thing Spike could hear was a soft groan and a few curses from behind the door.

Fluttershy perked up immediately. "I know that voice! It's Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight let go of her and quickly trotted to the front door. She pulled it open with magic, letting in a multicolored streak and a lot of wind. Spike flinched when he saw the torrent of water splattering onto the floor. And he'd been just about to clean that, too!

"Whew!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Sorry about that, guys. I was in such a hurry I kinda missed the door." She paused to shake herself off, getting even more water onto the floor. Fortunately, Twilight had seen it coming and cast her magic to set up a temporary force field around her precious books.

"Wish she'd set one up around me," Spike grumbled, now drenched from head to claw. He tore off his apron and tossed it onto the floor.

Fluttershy passed her towel over to Rainbow Dash, who began to dry herself off. "Are you okay, Dash? Did you hurt yourself again?"

"Nah, I'm fine." The daredevil pegasus handed her back the towel and stretched her wings in and out. "It's just this storm, you know?"

In a lavender streak across the room, Twilight was at Rainbow Dash's side in an instant. "The magic storm caused this? When? Where? Please, please, _please_ tell me everything!"

Rainbow Dash held a hoof to Twilight's mouth. "Whoa, easy there! It was just a stray current! We were trying to check it, but it slipped past us and hit a few of the clouds over Ponyville. We'll have it back in place by tomorrow." She crossed a hoof over her chest. "Wonderbolt's honor."

Twilight giggled and pressed her hooves to her face. "Oh my gosh, a _real_ magic storm! This is big! I bet Princess Celestia already knows about it, too. Ooh, if I write to her, maybe she'll ask _me_ to do something about it—"

"Ahem!" Spike leaned over and tapped Twilight on the flank. When she looked at him, he scowled and pointed a claw at Fluttershy, who'd been watching the exchange in quiet confusion.

"Oh." Twilight blushed. "R-right. Thanks, Spike."

"Anytime." The baby dragon looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Are you sticking around for dinner?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Thanks, but I gotta get back into the air. I'm just making sure everypony we know got indoors."

Twilight smiled deviously. "In that case, I think I saw Applejack and the others headed for Sugarcube Corner."

It only happened for a split second, but Spike could've sworn he saw Rainbow Dash grinning like a filly getting her first card on Hearts and Hooves Day. She recovered quickly, putting on her brave front and giving Fluttershy a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. You two have fun now."

"We will!" Fluttershy replied and leaned over to tap her wing against Rainbow's.

Spike ran to get the door. He heard the sudden flutter of wings behind him and managed to get it open just in time before Rainbow Dash went blazing out of the library and back into the rainy night.

As he closed the door, Spike felt surprisingly relieved. He figured Rainbow Dash wouldn't have hung around, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy her company. It was more about letting Twilight and Fluttershy have their own night together. It had barely been a week since Nightmare Night and all the craziness that followed it. They deserved as much alone time as they could get.

Still, Spike couldn't resist glancing over his shoulder on the way to the kitchen. He got a glimpse of the two ponies using a combination of magic and pegasus agility to mop up the library floor. They smiled and giggled at each other as they worked—and because they didn't know Spike was looking, they leaned in for another kiss.

He felt just a brief pang of jealousy. Not because Twilight was happy with her marefriend, but because Spike had always dreamt of having a moment like that with Rarity. Getting a kiss on the cheek from her after his brief rampage as a full-grown dragon didn't count. It'd been a kiss of gratitude, nothing more.

Then again, she had acknowledged his feelings. It was a step in the right direction and Spike could afford to be patient a little longer. Let Rarity continue to play matchmaker, pairing off nice ponies like Twilight and Fluttershy.

He'd be waiting at the end for her, faithful as ever.

That thought warmed his heart. Spike gave the two love-struck ponies one last smile before retreating into the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished their meal—with Owlowiscious and Angel Bunny joining them at the table to feast on their own treats—Twilight had helped Spike clear away the leftovers and clean up in the kitchen. But even as she used her magic to clean and put away each dish, she couldn't help but lift one ear toward the doorway and listen in on Fluttershy's conversation in the living room.

"Oh, yes, you definitely need a trim! Yes, I can see she doesn't… it's okay, we're all still learning…"

When Twilight crept into the room for a peek, she smiled at the sight of Fluttershy sitting on the floor next to Owlowiscious. She was leaning over and preening his feathers one at a time. The owl would sit perfectly still, though Twilight thought she detected a happy twinkle in his eyes as the pegasus worked her craft.

For a moment, Twilight didn't even see Owlowiscious. All she saw was Fluttershy's teeth delicately cleaning up feathers. Her own wings fluttered in response, causing Twilight to blush and look away. She'd gotten using to preening herself thanks to Fluttershy's lessons a few months back, but she'd never let anypony do it for her. What would it feel like to have Fluttershy's teeth—her mouth—nibbling away at her wings?

 _Don't get carried away_ , Twilight warned herself. _You may be her marefriend now, but you're also a princess and you have standards._

Besides, she wanted to let their relationship develop slowly. In retrospect, Twilight could see that she'd tried too hard to push things along with Flash Sentry—running on guilt for her missed chance with his human counterpart. With Fluttershy, she could afford to take things slow and let it build naturally. Her marefriend wasn't somepony to be pushed around; beneath that quiet exterior was a very strong and unrelenting hero, a pony who could make grown dragons cry if pushed hard enough.

In the meantime, she had something she knew Fluttershy would appreciate for the end of their first date.

As she trotted over to the two sitting on the floor, Twilight cleared her throat. "Do you need any help with that? I'm getting a little better at wing care these days."

Fluttershy pulled back on the edge of the owl's wing and smiled. "Thank you, but no. I think I'm almost done. He just needed a little grooming, that's all."

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind if you ever want to come over and help him out with that."

"Hoo!" Owlowiscious replied, sounding a little more upbeat as he fluttered his wings. Twilight watched him flap his way into the air and soar upstairs to his perch. She hoped he'd still play nice with Angel, who had already fallen asleep next to Spike on his bed.

That meant Twilight and Fluttershy had the rest of the library—and the evening—to themselves.

"Listen," Twilight continued. She knelt down beside her marefriend, reaching out to grab her hoof. "There's something I want to share with you."

"Oh, my." Fluttershy started to shiver almost immediately, sending Twilight into a slight panic. "A-are you sure?"

"It's not what you think." It took a moment for Twilight to get her thoughts together. She knew what Fluttershy was thinking, which made it difficult for her to stop suddenly fantasizing about doing _those_ kinds of things with her new marefriend. "I just thought you might enjoy a little reading together."

Fluttershy clapped her hooves together. "You really mean it?"

"I do." Twilight reached out and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the nose. "It's something I love that I can share with somepony I love."

She didn't resist when Fluttershy returned her kiss with surprising force. Then they were up and trotting together through the library, giggling and blushing like fillies. Twilight cast a pair of low-energy telekinesis spells to grab a book from the third row of the Classics shelf and the folded-up blanket sitting in the corner of the room.

It was still cold and stormy outside, so Twilight had taken the liberty of starting a fire to keep up the warmth inside the library. She used her magic to extinguish a few lamps around the library, letting the glow from the fireplace illuminate the cover of her book and Fluttershy's tender face.

"It's one of my favorites," Twilight was saying as she took a seat beside Fluttershy in front of the fireplace. "This book is full of poems that a unicorn named Rough Draft wrote a century ago." She opened the book on the floor, positioning it so that the two of them could read by firelight. "Are you ready?"

Fluttershy nodded eagerly. Then, adorably, she gasped as Twilight's magic floated the blanket over her, wrapping itself around both ponies without becoming too tight. Twilight savored the heat of her marefriend's body against her own. They snuggled as close as they could together, not minding at all how their wings fluttered when they touched each other under the blanket.

"I thought you might like this one," said Twilight, pointing her hoof down at the page.

Then she cleared her throat and read.

" _I dreamt I passed her by in a meadow last spring_

 _And everything I know, I learned from her._

 _I learned her name, I told her mine, and I earned her love—_

 _I know the magic of love like no pony before me knew._

 _Her mane was silver and her flanks adorned with the finest rose_ ,

 _And when I held her, my own heart blossomed._

 _But my dream turned to autumn and she could no longer stay,_

 _So I wander the meadow and look for her each day._

 _Yes, I wander the meadow and look for her each day,_

 _For when I held her, my own heart blossomed._

 _I know the magic of love like no pony before me knew,_

 _And everything I know, I learned from her…_ "

Twilight paused and glanced over at Fluttershy. For a moment, she thought that the crimson hue on the other pony's face was just the light from the fireplace. But then she realized that Fluttershy was blushing.

"That… was beautiful," she said quietly, but to Twilight's ears it was the loudest thing in the whole library. The world's sweetest pegasus leaned her head and smiled dreamily. "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better date."

Twilight snuck one hoof under the blanket and around Fluttershy's shoulders. They shared another kiss and snuggled as close as they could get, with the blanket holding them tight and Twilight's magic turning the page to another of her favorite poems.

Years later, when she looked back over the course of their relationship, Twilight would always treasure that first evening by the fireplace the most.

* * *

The embers were flickering in the fireplace, leaving most of the library shrouded in darkness. Fortunately, Twilight didn't need to see in order to levitate the poetry anthology back onto the right shelf. She'd once reorganized the whole library without looking, using only her magic and her memory to sort each section.

On the floor beside her, Fluttershy was curled up under the blanket, sleeping peacefully. Twilight didn't want to disturb her, but she knew she couldn't leave the poor thing on the floor. There was a perfectly good guest bed upstairs.

 _Oh, yes, you're so innocent_ , a tiny voice whispered in the back of Twilight's head. _Like you didn't already consider putting her in your own bed._

Twilight sighed. She _had_ considered it, but she had also promised Fluttershy she'd never pressure her. It was easy for other ponies to just boss her around because she was so quiet and gentle. But not Twilight Sparkle. She didn't care how long she had to wait or how much she yearned to feel what it was like to take a sweet thing like her to bed. She would become the Element of Patience, perfectly restrained until Fluttershy said she was ready.

Very carefully, she knelt down and pointed her horn at the sleeping pegasus. A light magenta aura enclosed Fluttershy and the blanket wrapped around her. As Twilight stood up, Fluttershy floated into the air beside her. She smiled at her sweetheart and gently carried her upstairs, using the light of her magic to see her way in the dark.

In her bedroom, Spike and Angel were snoring gently, slumped over each other on the basket that was Spike's bed. The only critter who stayed awake was Owlowiscious. The owl was nocturnal by nature; when he didn't have a late-night study session to help Twilight on, he would simply roost on his perch and rest his eyes. Twilight could tell by the way his head swiveled that he was completely awake and tracking her as she entered.

As she lowered Fluttershy onto the guest bed, Twilight pulled away the blanket and slid the covers over her marefriend. Although she was asleep, the pegasus seemed to be smiling as Twilight tucked her in.

Then, because it was impossible to resist, Twilight bent her head down and kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Shy."

She trotted across the room to her own bed. A short wave of magic sent the covers flying up, allowing Twilight to slip in right before they landed again. Minutes passed as she shifted from side to side, trying to get comfortable. But she was just too excited this night. Her head was buzzing with so many thoughts and feelings.

 _Hey, Shy, let's go see my parents in Canterlot_ , she thought to herself. _Hey, Shy, let's go for a balloon ride to see the Mariposa Mountains. Yes, of course, we can bring some butterflies home with us. As many as you want… yes, this book is one of my favorites, too…_

Twilight pulled the blanket over her head. This wasn't working. She'd be exhausted tomorrow if she didn't get any sleep now. But all she could think about was her marefriend and how lucky she was and all the things they'd get to do together—

She didn't hear her move, so it came as a complete shock to Twilight when she felt something curl up beside her in bed. Her whole body went rigid from mane to tail.

"Sorry," Fluttershy whispered into her ear. "I got lonely. Can I sleep here with you?"

Slowly, Twilight looked back over her shoulder. In the darkness, she got an impression of a sleep-tangled mane and a pair of large, loving eyes.

Just to be sure she wasn't dreaming, Twilight turned around and touched her hoof to Fluttershy's lips. She got a giggle and a quiet kiss on the hoof in response.

There wasn't any need for words after that.

Twilight pulled her close and cast her magic out to tuck the sheets around them. Fluttershy murmured something sweet and laid her head against Twilight's shoulder.

This time, Twilight didn't have any trouble getting to sleep. The last thing she remembered was her marefriend softly snoring in her arms.


	8. Kind Regards, Part I

**Eight – Kind Regards, Part I**

Gray skies greeted Rarity as she closed up her boutique for lunch. The weather teams had been hard at work last night, clearing off the sudden storm and breaking apart the clouds into a gentle silver layer. Now the ground beneath her hooves was tender, though by no means muddy.

She paused to wipe off the sudden bead of sweet that trailed down her face. It had been a productive morning—six whole dresses finished for Hoity Toity, and Fleur Dis Lee had agreed to model them in the spring! It was a dream come true for Rarity, especially on the heels of her recent matchmaking project.

 _Which reminds me_ … Rarity readjusted her saddlebags. They were stuffed with notes and letter templates she wanted to give to Twilight. Just a little something to help her and Fluttershy along with their relationship.

She prayed their evening in the library had been a pleasant one. In fact, it was much like what she'd read in so many romance novels, where the lovely heroine would find shelter from the rain in the home and in the hooves of a dashing stallion, and as he wrapped her in a towel, their eyes would meet and their lips would part—

 _But I'm getting ahead of myself!_ Rarity thought with a slight blush. _I must invite Twilight for lunch first._

Setting off at a gentle trot, she noticed that there were less pegasi in the air than usual. No doubt they were taking the day off from all that terrible work. She could hardly imagine somepony like Rainbow Dash taking time off. But then, she'd never expected that same pegasus to turn out to be a book lover, so she was probably curled up with another Daring Do novel. Rarity hoped she'd gotten as far as Book Twelve, _Daring Do and the Sorcerer of Saddle Arabia_. That one was her favorite.

The further she got into town, the more Rarity noticed how diligent everypony was working. She saw Lyra and Bon Bon leading a team of their friends as they swept out loose rainwater onto the flowers and grass. Unicorns of every size and color were separating the water from the soil, which their earth pony partners were repacking. The whole town had been washed clean and everything was being set back into place.

Rarity wasn't one for getting her hooves _too_ dirty, but even as tired as she was from her morning work, she had an itch to join them in putting things in order. She felt no qualms about doing so when it was time to assemble the bird's nests for Winter Wrap-Up.

She supposed that this was how Applejack felt all the time, being such a hardworking farm pony.

"Rarity, hey!" Spike suddenly appeared from inside the nearby Quills and Sofa shop. A large brown sack was thrown over his shoulder as he raced toward her.

As always, Rarity had to fight the urge to grab the dragon by his cheeks and comment on his sweet face. She knew now that he wasn't the same little dragon who'd come to Ponyville with wide-eyed idealism. He was maturing every week, even if he wasn't growing up like a less _civilized_ dragon would. Still, it warmed her heart to see him try so hard around her. There wasn't an act so small that he wouldn't turn it into an act of pure devotion.

 _Someday_ , she thought, _I'll reward you for it. I promise…_

"Ah, Spikey-wikey, how _are_ you?" Rarity favored him with a quiet smile. "And how did it go with you-know-who last night?"

Spike laughed as he set down his bag full of quills. "It went great. In fact, Fluttershy's still there."

Rarity blinked. "Really? Then…" A sudden vivid thought crossed her mind—that passionate scene she'd recalled from a romance novel—and she swept her hoof to her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh, _my_. You don't mean they… you mean they actually had…?"

"What? No, nothing like that!" Spike's face tightened like he'd just tasted something bitter. "Twilight told me all about it at breakfast. They read some more of that dopey poetry and then they shared a bed. That's all."

"I see." Rarity was actually relieved. While she was pleased that they were getting on so well, she would have been concerned if they had jumped too quickly to getting intimate. She'd known from long experience how much Fluttershy hated being touched too forcefully. An unexpected hug from the wrong pony could send her running for the hills.

When she saw Spike looking up at her curiously, she waved her hoof dismissively. "Well, I'm glad I ran into you, dear. I was hoping to invite Twilight to lunch, but I'd be delighted to talk to them both."

"Yeah, that won't be a problem." Spike turned toward the library and waved for her to follow. "It'll be nice to have somepony around who _wasn't_ giggling like a filly all morning."

* * *

Twilight stared down at the sheet of paper on her desk, telekinetically scratching out what she'd just written with her quill. She groaned and tossed the paper into the waste bin. One short burst of magic summoned a fresh sheet to her desk for another attempt.

"It's nothing to worry about," she told herself. "It's just a letter. You can do this…"

With a determined smile, Twilight scribbled onto the paper:

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _How are you? I hope you're doing well and I'm really looking forward to seeing you at Hearth's Warming Eve soon. Like last year, I'll be bringing all my friends from Ponyville, but it's going to be a little different from last time._

 _You see, I finally started dating. I'm marefriends with—_

"Grr, no!" Twilight slammed her forehead into the desk. She didn't bother looking up as the paper was telekinetically tossed into the trash with all the other failed drafts. "That's way too obvious! You need to be subtle. Hint at it…"

Up until this moment, it had been a pleasant morning. She had woken up with Fluttershy sleeping happily in her hooves, without a care in the world. They'd smiled sleepily at each other and shared a quick kiss before getting up. Walking hoof-in-hoof downstairs, where Angel and Spike had put aside their differences long enough to prepare a light breakfast. Fluttershy had briefly mentioned something about wanting to visit the animals at her cottage, but Twilight had reassured her that they knew to find shelter and were probably fine.

Somewhere in the library, Fluttershy was reading a book while Twilight worked on a letter to her parents. She'd been meaning to write to them for a while, but she'd kept putting it off while she drew up her plans to win Fluttershy's heart during the last month. And now that she'd gotten what she wanted, Twilight had no idea what to actually tell her parents.

It wasn't that they wouldn't accept Twilight as a fillyfooler. The ponies of Canterlot, despite their general air of superiority, were far more enlightened than their ancestors about those kinds of relationships. But Twilight couldn't imagine how they'd feel about Fluttershy. Sure, they'd like her, but would they love her? Could they really love her the way Twilight loved her? Was it simply too much to ask?

Sighing, Twilight stared at the empty paper on her desk and picked up her quill. If she could just get past the block on her thoughts and say what she felt—

"Twilight?"

The magical pressure she'd been exerting was too much for the quill and it snapped in half. Twilight felt her left eye twitching, which was a bad sign. She held a hoof to her eye as she turned around to face Fluttershy.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you," said her marefriend, now clutching a novel to her chest. "I wanted to ask if I could borrow this book and finish reading it at home." Her face broke into a timid smile. "It's just as good as you said!"

Twilight's heart softened. "You don't even have to ask." As she trotted forward, she lifted her hoof from her eye and brushed at Fluttershy's mane. "You can borrow any book from here as long as you like."

Fluttershy closed her eyes with a happy sigh. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Twilight was glad her recommendation had worked out. She'd been a little worried that _The Count of Palomino_ was too dark and violent for Fluttershy's tastes, especially with Emerald Dante's obsession with revenge. But she supposed that there were enough lighthearted moments in the book to make it worthwhile.

Or maybe Fluttershy really _did_ enjoy those kinds of stories. Twilight was looking forward to finding out more about her tastes. In the back of her mind, she was already setting up a shelf in the library devoted solely to every kind of book that her new love would enjoy the most.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost failed to spot Fluttershy sneaking a peek at the incomplete letters scattered around her desk. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine!" Twilight looked down at the broken pieces of the quill and quickly kicked them into the trash bin as well. "I was just writing a letter. Back home." Her ears flopped as she added, in a small and broken voice, "To my parents…"

"That sounds wonderful. Can I help?"

Twilight stared. She pressed her hoof against her cheek when she felt her eye start to twitch again. "A-are you sure you want to?"

"Of course I do!" Fluttershy was beaming as she slipped past Twilight and sat down at the desk. With a new quill delicately balanced on her hoof, she tapped it against a clean sheet of paper. "Just tell me what you want to say and I'll write it down."

"Okay…" Twilight rubbed her hoof on the back of her head, trying to organize her thoughts—and that was hard when her feelings kept getting in the way. She had no problem dictating a letter to Spike, but he was out shopping for the library.

Still, there was something about the enthusiastic smile Fluttershy was giving her that made it hard to say no…

"Okay," Twilight said again and trotted over to Fluttershy's side. With a smile, she extended her wing out and brushed it along her marefriend's flank. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The quill tapped eagerly against the paper.

"Are you _positive_ you're ready?"

Fluttershy just smiled, which only made Twilight feel worse.

 _I'm overthinking it as usual. Let's see if we can fix that…_

On impulse, Twilight leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Fluttershy's jaw. The pegasus sighed and her wings fluttered just a bit.

Sighing happily, Twilight pulled back and grinned. "I really needed that! Okay, then. Dear Mom and Dad…"

She closed her eyes, listening to Fluttershy write it down, picturing her delicate handwriting on the page. It was easier this way, easier to say what she really felt.

"I can't believe that Hearth's Warming Eve is just a little over a month away," she continued. "I'm looking forward to seeing you both, though I wish Shining Armor and Cadance could be there to join us. Anyway, I know I told you in my last letter that I'll be bringing along my friends from Ponyville, but I'll also be bringing a special somepony with me this year…"

Fluttershy stopped writing just long enough to giggle. Twilight felt her marefriend's wings flitter quickly and then she continued to write.

"Believe me," Twilight continued, "nopony could be more surprised—or pleased—than me! But I love this mare more than anypony else in the wide world of Equestria. And I think you will, too. In fact, you've already met her a few times."

She opened her eyes and grinned. "Her name is Fluttershy."

Again, Fluttershy giggled and scribbled it down.

"In case you're wondering, all our friends approve of the match—in fact, it was Rarity who suggested it!" As she spoke, she could see Rarity in her mind's eye, smiling and trying not to cry. Deep down, she was quite a softhearted pony underneath that glamorous coat and mane. "They're also looking forward to seeing you when we get to Canterlot. In the meantime, I hope you're having fun setting up for the celebrations. I'll be counting the days until then!"

Lifting a hoof to her chest, Twilight grinned and added, "Love, Twily."

As soon as the quill stopped, Fluttershy spun around and threw her hooves around Twilight. "You did it! I'm so proud!"

Twilight squeezed her back. " _We_ did it. I could get used to writing letters with you." She leaned in for a quick kiss. "My pen pal Shy…"

" _Ahem_."

Both ponies froze, their lips only an inch apart from each other. When they looked over to the den, Rarity and Spike were staring back. Spike had his fist up to his mouth, in which he was coughing pointedly. Rarity, meanwhile, was smiling behind her hoof, though she seemed very determined to look away from the intimate moment she'd intruded on.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Spike, hefting his canvas bag, "but I brought more quills. And Rarity."

Twilight grinned sheepishly. "Um… great! Thank you very much, Spike!" Reluctantly, she let go of Fluttershy and readjusted her stance. Her dignity, meanwhile, was falling and scattering as fast as the autumn leaves outside. "Rarity, how _are_ you? It's been so long… hasn't it?"

Pausing for a quick giggle, Rarity quickly recomposed herself into a more courteous smile. "Oh, hardly, darling." When she turned and winked at Fluttershy, she added, "I trust your evening was pleasant?"

"Yes!" Fluttershy replied quickly, sidling up against Twilight without the least bit of embarrassment. Twilight's ears perked when she felt Fluttershy's tail swish against her own. "We had a _very_ good time—in spite of the rain, I mean."

During this chat, Spike had gone over to refill one of the desk drawers with a fresh supply of writing quills. Twilight decided that he deserved a little break soon; he'd done so much for her in the last few days. Not to mention how he'd kept her grounded during that month of planning for Nightmare Night. Maybe he could join her on the next trip to the Crystal Empire—one where he _didn't_ have to be her official assistant.

"Well, I couldn't be happier for the two of you," Rarity replied. When she trotted over toward Fluttershy, she stretched out her hoof and gave her friend a quick side-hug. "In fact, I think being in a relationship has done wonders for your mane! Perhaps I should get a love interest for myself!"

Twilight giggled when she heard the clatter of quills behind her, followed by Spike's muffled curse. She held her smile behind her hoof when she glanced back at Spike, now doing a poor job of pretending to not be eavesdropping.

As she stepped back toward Twilight, Fluttershy brushed away her mane from the side of her face. "So what brings you here, Rarity?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood when I ran into Spike. I was going to simply invite Twilight to lunch, but…" A joyous grin emerged on her face. "But since you're here, too, I guess I'll just have invite you as well!"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Perish the thought!" Rarity patted Fluttershy's head as if she were her big sister. "It's my treat! My business is doing oh so well right now. What better way to spend my earnings than on my dearest friends?"

From outside the window, there was a sudden but familiar gasp. Twilight didn't know why, but she found herself in a crouch, as though expecting an attack—

Instead, she was greeted with a wave of bubblegum-bright pink as Pinkie Pie darted into the library through the open window, tumbling with all the grace of a Wonderbolt. She landed on all fours, planting herself right between a very alarmed Rarity and Fluttershy.

"You guys!" she cried out eagerly, bouncing up and down in place. "Why do _lunch_ when we can throw a _party_?"

"Darling!" Rarity's elegant features twisted into an unladylike scowl. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"But I was in the neighborhood, too! Honest!" Pinkie Pie spun around, staring Fluttershy right in the eye. The pegasus wilted under the glare of her brilliant smile. "I just know that you'll feel way better about being Twilight's special somepony when you have some of the dating cake I baked for you!"

"Y-you baked a _cake_?" Fluttershy asked, shaking all the way down to her hooves.

The pink pony pranced around her in a delirious grin. "Well, yeah! How else was I gonna celebrate your and Twilight's first date?"

"Pinkie…" Twilight wanted to talk her down. She had several perfectly good arguments lined up in her head, ranging from _You didn't have to go to all that trouble_ to _We'd rather be left alone so we can get back to poetry and cuddling_. But she couldn't seem to focus long enough to bring her arguments to the fore.

Instead, her eyes drifted over to Fluttershy. Despite the fearful shiver she was experiencing, Twilight thought she detected something in the way her marefriend was looking at the floor.

It almost seemed like she was smiling.

 _I guess that's where I step in_ , thought Twilight. _Just one little push over the edge…._

She reached her hoof out and rested it on Fluttershy's back. "What do you think, Shy?"

At once, her marefriend's ears perked up. Fluttershy looked Twilight in the eye and smiled, with just a hair more confidence than before. "I think maybe we should have a party."

"You won't get scared?"

"No, I promise." She leaned into Twilight, still smiling confidently. "It'll be nice to see all our friends again. Like this, I mean."

"Yeah." Twilight slid her foreleg around her shoulders and gave Fluttershy a squeeze. "I know just what you mean."

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie Pie executed a backflip toward the window, somehow managing to hold onto the sill with just one hoof. "This is gonna be awesome! I'll go get my cake and tell everypony the good news! See you in an hour!"

"Just tell Rainbow Dash and Applejack!" Twilight called out, but it was too late. The mad pink pony had slipped back out the window.

She stamped her hooves against the floor. "Pony feathers. Now she's gonna invite half the town here. Again."

Coming up from behind, Spike sighed and patted her on the flank. "Then I guess I'll start tidying the place up. Again."


	9. Kind Regards, Part II

**Nine – Kind Regards, Part II**

As the fading orange rays of sunlight peeked through the treetops, a noticeable chill settled over Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack stood beside the old barn, turning to yank on one end of her scarf with her mouth. She sighed when she felt it tighten around her neck, keeping just a little warmer.

In the distance, she could hear Rainbow Dash smashing through the last trees on the edge of the orchard. For a pegasus, she had speed, but she didn't know the first thing about proper apple bucking. Big Mac and Apple Bloom would soon be out to collect all the apples that she knocked down—the ones that _didn't_ fall neatly into the buckets but went flying all over the farm.

Sure enough, as she caught sight of her big brother trotting out toward the orchard, he paused to give her a quick stare and a grim smile.

Applejack grinned bashfully. She knew what that smile meant. If it were anypony _but_ Rainbow Dash…

"Er, much obliged?" she offered, trying to sound sweet.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered and continued on his way.

With that settled, Applejack turned the corner and grabbed a red-and-yellow scarf that was hanging by a nail near the door. As she clutched it in her mouth, she got a whiff of a familiar scent. There was something about the smell of pegasus feathers and cloud fluff that always made her ache a little inside.

She took a long inhale and let her eyes drift shut. Heck, it was more intoxicating than any cider she could brew—

"Hey, A.J.?" When she opened her eyes, Rainbow Dash was circling overhead. As the blue pony dropped onto her hooves, she took the scarf from Applejack's mouth and wrapped it around her own neck. "You didn't need to hold it _that_ long."

"Sorry, Sugarcube." Applejack pulled her in for a hug. "You ready to go?"

Rainbow Dash grinned as she tightened one end of the scarf. With a flick of her head, she tossed her short mane. Right on cue, Applejack's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She turned and nodded toward the road leading back to Ponyville. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world."

Applejack laughed and followed after her. They set off at a quiet trot, side by side as the sun was close to setting. Everything looked great this time of year: the color of the leaves, the skin of the apples… and Rainbow Dash's glistening mane in the sunlight.

 _Ain't no sight prettier in all of Equestria than this_ , she thought with a smile. _My Dashie_ …

"So I heard that Fluttershy stayed over at the library last night," Rainbow Dash remarked as they passed Lyra and Bon Bon's house. They paused to wave as Lyra came out the front door with a pair of saddlebags on. "I wonder if she had a great time. You know, like I do every time _I_ sleep over."

Applejack giggled. "Well, I wouldn't know about that. I doubt there's two ponies more shy 'round each other than them."

"You're right. They probably did something boring—like snuggle with a book!"

There was just enough of a tremor in her voice—unnoticeable to most ponies, but an obvious tell for Applejack. She knew when her marefriend was being just a little insecure.

"Now don't be so quick to judge, sugar." As she spoke, she sidled up against Rainbow Dash and nudged her in the flank. "I wouldn't mind a spell of readin' sometime with _you_."

Rainbow Dash went silent. Watching her cheeks flush was almost as much fun as an Apple Family Reunion and it took less time to enjoy.

And truth be told, she felt a little miffed that Rainbow Dash was so caught up on the physical side of their relationship. Sure, they knew each other's secrets and embarrassing stories. But Applejack wanted more than stolen kisses and passionate nights in the loft. She wanted to feel real close to her Rainbow. She wanted to know her so well that she'd make even Fluttershy jealous of what they had.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Rainbow Dash lowered her head as she picked up the pace. "I didn't think you'd really want to do something that _boring_."

"It ain't boring if it's something we both like," said Applejack. She flashed her marefriend a quick, reassuring smile. "Heck, it can be any book you like. I just wanna see that pretty face light up when you're reading…"

When the pegasus lifted her head, there was a spark of hope in her eyes. Applejack smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. She pulled Dash close and inhaled her scent as deeply as she could, trying to commit this moment to memory, trying to stay warm against the autumn chill.

Just like always, the moment came and went. Applejack let go and giggled as she passed Rainbow Dash, now frozen with a delirious grin on her lips.

"You're…" the pegasus gasped slightly. "You're getting, like, twenty percent better at that…"

* * *

 _Bounce bounce bounce_

From her spot by the main table, Twilight watched as Pinkie Pie bounced from shelf to shelf—her dirty hooves tantalizingly close to each precious book!—as she attached a line of streamers and liberally sprinkled confetti on the floor. Twilight wasn't looking forward to cleaning that up later, even if she had Spike's help.

 _Bounce bounce bounce_

Still, there was something fascinating about watching Pinkie in her element. At a given moment, she'd pull party favors, snacks, and balloons out of nowhere, and she never stayed in one spot for more than a minute. But the longer Twilight watched, the more she realized that there was a pattern unfolding. Balloons, streamers, and party hats radiated outward from the center of the library, like watching a group of cells metastasize under a microscope.

Fortunately, Twilight's earlier prediction had been wrong. After Spike had delivered the letter to her parents through a puff of green fire, Pinkie Pie had gone running out to Sweet Apple Acres to invite Rainbow Dash and Applejack—and that was it. There were no last-minute guests, no awkward glances from a flood of well-meaning neighbors.

In other words, it was just the kind of party Twilight wanted for her new marefriend. A circle of ponies she could trust.

 _Speaking of which…_ Twilight glanced at the kitchen, where Fluttershy was handling the food for the party with Rarity's help. Their unicorn friend was usually a prissy eater, although she wasn't anymore of a skilled cook than Twilight. Fortunately, Fluttershy had been cooking for herself and her animals years before Twilight ever came to Ponyville.

Leaning forward, she snuck a quick peek and saw the back of Fluttershy's mane as she prodded at something on the chopping board with her hoof. Rarity stood to the left of Fluttershy, her horn glowing bright as she held out plates to catch the food being prepared. Spike was in between the two ponies, cleaning up the debris from the food preparation with his usual diligence.

 _Soon, that'll be me beside her_ , Twilight thought, resulting in an eager smile. _I'll have to ask her about living arrangements after the party. Obviously we'll keep to our own homes, but how do we handle… well, "sleepovers"?_

She turned to the bookshelf on her right, automatically scanning the titles. If she remembered correctly, there was a primer on domestic situations somewhere in the Lifestyle section—

 _Bounce bounce bounce_

"Oooh!" Pinkie Pie landed in front of Twilight with a manic grin. "There goes my Pinkie Sense!" She kicked her rear legs in an imitation of Applejack bucking against a tree. "A tingle in the back hooves, followed by a shiver down my spine!"

Twilight didn't hesitate to surround herself with a protective magic bubble—a habit born of being on the receiving end of too many Pinkie Pie-related incidents. Through the magenta haze, she carefully asked, "And what does that mean again?"

Two seconds later, there was a knock at the front door. Pinkie Pie trotted over to answer it, but as she did, she shouted over her shoulder, "It means Applejack and Rainbow Dash are here, silly!"

Sure enough, those very same ponies were waiting outside, both wearing scarves and standing very close to each other. Twilight stifled a giggle when she saw the rosy cheeks on Rainbow Dash's face. Somehow, she didn't think it was just a reaction to the cold weather.

"Howdy, Twilight!" Applejack called out as soon as they entered. She reached out and gave her a quick hug. "You've done mighty well for yerself!"

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit." Twilight flashed a quick smile over her shoulder at the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash, meanwhile, had removed her scarf and taken Applejack's as well. She tossed them into a corner before racing back to Twilight with a teasing grin. "So where _is_ the pony of the hour, huh? Too scared to come and say hello?"

"Not at all!" a delicate voice announced.

Everypony in the library turned to the kitchen, as Fluttershy emerged with a triumphant smile on her face. Rarity followed close behind, using her magic to levitate six plates full of daisies and desserts toward the main table.

There was something about that proud smile on Fluttershy's face that made Twilight's heart skip a beat. She'd seen that look before—like the time Fluttershy had saved both her and the Cutie Mark Crusaders from a wild cockatrice, or the time she helped the town pegasi raise a massive water funnel all the way to Cloudsdale. It was a rare sight for such a nervous pony, but in Twilight's opinion, there was nothing more beautiful.

Rainbow Dash didn't waste time offering a wing and hoof bump to her oldest friend. As Applejack trotted up to wish her the best, Spike emerged from the kitchen with a music player.

"All right, you guys!" Pinkie Pie declared. She began to gyrate her hips, twirling about to the beat. "It's _party time_!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash came in for one last swoop around her partner. With a rear kick, she spun around and landed on all fours next to Applejack. They leaned into each other, panting happily as the song on Spike's music player faded out and the next one started.

"Hoo boy…" Applejack wheezed. She tilted her hat back from her eyes and glanced sideways at Rainbow Dash. "Sure could go for some punch 'bout now."

"Way ahead of ya," Rainbow Dash replied. With a quick flap, she arced back into the air and flew over to the main table in the library floor. It took a little more concentration as she tried to dip both glasses into the punchbowl and then balance them on her hooves. Rainbow Dash grimaced and thought—not for the last time—that she wouldn't mind having a horn like Rarity or Twilight for casting magic and grabbing things.

But as she struggled, the glasses suddenly floated off her hooves. Rainbow Dash turned to see Rarity standing beside, using her magic to hold them in place. The unicorn offered her a quiet smirk. "Having trouble?"

"Not at all," Rainbow Dash insisted, but even that line sounded hollow to her. She took one cup while Rarity floated the other over to Applejack. When the farm pony saw her glass floating in front of her, she turned and gave Rainbow Dash a knowing smile.

 _Horse feathers, every time_! That look never failed to get her feeling hot under her mane. She had half a mind to grab her marefriend and fly her to their "special place" in White Tail Woods…

But that could wait. Pinkie Pie's party was still in full swing. As she took a sip of the punch, Rainbow Dash figured that she could wait a little longer. It would be worth it now that all their chores were done for the day.

When she looked around the library, she noticed Twilight and Fluttershy dancing quietly together, lifting and dropping their hooves in time with the gentle beat. If it were any other party, Rainbow Dash wouldn't have batted an eye at the sight. But this time, she didn't see two friends having fun.

She saw a couple of marefriends having their first dance—and loving it, judging by the smiles on their faces.

"Huh," she whispered quietly. "So _that's_ what it looks like from the outside."

A familiar warm hoof slid itself around her shoulders. "Ain't it just the sweetest thing?"

"Ah, that's just mushy romance stuff." Rainbow Dash felt obligated to keep up her tough pony persona—at least around their friends. She waved a hoof dismissively. "Where's the thrill? Where's the fiery passion?"

"Oh, just you wait." Applejack giggled as she leaned in and nuzzled behind Rainbow's ear. "I'll show ya some thrills an' passion later on."

All Rainbow Dash had for that was a red-faced grin.

She'd gotten exactly what she wanted after all.

* * *

Applejack watched Rainbow Dash fly off to get a second helping of strawberry cake from the table. Watching that lovely pegasus made her ache for some alone time with the daredevil, but she could wait a little longer. It was quite a rush, knowing that Rainbow would be hers that night. Only a few hours until they celebrated a hard day's work with a long night of fun—

"A.J.?" Twilight's voice broke into her thoughts.

With an embarrassed grin, Applejack spun around and tilted her hat back. Kicking apples out of five trees in a row was easier than getting rid of those teasing thoughts about Rainbow Dash. But she was damned if she wasn't going to try and be open with her friend.

"I'm sorry, Twi," Applejack responded. "What were you asking me again?"

"I just wanted to know how you and Rainbow Dash have worked out your boundaries." As she spoke, Twilight floated over a quill and a sheet of paper to write notes on. She gave Applejack a pleasant smile. "If that's all right with you, I mean."

 _Huh_ , Applejack thought, _only been a few days and already she's sounding like Fluttershy. Ain't that something…_

"Sure thing, sugarcube. It's no big secret. Me an' RD gotta understanding. Since I can't fly—let alone walk on clouds—she'll come down to the farm to spend more time with me."

Talking about it brought back a lot of good memories. She could picture Rainbow Dash when she first started to visit Sweet Apple Acres more often. That beautiful way she'd swoop down across the afternoon sun, gliding majestically like a griffon before she landed in front of Applejack and swept her up into a grinding hug.

Meanwhile, Twilight nodded and scribbled down her notes. "And how often do you see each other?"

"Oh, about two or three times a week at least." Applejack reached out and pushed down the floating sheet of paper. "Look here, Twi. I appreciate y'all asking me for advice, but the truth is I can't tell ya how to make your relationship with Fluttershy work. It's up to the two of ya to make it work, you see?"

If that statement had upset Twilight at all, then she was doing a good job of not showing it. Instead, she used her magic to float the paper and quill out of the library and into another room—all while wearing a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, A.J.," said Twilight. "That means a lot. _And_ it gives me an idea!"

* * *

The walls of the library were still ringing with echoes of music as Spike turned his stereo off. Fluttershy watched the little dragon carry it off into the other room. She was glad to see that he was getting better with age; when they first met, he wouldn't have stayed up so late.

Fluttershy couldn't resist adding, _And he's still as cute as the day we met!_

As the party had wound down, everypony had eaten their fill of cake and drank all the punch. Fluttershy had shared a quick hug with all her friends on their way out. She giggled when she saw how Rainbow Dash was clinging onto Applejack, whispering something saucy in her ear the whole time. Pinkie Pie had spun herself into a tiny cyclone that swept up all her decorations into a ball. And she'd be lost if not for Rarity's gentle and considerate reassurance that her new romance with Twilight was going to turn out for the best.

"After all, darling," Rarity had added, "who deserves a love life more than you?"

It had never occurred to Fluttershy that she deserved romance. Making friends and being social had been hard enough for so many years. But she could bear it with the help of somepony as kind and brave as Twilight.

 _Which reminds me…_ Fluttershy glanced around the library. After using her magic to clean up every streamer and piece of confetti that Pinkie Pie had failed to get, Twilight had gone upstairs. Something about a book she'd needed to double-check. In the meantime, Fluttershy was sitting by herself on the library floor.

She'd always liked the look of the Golden Oaks Library. If not for her cottage, Fluttershy would have loved to live in a place like this. She could just imagine all the room her animal friends would have to run around in—and wouldn't every bird in town be quick to build their nests in the treetop? The Golden Oaks Zoo had a nice ring to it, too.

 _I wonder if Twilight would be willing to sponsor a zoo in Ponyville_ , Fluttershy mused with a dreamy smile. _Oh, that would be the best thing ever! All those adorable critters with so many ponies to visit them every day!_ Her smile faltered when she stopped to reconsider her idea. _B-but wait a minute. What if she's too busy? What if Twilight doesn't actually have that kind of authority?_ She gulped. _A-and look at me! Trying to build a boring zoo when she must have so many real issues to face each day. I couldn't waste her time with that…_

The more she thought about it, the lower her head sank into her hooves. "Goodness me…"

"Why the long face?" asked Twilight.

" _Eep_!" Fluttershy leapt into the air, hovering anxiously in place. She slid a guilty glance over to her marefriend, who slowly flew up to join her.

Twilight's hooves encircled her waist. "Hey. Are you feeling all right?"

"Mm-hmm!" Fluttershy nodded, hoping that Twilight couldn't see the sweat running down from behind her ears. "S-sorry about that. I was just thinking…"

Twilight smiled as she gently pulled her back toward the floor. "Oh? What about?"

Fluttershy swallowed and allowed herself a smile. "It was nothing. Really."

"If you say so." The moment their hooves touched the floor, Twilight's face broke into a brilliant grin. "If you're not too tired, I was hoping you might stay long enough to help me with an experiment."

Thoughts of having her mane turn green or her wings disappear rushed through Fluttershy's mind. She closed her eyes and steeled her thoughts with a simple declaration: _This is Twilight and I love her. Nothing else matters._

"I'd… love to," she finally managed to say, looking Twilight in the eye.

"Great! Just stay right there!" Twilight clapped her front hooves together like a little filly and dashed upstairs. "I'll be right back!"

Fluttershy watched her go, feeling just a little silly about agreeing to her request. It wasn't that she didn't trust Twilight, but she felt a little out of depth around her. Twilight was so brave and accomplished, a brilliant scholar and a real-life princess.

But she'd chosen _her_. Of all the ponies in Equestria, she'd given her heart to Fluttershy.

 _If that's true_ , thought Fluttershy, _then I can face any experiment! And I'll even tell her about the zoo!_ Her ears dropped low as she glanced at her hooves. _Sometime next week…_

A sudden rustle from upstairs brought Fluttershy back to the present. She lifted her head just in time to see Twilight reappear with a piece of chalk sticking out from behind her ear and a book floating over her shoulder. She trotted down to Fluttershy with an eager smile.

"Okay, so I was talking to Applejack earlier and I had this amazing idea!" Twilight's horn glowed as the book flipped open and she quickly turned the pages. "There's this spell called the Somepony Sensor that I want to try and I think you'd the perfect candidate to test it on!"

"O-okay." Fluttershy drew back. "Will it hurt?"

Twilight looked up from her book with a confused frown. She blinked and refocused on Fluttershy, as if remembering she was there. "No, it won't hurt." Her right hoof settled on her marefriend's shoulder. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Shy. Not in a million years."

Feeling the weight of her hoof took an equally heavy weight off Fluttershy's chest. She let out her breath and said, "Thank you, Twily."

"Now, about this spell…" Twilight buried her face into the pages of her textbook once more, wearing the most adorable smile. "It was originally designed to be a kind of alarm system for runaways and fugitives. It's designed to mark a pony by their cutie mark and tell the spellcaster when they show up someplace they're not supposed to be. But I think it'll work with a few modifications I made just for you."

Fluttershy didn't like the sound of _runaways and fugitives_. "So… what does it do exactly?"

As she raised her head, Twilight gave her mane a carefree toss. "It'll tell me when you show up at the library. For example…" She trailed off as she craned her head around and looked upstairs. "If you chose to come through the bedroom window instead of the front door."

Just the mention of Twilight's bedroom made Fluttershy's knees wobble. They couldn't possibly be _that_ far into their relationship yet. "Um, why would I do that?"

Now it was Twilight's turn to swallow anxiously. "Well, it's like this. I was thinking about how we both live in separate places—and that's perfectly fine, by the way! But I decided that you of all ponies deserve special access to the library." She smiled graciously when she added, "And I know how you don't like other ponies watching you, so I can imagine how you might feel about being seen knocking on my door all the time. If you wanted to just fly in from upstairs and hang out, you're more than welcome to. This spell will tell me when you've arrived."

Fluttershy didn't know what to say. She supposed she didn't have to say anything. Part of her was deliriously happy just hearing Twilight's voice as she calmly explained her idea. But she was so grateful to hear that Twilight was thinking about her needs like that. It made Fluttershy want to tell her about the zoo right then and there.

 _I'll wait til tomorrow,_ she thought, but she said out loud, "Okay, then. I think I'd like that."

Twilight grinned and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!" As she pulled back, Twilight took the piece of chalk out from behind her ear and began to draw a large circle around Fluttershy. "Now just hold still. This will only take a second."

She didn't know the first thing about unicorn spells, but Fluttershy was fascinated as she watched Twilight add detail to the circle. Six points were added, which soon became a hexagon, which then turned into a series of intersecting triangles. Fluttershy had to hover in the air as her marefriend added new lines of chalk with a determined expression.

"Whew!" As she finished, Twilight tossed the chalk off to the side and wiped her brow with the back of her hoof. "Okay, if you could stand right in the middle of the circle, we'll get started."

Fluttershy landed, conscious of the fine chalk rubbing into her hooves. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking nothing but positive thoughts about Twilight and her magic.

"Ah, here it is." Twilight stabbed her hoof down at the page and began to read out an incantation.

" _Behold this pony's cutie mark,_

 _By which her entrance will be made._

 _Show me a sign of her flank's mark_

 _To tell me when she comes again!_ "

Immediately, Fluttershy yelped when she felt a sudden tingle on her flank. She looked over and saw the three butterflies of her cutie mark flash with an eerie white light. The circle in which she stood actually crackled with tiny arcs of white lightning.

But on the other side of the circle stood Twilight, watching her with those large, hope-filled eyes. Fluttershy focused on those eyes as the tingle passed and the light faded from the circle.

 _Be brave_ , a deep voice said in the back of her mind. _Be brave for Twilight._

 _I will_ , Fluttershy responded.

Soon, the light inside the library was back to normal. When Fluttershy looked down at the chalk circle, she saw that it had faded from a sharp white to a dirty gray.

"Goodness," she exclaimed, "did I do _that_?"

In reply, she got a pair of hooves around her waist as Twilight tackled her in a hug. "You did! I'm so glad it was a success!"

"But how do we know if it worked?"

Twilight lifted her head and looked up at the ceiling. "But it did. Watch this."

As she spoke, her horn lit up, casting a strong magenta beam into the air. The aura generated a tiny hum that Fluttershy could feel deep in her body, all the way down to her hooves.

"I wonder," Twilight said out loud, "is Fluttershy here?"

Fluttershy gasped when she saw a burst of pink light over Twilight's horn. The light briefly turned into a trio of familiar pink butterflies. Though the light only lasted for a second or two, it was long enough for Fluttershy to see her own cutie mark hanging in the air past Twilight's muzzle.

Meanwhile, Twilight slid her marefriend a pleased grin. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"I…" Fluttershy looked back at her, trying to think of something to say.

She opted instead to embrace Twilight and bury her face against her warm neck. Twilight returned the hug and planted a soft kiss on the top of Fluttershy's head.

"You always get me the best gifts," she finally said to Twilight. "I don't know what I could ever get for you."

"It doesn't matter." Twilight stroked her mane, whispering right into her ear. The smell of cake frosting was still strong on her breath. "You're the only gift I could ever want, Fluttershy. A gift fit for any princess."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the ponies embracing each other in the library, there were two pairs of eyes discreetly watching them from the window outside. Two strong bodies rustled in the bushes, a flutter of wings and hooves as they jostled each for a better vantage point.

"Aha! I knew it was only a matter of time before she roped Shy into an experiment!" Rainbow Dash pumped her hoof in triumph. "You owe me five bits!"

Applejack chuckled. "Maybe so, but you gotta admit that they're cute as heck together."

"Yeah, they kinda are." Rainbow Dash turned around for another look—only to get a glimpse of Spike's stern frown just before he pulled the blinds down over the window. "Aww, shoot."

"Yeah, we'd better get going." Applejack gingerly stepped out from the bushes around the library and wriggled her flank. "C'mon, Dashie. If it gets too dark, we'll never find our way back to the farm. And somepony'll start wondering what we're doing out here so late."

Rainbow Dash triumphantly flew over to Applejack's side, her scarf trailing in the wind like a banner. "I say let 'em. I ain't afraid of what they think."

Applejack snorted. "Yeah, right! You'd lose your wits if ever somepony dared think the great Rainbow Dash weren't the most awesome pony around!"

That only made the pegasus's chest swell with pride. "Well, it _is_ obvious, isn't it?"

"It's obvious to _me_." Applejack leaned over and nibbled at her ear. "Now, c'mon. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can get warm by the fire."

"Race ya there?"

"You're on!" And then they were off, galloping side by side into the night.


	10. Canterlot Courtship, Part I

**Ten – Canterlot Courtship, Part I**

 _One month later…_

The meadow in which they stood hadn't changed much since their first picnic there. It was still a lovely shade of green, though the air was much colder, so heavy scarves were a necessity. Twilight savored the strange feeling of cold air against her coat while a ray of sunlight broke through the cloud cover, warming up her face. Fortunately, there was nothing magical or surreal about the weather today. The pegasi teams had been keeping a tight watch for stray currents ever since that one nasty storm.

But as nasty as it'd been, if the storm had never hit, Twilight and Fluttershy would never have run inside like that. Never held each other while drying off, staring into each other's eyes before sharing that first passionate kiss.

Maybe, if Equestria was really fortunate this year, that would be the worst they could expect from that freak magical cloud in the west. Somehow, Twilight knew better than to expect that. Not when she lived in a world populated by changelings, wendigos, dragons, hydras, and an ancient god of chaos.

"Twilight," Fluttershy quietly asked, snuggling up against her marefriend, "are you _sure_ we couldn't take the train? I-I know you want to get to Canterlot early…"

"If you're scared, you can say so." On impulse, Twilight extended her wing and laid it over Fluttershy's back. She took a moment's delight in watching her lover's eyes widen at the touch. "I figured that, since we've gotten so good at flying together, we should try a cross-country trip."

Fluttershy swallowed. Deep down, Twilight felt bad for pushing her marefriend like this. But this wasn't going to be just _any_ Hearth's Warming trip to Canterlot. It was going to be Twilight's introduction of her marefriend to the most important ponies in Canterlot—to Princess Celestia, to Princess Luna, and her parents! She wanted everything to be perfect. And she wanted to go early to Canterlot for just this reason, even though the rest of their friends were still coming the next day by train.

As they came to a halt in the middle of the field, Twilight turned and looked at Fluttershy with a sympathetic smile. "Listen, you can still say no. I won't hold it against you." Still, the thought of coming later sent a shiver of anxiety along her flank, but Fluttershy didn't need to know that. Instead, Twilight leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "It's your decision, Shy."

By now, Twilight had learned to read every nuance in her marefriend's behavior. Like the way Fluttershy would briefly look away right before making a decision. She knew why the timid pegasus was that way, too; it came from years of living with Angel Bunny, who would usually stomp or glare at her until she made up her mind. But Angel wasn't here. He was back at the cottage with Berryshine and her sister Piña Colada looking after all the animals.

When Fluttershy turned back, she closed her eyes and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry?"

She took another breath and said, "I said… l-let's go, then…"

Twilight smiled and gave her enough kiss on the cheek, letting last a little longer this time. "You won't regret this. I promise!"

The pegasus tightened her scarf anxiously. "Right…"

* * *

Gasping as the gray clouds gave way, they reached out for each other, grasping hooves fiercely. Ponyville was far behind them, miles away as their curve sloped toward its peak. Twilight and Fluttershy paused to savor the warmth of the mid-morning sun in all its glory—and the warmth of their bodies pressed tightly together.

"This is amazing," Twilight whispered. She remembered the last time she'd felt this way. It was at one of her first Summer Sun Celebrations. She'd been a wide-eyed filly pushing her way to the front of the crowd, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Princess Celestia and watching the sun emerge over the horizon.

That beauty and power had stayed with her all her life. Even now, as a princess herself, she hoped she could do something even half as graceful as Celestia did every year by raising the sun.

"I love this part of flying," Fluttershy replied just as quietly. She kissed Twilight on the cheek and added, "Thanks for convincing me."

Twilight blushed, feeling warmer than the sun's rays could manage. "Come on. Canterlot's just a few miles to the north. We'll be there in no time."

* * *

It had taken a long time for Twilight to find a way to make a discreet entrance to Canterlot. She was used to drawing attention every time she disembarked from the train, but if she flew into town without wearing her crown—which she'd tucked away in her saddlebag—nopony batted an eye. What would be unusual about two more winged ponies landing in the middle of town, even if one of them turned out to be an alicorn upon closer inspection?

Twilight's first order of business would normally have been to visit the royal palace. However, she'd also taken the precaution of writing to Celestia before she came. The princess has been very gracious in her reply.

 _While I may not have allowed myself the same joy, I completely understand_ , she'd written. _Take all the time you need, Twilight. My sister and I look forward to seeing you and Fluttershy at the pageant at the latest._

So it was that Twilight and Fluttershy didn't land in a major part of the city, like the Royal District. Instead, they set down on the snow-covered cobblestones in the heart of an old neighborhood. Sidereal Street was one of the oldest sections of Canterlot, but for Twilight Sparkle, it was simply "Home."

"Sorry," Fluttershy wheezed, holding back as Twilight trotted forward. "I-I just need to… catch my breath!"

"Of course, dear." Twilight stamped her hooves lightly against the cobblestones as she looked around the row of simple and elegant houses. "I'm nervous, too."

"No, I mean, the flying…" Fluttershy loosened her scarf as she came to Twilight's side. Her wings were still shaking. "I-I haven't flown like _that_ in forever…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Twilight was quick to nuzzle against her marefriend. "I knew I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I'm such a fool!"

Fluttershy took one last deep breath and let it out slowly. As she did, her body melted against Twilight's, warming her up against the chilly Canterlot air. "Don't worry. I'm…" She smiled as brilliantly as the winter sun. "I'm glad I did it. I'm glad you made me. I'd do it again in a…"

"In a heartbeat?"

"No!" Fluttershy giggled. "In a year from now! At least!"

Twilight laughed and gave her a quick hug. "It's a date."

They were still smiling and close together as they trudged through the snow to Twilight's childhood home. Her parents' home was modest by Canterlot standards, but opulent compared to anyplace in Ponyville, including Carousel Boutique. A two-story brick house with gold filigree lining the doors and windows, modestly designed in the Sola Celestia style. Between her father's work as a royal astronomer and her mother's literary career, Twilight's family had more than enough money to justify living in such a fine part of town.

 _But they're not superficial like some ponies I could think of_ , Twilight reflected. _I'm sure they'll love Fluttershy._ She lifted her hoof to knock at the front door. _Please let them love her…_

When the door opened, Twilight was greeted with a gasp and a sudden crushing hug from her mother. She grinned and returned the hug with equal force. "Hi, Mom!"

"Welcome home, dear!" Twilight Velvet exclaimed. Her mane looked a little whiter than Twilight remembered, but otherwise, she hadn't changed a bit.

With a tender smile, the older Twilight turned and looked over Fluttershy. "So, who's _this_ lovely mare you've brought home?"

"I-I'm Flutter…" The sweet pegasus gulped. "I-I mean I'm p-pleased to meet you…"

"Relax, Fluttershy." Twilight Velvet leaned over and gave her a reassuring hug. "I remember you from the last time we met. Any friend of Twilight's is more than welcome here." She slid a glance at her daughter. "And that include marefriends, too."

Twilight blushed. "Thanks, Mom. It's nice to see you, too."

Inside, she was cheering. What did she have to worry about? But when she looked over and saw Fluttershy's relieved smile, she knew it was worth the early trip into town. One more fear about their relationship that they could put to rest.

Meanwhile, her mother stepped aside and held the door open. "Come inside, you two. You'll catch a cold standing outside."

They followed her into the house, which was wonderfully warm. Twilight saw the fireplace was lit and roaring and she could smell fresh hot chocolate being prepared in the kitchen. It was hard not to feel giddy when she saw the wreathes and candy cane decorations on the walls of the living room. She was nostalgic for all those Hearth's Warming Eves spent with her family, curled up next to Shining Armor while her father read them stories about their heroes Commander Hurricane and Star-Swirl the Bearded.

In her mental checklist—where she prepared all her real checklists in advance—Twilight was running plans to make a quiet story reading with Fluttershy part of her new holiday traditions.

"Hey, girls!" The low, cultured voice made Twilight spin around. She saw her father emerging from the kitchen. His horn was glowing as he floated a tray full of hot chocolate mugs into the living room. "Glad you could make it! How was your flight?"

"Hi, Dad!" Twilight run up and embraced him—careful not to upset his horn as he levitated the tray onto the coffee table. "It was fine! How was the stargazers conference in Manehattan?"

Night Light laughed and rolled his eyes. "Unbearably dull, I'm afraid. Forty of the brightest minds in Equestria and not _one_ of them can agree on approving a new constellation map!" He leaned in and stage-whispered to Twilight. "Between you and me, I think it'd do some good, Your Highness, if you were to settle the whole dispute yourself."

Twilight's ears dropped. "Never gonna happen. Take it up with Princess Luna."

"Don't think I haven't." As he spoke, Night Light turned and smiled down at Fluttershy. "You must be Fluttershy. Welcome!"

"Thank you," she said quietly, stepping up to Twilight's side with a meek smile. It was a slight improvement from the frightened greeting she'd shown Twilight's mother. "You have a lovely home, sir."

"Sir?" Night Light waved a hoof dismissively. "This isn't the royal court, dear. You can call me Night Light." He exchanged a teasing look with Twilight Velvet. "Or, since you two are an item, I guess you could call me Dad."

At that point, it was an unspoken contest between Twilight and Fluttershy to see who could look the most embarrassed. Twilight thought her chances were good, but Fluttershy was a champion racehorse at being adorable when she blushed and hid behind her long mane.

"I'm glad you two made it here all right," Night Light continued. While he spoke, he levitated each mug of chocolate off the tray and toward each pony in the room. They all took their seats on the big green sofa—the same one Twilight and Shining Armor used to bounce on as kids. "They say this year's pageant going to be a good one. I hear they even got some of your friends from Ponyville in it!"

"Well, some of our neighbors," Twilight added. Fluttershy nodded while she sipped at her mug. "I'm sure they'll be great, though I don't know how much acting experience they've got. At least Spike will be there to keep them in line."

She remembered her surprise when she saw the formal invitation to the royal pageant and the announcement of this year's cast—which included Spike taking over as the narrator again.

"I'm sure the production will be lovely," said Fluttershy. "Rarity says the costumes look even better this year!"

Twilight smiled, but when she looked over at her mother, she felt some cause for concern. Her mother was quietly scrutinizing Fluttershy from the other end of the couch.

"Mom?" Twilight set down her mug on the table. "Is everything all right?"

"Hmm?" Twilight Velvet blinked. "Oh, sorry, dear. I was just thinking…" She gave Fluttershy an embarrassed smile. "It's just that, now that I've gotten to meet you again, you happen to remind me of somepony I once knew. He was a pegasus like you, but much bigger. And he had a face like yours, too…"

To Twilight's surprise, Fluttershy actually looked nervous. Her hooves were shaking until Twilight slid over and put her foreleg around Fluttershy to keep her still.

"C-can I ask?" Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind her mane again. "What was his name?"

"Sky Sonnet."

Now it was Twilight's turn to look curious. She regarded her marefriend as she continued to hold onto her. "I've heard that name before. You said he was a local poet in Cloudsdale?"

"Y-yes…" Fluttershy managed to squeak out.

"And how do you know him, Mom?"

Twilight Velvet smiled as she looked away. "Oh, he and I were friends back in the day. I was starting out as a journalist and he was one of Equestria's rising stars. A real adventurer, Sky Sonnet was. Not as well-known as Daring Do, but still plenty brave. Used to be one of the toughest Royal Guards in all of Canterlot. He was one of the first ponies of our generation to go toe-to-toe with a dragon and live to tell about it!"

Poor Fluttershy, meanwhile, was shaking like a leaf in Twilight's grip. "T-that's right."

"So you wrote stories about him," Twilight answered. Turning to Fluttershy, she added, "Mom's actually more famous than she lets on. She writes books about a lot of adventurous ponies. She's even ghostwritten for A.K. Yearling!"

Twilight Velvet sat up straight with a sharp frown. "Twilight Sparkle! That's supposed to be confidential!"

Suddenly, Twilight was six years old again, a helpless filly caught leaving her books lying around. "Oh. Sorry, Mom."

A quick smile was all it took her mother to show forgiveness. She turned to regard Fluttershy with the same pleasant expression. "So, dear, if you don't mind me asking, are you by any chance related to Sky Sonnet?"

"I…" Fluttershy squeaked and buried her face against Twilight's neck. But she was able to nod furiously in spite of her terror.

"I see. How so?"

The poor pegasus mumbled something, too low even for Twilight to hear. She and her parents leaned in with sudden curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Shy," Twilight said as gently as she could, "but would you mind repeating that?"

"I…" Fluttershy lifted her head with genuine anxiety written across her lovely face. "I-I'm his daughter."

The only sound that followed for the next ten seconds was Twilight Velvet's mug dropping noisily onto its saucer. Twilight stared at her mother, who looked just as shocked.

Night Light cleared his throat. "Well, isn't that lovely? More hot chocolate, anypony?"

"Sweetheart," Twilight Velvet said slowly. She reached out and gently cupped Fluttershy's chin. "Are you telling me that my Twilight is the lucky pony to be dating Sky Sonnet's _very own daughter_?"

Fluttershy blinked. "Um… yes?"

A joyous squeal leapt out from Twilight Velvet's mouth. Her horn lit up, casting Fluttershy in a soft violet aura that pulled her free from Twilight and into the older mare's arms. Twilight's mother hugged the terrified pegasus and ruffled her mane fondly.

"This is the best news I've heard all year!" she exclaimed. "How isSky Sonnet these days?"

"He's fine." Fluttershy seemed to grow a touch more confident with each passing moment, putting a warm glow in Twilight's heart. "My father's retired now, but he still writes poems about Cloudsdale and all the adventures he'd had."

"And don't tell me. He married that cute mare Posey, too?"

Fluttershy stared. "You knew my mother, too?"

"Aha! I was right!" Twilight Velvet squeezed her tightly again. "Of course I knew Posey. She was your father's biggest fan. You know how they met, don't you? There was a hurricane several years ago and a whole pack of displaced manticores were threatening to overrun Fillydelphia—"

"And Mommy was evacuating all the fillies when Daddy showed up," Fluttershy finished. She had the cutest smile on her face. Twilight wanted to cuddle her to pieces right then and there, but her parents were in the way.

Night Light whistled. "Well, well. So that's the real story behind _The Manticore Mayhem_. I always did wonder what happened to Posey."

"Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me your parents were famous?" Twilight demanded.

"Because you never—"

"And don't say it's because I never asked! I told you guys all about my parents and what they did!"

Her marefriend squeaked and cuddled up against Twilight's mother for protection. "S-sorry."

Twilight Velvet stroked Fluttershy's mane and looked up at her daughter. "It's all right, honey. I can only imagine how much attention you'd get for being the daughter of a real hero. It's no wonder she's so shy!"

A rebuttal was on Twilight's tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her mother's words sunk in when she looked down at her marefriend. The more she thought about it, the more it made perfect sense.

Fluttershy was the daughter of a hero, but that didn't mean she had to be just as brave. If anything, she had it worse because she was always living in his shadow. Twilight could only imagine how the poor thing fared as a filly. Always living with those expectations, but never quite meeting them. She'd felt the same way whenever she thought about how much she wanted to be like Celestia, only for another practice spell to backfire yet again.

 _Guess we're not so different after all_. Twilight reached out and brushed at Fluttershy's mane. "I'm sorry, Shy. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's okay." Fluttershy sniffled and wiped her muzzle with the back of her hoof. "I would've told you eventually."

After giving her one last hug, Twilight Velvet let go of Fluttershy and waited for her to sit down again. Young Twilight put a comforting hoof on her marefriend's shoulder, massaging it gently. She smiled when she felt Fluttershy sigh and lean into her, fully relaxed for the first time since they left Ponyville.

* * *

Hot chocolate on the sofa soon gave way to one of Twilight Velvet's favorite duties as a mother: showing guests her photo album detailing Twilight Sparkle's years as a foal. The embarrassment that Twilight felt was made worse by the fact that Fluttershy seemed far too excited. She clapped her hooves at each photo, including the one where "Twily" had chocolate and whipped cream all over her face and bib.

Leaving her mother and her marefriend on the sofa, Twilight took the empty mugs and tray back to the kitchen. It was nice to see that nothing had really changed there, either. A few new utensils and a more modern food processor, but otherwise the same. In a world where she was Celestia's student one day and a full-fledged princess the next, it was nice to have someplace consistent. Someplace where she could always be Twilight Velvet and Night Light's daughter or Shining Armor's little sister.

But then, she supposed it was the same in Ponyville. Even if others recognized her royal status, she had six wonderful friends who would only ever see her as Twilight Sparkle and nothing else.

"Hey, Twily." Night Light entered the kitchen, smoothing out his blue mane with one hoof. "How are you holding up?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, Dad. Really."

He matched her smile. "Really?"

Of course he knew her too well. Twilight sat back on her haunches beside the refrigerator. "Well, I suppose I'm nervous. Lot on my mind lately. I'm trying to figure out all that I have to do as a princess, I've got a new marefriend to look after, and there's this magical storm near the Everfree Forest that I'm a little worried about—"

Her father lifted a hoof and ruffled her mane. "Oh, that? Nothing to fear. We discussed it at the conference last week. It's just an aerial anomaly. Side effect from the wild magic in Everfree."

"Huh." Twilight found herself glancing out the kitchen window at the gray clouds outside. Normal, non-magical clouds as far as she could tell. "Well, that's one less thing, I suppose."

Night Light went over to the kitchen sink, where a short telekinetic spell caused the faucet to turn on. He hummed to himself as he started to clean the empty mugs from the tray and dry them off with a dish towel. "You know, when I was your age, I barely had time for a marefriend. I was far too busy studying astronomy." He paused, letting his ears twitch anxiously for a moment. "You know what the other fillies used to call me? 'No-Date-Tonight Night Light.'"

"I'm sorry," Twilight said, genuinely upset. She knew what it was like to be teased. When she closed her eyes, she could still hear the taunts from the other nobles' kids in magic kindergarten. _Egghead, egghead, Twilight's an egghead…!_

"But I told myself that it didn't matter. I was going to become an astronomer and serve the Princess faithfully." He smiled as he set down the last dry mug on the kitchen counter, the glow from his horn fading. "And do you know what happened when I finally made it?"

"No. What?"

Night Light turned around, grinning like a loon. "I met a lovely young mare at a garden party. An aspiring journalist who was just about to publish her first adventure novel." He draped one hoof around his daughter's shoulders. "And one year later, we were married and expecting our first foal. And eight years after he was born, we got a beautiful little filly, too."

Twilight grinned back at him. "That's really sweet, Dad. But what's your point?"

"My point is that you don't have to worry so much about whether or not you're going to be a good marefriend to Fluttershy. Just focus on being a good pony, and if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be."

Here was yet another thing that Twilight missed about her old life in Canterlot: her father's advice and reassuring voice. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Dad. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Princess."

Twilight was about to ask him not to call her that—even if he was only being affectionate—but she never had the chance. At that moment, there was a commotion from the living room. When Twilight turned her head, she saw only a yellow-and-pink blur before two delicate hooves pinned her shoulders to the floor.

" _Aww_!" Fluttershy squealed, crushing her chest in a potentially fatal hug. "You were _the_ cutest filly in the whole wide world! I want one, I want one!"

Two seconds later, Twilight Velvet entered the kitchen with the photo album floating over her shoulder and a smirk on her face. "I'll bet you do, Fluttershy. So how about it, Twilight darling? When can we expect our first grandchild?"

"Hnngh…" Twilight strained against her lover's iron grip, wondering if this was how she was going to shuffle off the mortal coil. Wouldn't that be a nice obituary? _Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, crushed by her pegasus lover's embrace…_ "Why don't you—Fluttershy, dear, if you wouldn't mind—" She strained again, gasping for air the moment Fluttershy reduced her hug to a less violent cuddle. "Why don't you… ask Shiny?"

Twilight Velvet laughed. "Oh, you know your brother. Can't be bothered about having kids when he and Cadance have an empire to run. Besides, don't you think Fluttershy would make such a _lovely_ mother?"

Grimacing, Twilight was able to roll off her back and fumble onto her hooves again. As she did, she looked Fluttershy, now hovering in the air over her shoulder as she tried to smooth Twilight's mane back into place. Her hooves were so soft that Twilight couldn't stay mad at her. How could she be mad at anypony with such soft and loving hooves?

"I think you're right," she answered her mother quietly. "A terrific mother. You should see her with her animals."

"But I'm much better with animals than I am with fillies," Fluttershy added quietly.

"Don't be so modest. Remember the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Of course I do. Rarity still owes me for a new table!"

That got a laugh out of Twilight and her mother. But as she thought about it, Twilight knew that Fluttershy was a natural at being a mother—and not just to animals. Who wouldn't want to be cared for by this lovely pegasus?

It was something to think about, if nothing else.

* * *

It was an otherwise uneventful day at Twilight's parent's house. After a lovely walk through the old neighborhood, Night Light treated them all to dinner at Château d'Or, a restaurant that Twilight had frequented often when living in Canterlot—and whose very mention never failed to make Rarity green with envy.

Finally at home again, it was time for bed. Twilight had bid her parents good night and gone up to her old room, which was smaller than she remembered. She supposed living at the library had spoiled her a little.

Inside her bedroom were two separate bookcases, all filled to the brim with textbooks and novels and ancient tomes. The nightstand by her bed was still covered with stacks of scrolls and parchment notebooks. And hanging over her bed were hoof-drawn, full-color posters of Star-Swirl the Bearded, Clover the Clever, and the always popular Daring Do. It was a bedroom where Twilight had spent so many hours as a filly, engrossed in some new book or another imaginary adventure with her doll Smarty Pants.

Fluttershy emerged from the bathroom, now wearing the fluffy white robe she'd packed for the trip. Her mane was wrapped up in a towel, still wet from her shower. There was a glow in her marefriend's face that made Twilight feel giddy.

 _It's not even Hearth's Warming Eve_ , she thought, _but this is still the best gift I've ever gotten!_

"Ahh," Fluttershy exclaimed. With a hop, she jumped into the air, letting her wings flutter as she glided straight into Twilight's bed. Her mother had been good enough to put on the old constellation-covered quilt that Twilight loved so dearly.

Twilight smiled as she closed the door and switched off the lights. She crawled into bed next to Fluttershy, wrapping all her hooves around her. With a gentle tug of her magic, she pulled the towel off Fluttershy's mane, letting wet strands of hair fall over their pillow and Twilight's face.

"Oh, sorry!" Fluttershy whispered in the dark.

Twilight giggled and blew away some hair that was tickling her nose. Shifting under the covers, she pulled Fluttershy close and rested her head against her shoulder. "Aren't you glad we did this? I know I am."

"Oh, yes!" Fluttershy returned the hug, wrapping her tail around Twilight's for good measure. "Thank you, Twily. I couldn't ask for a better Hearth's Warming gift."

Twilight smiled despite the fact that Fluttershy couldn't see it in the dark. "Are you still nervous about tomorrow?"

"Why would I be nervous? I'm just meeting the Princess at court." A shiver ran along Fluttershy's wings, tickling Twilight's side. "A-and being presented before everypony in Canterlot as _your_ marefriend. With all of them…" She swallowed loudly. "All of them watching me… oh, dear…"

"You won't be alone." Twilight backed up her statement by nuzzling her gently. "All our friends will be there, too. We'll be standing right beside you." When Fluttershy didn't respond, Twilight grinned and added, "And whenever you get nervous, I'll just reach over and do _this_!"

She dropped her hoof over Fluttershy's belly and began to tickle her. Her marefriend let out a sudden giggle and then Twilight was on top of her, poking and tickling her without mercy. Fluttershy was quick to retaliate, caressing Twilight's wings in a way that made her shiver with delight. She was so tempted to just give in to her passion and go for it with Fluttershy right there…

But this was still her parents' house and Twilight doubted that even Fluttershy would be quiet enough to keep her folks from hearing them two rooms away. She was content enough to listen to Fluttershy's adorable laughs as Twilight tickled away her fears.

When it was over, they fell panting against each other. Fluttershy pushed Twilight's head against her chest, nuzzling her just like a mother would with her child. Twilight didn't mind at all. She could rest there for all eternity if she had the chance.

"Sweet dreams, Twily," said Fluttershy, stretching her name out through a tiny yawn.

"Sleep well, my lovely Shy." As Twilight dropped her head against Fluttershy's chest, her eyelids dropped and she knew only a deep, dreamless peace.


	11. Canterlot Courtship, Part II

**Eleven – Canterlot Courtship, Part II**

Fluttershy couldn't help watching the puffs of chilled air coming off Twilight's mouth. If she tilted her head a little to the right, they almost matched up with the puffs of steam coming from the approaching train, now barely half a mile down the track from Canterlot Station.

She really had to give credit to Twilight for thinking of coming a day earlier than their friends. It had given Fluttershy a chance to walk around the magnificent city alongside her marefriend. Not that she hadn't seen all these sights before—like the Royal Gardens or the Plaza of a Thousand Fountains—but this time was different. All those other visits had been with Rarity and Applejack and the rest of their friends. Here, Fluttershy could appreciate them in her own way: quietly taking her time and holding hooves with the pony she loved most.

"I can't believe they're going to try for a rehearsal this late," Twilight remarked. She nervously adjusted her crown; some holiday tradition required that she wear it for all of Hearth's Warming Eve. "It's a good thing that Spike can improvise, but I worry about everypony else."

Fluttershy turned and smiled at her. "I'm sure they'll be just fine. We didn't have much experience either and we did all right."

Twilight stopped playing with her crown long enough to pause and break into an embarrassed grin. As she looked Fluttershy in the eye, she took a step closer. "That's right. _You_ were so terrified that we almost didn't start on time, remember?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Fluttershy replied, "I sure do."

But, as Rarity had pointed out after the performance, Fluttershy had been able to use her stage fright to her advantage in playing the famous Private Pansy. And when she had other ponies like Twilight and Applejack to play off in the final act, she forgot about the part altogether. They were just three friends sharing laughs and stories and songs, just like they did every day in Ponyville. It made the applause and the anthem recital at the end all the more wonderful.

 _I guess I need to practice being in front of a crowd_ , Fluttershy thought with a sad smile. Then, as she playfully bumped her flank against Twilight's, she thought, _If Twilight can be brave enough to be a princess, then I can be brave enough to be a princess's marefriend!_

"Here they come!" Twilight squealed. She clapped her front hooves together as the train pulled up to the station with a dramatic hiss.

Ponies crowded around the doors of the passenger compartments, carrying saddlebags and other luggage on board. Through the crowd, Fluttershy scanned for hints of her old friends, like Rainbow Dash's mane or Applejack's hat. Instead, the first thing she spotted was a green fin on a purple scalp, which brought a warm glow to her heart.

"You're here, you're here!" Twilight exclaimed and rushed forward to hug her dragon. Spike melted against her chest, his tail wagging just like a dog's. Fluttershy giggled, but she didn't have long to appreciate it. Rarity and Rainbow Dash quickly came up to her a group hug.

"How did it go with Twilight's parents?" Rarity asked, anxiously brushing a hoof through her mane. "What they say when you told them? Were they at least polite?"

Fluttershy beamed. "Oh, they were just wonderful! I couldn't ask for better… um…" She trailed off as she racked her brain for the right word. "W-what would you call them? In-laws? No, that's not it…"

As was to be expected, Rainbow Dash burst out laughing. "In-laws, huh? Sounds like _somepony's_ thinking two steps ahead!"

While Fluttershy retreated into her mane, Rarity drew her close with a protective hug. "Now, now, Rainbow Dash. I'm sure it was a honest mistake." When she turned to her friend, her smile was just a tad skeptical. "Wasn't it?"

"Y-yes! Most definitely!" But while Fluttershy gave them a good-natured laugh, inside she was berating herself. _Pony feathers! I'll need to ask Twilight about that later. She'll know what's the right word to use for… for your marefriend's parents!_

Meanwhile, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were helping unload the rest of their luggage. Spike had let go of Twilight and was picking up his own bag from the pile. Fluttershy thought it looked a little fancy for something he owned. It was a garment bag shaded in royal blue, with sterling silver clasps and a faux-leather handle.

"Well, guys, this is where we part ways," said Spike, clutching the bag to his chest. "I've gotta hurry if I want to make it to rehearsal on time."

"Good luck!" said Fluttershy, reaching over to give him a quick nuzzle.

Twilight leaned over and nuzzled him from the other side. "You're going to do great. Just make sure everypony else in the show is ready, too."

"Will do!" Spike waved to the rest of their friends as he dashed along the platform ahead of them. Fluttershy kept waving until he disappeared into the throng of taller, larger ponies.

"Can you believe it?" Twilight said, just quiet enough for Fluttershy to hear. "So young and he's already the official narrator for the Hearth's Warming Eve play."

There was a tenderness in Twilight's voice that really touched Fluttershy. She'd seen her softer side when they were alone, but this was different. It was easy to forget that Twilight had been the pony who hatched Spike's egg, even though she hadn't been much older than him. Fluttershy remembered the photo that Twilight's mother had taken from that day. An adorable little filly holding a tail-sucking drake in her hooves, wearing the biggest grin in the world.

There was no doubt that Twilight was a great mother. Fluttershy hoped, if she ever had the chance, to half as good as her.

 _I guess we'll talk about that someday, too…_

* * *

The Royal Canterlot Theatre was massive, with row upon row of seats and boxes filled with ponies both big and small, rich and poor. All of Canterlot and the neighboring towns had been invited to attend this annual performance. Red-and-white banners hung from the ceiling, most of them bearing the official Equestrian crest. All eyes, however, were focused on the giant curtain and the wooden stage in the center, where stage-hoofs were busy assembling the first set pieces of the show.

From the privacy of the Royal Box, just to the left and above the stage, Princess Celestia was less concerned with the show and more interested watching her subjects. In particular, she was watching each little filly and colt. Nothing but smiles and excitement tonight. For some of them, this was their very first time at the Theatre. It was a sight that never failed to make Celestia smile herself.

Meanwhile, her sister Luna was sitting to her left, reading the program. Celestia looked over her shoulder for a quick peek at the text.

 _The Royal Canterlot Theatre Company_

 _presents_

" _The Dawn of Equestria"_

 _A command performance in celebration of our nation's founding_

 _Dramatis Personae_

 _Derpy Hooves...Commander Hurricane_

 _Raindrops...Private Pansy_

 _Vinyl Scratch...Princess Platinum_

 _Amethyst Star...Clover the Clever_

 _Lyra Heartstrings...Chancellor Puddinghead_

 _Time Turner...Smart Cookie_

 _Spike the Dragon...The Narrator_

"Dear sister," Luna said softly, "I confess I find this year's performance to be… questionable. Why choose these ponies and not the Elements of Harmony?"

Celestia chuckled, just as she'd done when asked the same by the director, Sir Silver Tongue. "Because I believe everypony, no matter how humble or unlikely, has something to offer in this play, even they've never been near a stage before."

"I suppose that's true. Never would I have dreamt that so shy a pony as Fluttershy would have done as well as she did in last year's performance."

Celestia was solely tempted to make a joke about the obvious similarities between their names, but she let it rest. When she heard the guards in the back pull the entry curtain open, Celestia turned around to witness the arrival of her guests.

Twilight Sparkle was the first to enter, dressed in full regalia from crown to hoof. Her five friends from Ponyville soon followed, all dressed very tastefully in holiday-appropriate colors of red, white, and green. Celestia noted the proud smile that Rarity wore and knew right away that she had masterminded their wardrobe—no doubt planning weeks in advance.

"Welcome, my dear ponies," Celestia said once they'd finished bowing. "I'm so pleased that you could make it. I trust that you all had a pleasant trip?"

"We did, thank you," Twilight replied, wearing her usual eager smile.

Although she was old enough to have known countless ponies from childhood to old age, there was always something about Twilight Sparkle that made Celestia remember the excitable and studious filly who'd attended her School for Gifted Unicorns. That filly seemed to come back usually when she was in the presence of her Ponyville friends, for which Celestia was grateful. She couldn't bear to imagine what Twilight would've been like had she stayed in Canterlot, lost among her books with only an exasperated little dragon to keep her company.

She knew that, tonight, Twilight's smile was large for a different reason entirely. While the six ponies took their seats, Celestia looked over at the yellow pegasus in the green-and-white dress. "I suppose congratulations are in order, Twilight. I understand that you and Fluttershy are now a couple."

"Y-yes, Your M-Majesty," Fluttershy replied. She ducked against Twilight for protection. "We're very happy together."

"It is wonderful to find somepony to share your life with it, isn't it?" Celestia turned and shared a pleasant smile with Luna. "Especially when you have all the duties of a princess to manage."

"It certainly is," Twilight answered and put her hoof around Fluttershy's shoulders. "But I know I couldn't be half the princess I am without any one of my friends."

Celestia knew it all too well. Deep down, she still remembered the millennium of quiet sorrow she felt when she'd ruled alone. It had been hard to hold the throne by herself, knowing that her beloved sister was locked away. And she could never take solace in a companion as Twilight or Cadance had done. Both mares were still mortal, still bound to all the passions of youth and the tenderness of growing old with somepony. Theirs was a joy that neither Celestia nor Luna would ever have for themselves, being eternally bound to govern the heavens and all the dear ponies who dwelled beneath them.

"If you're worried, Fluttershy," she said gently, "I wouldn't pay any heed to what some of the prouder ponies in Canterlot might say about you. So long as the two of you are happy, there's nothing else that matters."

"What would they be saying about _us_?" Twilight asked, frowning severely.

Luna chuckled. "I'm afraid, my dear Twilight, that you've broken many a gentlecolt's heart here in Canterlot when the news of your new paramour was revealed."

Celestia watched the youngest princess lean forward and look out at the crowd below. Sure enough, there were one or two finely-coiffed stallions who glanced up at her. Some looked surprised, others pained, and a few were filled with scorn.

Although it hurt Celestia to see Twilight look so crestfallen, she kept her own stoic expression. It was an unfortunate byproduct of royalty, to have one's life discussed in the public so freely. Celestia was well-aware of the centuries' worth of rumors about the many colts and mares she was claimed to have taken as her harem of lovers. It had outraged Luna when those same nobles began to gossip the same about her, but a few bold declarations at court—and a soft-spoken apology—had quickly put those rumors to bed.

"Pardon me, Your Highness," Fluttershy whispered, "b-but I was told that Discord might be joining us?"

"I was told the same," Celestia replied, giving her a wink. "Unfortunately, you know as well as I do that he can be a little… erratic with his promises."

Still, as a hush fell over the crowd of theatregoers and the curtain began to rise, Celestia secretly wished that Discord _would_ make an appearance. She enjoyed the annual play as much as the next pony, but she always held out hope for something unexpected. A little dash of color in a story that she knew well enough to recite it line for line in her sleep…

* * *

Fluttershy nuzzled her marefriend as the play drew into its final act. She watched as, on the stage, Raindrops, Amethyst Star, and Time Turner forged bonds of friendship to hold back the wendigos. The audience below gave a collective " _Oooh_!" as the Fire of Friendship was discovered, with two unicorns in the background pulling off some impressive pyrotechnics. When she glanced at Twilight, Fluttershy could see her mentally working out how that illusion spell was created.

Fluttershy would've told any other pony to just relax and enjoy the show, but she knew better. Twilight Sparkle was a pony who would measure the marigolds all day long and _still_ find them lovely all the same.

The false ice that imprisoned the other players now "melted" away, as the ancient pony lords forgot all their quarrels and made peace. Fluttershy felt Twilight's tail twist itself around her own. She smiled and leaned into her marefriend, anticipating the happy climax of the play.

Below, Spike was throwing his arms into the air, now lost in his role as the narrator. "The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land and live in harmony ever afterwards. And together, they named their new land..."

The national flag appeared on stage in a shower of sparks. " _Equestria_!"

And the crowd went wild. A chorus of cheers from every corner of the Theatre filled the air, punctuated by furious stamping and clapped hoofs. Twilight jumped up beside Fluttershy, cheering loudly while Spike took his bow with the rest of the cast. Unfortunately, even as happy as she was for all of them, all Fluttershy could manage was a quiet " _Woo hoo_!"

Then, with all the other ponies were doing, she got up onto her hooves and slid her foreleg around Twilight's shoulders. Her chest swelled proudly as Spike and the ponies onstage began to sing the Equestrian national anthem.

" _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts_

 _As long as it burns we cannot drift apart_

 _Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few_

 _Laughter and singing will see us through (Will see us through!)_

 _We are a circle of pony friends_

 _A circle of friends we'll be to the very end_!"

As the audience burst into another cheer at the end of the song, Fluttershy winced when another light flashed over the stage. She drew close to Twilight, wondering if there'd been some kind of accident backstage.

But when she glanced up at the ceiling, something felt odd. When she stared, Fluttershy could've sworn she saw something _wink_ at her.

" _Fillies and gentlecolts_!" a baritone voice announced. The audience's cheers were cut short as all eyes turned to the air above the stage. Even the actors were just as surprised.

" _Fillies and gentlecolts_!" the mysterious voice said again. " _Happy Hearth's Warming Eve to one and all! As a token of her goodwill to every stallion and mare, our new Princess Twilight Sparkle has graciously offered a token for each and every one of you tonight_!"

"What?!" Twilight whirled toward the stage. Fluttershy was scared at how quickly her left eyelid had begun to twitch. "I never said any such—"

Somepony swung a spotlight toward the Royal Box, illuminating Twilight, Fluttershy, and Princess Celestia. The light was blinding to Fluttershy, but she refused to back down. At least this way, she couldn't see everypony staring up at her. Twilight, on the other hand, was speechless. Fluttershy decided to gently reach out and push her jaw back into place before somepony made a rude remark about it.

" _Behold, dear ponies of Canterlot_!" said the mystery announcer. " _For as every one of you is as precious to our newest princess as a rose, let every pony here tonight receive the gift of a rose and think kindly of her_."

Green light flashed and suddenly the entire Theatre was showered with roses. Fluttershy smiled in awe as rose petals were sprinkled over every row and marveled at the roses that miraculously appeared in every pony's hoof. Naturally, every actor on stage was given a full bouquet.

Twilight blinked. "What?"

"Hooray!" somepony in the crowd called out. Fluttershy noticed that it was a finely-dressed stallion in a top hat. Perhaps he was one of the spurned gentlecolts that Luna had mentioned. "Three cheers for Princess Twilight! _Hip hip_!"

" _Hooray_!" the audience thundered.

As the cheers continued, Twilight blushed darker than any of the roses that now littered the Royal Box. Fluttershy giggled and leaned into her. She didn't quite know what was going on, but she was happy all the same for this random act of kindness.

"Ah-ah, just a moment!" someone nearby called out. Everypony in the Royal Box turned to see the curtains part and Discord himself come running in. He was wearing a full tuxedo, complete with white gloves, top hat, and cane. Fluttershy guessed that he'd probably teleported in, but he made a show of huffing and puffing like he'd run all the way to the Theatre.

"Oh, thank heavens!" he cried out, holding onto his knees. "Am I too late for the show?"

"As a matter of fact," Celestia replied with a quiet smirk, "you just missed the best part."

Discord threw back his head and laughed. "Perfect! I don't know why I even bothered running over here! There's nothing quite so sappy like a roomful of ponies singing about friendship." When he noticed the grim stares that Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were giving him, the draconequus bowed at the waist. "No offense, honored guests."

"Discord," Twilight asked, her tone laced with suspicion, "did you have a paw in _this_?" She held up a loose bouquet of roses that had fallen at her hooves out of thin air.

While she spoke, Discord lifted both paws into the air and snapped his fingers. Green fire burned away the gloves and he wriggled his fingers at Twilight. "Come now, Princess. Clearly, you can see that my paws are _clean_ of this mess." Another snap of his fingers made the roses at his feet disappear into a puff of smoke. "And besides, if I were going to crash the biggest pageant in all of Equestria, don't you think I'd go for something with a little more _panache_? Hmm?"

With another chuckle, he bowed again and strutted out of the Royal Box. But Fluttershy didn't miss the wink he gave to Celestia and Luna on his way out.

She smiled and slipped free from Twilight's grasp. "Discord! Please, wait!"

When she raced through the curtain and into the corridor outside, Discord had turned around. He watched Fluttershy with a teasing grin.

"Oh, look, my old pal Cuddleshy!" he exclaimed. In the blink of an eye, he went from standing upright to coiling around Fluttershy like a snake, his body twisting at unbelievable angles while he spoke. "What is it now? Come to tell me off about how it's not nice to poke fun at your friends?"

"No," said Fluttershy. She flew into the air, rising up until she was looking him right in the eye. "I just wanted to say thank you. That was a really lovely thing you did for her."

For a moment, Discord didn't say a word. He turned to leave again, but as he did, Fluttershy didn't miss the pleased smile on his face.

"It wasn't _too_ much, was it?" he asked softly.

"Nope! Just right!"

Discord nodded. "Then you're welcome." And with one last finger-snap, he vanished into thin air.

Fluttershy was glad to see that his reformed nature was taking hold. But she didn't have long to focus on it. She felt Twilight's hoof on her shoulder and heard the young princess whisper into her ear, "I still don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

Twilight leaned in to peck her on the cheek. "How you can make everypony in Equestria want to be your friend. Even a mean-spirited god of chaos."

Fluttershy returned the kiss to Twilight's cheek, snuggling up against her as they walked down the corridor together. "I don't know either, to be honest. It's not something I can control."

"And _that_ , my dear Cuddleshy," Twilight said with a giggle, "is what I love most about you. Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, by the way."

Fluttershy laughed and hugged her tightly. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Twilight."

"I think we're done for tonight. Would you like to stay with everypony else in the palace tonight, or should we go back to my parents' house?"

Fluttershy wished it could be the latter. She'd loved how cozy the house was, from Twilight's humble bed to the beautiful decorations that her parents had put up. But it would be rude not to stay up chatting with all their friends from Ponyville. There were jokes and songs to be told, and stories to be shared. And of course they'd all be telling Spike what a wonderful job he did onstage over a bowl of hot punch.

"I guess we'll go to the palace," Fluttershy answered. She stepped aside and held out her hoof. "Lead the way, Princess."

"Only on the condition that you _never_ call me Princess ever again," Twilight insisted. Her tone was stern, but she couldn't keep her face from cracking. An embarrassed grin slipped past her guard. "Keep close to me. The royal chariot should be just around the corner…"


	12. A Royal Rest

**Twelve – A Royal Rest**

The ceiling was warping hideously as Twilight opened her eyes. This didn't feel like her bed anymore. It was too cold and painful in here. Everything ached from the nape of her neck to the edge of her hooves. She wished she could curl up into a ball and disappear.

"Blegh," was the first thing she managed to say. She sniffled and rubbed her hoof over her nose. "Note to self... no more open-air chariot rides on cold winter nights…"

By now, Twilight was accustomed enough to Fluttershy that she could tell when her marefriend was flying nearby. Like hearing the breeze rippling over a meadow, even though the air was deathly cold outside this morning.

A moment later, Fluttershy flew into her bedroom with a meal tray. She smiled tenderly as she set down the tray on Twilight's bed and nestled up against her marefriend. "Morning, Twilight. Feeling any better?"

"N-no." Twilight's face twisted up as she fought to stifle a sneeze. There was only enough time to brace her hooves against her face before letting out a fierce, " _Ah-choo!_ "

"Goodness!" Fluttershy took a box of tissues from the nightstand and held them out. "You poor thing."

As she blew and wiped her nose with a tissue, Twilight reflected on what a blessing it was to have somepony like Fluttershy in her life. All their friends were great ponies, but when it came to taking care of others, there was no one better than the kindhearted pegasus now offering Twilight a bowl of soup.

"What about your—?" Twilight started to ask, but she stopped when a spoonful of fresh broth was shoved into her mouth. She swallowed, savoring the liquid warmth running down her throat and into her belly. Her eyes drifted shut as she succumbed to the utter bliss. "Mm, that's wonderful..."

Fluttershy dipped her spoon into the bowl again. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking who's looking after your animals today." Twilight groaned as she tried to shift her position under the blankets. "I'd hate for any of them to go hungry because of me."

"Oh, no worries!" Fluttershy smiled as she held out another spoonful of soup, which Twilight gratefully accepted. "I've got Spike and Pinkie Pie handling it."

"Pinkie Pie? Really?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Of course. She's gotten much better at working with animals. Though, between you and me, I think it's because they like the way she smells."

Twilight blinked. "Smells?"

"Cupcake frosting!" Fluttershy answered with a cheery grin. "You never noticed?"

"I... I guess not." Twilight coughed up a little of the soup, confirming that it tasted just as good coming back up as it did going down. She paused to clear her throat and looked up at Fluttershy, who continued to sit patiently and talk about animals and how they usually saw the world through sound and scent.

In an abstract way, Twilight already understood this from her recreational studies as a filly. But it was a marvel to just sit and listen to her marefriend chatter. When was the last time they had just sat and talked? Everything since their first date seemed to have been one project or party after another. Even meeting Twilight's parents was an event in and of itself.

 _And of all the times we get to be truly alone, it's right when I get sick._ Twilight pulled the blankets up around her throat, trying to snuggle up against Fluttershy. _I've got the best marefriend and the worst luck in all of Equestria._

Still, as Fluttershy sweetly fed her more soup and rambled on about animal scent habits, Twilight couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She wanted to do more for Fluttershy. They'd spent so much time at the library or visiting in Canterlot. What about Fluttershy's cottage? What about _her_ parents? She tried to remember where Rainbow Dash said Fluttershy's family lived. Fillydelphia, maybe.

On the sixth or seventh mouthful of soup, Twilight let out a quiet sigh. It could wait until after she got better. Right now, all she wanted was to cherish this time together.

"So," she asked Fluttershy, "if Pinkie Pie has a scent like frosting, then what does Rarity have?"

"Oh, only the most wonderful fragrance. Eau de Ếcurie, I think it's called."

"And I would assume Applejack smells like apples."

"Right!"

She hadn't caught on yet. Despite stiff muscles, Twilight allowed herself a devious smile. "So what do _I_ smell like? To your pets, I mean."

Fluttershy didn't respond. She stared down into the bowl of soup in her hooves, trembling ever so slightly.

"It's okay." Twilight patted her on the shoulder, even though it meant moving through her whole-body ache. "You don't have to tell me."

But when Fluttershy looked up at her, her eyes were watering. "Daisies."

"I'm sorry?"

"You..." The poor pegasus was chewing on her bottom lip. "You smell like fresh daisies."

"I do?" Twilight would've immediately checked for herself, but her nose was too stuffed to be of any use.

Fluttershy nodded meekly.

It took Twilight a moment to figure out why. After all, she spent more time indoors. She would've guessed she smelled like old books or the dust that she and Spike continually swept off the library shelves. But when she considered her usual diet of daisy sandwiches and salads, it was obvious that it was the smell like lingered the most.

Not to mention, Fluttershy really liked hearing Twilight's voice. Of course the first thing she'd notice would be the smell of her breath.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked softly. "The smell of daisies?"

"Yes!" came out of Fluttershy's throat as a tiny squeak, less of a word and more of a bird's chirp. She set aside the bowl of soup and hid behind her mane.

Twilight's heart skipped a beat. Seeing her marefriend like this was both adorable and heartbreaking. She wished she was well enough to comfort her-or sit up, for that matter.

"Shy," Twilight whispered. She wrapped her hoof around Fluttershy's elbow and gave it a weak squeeze. "You don't have be ashamed. I think it's cute." She sniffled and added, "And I think you're cute, too."

Slowly, Fluttershy peeked out from behind her mane. "I-I think you're cute, too."

"Then don't worry about it." Twilight stroked her hoof up toward the other pony's shoulder, rubbing out the tension she felt there. "Tell you what. You can make me a sandwich for lunch. With extra daisies."

Fluttershy giggled. "I will! I promise!" She leaned down and leaned a quick kiss on Twilight's forehead.

"Careful," Twilight groaned, trying to pull the blanket over her head. "Don't let yourself get sick, too."

"I don't mind."

"Well, you should. Besides, I'm not attractive right now." Twilight giggled underneath the blanket. "In fact, I'm kinda gross."

"No, you're not." She felt delicate hooves wrap around her body, holding her close. "You always look good to me."

Twilight smiled and pulled down the blanket just enough to let her look into her marefriend's eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The warm bowl was lifted to Twilight's lips again. "More soup?"

"No, thank you." After another sniffle, she rubbed her nose with her hoof and asked, "Can you just stay here?"

Fluttershy nodded and pulled aside the sheets. Twilight scooted over to give her room as they held each other under the covers. As soon as she rested her head on Fluttershy's chest, Twilight felt her eyelids getting heavy.

A minute later, she had almost completely fallen asleep, dreaming...

* * *

…She was running through downtown Canterlot, sweating furiously beneath her royal gown. She didn't even stop to think why she was wearing her gown without her crown. How could she stop with that horrible _thing_ on her trail?

 _It's only a hop, a skip, and a jump!_ Pinkie Pie's voice called out from above.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Twilight cried back. "I can't outrun a storm!"

And it was a storm following her. The biggest, blackest storm cloud she'd ever laid eyes on. It was like something out of a fairy tale, where the old crone conjures up a spell to take over the sacred woods—

Thunder cracked and suddenly every home in the neighborhood was on fire. Now Twilight faced a new challenge: trying to see, let alone breathe, though the hideous ash cloud in front while the impossible storm gained speed.

Unfair. That was the only word for all this. It was simply unfair. Why did this storm have to be _her_ responsibility? Why couldn't she just stay home with Fluttershy—?

 _Hold on_ , she thought, coming to a dead stop. _Since when was this about Fluttershy? What am I even doing here?_

As she paused to consider this, Twilight noticed that her nemesis the storm wasn't pursuing her anymore. Though it remained vast and imposing in the air behind her, the sinister cloud had fallen eerily silent.

Nervously, Twilight extended a hoof toward the cloud.

"Fear not, Twilight Sparkle," said a low, familiar voice. "Though it tries, this foe has no power in the world of dreams."

 _Oh_ , Twilight thought. _That explains it._ She turned around and saw Princess Luna striding toward her. Her dark blue mane rippled across houses that had recently been set on fire, but now were perfectly undamaged.

Twilight bowed her head. "Um, good evening."

Luna smiled. "It certainly is. I apologize for this intrusion, but we have the good of the realm to consider. This ethereal cold front is severe enough without sending all our subjects into a panic. Only we handful of royals may know its true nature so far."

"You mean..." Twilight pointed her hoof at the dormant storm. "That?"

"Indeed. Though you have seen the effects of this storm many times now, only your friend Rainbow Dash has come face to face with it."

"Then how do we stop it?"

For a second, Luna broke her regal composure. Her eyes dropped toward the cobblestone street.

"Sadly, neither I nor my sister yet know."

Twilight blinked. "What?"

Luna meet her disbelieving stare with a more stoic expression. "This storm is something no one princess can endure. We have contained it and will continue to do so, but it will drain us if we try to hold it forever." She offered a grim smile. "History has shown that we can only contain threats to the kingdom for only so long. No more than a millennium at most."

Despite the smile on her face, Twilight could sense the bitter memories that Luna was reliving. Not just her time as Nightmare Moon, but all the ancient enemies. Discord. The changelings. King Sombra and Sunset Shimmer.

She was right, unfortunately. Sooner or later, they all came back.

As she dug her hoof anxiously over the cobblestones, Luna seemed to regain more of her composure. She offered Twilight a sympathetic smile. "But this is not the time for such concerns, Twilight Sparkle. The storm will rest for now, as must you. My sister and I will speak of this again when the time is right."

"A-are you sure?"

"Quite sure," the Princess of the Night replied, standing tall as she did before. With an elegant flick of her tail, Luna turned back the way she came. "Now, if you like, you may join me in my duties tonight. There is another pony whose sleep is troubled."

Twilight swallowed. While she had no qualms about Luna safeguarding the dreams of her subjects, she herself was hesitant to tread on somepony else's dream without permission.

 _Then again_ , she reflected, _I'm still learning how to be a princess. Maybe I can do some good this way._

She was grateful, at least, that she didn't feel sick in her own dream. She had no doubt that she'd need to catch up on sleep when all this was over.

When Luna lifted her right hoof, there were still in downtown Canterlot. Twilight didn't spot the transition, but as soon as the princess set down her hoof, the entire scene had changed. Houses and streets gave way to gnarled trees and a heavy fog. The air was dark and oppressive, with only shafts of moonlight piercing through the thick canopy.

Twilight gulped. It was the Everfree Forest. No, it was worse than that. It was the Everfree Forest when she'd first set hoof in it with her friends. So many years ago, when they'd set out to regain the Elements of Harmony and stop Nightmare Moon.

"Be brave," Twilight whispered to herself. Her wings fluttered anxiously, but she lifted her hoof and took a quick breath. She remembered that it was Princess Luna walking ahead of her now—not Nightmare Moon—and that this forest was only a nightmare. A twisted reflection of the real place, where some poor pony's fears came to life.

She had promised to help this pony as best she could. As a princess, she could do no less.

On the trail ahead, Luna had advanced deeper into the woods. She came to a halt near the edge of a bog, which bubbled with thick green smoke and dark waters. As Twilight trotted desperately to catch up with her, the elder princess turned and offered her a severe frown. "Are you ready to begin?"

Twilight nodded. "Of course."

"Then reach out your hoof and grab hold of her before she drowns." Luna smiled softly—a rare sight that Twilight felt privileged to witness every time. "Once she sees you, the nightmare will pass."

"But how can I—?"

"No more words, Twilight Sparkle." As she spoke, Luna began to disappear into the rising green mist. "Act quickly!"

Her smile was the last thing to disappear. It sent a chill down Twilight's spine when she saw it leave—a chill that the cold, oppressive air only made worse.

Her ears drooping, Twilight turned toward the bog. There was a vague outline of wings and a tail in the water. A pegasus by the look of it. She felt a tiny voice grunting and squealing over the rising gurgle of the bog. It seemed as though the whole swamp had become a monster in its own right, poised to devour the small pony.

Another squeal emerged from deep within the misty waters. The cry pierced Twilight's heart like a thorn. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to turn away.

"Well, here goes nothing!" said Twilight and she thrust her hoof into the mist without another thought.

Being a lucid dream, distance was irrelevant. She had only to reach out and feel the delicate wings and strong back of a pegasus against her hoof. With a grunt, Twilight dug in her rear legs and pulled as hard as she could.

With a sudden " _Eep_!" the pegasus was yanked free from the bog and came crashing into Twilight. Only a last-minute spell caused Twilight to land on a cushion of magic energy, floating just an inch above the ground.

She looked up into the pegasus's eyes and blinked.

Fluttershy blinked back.

Then, before anypony could say a word, their lips met with fierce passion. Twilight felt Fluttershy's tongue slip into her mouth. Her own tongue worked itself past her marefriend's lips, and as their tails intertwined, Fluttershy moaned loud enough to echo throughout the forest. Birds scattered from the treetops as her cry broke through the canopy.

"Thank goodness it's you," Twilight gasped as she pulled away from the kiss. "I-I'm so glad it's you!"

"Me, too!" Fluttershy responded with a grin. She lowered her head and planted a soft kiss against Twilight's neck. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

"It's _our_ dream, that's for sure." Twilight closed her eyes as a shiver of pleasure ran down the length of her body. Her wings twitched in ecstasy. "Let's try somewhere nicer, okay?"

As before, there was no transition. The moment Fluttershy lifted her head and smiled, the nightmarish bog had disappeared. Where once stood the ominous Everfree Forest, there was nothing but sky and clouds as far as the eye could see. It was as if somepony had scattered pieces of Cloudsdale all over the sky, with each cloud looking warm and inviting.

With a flap of her wings, Twilight had readjusted herself so that she was hovering next to Fluttershy. She reached out and took her marefriend by the hoof, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Twilight giggled and pulled her in for another kiss. As she held Fluttershy, she felt them falling just a little, passing through the clouds below.

When she looked down, Twilight saw a vast expanse of gray and green—impressive towers of rock bordered by grassy plains and a tiny river. These were the Mariposa Mountains, where the Great Butterfly Migration always ended up. Of course Fluttershy would pick this spot to take Twilight. It was the closest thing to paradise for an animal lover.

Twilight had never enjoyed an aerial view of the mountain range before. It really was quite a sight. _Now if she'd just dreamt up a library on the side, it'd be perfect!_ She smiled deviously when she remembered where she was. _Then again, I'm dreaming, too…_

The cloud on which they stood drifted to the left. As Twilight leaned over, she looked down at the new building that suddenly appeared beside the extensive mountain range. A stately tower built in the classic style from the First Diarchy: the Canterlot Archives.

 _There_ , she thought with a grin. _Much better!_

Fluttershy didn't say a word as she led Twilight by the hoof down toward the mountains. They flew silently and without effort, whizzing through clouds and along the mountaintops like carefree birds. There were no obstacles here, no danger lurking in every crevice. It was Fluttershy's dream and the only place Twilight wanted to be right then.

Luna was right. The magic storm could wait until Celestia said it was time. For now, she would have her lover in this magical place, where no sinister cloud could touch them.

* * *

Long shadows stretched across the throne room, twisting across gilded floor tiles and ivory walls from the precise center of the hall. Eldritch light shone from the depths of a crystal orb, which rested on a cushioned pedestal. And peering into the orb were a pair of tall mares in fine regalia, watching their subjects at play.

In the orb, Twilight Sparkle was smiling, her wings silhouetted magnificently against the midday sun as she and her lover Fluttershy dove and soared over the Mariposa Mountains. The world around them warped and shifted imperceptibly, creating new delights that no mortal eye could track—not even one so practiced as that of a Princess.

"To anypony watching," Luna commented, "they've only been asleep for a few minutes." As the Princess of the Night, she had power and clarity over all ponies' dreams. It was a simple task for her to light her horn and project the image from the girls' minds into the orb. "But for them, they've spent at least a few days like this."

Celestia leaned closer to the orb for a better look. "I can only hope they'll have many such days ahead of them."

In the three millennia that she had walked these lands, Celestia had seen so many of her subjects be born, grow up, grow old, and fade away. Like watching flickering embers scattered by the wind.

But each ember—no, she amended, each _life_ —was precious to her. And every smile on her subjects' faces was worth more to her than any castle or crown. That was something that Discord himself had finally learned, even though it meant risking the happiness of six fine ponies and the welfare of Ponyville itself.

Such thoughts steered Celestia toward the more pressing matter at hand. Though the sight of her protégé and her lover was heartwarming, she could not neglect her duties as Princess.

"And where is the storm now?" she asked Luna.

"Right where we left it."

"Show me, please."

Her younger sister wore a troubled frown, though she obliged and caused the scene inside the orb to change. The shared dream of Twilight and Fluttershy gave way to a swirling black mass of clouds and lightning. Its surface writhed and hissed in the open air above the Everfree Forest, scattering flocks of birds and packs of beasts that drew too close. Even at this great distance, Celestia could feel the malevolence at the heart of the storm.

This was no rare occurrence. Somepony—or something—had fabricated this storm.

Luna's ears drooped as she stared into the orb. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. We have encountered creatures that feed on chaos and emotion, such as the draconequi, the changelings, and the wendigos. But this storm is self-contained. Nothing feeds it." She pursed her lips grimly. "At least, nothing that we can detect."

The "we" that Luna referred to meant her network of agents spread across Equestria. Celestia had managed them for the thousand years during her sister's absence and was relieved when she had relinquished command of them. Though she cared deeply for her subjects, she disliked the necessity of the Secret Service and all their deceptions. But it was up to ponies like False Flag and Strider, who swore an oath of fealty to the Two Thrones, to alert their Princesses of every threat in the realm. And such as it was, there were few ponies so brave as to come anywhere near this storm.

"Even Discord claims not to know about it." Though she didn't smile, Celestia didn't miss the twinkle in Luna's eye when she added, "He could, of course, be lying."

"He has done so once or twice, yes." Celestia allowed herself a smile as she thought about his latest prank during Hearth's Warming Eve. The high society of Canterlot were still talking about it. "If he wouldn't admit it even to Fluttershy, then he might actually be in the clear this time."

A shiver passed down her back. "And that doesn't comfort me at all."

"There is a possibility that the storm is destiny-locked," said Luna. She tapped her hoof pensively on the carpet, leaning in to stare at the orb. She seemed so focused, like she could almost see into its very heart. "I seem to recall you telling me about Rainbow Dash and the first occurrence of a sonic rainboom when she obtained her cutie mark."

"Yes, that's right."

By the way her tail was swaying back and forth, Luna's thoughts were flying fast now. "And her friend Rarity. She attributed _her_ cutie mark to a bizarre magical attraction, did she not?"

Celestia nodded, beginning to see her point. When it came to the matter of a pony's cutie mark, there was no such thing as mere coincidence. Like the force of gravity on an object, events and environments shifted around the weight of a pony's destiny, attracting a filly to her talent in wood carving or a colt to his bright future as a baker. Magic was strong in Equestria, shaping not only the world and all its creatures, but the flow of life itself.

"I think I see what you mean." Celestia lifted her hoof to the orb. "Tell me, dear sister. When was this magic storm first sighted?"

Lifting her eyes toward the ceiling, Luna pondered the question. "If memory serves me right, it would have been a little over two months ago."

"Perhaps two months and a week?" Celestia asked, feeling the start of a teasing grin on her face.

"I believe so, yes." Her sister turned and stared, her cheeks suddenly flushing. "You can't be serious, Celestia. You think it might be _them_?"

"Why not?" Celestia lit her own horn. From the bottom of her heart, she conjured up a golden wave to wipe away the image of the storm and reveal once more the sight of two ponies laughing and flying without a care. For a second, Celestia almost forgot all her worries. "That _was_ about the time that Twilight confessed her feelings, wasn't it?"

"But…" Luna shook her head again. "What can we do, then? It would be unthinkable to break them apart."

"Never fear. Their love isn't the cause of the storm." Celestia stared at the two ponies. "I don't yet know how, but I believe that it may turn out to be the solution."

Luna smiled, lightening the mood in the room once more. "Let us hope you're right."


	13. Of Critters and Confessions

**Thirteen – Of Critters and Confessions**

Humming quietly, Twilight passed through town at a gentle trot. Thankfully, it was getting a little warmer, so there was no need for a scarf. Winter Wrap-Up had only occurred two days prior, but the air was so clear and the grass was so green that it seemed like there'd never been any snow to begin with. She felt particularly proud of how well she'd organized this year's Wrap-Up.

 _Then again_ , Twilight reflected, allowing herself a proud smile, _everypony's gotten much better at working together. All I need to do is show up with a checklist. And that's after I've finished a checklist about making the official Winter Wrap-Up checklist!_

Beside her, Spike groaned. His eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay open as he trudged half a step behind her. "Remind me again what we're doing up so early. And why I needed to be here?"

"I told you, it's a surprise for Fluttershy." Twilight paused mid-trot and leapt ahead in a giddy bounce that would have made Pinkie Pie smile. "I can use it to pay her back for taking care of me when I was sick!"

"You know you don't have to." Spike yawned into his claw, falling behind by another step. "She's your marefriend. That's what you guys are supposed to do for each other."

He was right, but that didn't diminish the brilliance of the idea for Twilight. It came out of a nagging feeling she'd had when she'd gone to check up on Fluttershy during Winter Wrap-Up.

Ever since Twilight's first year in Ponyville, Fluttershy had used her system of bells and chimes to simultaneously wake up every animal that had gone into hibernation. Seeing Fluttershy beam like a loving mother over the sleepy critters flocking to her had made Twilight think about all the time they'd spent together as a couple. Nightmare Night. The rainy day at the park. Poetry readings by the fire. Hearth's Warming in Canterlot.

And then, in a flash of insight and guilt, she realized that every moment she'd spent with Fluttershy was a moment spent away from her animals. Away from all her friends, who seemed just as dear to her—if not more so—than any of her pony friends. It didn't seem fair that the two of them spent more time at the library than they did at Fluttershy's cottage. And since both of them could fly, it wasn't as though the distance between their homes was an issue.

So today was going to be a new personal task for Twilight. A chance to bring their relationship right to Fluttershy's doorstep.

In no time at all, they'd reached the edge of town. Trotting up the dirt road, Twilight saw a flock of birds nesting in the thatched roof of her marefriend's cottage. Their tweets and chirps suddenly fell silent as they turned as one toward the new pony coming from below.

"That doesn't sound good," Spike commented. His eyes drifted shut as he came to a halt and sat down on the road. "Wake me up when you're done, okay?"

"Hmm." Twilight examined the birds, wondering if she could come up with a telepathy spell to communicate with them. But she didn't have the faintest idea where to begin. What was the common language for an avian species? Did it resemble anything like a pony's speech?

A breeze wafted over her at that moment, ruffling her feathers with a slight chill. That gave Twilight her second brilliant idea for the day.

As she leaned back onto her rear legs, Twilight spread her wings and slowly lifted herself into the air. She took a calming breath and let go of her fears and anxieties, just like Rainbow Dash had showed her.

 _I'm a cloud in the sky_ , she chanted in her head. _I'm a leaf in the wind. I'm brave. I'm awesome. There's nopony else in the world like me_.

It wasn't the most humble of mantras, but it seemed to work for Rainbow Dash. Even Twilight had to admit that it did a good job of making her forget her doubts—or at least burying them deep inside her heart.

Slowly, the other birds took notice of her gentle wing flaps. A few robins began to beat their own wings in response and soon the whole flock was chirping happily.

"It's nice to see you, too," Twilight answered. "Can anyone tell me if Fluttershy's home?"

The flock suddenly went quiet. Twilight didn't realize how heavy silence could be until that moment. And the worried looks the birds gave each other wasn't helping the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Spike?" She trotted back a few paces. "I think we'd better go inside."

"Huh?" The dragon sat up, spreading out a small cloud of dust as his tail smacked into the road. "W-why? What's the matter?"

A shiver passed along her flank as Twilight pressed her hoof against the cottage door. She knocked once and waited.

No answer.

She knocked again. "Fluttershy? Are you home?"

Right now, Twilight was beginning to regret not performing a repeat of her Somepony Sensor spell on Fluttershy's cottage. In retrospect, it would've been perfect for such a skittish pony to know that her marefriend was nearby.

She lifted her hoof to knock once more, but the door opened. On the threshold stood Angel, who glanced up at Twilight in surprise. The rabbit stamped his foot a few times, rather impatiently.

"Hi Angel," said Twilight. She wished she remembered she'd put that textbook on rabbit psychology; it was on her reading list for getting acquainted with Fluttershy's life. Still, she had to try as best she could.

Bending toward him, she asked, "Where's Fluttershy? Is she all right?"

Angel shook his head and waved a paw for her to follow him. As he hopped back into the cottage, Twilight turned and looked at Spike, who had curled up into a ball on the dirt. His snoring was loud enough to send the birds on the roof fluttering away in dismay.

With a sigh, she cast a simple telekinetic spell on him and floated him inside the cottage. Twilight joined him a moment later, using the same magic to close the door behind her.

* * *

" _Choo_!"

Moving an anxious trot, Twilight followed the muffled sound through the cottage. Ahead, Angel hopped quickly, taking the stairs two steps at a time—an impressive feat for a bunny his size. Twilight could've teleported herself to the top in a flash, but she felt it would be rude to do so. Something about Fluttershy's home made her feel like using too much magic would be wrong. Like it would disturb the fundamental structure somehow.

By the time she reached the top, Angel was already at the bedroom door. He gently pushed it open and turned back to give Twilight a nervous frown.

 _Poor little guy_ , she thought. It was obvious sometimes how much he cared for Fluttershy—sometimes to the point of jealousy. He and Spike had that much in common. Twilight decided that he deserved a carrot once she got to the bottom of this.

As she poked her head inside, Twilight whispered, "Fluttershy? I-it's me. It's Twilight."

On the bed, bundled up under the sheets and a fluffy white robe, was Fluttershy. The poor dear lifted her head up from under the covers. When she saw Twilight, her face lit up, but all Twilight could see were the bags under her eyes. It felt like blasphemy, but she couldn't help thinking it.

Her marefriend looked awful.

"H-hello, Twilight…" Fluttershy's voice was quiet enough when she was feeling well; getting sick had reduced it to a dry whisper, barely audible if not for Twilight's improved hearing as an alicorn. She broke into a phlegmy cough and quickly covered her mouth with her hoof. "I'm sorry… I should have sent you a letter before you came all this way…"

"Don't worry." Twilight wanted to rush over and sweep her love into a great big hug, but she knew better. Besides, she had a feeling that was how Fluttershy had caught her cold.

As a compromise, she half-closed her eyes and focused on her magic. A magenta spark flew out from her horn, turning into a soft aura that surrounded Fluttershy from mane to tail. Twilight crept over to her side and planted a soft kiss against her now-protected cheek.

Fluttershy sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you. This feels wonderful."

"You stay here and rest," Twilight insisted. "I'll make sure that all your animals get fed and taken care of, okay?"

"That would be lovely." Fluttershy covered her mouth when another cough hit her. Her whole body shivered under the impact. "Oh, goodness… um, you should talk to Angel… he has the checklist…"

Twilight's entire brain lit up like a fireworks display. "You keep a _checklist_?"

Fighting back a sniffle, her marefriend replied, "Of course… 's a lot of animals to feed…"

Twilight wanted to say that she'd never been more attracted to Fluttershy than she was at that moment. However, she didn't get the chance. As soon as she opened her mouth, she heard the front door open and a regal voice call out, "Hello? Fluttershy, darling? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed quietly. She tried to sit up, but barely had the strength to manage it. Slumping back onto the bed, she added, "Today's our spa day… oh, horse feathers. Why did I have to get sick today?"

After leaning in for another kiss against the germ-free force field, Twilight patted the back of her mane. "It's fine. Just get some rest. I'll talk to Rarity and then I'll get started, okay?"

"Oh... kay…"

In the mental checklist that she'd been running since she entered the cottage, Twilight added a note to make Fluttershy her favorite tea. Hopefully it'd be strong enough to help her sleep and recover her strength. If her eyes were anything to judge by, she must not have gotten a wink of sleep through the previous night. And that only made Twilight feel guilty about the wonderful dreamless sleep she'd experienced herself.

She made it halfway downstairs when she saw Rarity anxiously trotting up toward her. The unicorn was wearing one of her trademark hats, a lovely cream-colored fedora with an enormous blue feather sticking off the side. Her eyes went wide when she noticed Twilight waiting for her.

"Please tell me she's alright," Rarity asked quietly. "I waited ten minutes for her at the spa and I didn't want to intrude, but I simply must know she's well!"

"She's fine." Twilight walked down and put a comforting hoof around her friend's shoulders. "Fluttershy just caught my cold."

"Oh!" Rarity wiped the sweat from her brow, simultaneously using her magic to readjust her hat. "Oh, what a relief!" After a beat, she blushed. Twilight could practically see the gears shifting backwards in her head. "No, I-I mean, _not_ a relief, obviously! I mean, how terrible! How is the poor thing doing?"

Twilight guided her back down the stairs, trying not to let her own worry show on her face. "She'll be fine. I just need to make sure she gets plenty of sleep today. And I even offered to take care of her animals."

Rarity nearly stumbled as they crossed the final step. "A-all of them? Are you sure that's wise?"

Twilight stared. "Well, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, dear. Nothing wrong with that." Rarity glanced around, desperately looking for anything that wasn't Twilight's steady gaze. "I only meant that, well… you remember that nasty business with Rainbow Dash and the switched-around cutie marks?" She leaned in and whispered in a conspiratorial hush, "They nearly cooked and _ate_ her!"

"Rarity, that was Rainbow Dash." Twilight chuckled. "I mean, no offense, but she's not sensitive with other ponies, much less animals. Besides, Angel and I get along fine. I'm sure the others will listen to me."

The worried frown that Rarity wore suggested otherwise, but she didn't seem inclined to press the point. Instead, she looked back upstairs. "Well, I guess I'll have to put off my spa treatment for tomorrow. I couldn't possibly stand by and let handle this by yourself!"

"I'm not alone. I've got…" Twilight frowned and looked around the living room. "Spike? Spike, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah!" Spike called out from the kitchen. He came around the corner two seconds later, holding a giant bran muffin in one claw. He was still chewing as he added, "Wan' some?"

Twilight's ears flopped. "No time for that! We've got to take care of Fluttershy's animals today. I need you to find Angel and look for a checklist—"

Spike laughed and took another bite of his muffin. While still chewing, he forced out the words, "Twilight, not everypony's as crazy as you about making lists. We've had this talk before."

Twilight had a withering retort in mind for the little dragon, but before she could unleash its devastating potential, she felt Rarity's manicured hoof rest on her shoulder.

"Please, Spikey-wikey." Rarity leaned in and batted her eyes. "Would you be a dear and look upstairs for that list? I'm sure it won't take you _too_ long, hmm?"

"Uh, right!" The bran muffin fell from Spike's numb claw. He swallowed and hastily brushed the crumbs from his chest. "Anything for you, Rarity…"

As he dashed upstairs, Twilight turned and shared a pleased smile with Rarity. "Thank you for that. And if you're serious about helping, would you mind brewing some tea for Fluttershy? I can enchant the brew to put her to sleep for a few solid hours."

"No need!" Rarity pressed a hoof to her chest. "I've used that same enchantment on my own tea many times, darling. You just take care of those animals and I'll look after sweet Fluttershy."

Twilight smiled and watched her friend trot into the kitchen. Her smile widened when she saw the unicorn's magic daintily sweeping up the trail of muffin crumbs left by Spike. Leave it to Rarity to think of cleanliness even when their friend's well-being was on the line.

That thought gave Twilight just enough spirit to turn around and head for the front door. If she was lucky, the birds would still be nesting in the thatched roof outside. They'd be the easiest critters to track down…

* * *

One hour later, Twilight flew through the open front door. Her wings sputtered out one more flap and then refused to work. The fatigue that she'd been fighting off for the last twenty minutes finally took hold and dragged her onto the inviting wood floor of the cottage.

With a sigh, she lifted her head and looked up at the assortment of animals crowded into the living room. There were eight robins and bluebirds, seven field mice, six rabbits, five chatty squirrels, four raccoons, an iguana, a pair of cats, and an enormous brown bear with a very confused expression. All of whom had been either hiding out or wandering around the neighborhood, surprised to find Twilight instead of Fluttershy. It had taken all of Twilight's willpower—and the occasional "Royal Stare" that Luna had taught her—to corral each animal into the cottage.

"Okay…" Twilight wheezed from her spot on the floor. "Thank you for coming on such short notice…" She shook her head and forced herself to get up. These animals would never take her seriously when she could barely catch her breath. "As I'm sure you're all aware, Fluttershy isn't feeling well—"

It was impossible to even try speaking after that. The whole animal assembly broke out into a swell of angry and upset chirps, snarls, and hisses. Twilight ducked as a trio of bluebirds dive-bombed her from their perch on the back of the sofa. She backpedaled into the brown bear—whose name she couldn't remember to save her life. He wheeled onto her with a vicious growl, which scared Twilight off her hooves and into a nervous hover in the middle of the room.

 _Maybe they'd listen if I was perfectly equidistant from everypony?_ Twilight thought quickly, only to dismiss it just as fast. That was just her memory of geometry class trying to offer her support—and doing a very poor job of it.

She didn't have a clue what she was doing. She could talk to ponies, but animals were Fluttershy's specialty. All she knew was magic and she was alone in a roomful of angry, frightened animals—

Twilight's face lit up. She knew exactly what to do.

Slowly, she lowered herself back to the ground and stood perfectly still. Meanwhile, the animals in the living room continued to growl and chirp out their protests, waving wings and paws and claws in Twilight's direction.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she let out her breath, a wave of magic surged outward from the bottom of her heart, channeled through her horn and into the room beyond. Every animal, no matter how tall, no matter how small, became nothing more than an object to be handled.

Twilight opened her eyes again. A strong magenta field held each animal in place, perfectly immobile. Their faces were frozen in surprise, their mouths and beaks locked in silent snarls. All the critters could do was move their eyes.

Once she was sure that every creature was looking right at her, Twilight cleared her throat and said, "May I finish?"

Since none of them were capable of responding, she smiled. "Good. As I was saying, Fluttershy isn't feeling well _today_ , but I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow. In the meantime, Spike, Rarity, Angel, and I will be taking care of you. We will do everything Fluttershy does for you, including feeding, grooming, tending to the sick, and playtime."

She inhaled again, focusing on the immobilization field surrounding each animal. With a nod of her head, the aura dissipated, leaving each animal free to move again.

Not a single creature stirred—not even the field mice beside her hoof.

"So…" Twilight gave them all her friendliest, least suspicious smile. "Do we understand each other?"

Her response was a series of timid nods and cheerful bird calls. Twilight grinned when she felt the brown bear hesitantly stretch his paw out and give her mane a friendly pat.

"Great!" She trotted toward the kitchen, feeling very empowered. "Now, who's hungry?"

The animals, to her amazement, organized themselves into a perfect line behind her, ranging from smallest to largest. Twilight couldn't have organized them better herself.

She supposed this was Fluttershy's trick after all. Everypony knew her as the gentle, soft-spoken pony that could barely speak up for herself. But there was a lot more behind that sweet smile. A firm sense of conviction that every animal from here to Canterlot could instantly recognize. When Fluttershy spoke from the heart, everypony listened, from newborn foals to mighty dragons.

Twilight had seen it all along. She loved her for it more than words could ever say.

 _Not that'll stop me from trying_ , she reflected and chuckled to herself.

* * *

Rarity hummed as she summoned the tray off of Fluttershy's bed and onto her nightstand. She glanced over at the sleeping pegasus, who now lay under the sleeping spell's effects. With any luck, she'd be a hundred percent better by morning. Until then, Rarity was content to watch over the lovely mare while she slept. It seemed that she could never turn off her ability to look adorable and charming, even when ill and exhausted.

The sound of hooves trotting in the hallway outside caught Rarity's attention. She went over to the door and pulled it open as quietly as she could.

Twilight stood outside, looking a little less tired than Fluttershy and a lot happier. "Hi. How's our patient doing?"

"Sleeping like an angel," Rarity answered. She crossed the threshold and used her magic to close the door behind her. "How are her pets doing?"

"I think we'll get along just fine." Twilight turned toward the stairs as Rarity moved to follow her. "Actually, I was surprised. I don't know why they didn't like me at first. They seemed to be content when it was somepony else taking care of them."

Rarity smiled. Twilight might have been an excellent reader, but she could still misread a situation like nopony else. "Yes, darling, but you must consider how they feel about Fluttershy. They're worried for her just like you and I are. More so, in fact. It's one thing when she has to leave for a trip or take care of a friend. It's another thing when she's the one who needs taking care of."

"Oh." Twilight gave herself a soft hoof-slap to the cheek. "That explains a lot. I keep forgetting how well you know Fluttershy."

"Well, she _is_ my dearest friend, after all." Rarity felt a slight chill in her heart, but she forced herself to keep smiling as she added, "How could I deny her anything?"

They continued downstairs in silence, which gave Rarity plenty of time to start fretting. It had been such a long time since she and Twilight had been alone together. She prayed that they could get through this day without much fuss. So many times before, during their post-date debriefings and restaurant lunches, Rarity had been on the verge of letting something slip. Something that would embarrass her to no end and undoubtedly ruin her beautiful friendship with Twilight.

But when Twilight gave her a quiet smile as they entered the living room, Rarity felt her heart skip a beat. Did she know? Was she tormenting Rarity with the knowledge?

No, she decided. Twilight couldn't have known. Rarity would have to tell her. A friend was owed nothing less than the honest truth, but unlike Applejack, Rarity could at least give it a nicer presentation.

"Is everything all right?" Twilight waved her hoof in front of Rarity's face. "Hello?"

"Hmm?" Rarity came to a sudden halt, tossing her mane back over her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, dear. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you're feeling okay. After all this, I wouldn't want you to get sick, too."

Rarity laughed. "Perish the thought, darling. Why, I'm as fit as a fiddle!" She cleared her throat. "But there is, er, something I would like to talk with you about."

"Of course!" Twilight's tail swished upward as she turned toward the kitchen. "Right this way!"

It had been an hour and a half since Rarity had gone to work looking after Fluttershy. As she followed Twilight into the kitchen, she took a glance out the nearest window. On the fields outside the cottage were all the local animals, running around at play after their breakfast. She caught sight of Spike getting a noogie from an overly friendly bear while the rabbit Angel rolled on the ground in laughter. Very amusing, though Rarity did feel for poor little Spike. He deserved a day to himself after all he'd done for Twilight and Fluttershy these last few months.

Rarity sighed and moved away from the window. _If only he'd come to the spa with me! Aloe and Vera would get those scales to shine marvelously in no time!_

In the kitchen, Twilight was already pouring some of the extra tea that Rarity had brewed earlier into a pair of cups. She sat at the table, waiting with a pleasant smile while Rarity took her own seat and gripped the teacup in her magic.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Twilight.

Rarity lifted the cup to her lips and sipped quietly to steady her nerves. She had come close to this confession several times before. This time, she would need all her courage to go the distance, as Rainbow Dash would say.

"I just want to say, first of all, how much I appreciate what you did for Fluttershy today." Rarity set down the teacup on the table and looked her friend straight in the eye. There was no backing out now. "And I wanted to congratulate you on finding happiness with such a lovely pony."

Twilight giggled. "Well, I have _you_ to thank for that, after all. If you hadn't suggested the match, we'd never be here today."

"Yes, about that…" Rarity took a deep breath. _Just spit it out, you silly filly._ "You see, Twilight, I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you. I've misled you about my intentions as a matchmaker."

The young princess stared at her. "What do you mean 'misled'?"

"Do you remember what I told you every time I set you up with somepony new to date?"

"Yes. You said you wanted me to be happy."

Rarity rubbed her front hooves together. "And I _do_ , dearest. Truly I do. But that wasn't the only reason. It was also because I…" She let out a terrified squeak, almost cutting off the words before they could escape her mouth and damn her.

"It was also because I loved you. And I could never admit it until now."

Twilight nearly choked on her tea while she still sipping from it. Rarity watched her set down the cup with an awkward fumble, nearly spilling all her tea into the saucer. She recovered quickly by rubbing the back of her hoof over her mouth.

"You…" Twilight stared, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "You _love_ me?"

Rarity nodded, feeling ashamed and elated at the same time. How wonderful to finally get this terrible truth off her chest! And how horrible she must have looked to Twilight! What friend could stomach news of this sort? It was the worst thing.

Ever.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Twilight leaned forward with a concerned frown. "Why did you wait until _now_?"

"It's complicated—"

Twilight glared. "So's the theory of gravity and I mastered that in an hour. Surely you can explain."

Another squeak died in Rarity's throat. She wrung her hooves and looked down at the smooth wooden surface of the table. It was so much like the main table in the Golden Oaks Library. But did that really surprise her when Fluttershy and Twilight were so right for each other?

"Well, I've had these feelings for a while now. Ever since you first came to Ponyville, actually." Rarity blinked away her tears as very old memories struggled to the surface of her mind. "I wasn't born a noble pony despite my airs. I was a common mare from Manehattan. I dreamed of being a star in Canterlot, and when I heard you were from there, I was overjoyed. I…" She licked her lips, fighting a sudden onslaught of dry mouth. "I studied everything about you. What you liked, what you didn't, what dress would look best with your lovely mane… and that's when it happened. I suddenly stopped caring about Canterlot and was more concerned about making _you_ smile. Even for just a moment, fleeting though it might be."

Twilight didn't say a word, but continued to stare sadly. Rarity decided to press on. "When you became a princess, I thought I couldn't possibly confess my feelings then. I knew that it would look like I'd was only attracted to you for your royalty and nothing else. So after that business with Flash Sentry, I resolved to see you paired off with somepony else. Somepony who could make you happy in a way that I knew I never could."

"Fluttershy…"

"Yes, dear." Rarity slumped forward on the table, her hoof narrowly missing the teacup. "What could be more generous than to give my special somepony the chance to be happy with my best friend in the whole world? What could be more generous than to give my best friend a chance to love the very pony I'd had my eyes on for so long?"

It was a subtle change, but Rarity was skilled enough to read the five different emotions that cycled across Twilight's face. Surprise. Anger. Embarrassment. Worry. Sorrow. She had expected far worse whenever she'd imagined giving this confession. She'd expected slammed doors and a refusal to speak to her for several months.

"You really should've said something."

Rarity lifted her head, not daring to believe what she'd heard. "I'm sorry?"

While she spoke, Twilight got up from her side of the table and trotted over to Rarity. "I can't imagine how it must've hurt not to say anything. I remember how hard it was trying to keep secrets for you and Fluttershy during the whole Photo Finish debacle." To Rarity's surprise, she put a hoof around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Next time, just come right out and say it."

Rarity buried her face into Twilight's neck. "I will. Celestia help me, I will…"

"Good." Twilight leaned down and gave Rarity a soft kiss on the forehead, just below her horn. "Because I think I could've been happy if you'd given it a chance. As it is, I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance with Fluttershy instead."

"It wasn't easy," Rarity said, choking back a sob. She would not break down any further today. Now that was the truth was out, she could be strong again—for all her friends' sake. "Would you be surprised to know that I once fancied Fluttershy when I first met her, too?"

"I guess not," Twilight said, laughing.

"It's a terrible weakness of mine. I fall in love so easily!" Rarity found herself laughing a little, though it hurt the back of her throat to do so. "But it was the same pattern with her. I didn't want to be responsible for hurting Fluttershy. She's so sweet. I'd never forgive myself if I caused her to be unhappy even for a second!"

Twilight cradled Rarity's head against her chest. "Don't worry. You'll find somepony special, too. You deserve to be happy just like the rest of us."

Rarity sniffed and dabbed a hoof at her eyes. "You think so?"

"Of course!"

The two mares leapt in surprise at the sound of Fluttershy's voice. They turned to the kitchen entrance where she was standing, wearing her robe and a sleepy smile.

Rarity wanted to blurt out how sorry she was. She was ready to go through the whole litany of apologies and excuses like she'd done with Twilight. But there was no need. Fluttershy quietly came over to her and wrapped her forelegs around Rarity, hugging her tightly. Then Twilight was hugging them both and Rarity was lost in a world of tender warmth.

"Thank you," Fluttershy whispered into her ear. "Thank you for all of this."

"No, sweetheart," said Rarity. Her head sank against Fluttershy's breast. "Thank _you_. Both of you are better friends than I deserve."

* * *

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Rarity brewed another enchanted cup of tea for Fluttershy, who was recovering fast. Spike and Angel made sure all the animals were fed and run ragged outside. As night fell, Twilight personally escorted each set of critters back to their homes. She was glad to see how happy they'd all become now that Fluttershy was feeling better. It was nice when one of the other rabbits gave her a tiny nod of respect before hopping off with its friends in the woods.

When she reentered the cottage, Twilight came upon a pleasant sight. Spike and Angel were sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, munching on gemstones and carrot chips respectively. Meanwhile, Rarity was snuggled up against a sleeping Fluttershy on the couch, with the former brushing the latter's mane.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever for Twilight. She never wanted it to end. But it was getting late and she was ready to whip up a snack in the kitchen. And something told her that Fluttershy would have a fresh stock of daisies to use for a sandwich in one of her cabinets.

"She'll sleep for a little longer," Rarity said as she put aside her hairbrush. Tilting her head down, she looked over Fluttershy with a motherly smile. "In which case, I should probably get going. I need to pick up Sweetie Belle from Scootaloo's house before nine o'clock."

Twilight nodded. "By all means. I'll see to it that Fluttershy's in good hooves."

Rarity offered an embarrassed smile as she got off the couch and turned to Twilight. "Darling, about what I said earlier—"

As she saw where this was going, Twilight held up a hoof to Rarity's mouth. "It's fine, Rarity. Honestly. I can only imagine how hard it was for you to say all that. But at least we know now." Moving her hoof from Rarity's mouth to her shoulders, Twilight guided her toward the front door. "And if you ever want to talk, you know where to find either of us."

Slowly, Rarity's shoulders sagged. She leaned into Twilight and nodded again. "I know, dear. Thank you again." For a moment, she wavered in place, with Twilight expecting her to lean in and nuzzle her affectionately. But instead, Rarity lifted her head and smiled with all the pride she could muster. "Good night, darling. Sleep well."

"Good night, Rarity." Twilight smiled and waved from the front door until she saw that Rarity had gone over the nearest hill and disappeared into Ponyville again.

When she closed the door, Twilight heard a gentle cough. She turned and saw Fluttershy lifting her head with a tiny shiver. Twilight was at her side in a heartbeat, pulling her marefriend back onto the sofa and tucking in the blanket around her.

"I-I'm cold," Fluttershy whispered. "Can you cuddle with me?"

"Sure thing," said Twilight. She jumped onto the couch and pulled part of the blanket around herself. Beside her, Fluttershy's body was warm, though she was still shivering a little. Twilight slid her foreleg around the poor pegasus and gave her the softest squeeze she could manage.

"Hey, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, pausing to cough into the back of her hoof.

"Yes, love?"

"I don't know about you…" Fluttershy sounded more tired than sick. An exhausted pony whose only solace was in the touch of her librarian marefriend. "But I think that Rarity needs to find her own special somepony quick. I can't stand the thought of her being miserable. Especially when _we're_ the ones she put aside her happiness for!"

"Glad to hear I'm not the only one who thinks that," Twilight replied. Raising a hoof to her mouth, she covered up a yawn and lowered her head against Fluttershy's shoulder. Maybe she'd have more of an appetite for a daisy sandwich after a short nap.

Fluttershy shook her head despite a fit of coughing. "It's not right. We should return the favor. Find somepony for Rarity."

"There's an idea," said Twilight. But as soon as she said it, all thoughts of a quiet evening with Fluttershy quickly jumped out of her head.

She remembered the list that Rarity had made back at Le Abreuvoir. A list of ideal qualities for Twilight Sparkle's new special somepony. She could hear Rarity's voice as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. _Somepony who's kind and brave! A pony with a brilliant mind and a warm soul—and plenty of fun!_

Twilight smiled slowly. If she thought hard enough—and she didn't have think hard at all—she knew just the pony who'd be perfect for Rarity.

Or rather, the dragon perfect for her.

"I think I know just who we can set her up with," Twilight suggested. Her hooves tightened around Fluttershy, holding her close to Twilight's chest. "Once you're feeling better, think you'll be ready to help me play matchmaker?"

All Fluttershy had to do was turn her head and wink at Twilight to let her know that she was on board. Twilight couldn't be happier.

She was looking forward to this project.


	14. How to Date Your Dragon

**Fourteen – How to Date Your Dragon**

"Honestly, Twilight, out of _all_ the times you choose to help, _now_ you're ready?"

It was just after twelve o'clock. Twilight stood by the center-left bookshelves, with a veterinarian textbook still floating over her shoulder as she tried not to look Spike in the eye. The baby dragon stood dead center in the library. His claws had turned into tiny fists as he spoke. And she didn't like the way his pupils had narrowed into cat-like slits. Not one bit.

"I-I know how this must look, but we only want what's best for you." Twilight paused as she finished putting the book back on the Very Special Somepony's Shelf. "It only seems fair to help you win Rarity's heart now that she's—"

"Now that she's confessed she's had feelings for _you_ this whole time?" Spike's left eye started to twitch. Now Twilight was beginning to see what everypony else saw whenever she got onto one of her panic attacks. "I don't want your pity, Twilight. I wanted to win Rarity fair and square. I wanted to _prove_ my love for her. Is that so hard to understand?"

A thousand arguments poured through Twilight's mind, all trying to justify her decision. All trying to console him like a mother with an angry child. But she couldn't make the words come out. She couldn't bear to have Spike look at her this way. The icy glare reminded her of the cockatrice's stare before it had turned her to stone. It reminded her of the giant red dragon that had breathed out a constant plume of foul smoke and ash from the mountaintop.

And when she thought of those moments, she remembered that it was Fluttershy who'd saved her on both occasions. Poor Fluttershy, whom even her friends kept underestimating, always forgetting how strong she really was until the danger was at its worst.

Something that she and Spike had in common.

 _I deserve it_ , she thought. _When did I ever treat his affections for Rarity as anything but a joke? All I ever thought was, well, he's still a kid…_

Then, an idea came to her. Twilight turned her back and faced the nearest shelf, organizing her thoughts carefully. She forced herself to listen to Spike's angry breathing behind her. If she waited long enough, she picture the daggers he was glaring into her back.

"You're right," Twilight said. "You deserved better from me. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"What?"

"I said you were right. You've always loved Rarity. And what did I ever do except laugh it off?"

"I…" When Twilight turned around, Spike's mouth was hanging open. His clenched fists suggested he was caught somewhere between fury and sorrow. "No, I mean, you… you did _try_ to help. You were always there for me, Twilight."

She shook her head and trotted to his side, trying not to set off any triggers or alarm bells as she moved. When he didn't run off, Twilight gently pulled him into a long and tight hug. It didn't surprise her in the least when he started to cry into her chest. She patted her head, hoping to express all her affection for him in a single kind gesture.

Maybe Fluttershy was finally starting to rub off on her, after all.

"Don't forget," she whispered, "you were there for me when I needed help with Fluttershy. I was scared and depressed, but you never left my side. Not once. How could I not do anything less for my number one assistant?"

"Th-thank you," Spike blubbered into her chest. Twilight felt every tear streak through her coat, but she didn't mind. She'd gone through plenty of that when she raised him as a hatchling. So she continued to stroke his scales and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

As soon as Spike started to let up on his sobbing, Twilight nudged his face up and gave him a tender smile. Had to be careful with how she phrased this. "So how about I make you a…" Her grin slipped a little when she pictured the dish in her head. "A sapphire sundae… and then we'll work on a plan for courting Rarity, okay?"

"Heh." Spike wiped a tear from his eye. Twilight immediately wanted to give him another hug; he was just too cute. "All right. A-and thank you, Twilight."

"Anytime, kiddo."

While she guided Spike toward the kitchen, Twilight felt a connection growing inside her heart. It was like looking through a microscope at a leaf and seeing a whole new universe on its surface. She finally understood everything Spike had gone through over his crush on Rarity. All she'd needed was to experience romance herself—and to see how much better her life was once she'd found it.

 _How could I not want to help him find that love, too?_

* * *

Warm water cascaded down Fluttershy's back, filling her with such joy that she thought she was going to evaporate into steam herself. After a very long day and night of being sick and in bed, she needed this. She needed a spa day more than ever. Even more than the sweet embrace of her marefriend—and in Fluttershy's mind, nothing could compare to any moment sitting beside to Twilight.

"Ahh, yes, _c'est magnifique!_ " Rarity exclaimed. Her head floated just above the surface of the hot tub, a cute little swan with a freshly washed and primped mane.

Fluttershy giggled, but the sound of Rarity's voice did bring her around to a troubling thought she'd been wrestling with all morning.

For the longest time, she'd often wondered about Rarity's affectionate nature. Of course it was obvious that she was a generous pony at heart; even poor and clumsy mares like Derpy Hooves weren't immune from a token or gift of Rarity for the hard work they did in town. But whenever she was with Fluttershy, the fashionista seemed to be far more expressive. Far more likely to stroke Fluttershy's mane or nuzzle her during a conversation. Nothing that Fluttershy couldn't tolerate—or even enjoy—but she'd had her suspicions.

 _If you loved me_ , thought Fluttershy as she looked over at her friend's smiling face, _you really should've said something, you silly filly. I'm the one who's supposed to be shy and quiet, remember?_

Standing beside the tub, Vera took a ladle into her mouth and poured in another dash of cold water. Steam blossomed into the air, surrounding the two ponies in the tub like an embrace. A friendly embrace, Fluttershy thought, and nothing more than that.

She looked over at Rarity, still floating away in her own happy world. It'd be rude to disturb her.

But Fluttershy had waited long enough. And Twilight was depending on her to have this talk.

"Um, Rarity?" With her hoof, Fluttershy gently pushed on the surface of the water, sending a ripple in her friend's direction. "Sorry to bother you, but there's something I want to ask."

"But, of course!" Ever so gracefully, the unicorn rose up from the tub within a fountain of steam. Fluttershy took a moment to admire her luxurious coat and mane. Never let it be said that the spa ponies didn't do a fantastic job every time.

Her ears drooped as she looked away from Rarity. "Oh, dear. How do I put this?"

"Just say what's in your heart, love." Rarity's voice had dropped an octave, now softer and inviting. "It's worked wonders for me."

Fluttershy squeaked, but she nodded in agreement.

"Okay," she continued. Turning to Rarity, she smiled. _Be brave, Shy,_ Twilight's voice murmured inside her head.

"Okay. There's something that I wanted to ask you. Something I thought I could help you with."

"Fluttershy, I'd be delighted. When have I ever refused your help?"

"Well, you still might. I-I wanted to help you find your very own…" Fluttershy swallowed and winced. Her throat was still a teensy bit sore from the cold she'd had the day before. "Your very own very special somepony."

"Oh." The word fell from Rarity's lips like a stone in a pond. And like that stone, the hoof she dropped into the tub sent out an endless series of ripples.

Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut, retreating to the other side of the tub. "Eep! No, I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have said anything! Please forgive me!"

More water splashing. Now Rarity was at Fluttershy's side, sliding one hoof around her shoulders. "Hush, darling. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you, I promise."

"You're not?" Fluttershy peeked one eye open, searching her friend's smiling face.

Rarity shook her head. "No. In fact, I'm flattered you'd want to help me. That's so generous, even for you." She tilted her head, giving Fluttershy a more knowing smile. "But I have to ask, did Twilight put you up to this? Because if so, then I think see where this is going."

All Fluttershy could do in response was blush. It wasn't just the steam turning her face red.

"Oh, my." Rarity blinked, her mouth still hanging open. "You want to set me up on a date with… Spike?"

"O-only if you want to," Fluttershy quickly amended. She leaned into Rarity's shoulder, nudging her in the same way that the cats back at the cottage did when they wanted attention. "You can say no. We'll understand."

While the steam around them began to dissipate, Rarity looked away into the tub. Fluttershy had no idea what to do at this point. She'd planned out a few different scenarios with Twilight, but she couldn't think of a single one. All she could do was sit and wait. But that was fine. She did plenty of that during the hibernation period in winter, when she had the cottage to herself.

"Listen," said Rarity. "It's not that I _don't_ appreciate Spike. He's quite a lovely little dragon. I just don't know if we're… right for each other."

Fluttershy nodded. "But you've known how he feels about you. Maybe you could just give him one date and see where it goes?" Memories of a lovely picnic and an awkward flight home made Fluttershy blush as she added, "I-it worked for me and Twilight."

Technically, it was still true. But it wasn't the picnic that brought them together. It was Nightmare Night and being curled up against Twilight with a book of poetry. She'd give anything to relive that moment over and over again.

In a heartbeat, she added a note to ask Twilight about another late-night poetry reading. Maybe even an outdoor one, if Fluttershy was persistent enough. Her wings fluttered below the water in anticipation of that evening…

"But we're so incompatible, dearest." Rarity spread her hooves out in a shrug. "What could we possibly talk about over dinner?"

"Whatever you want," Fluttershy insisted. Thinking about another quiet evening with Twilight made her feel empowered. She could afford to be a little more assertive now. Assertive without being unpleasant. "Think about everything you said you admired about Twilight when you first met her."

"Where do I even begin?" Rarity murmured. Though she turned away, her expression reminded Fluttershy of a hurt filly. "A beautiful and brilliant mare from the greatest city in Equestria. And she's better than anypony I've ever met who's from Canterlot. Beauty, brains, and bravery in one chic ensemble."

Fluttershy touched her shoulder, rubbing it with the slightest amount of pressure. "Well, if you think about… that could describe Spike, too."

"Yes, I suppose…" Rarity's answer trailed off into stunned silence. Her head whipped around so fast that Fluttershy feared she might have hurt herself. She found herself gazing into Rarity's enlarged eyes.

"Oh, I see!" said the unicorn. She tapped her wet hoof against the side of her face and giggled. "How could I not have seen it before? He's her companion, after all! Her dear little companion. Oh, this is just marvelous!"

Fluttershy giggled. _Marvelous_ was the highest compliment a pony like Rarity could bestow. She knew it was working.

"Will you let me help you, then?" she asked, refusing to slink back or look away like before.

Rarity's face lit up like a candle. "Yes, Fluttershy. Of course I want your help!"

Suddenly her hooves were wrapped around Fluttershy, squeezing her tightly. The pressure didn't bother her one bit. It was nothing compared to the steel-trap hug of a full-grown manticore.

Sinking back into the water and deeper into Rarity's hug, Fluttershy smiled to herself. This spa day had gone better than she could've hoped. For a moment, she pictured Twilight in her library, talking to Spike and giving him the same kind of embrace.

 _I hope your day's going just as well_ , Fluttershy prayed.

* * *

The aroma of garlic bread and fresh soup hung in the air at Le Abreuvoir, tantalizing every pony who passed by. Naturally, few could afford an appetizer at the posh restaurant—let alone a full meal—which led to a few well-educated ponies nicknaming it "Le Au Revoir." _Oh,_ the joke went, _you don't have enough bits to cover your bill, Monsieur? Au revoir!_

Garçon didn't care for the joke, but he did take pride in his work. Greeting everypony who came to dine, serving every course from soup to entrée to dessert, and cleaning up after such gentlefolk until every table was spotless. He may have lived in a tiny house on Sunflower Lane, but Le Abreuvoir was his one true home. When he spoke within its marble walls, everypony listened.

But even Garçon was still a servant compared to the restaurant's more illustrious guests. Case in point: the lovely Twilight Sparkle who came trotting through the fine glass doors, followed by her assistant Spike.

He'd rarely seen the new princess show up without the company of her friend Rarity. He'd become so used to their visits over the last year, all their brunches and afternoon teas. Compared to the intimidating presence of an older princess like Celestia or Luna, Twilight was far more approachable and always kind. It made the head waiter's day every time she appeared. _But no Rarity?_ he wondered. _How curious_ …

"Good afternoon," said Twilight. With a swish of her tail, she nudged Spike ahead of her. "Can we look at a menu?"

Garçon glanced down at the dragon. The little guy was blushing; he didn't realize dragons were capable of blushing. But then, he was a young drake. And given how many ponies were embarrassed to be seen in such a fine establishment for the first time, Garçon knew how to put them at ease.

"Oh, most certainly!" He bowed his head and reached behind his podium for a menu. "Might I recommend today's special? It's _foin au poivre_ with a white wine sauce."

Spike blinked. "Uh…"

Garçon knew that reaction, too. He leaned down and whispered, " _Foin au poivre_ is hay cooked with a dash of pepper."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Hmph. I believe I did, young fellow." Alas, not everypony could appreciate elegance. With a stately turn, he looked over at Twilight. "Miss? Have you decided?"

"I think we'll take two orders of the _foin au poivre_ and a bottle of your finest Pony Blancwine." Twilight smiled as she returned the menu. "And if's not too much trouble, can we get this order for takeout?"

"Takeout?" Garçon stared. Did the princess have no conception of where she was standing? He glanced between her and the dragon, trying to read their blank friendly expressions. Was this some kind of joke? "Miss, I'm afraid we're not normally in the business of..." He covered his mouth with his hoof. " _Ahem_ , takeout. We are a five-star restaurant. We serve not just cuisine, but _experience_. An experience that'd be cheapened if we let every colt and filly waltz in and out with a plastic carton of our finest—"

The jingle of a bag full of coins stopped him cold. Twilight's eyes slid half-shut as she floated the bag from behind her back and discreetly dropped it on the other side of his podium. Garçon only had to nudge the bag with his hoof to feel how many coins were in there. At least forty-five. Practically a whole week's wages.

"Ahem," said Garçon. He drew himself up, remembering his place as a waiter. "A-as I was saying, Your Highness, I-I'm sure I can persuade the chef to make an exception just this once."

"I thought you might." Twilight cast a knowing smile to the young dragon. "Well, that takes care of dinner."

"Provided we get enough gems to cover my hay," Spike responded, pulling out a long sheet of paper and a quill. "Fabulous dinner for tonight, check!"

 _Gems?_ thought Garçon. _Such a waste!_ But then, as so many common ponies who'd dined at Le Abreuvoir had proven, there was no accounting for taste…

* * *

Spike gazed at the spread laid out on the library table. He didn't care as much about the food or the drinks—though the sapphire shards covering the pepper-hay were looking very appetizing—but he saw more than that. He was looking at the empty seat on the other side of the table. A violet velvet cushion fit for a queen. Nothing less would do for his Rarity.

To think, in a few short minutes, she'd actually be sitting there. Right there, across the table from Spike. Having dinner with him. He'd dreamt of that scene so many times and now he was finally about to live it out.

It was amazing how quickly everything came to pass once Twilight had gotten on his side. But then, she had to go through the same with Fluttershy first.

 _Generosity_ , Spike thought as he snuck one claw over to spear a piece of sapphire from his plate. _Getting Twilight a marefriend helps me get one, too. Rarity would love that—_

A rapid-fire triple knock at the door made his heart clench. Spike almost gagged on the sapphire, but he stopped himself and swallowed it whole instead.

"Hnngh!" Spike bent over and coughed. Once his throat was clear again, he grabbed a glass of water from the table and took a quick sip. "Gah! Omigosh, she's here! Twilight! Twilight, she's here!"

With a _pop_ , Twilight teleported into the library and patted Spike on the back. "Easy, Spike. It's not Rarity."

"W-what do you mean?"

Twilight didn't say a word. She smiled and tilted her head to the right. As her horn glowed, Spike saw a ball of magenta light appear in the air over the table. A second later, the ball went _pop_ and turned into a trio of pink butterflies.

"Oh," said Spike. He patted his stomach, suddenly feeling like a hatchling who'd been caught stealing cookies from the jar. "Guess I'm just anxious."

He felt Twilight's hoof slide around his shoulders. "And you've every right to be. Just sit back and be patient."

"B-but what do I say? What am I supposed to do once she—?"

"Spike." Twilight leaned down until she was looking him straight in the eye. He'd seen this pose so many times before, but never this intense. "If I've learned one thing from this romance business, it's that you need to be attentive. Make tonight about her and what she likes." As she looked up and headed for the front door, Twilight giggled. "Of course, it'll be different for the two of you. I doubt Rarity's into reading poetry by the fireplace."

"Uh, guess not." Spike glanced around the library. Maybe there was a book or two that Rarity would enjoy. She did like some of the Daring Do books after all—though he was more partial to the Sky Sonnet series. He could picture the two of them getting excited over dinner, and as the candles burned lower, their eyes would meet and then—

"Hello!" said Fluttershy once Twilight opened the door. The pegasus trotted to the side and lifted a triumphant hoof. "Look who I've brought with me!"

Spike froze. His eyes locked on Rarity, who stood just behind Fluttershy. Gorgeous and well-coifed as ever.

On second thought, he didn't need to say a word. It'd be enough just to gaze upon her beauty all night long.

"Welcome!" said Twilight, sweeping her hoof across her chest as she bowed. "I wish you the two the best of luck on your date tonight."

"Why, thank you, darling," Rarity replied. She trotted over to Spike, who was now conscious of the way he'd been staring. By the time she reached him, he recomposed himself and stood up straight, picturing Shining Armor during his Royal Guard training days. And why not? Shining Armor had been lucky enough to find Cadance. Maybe that confidence was all Spike needed, too.

"Hello… Rarity." Spike clasped his claws behind his back. "You're looking lovely."

"Oh, you're too kind, Spikey—" Rarity's eyes widened briefly. She pressed a hoof to her lips and giggled. "Hmm. No. Just Spike, I suppose. Much more mature-sounding."

"Uh, yeah. Mature! Heh, that's me." But mentally, Spike was slapping himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Try harder!_

Rarity giggled again. "Well, Twilight, I don't suppose you—" She frowned and looked around the library. "Twilight?"

The next thing they heard was the front door closing and being locked from the outside. And a pair of mischievous laughs from the other side of the door.

Spike swallowed. Now he had no plan and no backup. Which, when he thought about it, was just business as usual on most of his adventures with the gang.

And what could be more adventurous than his very first date?

"Won't you sit down?" he asked, waving a claw toward the table.

* * *

Fluttershy giggled as she raced after Twilight. Spreading their wings at the same time, they took to the skies, soaring together just like they did in their last shared dream—which reminded Fluttershy to write a letter to Princess Luna in gratitude for arranging that. Twilight was laughing out loud as she reached for Fluttershy and grabbed her hoof, pulling up into the cloud layer with surprising ease. It made Fluttershy proud to see how excellent a flier her marefriend was becoming. She would never have flown this high with anypony but Rainbow Dash before.

Higher and higher they rose, their laughter turning to an eager silence as Twilight and Fluttershy landed atop a small white cloud. Fluttershy gave the fluffy white mass a prod. It felt soft like a pillow, but wasn't wispy. She'd never had this kind of luck at finding such a perfect cloud right away.

There were, she decided, benefits to dating somepony who'd read a lot about meteorology.

"Hurry, Shy," said Twilight, settling down into the cloud. "We don't want to miss this!"

Fluttershy snuggled up against her, shifting in place so that there wasn't any gap between their bodies. It was icy cold this high up, but she couldn't tell because of how warm Twilight was.

About a mile ahead of them, two pegasi were pushing clouds around for the evening sky. They weren't anypony that Fluttershy recognized, but they did good work, swiftly kicking apart smaller clouds and rearranging the larger ones. Tonight's forecast called for a partly cloudy sky with little chance of rain.

None of which could hold back the full moon.

As one pegasus nudged the biggest cloud away, Fluttershy's breath caught. The moon was revealed in all its majesty, a glorious white sphere with visible craters and the silhouette of a mare's face. But the Mare in the Moon she saw wasn't the cruel face of Nightmare Moon. It was the radiant smile of Luna redeemed.

It had taken a long time for Fluttershy to reconcile the fact that Luna was no longer Nightmare Moon, especially after that first Nightmare Night. But how could she stay afraid at somepony who took such good care of the moon and the dreams of other ponies?

"Bit for your thoughts," Twilight murmured, leaning against Fluttershy's shoulder.

"I just can't believe how lucky we are to see this." Fluttershy slid her wing over Twilight's back, savoring the warmth and adding some of her own. "I'd have never done this on my own."

"Really? Not even after all those years in Cloudsdale?"

"Nope. Not even for Rainbow Dash."

Twilight glanced up at her. "So you're saying I'm better than Rainbow Dash?"

"No, I… oh, goodness, I'd never think such…" Fluttershy trailed off when she saw the teasing smile on her face. Her brow furrowed. "It's not nice to tease, Twily."

And there was that beautiful grin again. "Sorry, Shy. It's impossible to resist anything with you."

They sat for a while in silence, watching the moon continue its imperceptibly slow ascent. The clouds in the sky settled into place and the last of the weather teams headed home.

"I hope Rarity and Spike will be okay without us."

Twilight held up a hoof to cover her yawn. "Of course they will. Those two get along great."

"But do you really think they'll hit it off like we did?"

From the side, Twilight flashed an embarrassed smile at her marefriend. "Well, we didn't exactly it off the first time. I had to give you space, remember?"

"Like it was yesterday." Fluttershy sighed and slid her hooves around Twilight. "I could cuddle with you forever, Twilight."

"Yeah… cuddle." Twilight looked down at her hooves. A sudden tension had popped up along her back. Fluttershy could feel it underneath her grip.

"I-is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure how to put this." When Twilight finally looked up, her eyes were large and sad. It was a needle driving through Fluttershy's heart. Just like the expression she'd worn on their first picnic together, when Fluttershy had broken her heart. _And I'll never do it again_ , she vowed.

"Take your time," she said out loud. "We don't need to be anywhere else."

A shiver passed along Twilight's back, ruffling the feathers on Fluttershy's wing. "Okay. So you know how we've been going steady for a couple of months and it's been really, really nice?"

"Oh no." Fluttershy felt that cold needle in her heart grow twice as thick. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No!" Twilight was hugging her in a heartbeat, squeezing her tight against her chest. "No, no, no! I never want to lose you, Shy! I promise I'd never do that to you!"

"Oh…" Fluttershy's heart was racing. That cold spike subsided, but only by a fraction. She looked up into Twilight's eyes, searching her face for a clue. "Then what's wrong?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm very happy to have you in my life." Twilight rubbed the back of her head. Her body was getting warmer against Fluttershy's wing. "I love how often we snuggle by the fire and drink hot chocolate together and go on long walks. It's wonderful, honestly. But I've often wondered if you'd ever consider getting more…" She swallowed. "Uh, more physical. In our relationship." She ducked her head. "W-with me."

What Fluttershy wanted to say was _Just be patient with me, Twilight, I'm sure we'll get there eventually._ What came out of her mouth instead was a strangled, prolonged squeak that not even a mouse would've understood. The longer she squeaked, the deeper into the cloud she sank, trying to wrap its fluff around her like a blanket.

Finally, as the squeak turned the back of her throat into a sharp rasp, Fluttershy was able to croak out. "Oh, my. You… you mean…?"

Twilight giggled. "That's right." She spread her wings. "I was hoping you could give me a good preening. I've been neglecting it for a while." A teasing, not-so-innocent smile blossomed over her face. "Unless you're not ready for that kind of… intimacy."

"Oh. Right." Though she was kicking herself mentally for jumping to conclusions—again—Fluttershy examined her marefriend's wings. Those lovely, sensual wings that only a princess could wear. Wings that no Wonderbolt had ever worn, not even the great Spitfire. And sad to say, there was a layer of debris and loose feathers that needed to be cleared away.

Against her will, Fluttershy's tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth as she stared at Twilight's beautiful wings. Or rather, wings that she could make beautiful again, using nothing but her teeth and a little pegasus magic.

"O-okay," Fluttershy whispered. She took hold of the nearest wing and shuddered. "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

"So…" Spike stretched out the word as long as he could, acutely aware of the silence in the library. The long shadows cast by the candles on the table didn't help much. They weren't nearly as romantic as he'd imagined. "So. How's your day been?"

Rarity finished chewing on her hay and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Mm. Just lovely, thank you for asking. I feel so much better after a spa day with Fluttershy. She makes for such good company, don't you think?"

Spike nodded, jumping for joy inside. At least Fluttershy was somepony they could talk about. "Yeah, she's pretty nice. Just having her around here makes the day go by smoothly."

"Oh?" Rarity leaned forward onto her elbows. "Do tell, darling. I never tire of hearing how she and Twilight are getting along." Her eyes lit up like sapphires. "Do they have any wedding plans in the works?"

"Wedding?" Spike laughed. "If they do get hitched, that's far down the road." He laughed again, trying to picture the two of them at a wedding chapel. Fluttershy's half of the chapel would be nothing but woodland creatures, shocking all the Canterlot elite. And Twilight would still be sorting through checklists and panicking right up until she said "I do."

Then again, it wasn't the worst idea. The two marefriends had more or less settled down with each other. Ever since Hearth's Warming Eve, Spike felt like Fluttershy had been more or less adopted into their family.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped." Rarity settled back into her seat and lifted a glass of wine to her lips. "But if they ever do, rest assured I've got a whole file full of wedding gown designs and bridesmaid dresses ready to go!"

Spike expected nothing less from the mare of his dreams. He sighed and watched her take a drink. She had poise and grace to match any well-bred mare from Canterlot, but there was something more to Rarity that attracted him to her. Generosity. A deep-rooted conviction to actually help other ponies with no benefit to herself. He could see it in her eyes. He'd seen it on the day they'd met, though he didn't have the words for it at the time.

"Darling, are you feeling alright?" Her posh voice snapped him out of his trance. Rarity pointed a hoof at his plate. "You've barely touched your dinner."

Just the mention of the word _dinner_ was enough to make Spike's stomach rumble. He looked down at his plate of _foin au poivre_. In the five minutes since they'd started eating, he'd picked it clean of the sapphire pieces he'd sprinkled over the hay, but couldn't stomach the rest. Maybe it was just his nerves.

No. That wasn't it. He owed Rarity—and himself—the truth.

"I'll be honest," said Spike, pushing his plate away. "I'm not much for pony food. But don't let me stop you from enjoying it."

The crooked smile on Rarity's face caught Spike off-guard. She leaned in and whispered, "Well, since we're sharing secrets, I must admit I'm not fond of this dish myself."

"Really?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Le Abreuvoir is first-class when it comes to cuisine, but that doesn't mean they get every dish right." Rarity pulled back her napkin from the plate, revealing a half-eaten salad and her own barely-touched pepper hay. She gave Spike a conspiratorial wink.

Fantastic. Spike dropped his head against the table. "Argh. I can't believe I blew it."

"Don't worry your sweet little head. I'm just glad you put all this effort into our date."

"Then tell me." Spike lifted his eyes, searching that beautiful face for a hint. Some crack in her polite and flawless exterior. "Tell me what you'd like to have instead. I'll be happy to cook you anything you want. A soufflé. A cake. A croissant. A stack of pancakes. Anything you want!"

Rarity tossed her mane back. "Really, there's no need—"

Spike couldn't resist it any longer. In one swift motion, he jumped onto the table, reached forward, and grabbed Rarity's cheeks by his claws. The unicorn stared in quiet shock as he looked her in the eye.

"Really," Spike answered. "Anything you want. I want to make this night special for you."

Nothing came out of Rarity's mouth, though she worked her lips in vain. It suddenly occurred to Spike how stupid he probably looked and quickly let go of her face. He couldn't scramble off the table fast enough, even though he ended up putting one foot right into his uneaten salad and almost slipped.

"B-be careful," Rarity blurted out. She put a hoof to her mouth, watching Spike sit back down on his stool. "I'm so sorry, darling. When you put me on the spot like that, my mind's a blank. Please don't go to all that trouble. I can make do with this meal just fine."

"But if you don't like it, then why—?"

"Because _you_ offered it, sweetheart." Rarity beamed. "You and Twilight put that much thought in my dinner. I can't be upset about that." As she cast a critical eye at his own plate, she added, "But please, don't force yourself for my sake. You should have something that you like. I promise I won't be offended."

Spike's stomach growled again, even as he slammed both claws onto it to muffle the sound. That got a light giggle out of Rarity. And the more he looked at her smiling face, the more Spike realized that he had nothing to worry about at all.

And then it hit him. One more way he could be generous with her. One more way to make their night special.

"Stay right there," said Spike as he jumped off his stool and headed upstairs. "I won't be long!"

* * *

In the farthest recess of the closet that he and Twilight shared in the bedroom was a small gray casket that belonged to Spike. He remembered how happy he'd been when Twilight Velvet bought it for him on his birthday years ago. It was the last birthday present that Spike had gotten for a long time that wasn't another book from Twilight. But the chest wasn't as important as what lay inside.

After pushing aside an old mattress and linen they kept for guests, Spike knelt down in front of the casket and pried the lock open. It was strong enough that only a dragon's claw could pop the chest open, so he never needed a key. As the casket opened, Spike grinned at the rainbow wave of light that washed over his face.

Over two dozen gemstones lay nestled within. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, lapis lazuli, and malachite—all sorted out by color and cut, all chosen for their quality. Spike thought they were the most appetizing things he'd ever seen.

Of course, as soon as he reached down for the first ruby he saw, Spike could hear Twilight's voice hovering over his shoulder. _Now, now, Spike. Just one at a time! You don't want to get a tummy ache, do you?_

 _Leave me alone, Twilight_ , Spike retorted. _I'm not a hatchling anymore._ He grabbed the ruby and one of the largest diamonds. _And besides, this isn't just for me_.

Concealing both gems in his claws, Spike kicked the closet door shut and spun around. He beat a quick pace downstairs, so eager that he couldn't keep from grinning.

Rarity was still waiting at the table. Spike noted that the wine in her glass was almost completely gone now, which made him regret giving her such a poor meal. He'd heard so many stories from Sweetie Belle about what happened when Rarity didn't watch how much she drank. The best story was the one where she wrapped herself in a blanket and strutted around the boutique, proclaiming herself to be "Princess Platinum, sovereign ruler of Unicornia!"

But Rarity wasn't the least bit tipsy—so far. Spike gave her a quick smile as he dashed over to the table and held aloft his first prize.

"If it's all the same to you, we can continue dinner." He dropped the ruby onto his plate and tied a napkin around his neck. "I'll be having this!"

"Oh, my." Rarity gazed down at the gemstone on the bed of hay and lettuce. "You're really going to eat that…" She blinked. "That magnificent specimen?"

Spike smiled. He'd been hoping she might say something like that.

"Well, I've got another for dessert, but I thought you might prefer it instead." From behind his back, he produced the diamond and set it on the table.

Rarity gasped. "Ohh… oh, goodness… t-that cut…" A blue aura of magic lifted the diamond up to her eyes, twirling it around faster than Spike could track. "Why, it's flawless! Wherever did you _find_ this, Spike?"

"Dug it up in the backyard. Only took me half an hour." Spike grinned and lifted the ruby to his mouth for a bite.

His jaw froze on the gem when he felt Rarity suddenly standing beside him. Very slowly, he turned his head and looked up into her warm smiling face.

"You really are too kind," she said. With one hoof on his cheek, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You're more of a noble pony than anyone else knows."

Spike blushed and removed the ruby from his mouth. "Well… you know."

"I do." Rarity nudged his face toward hers, and before Spike could even say another word, she leaned in and pecked him softly on the lips.

Time seemed to stop. Spike stared into Rarity's closed eyes, memorizing every line in her face, every curl in her mane. He could hear his heart pounding against his chest, threatening to escape and run off. He smelled the candles burning and Rarity's fragrance and it was too much. This was more than he could have ever dreamt of, bigger than any fantasy he'd conjured up.

And it was perfect.

Spike returned the kiss, but his lips were too weak. The shock was overwhelming. He couldn't stop the ruby from dropping from his claw and hitting the floor with a very loud _ding_.

"There," said Rarity once she'd pulled back. Her eyes opened halfway, making her smile all the more alluring. " _That's_ how you end a date."

"C-can't argue with that," Spike said, fighting his numb tongue. He snapped his jaw shut and picked up the ruby from the floor. "W-was it… I mean, was I… alright?"

Rarity giggled and patted his cheek. "A little smoky, but I don't mind."

 _I don't mind_. Not exactly the three words Spike had been hoping to hear from the mare he loved most, but it was fine. The look on her face was the only answer he needed.


	15. Stormy Night Sleepover

**Fifteen – Stormy Night Sleepover**

Twilight's jaw dropped as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. "Oh my gosh… oh, oh, Fluttershy, yes! _Yes!_ That's it! Right there!" She dug her hooves deeper into the cloud, trying to grab the water vapor like a mattress. "Mmm, thank you…!"

The sensation of Fluttershy's teeth picking her wings clean was beyond amazing. Twilight could not remember the last time she'd gone in for a cleaning at the spa, but not even the combined experience of Aloe and Vera could match the thorough passion of her lover. She remembered the first time Fluttershy had ever shown her how to preen, being very gentle and patient. But they'd never done it for each other. Never held each other tightly on a cloud, with the moon and the stars shining down on them.

"And… done!" Fluttershy spat the last feather out and smoothed her hoof along Twilight's wing. "I think that's all of it. You really need to take better care, Twily."

"Mmm-hmm…" Twilight was lost in ecstasy, floating higher than the clouds themselves. She twisted her head around to look up at Fluttershy's teasing smile. "I think…" She paused to catch her breath. "I think I could get used to having you do it… for me…" Unable to resist a grin, she added, "And I'd be happy to do the same for you."

Fluttershy sighed and dropped her head against Twilight's neck. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

As tranquil as she looked, Twilight knew Fluttershy was just as excited. She could feel the pegasus's heartbeat going a mile a minute, and when she reached up for Fluttershy's hoof, Twilight felt her pulse throbbing. Strong enough that she could practically hear it, banging like one of Pinkie Pie's drums.

Looking up at the sweet pony resting on top of her, Twilight felt privileged to see this side of Fluttershy. Everypony knew that she was a sweet and loving mare who was terrified of her own shadow. Their closest friends knew her as a not-so-above-it-all pegasus who could outfly the Wonderbolts and stare down a dragon—if only she had the right encouragement. But here, on this private little cloud over the library, Twilight saw something more.

She saw a pony who'd never had a chance to express herself. A passionate, sensual, and clever pony who kept that side of her hidden away to avoid being hurt. And out of all the ponies she could have been with, she'd chosen Twilight to be the first to see it.

Twilight had faced gods of chaos, changelings, dragons, the human world, and mysterious artifacts from the Everfree Forest. But there was no greater adventure, no greater mystery worth solving, than her own marefriend.

Behind her, Fluttershy shifted her head and began to nibble on Twilight's ear. Giggling, Twilight flipped herself around, catching Fluttershy in her hooves as they crashed onto the cloud. As she looked into Fluttershy's eyes, Twilight imagined that this moment was too good to be true. It was like the scene out of a Manehattan play. And as their lips met, the music would swell and the audience would break out into applause—

And then they were screaming, holding onto each other for dear life.

It took a second for the light to fade before Twilight realized what was going on. She glanced around, noticing the heavy gray clouds that had blocked out the moon. The thunder was still echoing over Ponyville.

"T-Twilight?" Fluttershy tightened her grip, flapping her wings fast like a hummingbird. "W-what's going on?"

"It's the magic storm Luna warned me about," Twilight answered. She stared at the massive black cloud hovering in the distance, taunting her with rippling lightning and wind gusts. Just like in the dream.

What was it with this storm? Did it have some kind of grudge against Twilight's happiness? Was it some evil, love-detecting cloud that fed on interrupting happy moments with her marefriend? Given the nature of magic in Equestria, that wouldn't have surprised her in the least. Twilight felt her bottom lip curl as she stared down at the black beast.

One swift kick should do it—

"W-what do we do about it?"

Twilight looked at her marefriend, staring right in her terrified expression.

If she were alone, there would be a chance to fight back. A chance to study this monstrosity up close and stop it from threatening Ponyville once and for all. But Twilight wasn't alone. She had a darling pegasus who needed protection. And she had two dear friends in the library below.

Storm or no storm, they came first.

She said, "We run, Shy. We run very fast."

And so they did.

* * *

The candles on the table were burning low and flickering as Rarity held Spike to her chest. Her hoof stroked the ridges and scales on his back, imagining them like a bed of the finest diamonds: hard but beautiful. When she breathed in deeply, she could smell a hint of smoke around his lips. Not the ugly smoke from a fire, she decided, but the sensual aroma of a _flambé_ or a barbecue.

 _Surely, I've noticed all this before_ , Rarity reflected, _but I've never had the words for it until now._

"Mmm," Spike murmured against her chest. "Thank you…"

Rarity loosened her hug so that she could look down into his eyes. "You're welcome, dar—"

She froze. It was his eyes. That unabashed expression of devotion. How many times before had she seen it on his face and never spared another glance or thought? How many days in her workshop or nights preparing for a fashion show had she relied on Spike for his help, only to reward him with nothing more than a pat on the head?

It was different now. They couldn't go back to the way things were. Even Rarity had suspected that much before she came over for dinner.

Her heart was racing again, but it wasn't passion that filled her then. Only fear of what was to come. _Sweet Celestia, what do I do?_

"Er, Spike…" Rarity hesitated with a polite cough into her other hoof. "About our little date—"

She was going to say they needed to go slowly. She was going to suggest taking a break, maybe a day or two to sort out their feelings. Yes, it would crush the little dragon's heart, but Rarity had to be realistic for both their sakes.

But the longer she stared into his eyes, the harder it became to get the words out. Her lips parted, but no sound came out other than a pathetic squeak. Rarity averted her eyes as fast as she could. _Oh, this is hopeless! Simply hopeless!_

"Something wrong?" asked Spike.

Everything, Rarity wanted to say. But that was cruel, even for her. She looked down at her dragon—yes, even in her mind, he was now _her_ dragon—and said, "I don't know how to put this. But maybe… maybe you'll want some time to think this over?" She smiled as an idea suddenly hit her. Yes, such a brilliant maneuver. "I'd never want to pressure you into a relationship. You deserve as much say about where we go from here as I do."

Spike's eyes finally softened, his trance breaking as he looked to the side. "Oh. Yeah…" He scratched at the back of his head. "You know, it's… it's funny. I've never actually thought this far ahead. I always kinda figured we'd go out, have our first kiss, and then…" He trailed off, punctuating his remarks with an embarrassed shrug.

Watching him struggle with himself sent an unpleasant tingle up the back of Rarity's neck, but she hid it with a smile. One had to save face around one's peers, as all the etiquette books said. "Please try to understand. I don't regret a single thing we did tonight." She turned, letting her tail brush along his side as slowly as she could manage it. "Not. One. Thing."

"Heh… yeah…" Spike was becoming lost in his dream world again. That delirious smile had returned and he was practically floating off his hind legs.

"But I don't want this to be purely a relationship built on passion." Rarity praised herself for her quick thinking. Yes, this was better. She _would_ do better with Spike. On her sister's life, she'd keep that promise. "I want to get to know you better. And for you to know me better—not just as the object of your affection."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Rarity trotted over toward the stairs, sparing him a quick glance and a teasing smile. "Well, I ask _you_ out for our second date. And then we see where things go from there."

"A-another date?" Spike blinked. Then, he smiled and his tail straightened up in joy. "Another date. Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"I thought you might," Rarity said with a giggle and began to make her way upstairs. She paused only to glance critically at the layer of dirt she noted on the third step. Twilight must've been so wrapped up in her relationship with Fluttershy to let such a thing slip. The librarian was usually so devoted to keeping her home pristine and orderly. Just another thing Rarity had always loved about her. In a strictly platonic way, of course.

That thought was timely. Before Rarity could take another step, she heard a commotion upstairs. The squeak of a window being forced open and somepony stomping around on the floor. Rarity shrank back at the thought of a late-night burglar, but she got a hold of herself when she saw the pink spark of light floating overhead.

"I know what _that_ means," Spike remarked, now racing up the stairs past Rarity. "Give it a tap with your horn and you'll get it, too."

"Hmm?" Rarity stared at the pink spark. It hung in the way like a parasprite—and Celestia knew how much she couldn't stand the sight of those creatures. Not anymore. But she did as Spike said and gave the spark a cursory nudge with her own magic.

 _Pop_ went the light, making Rarity scramble back when it exploded into a small fireworks display. But the pink light coalesced into a pair of familiar sights: a seven-pointed star and a trio of butterflies.

Cutie marks. The two cutie marks that Rarity considered to be finer than her own. With a grin, she galloped upstairs after Spike.

* * *

When Spike reached the bedroom, the first thing he noticed was the spray of feathers that wafted up into his face. He spat a few out of his mouth and waved his claws through the mess, collecting yellow and lavender feathers in large clumps. The air in the room was suddenly brisk, coming in strong through the open window with tiny drops of rain.

He raced over to shut the window. But as he looked out, Spike saw the magic storm approaching. Its surface rippled with lightning and rain fell hard wherever it moved.

"Oh, boy," he muttered, letting the feathers in his claws drop onto the floor.

The sound of panting and groaning made him turn toward the bed. Twilight and Fluttershy were wrapped up under the quilt, looking very exhausted. And poor Fluttershy was shivering so much that she was shaking feathers off.

"So," Spike asked, giving them a knowing look, "how'd _your_ date go?"

He touched one claw-tip to his lips. He could still savor Rarity's kiss if he thought about it long enough. Still relive every passionate second…

"Our date was lovely!" Fluttershy exclaimed. Her cheeks had turned red as she cuddled up against Twilight under the quilt. Spike couldn't help but grin when he saw Twilight's face light up at her touch. "E-except for the storm, that is."

Twilight nodded. "One of these days I'll investigate it properly. But it's too dangerous for anypony to go out right now." She pecked Fluttershy on the cheek. "So _you'll_ have to stay here, I guess."

The smile Fluttershy wore could've melted better. Spike nearly lost himself in the brilliance. But the sound of gentle hooves trotting up the stairs snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, darlings, are you alright?" Rarity raced over to the bed as soon as she appeared in the doorway. Her hooves gripped both mares by the cheeks as she eyed them critically. "Please tell me you're not hurt!"

"We're _fine_ ," Twilight insisted. She rubbed her cheek once Rarity let go, grumbling something to herself. "I was just saying that it's too dangerous to go outside. Do you mind sleeping over?"

Spike's tail immediately went rigid. He glared at the appendage, but to no avail. It betrayed him so easily, and besides keep his balance while walking, what had it ever done for him lately?

Rarity, meanwhile, flashed him a teasing smile as she considered the question. Spike remembered seeing that same smile on the day of his rampage through Ponyville. The first time she'd touched his lips. Sure, it'd been with her hoof, but it still counted in his book.

And now she'd be here. With him. Under the same roof. After their first kiss...

If his heart didn't stop racing a mile a minute, Spike was sure he was going to explode in a burst of flame. And _then_ who would Rarity have to date?

"I suppose Sweetie Belle will just have to share a room with Apple Bloom tonight," Rarity was saying. She looked around the bedroom. "I assume you still have your guest bed, Twilight?"

"Of course!" Twilight's horn flashed magenta as she opened the closet doors. Spike watched a parade of bed sheets, quilts, and pillows float out from the closet onto the mattress in the corner. "Just give me a moment and I'll have it ready!"

"Marvelous!" Rarity pushed up one side of her hair with a dainty smile. "I could use a good night's rest. If you'll excuse me, I'll be freshening up in the ladies' room."

She spun around on one hoof and trotted back downstairs. Spike felt mesmerized watching her leave. It was different now. The pony he'd adored from afar was now so _close_. He could reach and feel her affection—

A magenta haze surrounded him, cutting off the rest of his thoughts. Spike was yanked from his feet and onto the bed, landing between Twilight and Fluttershy. The two ponies gave him a very big smile.

"Okay, before she gets back, you've gotta tell us what happened," Twilight insisted.

"How was dinner?" asked Fluttershy, looking far more eager than Spike would've imagined. "Did she like it? Does she like _you_?"

Spike blinked. "I… it was…"

He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to arrange his thoughts. What the heck was he supposed to say? _Yes, girls, I totally got a kiss from the most beautiful unicorn in Equestria…_

No, he'd have to play it cool. They'd find out eventually. Meanwhile, he and Rarity could put everypony else at ease by going on more dates. Twilight had been smart about that when she started seeing Fluttershy. She'd probably understand.

All that was on his mind, but what came out of his mouth was a very blunt, "She kissed me."

"What?!" Twilight grabbed him by his cheeks and stared right into his eyes. "She did _what_?!"

Spike felt uncomfortable under her searching gaze. "She… kissed me. A-after I gave her one of my finest gems." He hung limp in his sister's grip, unable to stop the words from coming out. "And I kissed her back and… a-and she _liked_ it."

Fluttershy put her hooves to her own lips. "Oh, my goodness. She likes you?"

Spike nodded meekly.

The squeal that burst free from Fluttershy's lips nearly deafened him. Spike was clutched free from Twilight and squeezed up into Fluttershy's chest. She rolled onto her back, giggling like a loon as she hugged him.

"Spike, that's wonderful!" said Twilight.

"I-it is?"

"Of course it is! Did you think I'd be mad because your date ended well and ours didn't?"

"N-no…" Spike slowly pried himself loose from Fluttershy's hooves. "I thought you'd be upset because I wasn't old enough for that stuff."

"Spike." Twilight kept smiling as she shook her head. "Why would I bother to set you up on a date with Rarity if I didn't believe you two would be happy together? And besides, you won her affection, didn't you? You earned that kiss." She draped one wing over Fluttershy's back, making her marefriend giggle. "Believe me, I know what it's like to be on the receiving end."

Spike laughed, mostly to clear the tension building up in his throat. He leaned into Twilight and threw his arms around her neck. "Have I told you you're the best sister a dragon could ask for?"

Her hooves circled around his waist, hugging him just as tightly. "No, and you should say it more often."

"Aww." Fluttershy threw her hooves around both of them, rubbing her muzzle against the top of Spike's head. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"The three of _us_ ," Twilight corrected. Then, after rolling her eyes upward, she smiled and said, "Well, I guess Rarity makes four, doesn't she?"

Spike laughed and sank deeper into the hug. He could lie here all night beside his best friends, listening to the rain and the wind outside.

* * *

…Higher and higher, Fluttershy soared through the rings of clouds, laughing all the way. How could she not enjoy herself on a morning like this, with the wind running through her mane and the sun on her face? _This must be how Rainbow Dash or Daddy feel all the time!_

But something was missing. Or rather, somepony.

Fluttershy had only to close her eyes and think one name. And just like that, Twilight Sparkle was flying beside her. And Luna be praised, it was the _real_ Twilight. Not just a figment of her imagination.

"Hello, sleepyhead," said Twilight. She tackled Fluttershy midair, pulling them both through a thin cloud layer. The air was very cold up here, but the unshielded sun kept them warm enough. Far below was Ponyville, a small shining jewel where all their friends and neighbors were still asleep. It was too early in the morning for anypony else to be up.

Fluttershy was used to being up so early. As the proverb went, _The early bird gets the worm_. And it was her job to wake up those early birds.

"Spike will have breakfast ready in a little while," Twilight was saying. Her bright smile could've given the morning sun a run for its money. "Are you sure you don't want to get up?"

"Not yet." Fluttershy squeezed her marefriend. "I want to spend a little more time here with you." Then, because everypony seemed to expect it, she let her mane fall around her face, covering up one side. "I-if that's all right with you."

Twilight giggled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Of course it is, Shy." Her smile dropped, as did her ears. "I guess I'm still sorry that we didn't get to finish our date last night."

A memory of the threatening magic storm flashed through Fluttershy's mind. She closed her eyes and willed away all thoughts of thunder and lightning. Remembering Twilight's own tale about the storm-fueled dream, Fluttershy wasn't about to let that big meanie have any power in her own fantasies. If she couldn't be safe in her own head, then why bother dreaming? Why bother losing herself in all those novels from Twilight's library?

"I'm sorry, too." Fluttershy looked up into Twilight's eyes. She could lose herself in those eyes without even trying. "I know you wanted to do…" She swallowed, trying to summon her courage. "T-to do more with me. More than just preening, I mean."

Twilight looked away, but Fluttershy didn't miss the embarrassed smile or the rosy cheeks. "Was it that obvious?"

"Since our first date." Fluttershy smiled at the memory of that first night cuddled up with Twilight, both by the fireplace and in her bed. She'd never forget how complete she'd felt then. "I know I can seem like a scaredy-pony, but I'm not _that_ afraid." She ducked her head against the cloud. "You don't have to hold yourself back if you don't want to. I trust you."

Twilight stared, now standing over her marefriend. "But Fluttershy, I'd hate to pressure you. I want you to tell me when you're ready for…" Her mouth twisted around the dreaded word. With a tiny squeak, Twilight managed to say, "Well, for _that_."

If this had been real, Fluttershy would have never said another word. She would have kept her head buried in the clouds, still wrestling with the tight ball growing in her stomach. But she knew that this was just a dream. Just a shared fantasy with the mare she loved most…

Fluttershy gasped. Her head came free of the cloud in an instant as she locked her eyes onto Twilight's questioning face. "It's just a dream…"

"Yes, Shy," Twilight said reassuringly, "it's just a—"

She stopped when Fluttershy leapt forward, throwing her hooves around Twilight's body and locking their lips together. Twilight's words fell away into a passionate moan as Fluttershy lowered her onto the cloud. Their bodies sank into each other, merging with the cloud as Fluttershy continued to kiss her alicorn lover up and down her face. She had no idea what kind of pleasure a pony could experience through both a horn and a pair of wings.

She was looking forward to finding out.

"Wait…" Twilight managed to say. She pushed against Fluttershy's cheek and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

Fluttershy grinned. "Yes. I trust you, Twily."

Twilight didn't say anything at first. She continued to stare in disbelief. But when she prodded Fluttershy's cheek, her face softened. Twilight's hoof continued to reach up, stroking the back of Fluttershy's mane and along her back. Both their wings began to flutter in unison and they started panting the longer they stared at each other.

"Yes—" That was all Twilight was able to get out before Fluttershy dove in for another kiss.

* * *

Rarity sighed in ecstasy as she hopped out of Twilight's shower, levitating a towel around her back. She couldn't have asked for a better morning. And she had no idea how much of a beauty sleep she'd needed. Maybe she'd been too obsessed with supporting Twilight and Fluttershy's relationship these last few months.

It was like raising Sweetie Belle, she decided. You had to encourage it and nurture it for years, but after a time, all you could do was step back and let it make its own way. Though the key difference between their relationship and Rarity's sister was that Twilight and Fluttershy's romance would never be so rash as to break a priceless statue in Carousel Boutique on the morning that Sapphire Shores was due to visit.

Wrapping her mane in the towel, Rarity slipped on one of the bathrobes hanging on the wall. She began to apply her makeup, which didn't take nearly as much effort as it did when she was a filly. What had once taken her hours to get right before going to school now only required a few minutes of solid concentration. A dab of blush here, a layer of mascara there, curling the fake eyelashes, and then—the most crucial ingredient—giving herself a radiant smile in the mirror.

Satisfied, Rarity turned and opened the door. She knew Spike would be making breakfast downstairs, but she wanted to check in on Twilight and Fluttershy. After all, they deserved a proper thank-you for giving her one of the best evenings she could have ever asked for.

As she trotted down the hall, Rarity could hear a peculiar noise from inside the bedroom. Like a squeal or a whiny. And it sounded like Fluttershy!

"Oh, heavens!" Rarity exclaimed, racing forward. "I hope she's not hurt!"

"Oh…!" Fluttershy cried out from the other side of the door. Rarity's horn lit up as she grabbed the doorknob and prepared to turn it.

She froze when she heard a high-pitched wail. " _T-Twilight! Oh, oh my…!_ "

Rarity blinked. Her magic dissolved as she stumbled away from the door, trying not to fall down the stairs as she beat a hasty retreat.

"Goodness," she whispered. "Who would've guessed she'd be so loud?"

But inside, she was delighted. How could she not be? Though she'd had her own carefully hidden fantasies about passionate nights with either mare, Rarity was pleased that the two of them could find that special joy together. And especially for dear little Fluttershy. Heavens knew she needed the embrace of somepony she could trust to be gentle.

"Morning, Rarity!" Spike came bounding upstairs, wearing his adorable little apron and carrying a breakfast tray in his claws. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes, I did…" Rarity forced herself to smile when she looked over Spike. "Say, darling. Why don't we let our two lovebirds get some more sleep? I'm sure they'll be hungry later."

Spike leaned to the side, trying to peek past Rarity's shoulder. "Are you sure? Twilight has a bad habit of skipping breakfast if you don't remind her—"

Rarity pulled him close and whispered furtively in his ear. Spike's eyes went wide as her words registered inside his brain.

"Ohh…" Spike shook his head and did a quick about-face down the stairs. "Say no more. Let's go have breakfast outside."

"Capital idea, Spike." Rarity was glad he couldn't see the teasing smile on her face as she followed him. "I'm sure it'll be lovely out there. And quieter, too."

* * *

As she opened her eyes, Twilight wondered why she was out of breath. And covered in sweat. She felt like she'd been running a marathon in her sleep. But that couldn't be right. All she'd done was sleep next to Fluttershy—

Her eyes widened. Twilight glanced to her left, seeing Fluttershy's tangled mane and delirious smile. The pegasus had both hooves wrapped firmly around Twilight's waist, snuggling her in her sleep.

Twilight blinked. No. It wasn't possible. That had just been a dream. Just a wild dream about Fluttershy and… and going all the way…

When she shifted her legs, Twilight felt a slight tinge of pain. She grimaced as she reached her hoof down to check herself.

"Oh, boy…" she whispered. "I-I guess we really did it…"

She thought she'd be happier about it. After that failed balloon ride with Flash Sentry, she thought she'd be more excited about going all the way with her special somepony. But when she looked over at Fluttershy, all Twilight felt was the cold weight of guilt in her stomach.

Their first time together and it only happened inside their dreams.

"Mm, Twily?" Fluttershy's groggy voice startled her, but Twilight recovered long enough to watch her love open her eyes and smile. "Good morning…"

"Morning, Shy." Twilight licked her lips. She could still taste Fluttershy's tongue on them. All the details from their dream came flooding back into her mind. The two of them wrestling against the clouds, bringing each other to a glorious burst of joy that was beyond words—

But here they were in bed, just as satisfied. So did it count or not?

"Listen, Fluttershy." Twilight pulled her up into her hooves. "About that dream—"

"It was wonderful," Fluttershy murmured. Her head dropped against Twilight's chest, cuddling her like she usually did. "I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, well, I mean…" Twilight rubbed the back of her head. "You're welcome…"

As she continued to look down at Fluttershy's angelic face, Twilight decided that her guilt and doubt wasn't doing her any good. To be honest, when _had_ it done their relationship any good? If she just stayed patient and confident, they could do wonderful things together.

"I'm glad it was you," Fluttershy whispered into Twilight's chest. Her hooves reached around to stroke Twilight's wings, making her shiver from mane to tail. "I'm glad I have you for a marefriend."

"Me, too." Twilight smiled down at her lover and gave her a soft kiss on the nose. "And you know what? If you only wanted to do _that_ again in dreams… well, you know where to find me."

Fluttershy giggled and pulled Twilight in for a proper kiss on the mouth.

"I sure do," she murmured.

Twilight decided that she liked this brave new Fluttershy. She was looking forward to seeing more of her around the library…

As her stomach growled, Twilight then decided the first thing she'd do was offer her breakfast.


	16. Flutterstorm, Part I

**Sixteen – Flutterstorm, Part I**

Birds sang in the low branches of the Golden Oaks Library while Spike laid out breakfast on a fold-up table in the shade. Rarity had donned her latest fedora—the one with the large ostrich feather sticking out the side—and was relishing all the attention that she got from ponies passing by.

 _That's right, everypony_ , she thought with just a hint of malice, _take it all in. You're watching the finest girl in Ponyville having breakfast with the only eligible dragon in town!_

She wondered if there was some trend related to dragons that she could inspire this year. After all, the boutiques in Manehattan couldn't stop talking about the sensation she'd created with the help of Coco Pommel just months ago. She was positive there'd be one or two buyers with an eye for adventurous new designs. _Écallie_ sounded like a good name for the design. Or perhaps _Flamme du Coeur_ …

"Mmm!" Spike swallowed his latest bite of toast and grinned. "I think I finally got this right! Only took me ten times today!"

"Ten times?" Rarity stared down at the jam-smeared toast on her own plate. When she prodded it with her hoof, she half-expected it to jump. "How hard can it be to make toast?"

"Uh, when you're a dragon who can breathe fire?" Spike stuck out his bottom lip in the most adorable pout. "Pretty hard, actually."

Rarity stared at the toast, suddenly picturing the little dragon holding each slice of bread right up to his lips and _breathing_ on it—right onto it! She decided that she'd been better off not knowing and would stick to the scrambled eggs and soy patties instead.

Fortunately, she didn't have to face breakfast with Spike alone. When she heard the front door to the library open, Rarity looked up from the small table and saw a pair of giggling mares chasing each other out the door. It brought a smile to her face and she pulled her fedora low to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.

"There you are!" Twilight exclaimed. She trotted up with Fluttershy close behind her, blushing when her marefriend decided to nudge her left flank. "Glad to see you started without us."

"You were busy," Spike tried to say, but his mouth was stuffed with eggs and toast, so it came out as "Yoo mur missy!" instead. Not the worst habit, but Rarity figured that she could help him correct it in the course of their new relationship.

He was already quite a gentle-drake. She could only imagine what he'd be like with just a little encouragement and some practice in his manners. Perhaps—Rarity smiled at the thought—he'd have such class as to make even the likes of Jet Set and Prince Blueblood turn green with envy.

Once everypony was sitting down at the table, Twilight levitated a series of plates and cups, serving toast and tea to her marefriend. It was so adorable, watching the delighted smile on Twilight's face as she fussed over Fluttershy. Rarity was willing to admit that they probably had a better night than she did—and her night's rest had been entirely peaceful and refreshing.

"I can't thank you girls enough for being so generous last night," said Rarity. She took one last sip of tea before dropping the cup back into its saucer with a delicate _clink_. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much."

"It was nothing, really," Fluttershy said, just before taking an unladylike chomp into a slice of toast. For a moment, the way her cheeks bulged as she chewed reminded Rarity of Pinkie Pie and her incredibly peculiar habits.

Twilight floated a cup to her lips, smiling at her marefriend as she took a sip. "Mm. I'm just glad we could do something nice for you. You and Spike deserve it for bringing us together."

Rarity blushed and not just at the compliment. She could still hear the two of them panting and gasping from the other side of the bedroom door. They'd been "together" in a way that went far beyond her original designs for Twilight. But the goal remained the same: to make Twilight Sparkle happy with her own special somepony.

Then, when she stopped to consider that, Rarity frowned. She supposed that her work was over now. Nothing left to do, but…

Her eyes widened. A tiny, vicious thought burrowed its way up from the recesses of her mind, forcing itself into her consciousness like an extremely rude houseguest.

 _The only thing left is to make their wedding dresses…_

Her lips curved into the biggest smile she could muster. When she caught sight of Twilight's quizzical expression, Rarity laughed. "Darling, you're too kind! Really, I'd be happy to do anything for you and Fluttershy if it brings you closer together as a couple." She stretched her hooves out and pulled both girls into a hug. "I truly mean that!"

"We know!" Fluttershy wheezed, prompting Rarity to let go. She slid back into her seat and watched the pegasus smooth back her mane. But Rarity began to picture the lovely mare in white taffeta and consider the most lovely designs to go with her tail…

 _No_ , she thought and took a quick breath to compose herself. She would not let herself faint over the distant sound of wedding bells. Not in front of her two dearest friends, anyway.

There'd be time enough for cheering and drawing up a few dress designs when she got home.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, Spike insisted on walking Rarity back home. As she helped Twilight clean the dishes in the kitchen, Fluttershy looked out the window. She caught a glimpse of the baby dragon as he escorted Rarity. As hard as she could tried, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him walk with such a confident stride. It made him look…

Older. She smiled to herself. That was the word she was looking for. Spike was still a dragon, but he wasn't quite a baby anymore.

"There we go." Twilight's horn faded back to normal as the last dish settled into the cabinet. "That's the last one. Thanks again for helping out."

"My pleasure!" As she spoke, Fluttershy spread her wings and floated into the air, giving Twilight a tender smile. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Twilight blinked. "No, I don't think so. I mean, don't you have animals that need tending?"

Fluttershy winked. "It's okay. While you were taking a bath, one of my bird friends came and told me that Angel was managing them on his own." She closed her eyes, holding the image of the sweet little rabbit in her mind. "I'm so proud!"

"Hmm, I guess you would be."

"It's just like you and Spike, you know?"

That got a real smile out of Twilight. "You're right. Just another thing we've got in common." Spreading her own wings, she hovered off the ground and reached out to enfold Fluttershy into a long hug. "I suppose that's why we're such good marefriends."

Fluttershy couldn't agree more. She wished she could stay in Twilight's embrace. Every time they shared a dream together, they always ended up like this. Fluttershy liked being held this way. It reminded her of…

She froze. The word _home_ was on the tip of her tongue, but she could hardly bring herself to think it. Not without the sudden searing pain that erupted on the back of her neck. And then that pain was running down her spine and through her belly, and oh dear, there were the butterflies again. Those anxious, pestering butterflies…

"Fluttershy?" Twilight leaned out of the hug to regard her marefriend with a critical eye. "Is something wrong?"

"I…" Fluttershy licked her lips. Her whole throat had become dry, even though she'd had a glass of orange juice only a few minutes before. "I'm sorry. I-it's nothing."

"Hey, you don't have to hide it with me." Twilight's hooves wrapped around Fluttershy's own. "Let's sit down and talk it out, okay?"

"Mm." Fluttershy could only nod, feeling ashamed of her own reactions. "Mm-hmm."

While still hanging in midair, she guided her into the other room, bringing her in for a soft landing on a couch near the study. Fluttershy took comfort from the warmth in Twilight's body curling up against her side. Being this close to her was enough to quell the churning in her stomach.

But once unleashed, those dark thoughts—those memories—couldn't be kept quiet.

"Now," said Twilight, gripping Fluttershy's hoof with gentle, loving pressure, "tell me what's going on, Shy."

Listening to the confidence in her voice was what Fluttershy needed most. She had kept these memories buried for a while, but when she looked into Twilight's hopeful eyes, she knew she could be honest.

"O-okay…" Fluttershy shifted in her seat, letting her tail twitch out to the side. "I-I guess it's about my family."

"Your family? You mean…" Twilight's eyes narrowed while she sorted through her own thoughts. "Your parents?"

" _Eep_!" Fluttershy ducked her head against Twilight's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. If only she could skip past all this! It would be so much easier if she were somepony else's daughter. And that wasn't the first time she'd wished that. Nor, she suspected, would it be the last.

Twilight brushed one hoof through Fluttershy's mane. Again, this was enough to brief quell her fears, like opening the curtains to let in some sunlight and fresh air. "I promise I won't pry. But just to be clear, is something about your parents bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really." Fluttershy winced at every word. If it didn't sound convincing even to her ears, why would it work on Twilight? "I've been feeling this way ever since we visited your parents in Canterlot. I just never had the chance to say anything."

"I remember you felt embarrassed." Twilight continued to stroke her hoof, speaking in a low and soothing tone—the same tone Fluttershy used to wake up animals from their hibernation. "But I don't think any less of you for who your dad was—"

"It's not that." Fluttershy lifted her head, blinking away tears. She vowed not to cry, not in front of Twilight. "I've been scared about…" She swallowed. "About letting them meet you. Because I know you'll want to meet them."

"Well, of course I do!"

"B-but you're not…" Fluttershy sniffled, but thankfully no tears came with it. "You're not what they expected…"

Twilight finished stroking Fluttershy's mane, but her hoof continued to track along her lower back. She gasped when Twilight hit that hard-to-reach spot near the edge of her wings. "What did they expect?"

Fluttershy closed her eyes, and when she did, she could see her father staring at her. That red mane, that tired face. Tired and upset.

"Well, for one thing, you're not a stallion," she replied.

"Oh."

"O-or a pegasus…"

"But I've got wings, Shy—"

"Or from Fillydelphia—" Fluttershy stopped when Twilight shoved her hoof against her lips. She looked up at her marefriend, noting the solemn expression she wore.

"Shy," Twilight said, still using that same reassuring, motherly tone, "is this really what your parents would say about me or just what you _think_ they'd say?"

"They're very insistent." Fluttershy shrank deeper into the couch, wishing she could merge into the lime green cushions. "A-at least, Daddy is."

Twilight chuckled. "You know your dad's not the first parent to be overprotective, right?"

"Of course not, but you don't know what he's like!" It became impossible for Fluttershy to _not_ see her father's face while she spoke. Those sky blue eyes staring down at her, tormenting her. Always judging her. Her worst nightmare was being alone, surrounded by an endless sea of her father's eyes, always watching and judging her.

 _Don't you forget, Shy_ , her father's voice rumbled in her ear. _Our family's words. "Our Wings Protect." And do you remember why…?_

How many times had she heard that? How many times had she been tested and judged on what she knew or how well she flew? Never a joyful smile or a happy hug. That was what her mother was for. Her and Aunt Nimble Thimble.

"You're right," Twilight was saying. She pulled Fluttershy in for another comforting hug, nuzzling her gently. "I don't know what he's like. That's why I want to meet him." When Fluttershy shook her head, she added, "I might not be what he expected, but he might still approve once he gets to know me. I mean, it took me a while to get used to the idea of being in love with you—"

Fluttershy's head snapped up. "It did?"

Twilight put a hoof to her mouth. "N-no! I mean, it wasn't _that_ long." She blushed. "I didn't need more than a day, to be honest." Now she was the one averting her eyes and trying to put her thoughts into order. "You remember when I ran into you at your cottage a long time ago? It was the night before I asked you out on our first date."

"Of course I remember." Fluttershy had had a long time to think the past over. She treasured every memory of Twilight's awkward smile and the way she'd danced around the issue. Nopony before had ever approached Fluttershy with such restraint.

"I didn't need that long to decide because seeing you made me realize how much I treasure my time with you." Twilight pulled Fluttershy's face toward her with both hooves. "And if your dad can appreciate me even a _third_ as much as I adore you… it'll be enough."

Fluttershy was glad that Twilight pulled her in for a quick kiss. She couldn't find a reply to match that kind of love. Instead, she sank deeper into Twilight's embrace and returned her kiss.

But in the back of her mind, one stray thought continued to flutter around, nagging her without mercy. That memory from when she was a filly. Her father's tired face, always watching her…

She hoped Twilight was right.

* * *

The sound of bits clinking into the glass jar sent a shiver through Pinkie Pie as she watched another satisfied customer leave the bakery. She waved at the little white filly trotting off with her box full of cookies. As soon as she was out of sight, Pinkie dove below the counter and went back to munching on her Tuesday Afternoon Cookie Supply. Tuesday Afternoons meant snickerdoodles and glazed strawberry bars.

She sighed as she munched. Only three left! She'd need to add more confections to her daily supplies. How else was a super-duper party-planning baker supposed to get through the day without lots of cookies, candy, and cake?

 _But, Pinkie, all that sugar's bad for you!_ she imagined Twilight Sparkle telling her. But Twilight just didn't understand. Pinkie had even gotten the town doctor's word for it: her metabolic whatchamacallit was just too fast and crazy for a normal pony. It was like having a whole party inside her body every minute!

But when she heard the bell above the bakery door ring, Pinkie Pie gasped. That shiver running through her meant only one thing.

And sure enough, when she poked her head up, it was Twilight herself. The Pinkie Sense never lied!

"Heeey, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie rummaged around the back for a plate of her latest batch of cupcakes. "Want some? They're made with pink frosting and raisins!"

Twilight frowned and floated one of the cupcakes over to her mouth. She took a cautious bite and made one of her silly, studious faces whenever Pinkie was around. "It's… interesting." After swallowing, she coughed and stuck her tongue out. " _Gah_! Not sure about the chives, though."

"Aww!" Pinkie glanced miserably at the remaining cupcakes. Now they looked sad and forgotten on their plate. "I thought for sure that taste combo would work!" Then, after giving one of them a sniff, she shrugged and dropped the morsel into her mouth, savoring the raisins getting stuck in her teeth. "Mmph! More for me!"

That got a chuckle out of Twilight as she sat beside the counter. "I wanted to ask a favor, Pinkie. Do you think you could make me two or three small fruit pies? Maybe something that will last us for a trip?"

Pinkie nodded. "You betcha! I'll make the most a- _mazing_ fruit pies you've ever tasted!"

While she spoke, the cogs in her brain began to spin. It had something to do with what Twilight said. And the way she said it.

She'd mentioned fruit pies. And "fruit pies" rhymed with Fluttershy! Then she'd mentioned a trip. A long enough trip that a normal pony could two or three whole pies on! And if Pinkie knew her math right—maybe—then _that_ meant a three-day trip. And since Canterlot was less than one day away and Baltimare was two, then that could only mean…

Pinkie gasped. Her hooves grabbed Twilight's cheeks, pulling her close. "Hold on a minute! Are you planning a trip because you're going to Fillydelphia to see Fluttershy's parents and win their affection forever and _ever_? Huh? Are ya?"

Twilight stared. "H-how could you possibly guess…?" She blinked. Then she slumped in Pinkie's grip like a soggy noddle. "You know what? Never mind. Yes, that's exactly what we're doing."

"That's super-duper awesome blossom!" Pinkie Pie leapt over the counter and squeezed Twilight in the biggest, cuddliest hug she could manage. "Now I get to throw you both a Going-To-Meet-Your-Marefriend's-Parents party!"

Though she made choking noises, Twilight seemed to enjoy the hug. She could barely push her way free from Pinkie's embrace.

As Pinkie bounced her way back over the counter, Twilight floated a pair of bits into the glass jar on top. When Pinkie shook her head, Twilight frowned and said, "Please, I insist. If not for you, then for the Cake family."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Twilight!" Pinkie glanced down at the two remaining snickerdoodles on her Tuesday Afternoon plate. Then, as a brilliant idea struck, she grabbed one of them and shoved it into Twilight's mouth. "And so is this! Enjoy!"

Once again, Twilight's face did that hilarious thing where her eyes went wide and her cheeks puffed up like balloons as she chewed on her surprise cookie. Pinkie didn't know the first thing about how fancy Canterlot ponies ate, but she could always crack up whenever Twilight got surprised at something Pinkie had baked.

And besides, surprise cookies were the best! Pinkie made a mental note to add a baker's dozen of extra cookies to her Daily Cookie Supplies, just for these occasions.

"Th-thanks, Pinkie." Twilight wiped her mouth with a napkin and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. "I'll come by tomorrow for the fruit pies, okay?"

"Sounds great!" Pinkie Pie gave her a cheery salute as she grabbed her last snickerdoodle. "I'll make her an apple pie, a cherry pie, and a rhubarb pie!" She smacked the side of her head. "No, wait! Lemon meringue, duh! It'll be yellow like Fluttershy! And when she eats it, she'll be all like ' _Whoa!_ ' and then you'll be all like…" She gasped for dramatic effect.

She was so wrapped up in the idea that she barely noticed Twilight leaving the bakery. But what did matter? She had pies and cookies to bake, two foals to play with, and a party to plan. There was no time to lose!

* * *

Cherry Berry breathed a sigh of relief as her hot air balloon came in for another successful landing. She hopped out onto the small wooden platform and inspected the sandbags tied to the base. Everything appeared to be in order.

But when she looked up, she felt a chill running down her spine. Just overhead were a trio of small gray clouds. These clouds weren't natural, not pegasi-made. They were Everfree clouds, born from that weather anomaly to the east. They'd knocked Cherry Berry's balloon around with the ferocity of a dragon on the previous night's flight. The lightning she'd encountered hadn't helped either.

On the surface, this storm was just an oddity and nothing more. But during her last stopover in Cloudsdale, she'd heard a rumor while having a drink with her buddy Flitter at the Hurricane Café. She and her friend Cloudchaser had gone up against the magic storm alongside Rainbow Dash and some other fliers just weeks before.

"I'm telling you, it was alive," Flitter insisted. She'd taken another sip of cider and shook her head. "It's like the cloud was… _breathing_." She closed her eyes. "And then some gray pegasus wearing a badge shows up. Tells us to clear out and to not tell anypony else about it."

"What kind of badge?" Cherry Berry had asked, barely touching her own cider.

"Dunno, but it wasn't a nice badge." Flitter moved her hooves around, making the outline of a pair of wings. "Like… bat's wings. With this cat's eye in the middle. Real creepy."

Cherry Berry had heard rumors like that, too. Strange pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies who snuck around Equestria, checking up on Celestia's subjects and chasing down monsters. They were supposed to be called the Secret Service. Elite spooks who answered only to the Princesses. Normally, Cherry Berry would chalk all that talk up to a load of nervous hogwash, but the look on Flitter's face had given her pause.

At least the magic storm _was_ real. And she wished more than anything that it wasn't.

"Um, e-excuse me?" A quiet voice broke Cherry Berry out of her thoughts. She put on a brave face and turned around.

Standing beside the balloon dock was Fluttershy, the local animal caretaker. Cherry Berry liked seeing her around. Of course, she found it odd that she always saw this pegasus walking around instead of flying through the air. "Hi, Fluttershy. How can I help you?"

Fluttershy swallowed and offered a tiny smile. "I was just wondering if I could possibly, maybe, rent out your balloon for a trip? Just for three days?" She shrank, sinking closer to the ground and beneath her mane, turning into a small pink bubble. "I-if that's okay…"

Cherry Berry grinned. She took a step forward, trying not to startle the poor mare. "Of course it's okay. Where were you planning on going?"

"F-filly…" Fluttershy's voice trailed off into an incomprehensible squeak. "Filly…"

"Fillydelphia?"

Another squeak, followed by a tiny nod.

"Shouldn't be a problem." In her head, Cherry Berry was already calculating the distance being traveled and comparing the mileage to her usual rates. She figured the marefriend of the local Princess deserved a discount or two. "How soon did you want to leave?"

"T-tomorrow." Fluttershy retreated half a step back. "B-but if you can't, that's fine!" She gave a nervous giggle. "Really, I'd hate to intrude—a-and there's that storm, too!" Her hooves pressed against her cheeks, squishing her face into a contorted smile. "You know, on second thought, maybe we should postpone the trip altogether—"

Cherry Berry laughed and adjusted her helmet. "If you're afraid of flying, just say so. I used to be scared, too."

"Y-you were?" Fluttershy's brow lifted. "But you're a natural at it!"

"At piloting a balloon, sure." Cherry Berry smiled when she thought back to her school days with Flitter, Cloudchaser, and the rest of the gang. All those scrapes and adventures they used to get into. "I told myself that I needed to get into the air, so my dad and I built a hot air balloon. That way, I wouldn't be afraid of heights and I'd get to hang out with all my pegasus friends."

"Oh." Fluttershy glanced past her at the balloon. "That makes sense."

Cherry Berry nodded. "So, it's okay. If you want to wait, it's fine by me. But I figure you and Princess Twilight would want to get to Fillydelphia sooner than later."

"Who said anything about Twilight?" Fluttershy hid behind her mane again, looking adorably helpless.

"Heh, lucky guess." Turning around, Cherry Berry examined her balloon. There were a few scrapes and tears to fix, but it'd be good to fly in no time at all. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll map you two a route that should take you away from the storm."

The pegasus brightened. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course!" Cherry Berry crossed her heart with her hoof and gave her customer a salute. "Pilot's honor."

She was laughing on the inside. It never ceased to amaze her how skittish somepony as renowned as Fluttershy could be. Everypony in town knew she was the only one who could talk down bears and manticores like it was no big deal.

 _On the other hoof…_ Cherry Berry gave one quick glance at the departing trio of clouds in the air. _She's not wrong to be afraid of that storm…_

* * *

Heading back to the library, Spike decided that today was the best day ever. He liked the cold air rushing over his face, the gray clouds hanging in the air, the sunshine and birds singing after the storm had passed. All of it. All was wonderful now that he was with Rarity.

 _I can't wait to see the look on Shining Armor's face when he finds out_ , Spike thought with a malicious grin. Of course Twilight's big brother had never believed it would happen. Spike had endured enough of his teasing at the last three family get-togethers. At least Cadance had been nice enough to support him. But then, she was nicer than most ponies would be. And he had a feeling she'd be laughing right alongside him while Shining Armor's jaw dropped at the news.

Thinking about his family made Spike laugh as he opened the front door of the library. He figured Twilight would want to do something boring like run a "post-date analysis." It wouldn't be a day with Twilight Sparkle if it didn't involve at least two books, a set of graphs, and a lot of notes being scribbled down.

Sure enough, when he looked inside, there was Twilight sitting at her desk. She was humming to herself as she wrote with a floating quill. Spike had to cough into his fist to get her attention.

"Hey, you're back!" Twilight dropped the quill back into the inkwell. "Great, I could use your help! I'm planning a trip to Fillydelphia and I need to research everything I can about its history. Do you remember where we kept the index for travel guides?"

"Third shelf, second row," Spike answered without thinking. He blinked and looked her over. "Uh, why?"

Twilight's response was a giggle as she clapped her hooves together. She trotted up to him with the biggest smile on her face. "I'm finally doing it! I'm going to meet Fluttershy's parents!"

"Really?" Spike didn't resist as she did her little dance of joy and pulled him into her hooves like a doll. It was how Twilight celebrated the littlest of successes whenever he was around. "I would never have guessed Fluttershy would say yes to that."

"She took some convincing, but I got a 'Yes!'" Twilight spun him around one last time before setting him back onto the floor. "Now I just have to make sure everything's in place before we arrive, which means—"

"Research." Spike headed toward the ladder and began to wheel it over to the travel guide row. "Lots and lots of research."

"I know! Isn't it great?"

Spike thumbed through the most recent guides on Fillydelphia. "It's fan-pony-tastic," he grumbled, hoping Twilight wouldn't hear that bit of profanity. Boy, did she get mad the last time she heard him swear out loud! In his defense, he'd meant to hit the nail with the hammer and not his thumb…

Fortunately, when he looked back over his shoulder, he saw her sitting down at the desk again. Her horn glowed as the quill reappeared and began to scribble down more words onto the long sheet of paper.

"So what's that you're writing?" asked Spike. He smiled as he found the latest Fillydelphia guide and began to hop down to the floor.

"A letter to Mom and Dad."

"That's nice."

"It's part of my plan." Twilight didn't stop writing while she spoke. Her quill scribbled furiously like it had a mind of its own. Spike decided not to check if Discord was hanging around somewhere. "You remember what I told you about Mom and how she knew Fluttershy's dad?"

"Oh, yeah. The real-life adventurer." Spike had always preferred Velvet's Daring Do novels, but he'd read a few of her other books, too. Long prose wasn't really his thing, though. He was more into comic books than adventure novels. Who'd want to sit around staring at a wall of text?

Twilight giggled. "It's the perfect plan. First, I write to Mom and Dad. Then they come to Fillydelphia just before Fluttershy and I get there. With any luck, Mom and Sky Sonnet will meet up again." She clapped her hooves again like an eager filly. "It'll put him in the best mood before he meets me! And Fluttershy won't be so scared if my parents are there, too. I just know it!"

"Huh." Spike slid the travel guide onto the desk beside her letter. "Well, it's not the worst idea you've ever had."

"Come on, Spike." Twilight paused long enough to glance down at him. Her smile didn't falter once. "How else would you get me, Fluttershy, and her parents in a room?"

"Uh, I'd tell Fluttershy there's an injured bunny in the living room, then lock the door behind her."

Twilight glared daggers at him. "Be serious."

"I am. She's terrified of interacting with other ponies. Where do you think she _got_ that fear from?"

Twilight opened her mouth for another reply, but nothing came out. Spike would've felt a sense of vindication, but instead he felt awful. Truth be told, it was nice to see Twilight genuinely happy and interested in taking a trip with her special somepony. He felt just as pleased about being Rarity's special somepony.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. Your idea's actually good."

Twilight squeezed him with one hoof. "It's okay. You're one of the few guys I can trust to give me good criticism. I still owe you for the Smarty Pants incident."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, that was a pretty big mess, wasn't it?"

"My point being that I'm counting on you to help me make these arrangements." Twilight sighed as she sat down, letting the quill fall back into the inkwell. She stared wistfully at nothing. "All I want is to make Fluttershy feel as comfortable as possible. I don't want her to remember this visit back home as another painful memory with her father."

The sorrow in her voice made Spike's tail twitch. He sat down beside her, leaning against her wing. "I get it, Twilight. That's why we're gonna make this trip really special for the both of you."

Twilight slid one hoof around his shoulders and squeezed. "Then let's get started."


	17. Flutterstorm, Part II

**Seventeen – Flutterstorm, Part II**

Of all the pleasures that Canterlot had to offer, most noble ponies preferred a stately gala at the palace or a royal garden party. Any opportunity the local unicorns had to rub horns with the best and brightest in the capital was a welcome one, full of gossip and intrigue and delightful stories about their peers.

All his life, Fancy Pants had been comfortable with not being like most of the nobility. Though he'd been branded eccentric for his generosity to "lesser breeds," he kept his manners impeccable, which seemed to draw him a following from the likes of Jet Set and Upper Crust. And while he entered the garden party on the palace grounds with Fleur Dis Lee at his side, there was plenty for him to enjoy about these social events.

The other ponies thought they were rich because of their family wealth and personal fortunes, but Fancy Pants saw another kind of currency here. The value of information. Every pony here was an enigma to sort out, another mystery to unweave, with so many delicious details to sort away for future use.

Here was a red unicorn wearing a pince-nez: Sir Garnet, whose birthday was in two weeks and who had a penchant for betting heavily on Wonderbolt races. The rumors about him courting Lady Emerald appeared to be true, as she was now laughing at one of his jokes. And up ahead was Aerial View, a former Captain of the Guard with a gray scar under his muzzle, which he'd earned in training at the Academy. He attended these parties out of habit and took sips from his glass with a sour expression. All these details painted a picture of each pony that Fancy Pants ever met—and any of them could be used to his advantage at any social event he attended.

To the best of his memory, he had only missed three of these garden parties—and on all three occasions, it was always because of his work.

"Hark, here she comes!" a stallion in a dinner jacket whispered to Fancy Pants' right.

He turned with a quiet smile to witness the commotion rippling through the crowd as the palace doors swung open. Taking her measured pace down the steps was Princess Luna herself. Like the rest of the crowd, Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee bowed their heads as she entered the party.

The reformed Princess of the Night was now a far more common sight during the Canterlot social season, attending dinners and state events in the company of Celestia or entirely on her own. Indeed, this was the first time Fancy Pants could recall seeing the younger Princess alone at a common garden party. And as Fleur Dis Lee liked to tease him in private, he did have an excellent memory. _But only_ , she would giggle, _for the most trivial things…_

"If it please you, my friends," said Luna, "I would rather you continue as you were. Enjoy yourselves. Our caterers should be serving the first lunch course shortly."

Fancy Pants chuckled behind his hoof at the smiles and joyful chatter now rippling through the crowd. Though these ponies considered themselves an aristocracy, in the end they were really no different from the honest folk living in Ponyville or Appleloosa. Mention the tiniest morsel of food and they'd be salivating like dogs.

However, he composed himself when Luna turned her attention toward him. She favored Fancy Pants with a tiny smile. "I trust you are well, good sir."

Fancy Pants nodded. "Very well, Your Highness. Thank you for asking."

"I must apologize, however, for interrupting you at this event," Luna continued, striding a few paces closer to him, almost right up to his ear. "I'm afraid that you've been _summoned_."

For the briefest moment—just a fraction of a second—Fancy Pants went absolutely still. The tone in her voice left no doubt in his mind what that could mean. Seeing Fleur's jaw drop meant she understood it, too.

But because he was still a genteel pony, he merely adjusted his monocle and sniffed to cover his shock. "Mm, of course, Your Highness. I am as ever at your command."

Luna leaned back, smiling as if she hadn't whispered a thing in his ear. The game was about to begin. "Far be it from me to interfere with your travel plans, but have you considered where you and your beloved will be going for your anniversary?"

Fancy Pants suppressed the urge to snort. The Princess knew full well that their anniversary had been two months ago, but at least nopony in earshot knew that. "I hadn't given it much thought, I'm afraid."

"Might I suggest Fillydelphia? It's ever so lovely this time of year."

"Oh, is it? It's been ages since my last visit."

"Quite. You would find it much improved now." With all the grace of a griffon, Luna raised her hoof toward the afternoon sky. "With my moon raised overhead, the twilight sky is rich like velvet."

"My goodness."

"I should hope anypony would enjoy the air in Fillydelphia. The sky is so pristine that the local poets will be writing sonnets about it."

"I doubt any poet can do it justice like you, my lady."

Luna responded with a delicate toss of her mane. Fancy Pants knew that marked the end of their talk. She turned toward Fleur Dis Lee with a much more courteous smile and bowed her head. "I wish you both good day and a safe trip."

"Your Highness," Fleur replied, offering her own elegant bow.

As the Princess departed, Fancy Pants floated a glass of cider off the tray of a passing waiter. He took a sip and made a show of enjoying the liquor, putting everypony else at ease while he scoured through his memory of the conversation he'd just had.

To anypony watching, there was nothing remarkable about how frequently Luna swished her tail while she spoke. But Fancy Pants was still a member of the Secret Service. He understood the message that she relayed. One swish for every keyword, all of which spelled out his assignment.

 _Fillydelphia. Twilight. Velvet. Sky. Sonnet._

He would have to pack his gear as soon as possible. Anything that involved Fillydelphia's greatest hero and the mother of Equestria's newest princess was worth investigating at once. He would have to speak with his old friend Strider before the next sunrise.

"Darling." Fleur placed a gentle hoof on his shoulder, drawing his face toward her worried expression. "Must you go?"

"Sadly, dearest." Fancy Pants took her hoof and kissed it. "Duty calls. And I have no doubt that lives are on the line."

Despite the sorrow in her eyes, Fleur smiled and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Then, when you've finished, shall I meet you in Fillydelphia proper?"

Fancy Pants chuckled. "Why, whatever for, dearest? Our anniversary was two months ago."

"Then we'll celebrate the two-month anniversary of our most recent anniversary." The fiery grin on Fleur's face was enough to make Fancy Pants warm under the collar. As always, he was grateful for the ability to keep his cool in public.

How he acted around her in private was another matter entirely.

"I look forward to it," he whispered back and took her by the hoof again. With a deep breath, Fancy Pants turned around and headed straight into the crowd, seeking out the newest face at the party. When his eyes alighted on a cream-yellow mare in a white dress, he called out, "Ah, there you are, Silver Jubilee! May I say you look as radiant as ever…!"

* * *

With the sun hanging high in the sky, Rainbow Dash gave one last kick to the thin gray clouds. The water vapor that dispersed through the air sent a chill down her legs as she executed a flawless back flip and soared back toward Ponyville.

She grinned and closed her eyes as she swooped back into town. Nothing like the satisfaction of a job well done. She only wished she could have been just as good at apple bucking as her marefriend. Big Mac had finally pulled Rainbow Dash aside for a "chat" about the trail of spilled and squashed apples she left behind.

Then again, she supposed she didn't have to be amazing at everything in life. Being the best flier in Ponyville—if not Equestria—was more than enough to satisfy her.

As she spread her wings to bring herself down on a gentle glide, Rainbow Dash took a moment to watch her friends gathering next to Cherry Berry's hot air balloon. She didn't see the harm in letting Twilight and Fluttershy take a slow ride to Fillydelphia—they were kind of boring like that—but she did question the wisdom in letting them fly past the Everfree Forest. Sure, it would've taken them even longer to try and navigate around it, but there was something about the weather in that region that Rainbow Dash didn't like.

Things got weird there. Weird and creepy.

But as Rainbow Dash touched down on the platform, there was Fluttershy and Twilight, both wearing green scarves that Rarity had made for their trip. The smile on Fluttershy's face alone put an end to any doubts that Rainbow Dash was feeling. If she could be brave enough to fly over the scariest place in Equestria, then she deserved this trip more than anypony.

 _And besides_ , Rainbow Dash reflected, walking over to her friends, _I'll kick Twilight's flank if she lets anything happen to her!_

While Cherry Berry was prepping her balloon, Twilight was standing next to her marefriend, smiling as she used her magic to adjust the fedora on her head. Rainbow Dash chuckled when she saw the pith helmet that Twilight was wearing. She didn't think this trip was going to turn into a safari, but knowing Twilight, they'd probably stop and investigate some weird flower every five miles.

"You both look fabulous!" Rarity exclaimed, drawing the two lovers into a hug. "Be sure to write to us once you've arrived!"

"Will do!" Twilight replied. She turned to Cherry Berry with a pleasant smile. "Are we ready?"

The pilot beamed. "Yep!" She pointed a hoof at the bottom tip of the balloon. "Once you're in the air, you can use that burner valve to change the heat rate. If you track the air currents along the way and maintain a good altitude, you can pretty much ride the wind all the way to Fillydelphia."

Twilight clapped her hooves and giggled, prompting Rainbow Dash to smack her hoof into her own face. Even as a princess, she was still such a dork.

Slowly, the chatter on the platform died down. Only the strong winds remained. Twilight exchanged a quick smile with Fluttershy and turned back to the rest of their friends.

"Wish us luck, everypony," she said. While she spoke, Twilight's horn glowed. Her magic surrounded Fluttershy and gently deposited her inside the basket. Then she hopped in and gave the crowd a small wave. "We'll be back before you know it!"

"Don't forget us!" Rainbow Dash and the others turned to see Pinkie Pie jumping over their heads and grabbing onto the basket with all four hooves. She shot the two marefriends a fearsome pout. "And don't eat all the pies at once! You'll get the _worst_. Tummy ache. Ever!"

Twilight laughed. "I promise we won't—"

Pinkie glared. " _Ever!_ "

The laugh in Twilight's throat died, turning into an awkward swallow. "Er, right. We'll savor each pie. Pinkie Promise!"

As soon as she and Fluttershy completed the ritual, Pinkie Pie's face lit up. "Okie-dokie! See ya!" She launched herself off the basket in an aerial somersault. "Rainbow, catch me!"

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash swooped up just in time to grab the pink pony before she landed spine-first into the platform. Huffing, she lowered Pinkie back down. "Don't… do that…!"

Pinkie giggled. But the moment was short-lived. Cherry Berry ran around the basket, removing the last of the anchors with her teeth. Meanwhile, Twilight used her magic to activate the burner. The balloon began to rise into the air, silhouetted against the early morning sun.

Those kind of balloons couldn't compare to Rainbow Dash's awesome skills, but even she had to admit it was a pretty cool sight. It was like her first time at the Summer Sun Celebration.

"Bon voyage!" Rarity called out, waving her handkerchief at the departing balloon.

Applejack draped one foreleg around Rainbow Dash's shoulders. "Well, that sure is something. But it don't compare to what I got planned back at the farm."

A shiver ran down Rainbow Dash's spine, one that didn't have anything to do with the brisk morning breeze. "Oh yeah? Got more apples to buck today?"

"Well, it's a whole other kinda bucking if ya catch my drift." Applejack winked. "Sugarcube."

Rainbow Dash barely heard the last word. Her wings were already flittering fast as she rose off the ground. "So… last one there has to clean dishes tonight!"

"You're on!" And then they were galloping hard through town, leaving a huge cloud of dust in their wake.

* * *

Cherry Berry had been right about the wind. Twilight found herself checking the altimeter as the balloon continued on its slow journey across the Everfree Forest. She lit up her horn and used a short burst of magic to turn the burner handle. The flame inside the balloon went _whoosh_ and the aircraft ascended higher in the sky.

Twilight glanced out the side of the basket at the forest below. She'd never had this opportunity to examine the region from above. As tangled as the treetops and upper branches were, the Everfree wasn't quite so scary. At least, not during the day.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy poked her head out from under her blanket. Twilight watched her shuffle from hoof to hoof, making several attempts to steal a peek at the forest below. Each time, she squealed and ducked back under the blanket.

"It's not so bad, actually." Twilight cast her magic over the blanket, levitating Fluttershy to her side. "Besides, aren't you hot under that blanket?"

"It's very comfy," Fluttershy answered, muffled by the blanket. But still, she poked her eyes out from under the cover and took a quick glance over the edge of the basket. "A-and it's still scary down there."

"But you can't see any monsters from up here."

"They're still down there, though."

Twilight conceded the point and wrapped both hooves around Fluttershy. "Well, I'll just have to fight them off if they try and come up here, then."

Apparently, those were the magic words. Fluttershy relaxed long enough to pull the blanket off her head and let her face bask in the sunlight. Twilight's heart skipped a beat at how radiant she looked in the morning air. This altitude suited her. But of course it would. She was a natural-born pegasus, not a late-blooming alicorn like Twilight.

As Twilight watched, she felt a lump forming in her throat. She remembered this scene from before.

She remembered…

* * *

" _Twilight, I really like you." In the comfortable gloom of the airship quarters, Flash Sentry's eyes glittered. Not even his guard armor could shine so brightly. "But I don't know if I'm ready to meet your parents."_

" _But they'll be fine! I promise!" Twilight nuzzled him. "And Princess Celestia isn't that scary!"_

" _It's not Celestia I'm worried about."_

" _Oh, come on. Luna hasn't been Nightmare Moon for years—"_

" _It's you."_

 _Twilight froze. She thought she heard a lightning strike in the distance, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't tell if she was hearing thunder or her own heart racing._

 _Flash turned away. "I'm sorry I've waited so long to say this, but I don't think you're ready for a real relationship. We've had a lot of fun, but it was never going to last."_

" _But… but you love me…"_

" _But that wasn't me, Twilight!" Flash jumped off the couch and stormed ahead to the window. He looked so majestic, with his orange flank silhouetted against the night sky. "How many times do I have to say it? That was the other Flash Sentry! The human one! Every time you look at me, it's him you're seeing! Isn't it?"_

 _Twilight wanted to tell him he was wrong. She wanted to scream or cry. She was sorely tempted to slap him with a magic burst and demand an apology for such an accusation._

 _She opened her mouth—_

 _And that's when the lightning struck._

* * *

Back in the present, there were no storms to threaten the peace. Twilight found herself grinning from ear to ear, her lips covered with cherry pie as she munched on her dessert. It was a nice complement to the daisy sandwiches Spike had packed for her.

Curled up beside her was Fluttershy, sipping from her juicebox like a school filly. Twilight bent down to nuzzle the top of her head, eliciting a cute little sigh from Fluttershy. She dropped her juicebox onto the basket floor and looked up into her marefriend's eyes. "Mmm. Twilight?"

"Yes, love?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

Twilight pulled her close. "Of course. Ask away."

"Well…" Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind her mane, but it was only for a second. Twilight observed that her time between getting embarrassed and asking questions was getting shorter. She wasn't as bold as Rainbow Dash, but for such a shy pony, she was making some impressive leaps forward.

"Well, it's this idea I had a long time ago," she continued. Her tail swished over Twilight's legs, curling up around them. "It's called the Golden Oaks Zoo…"

* * *

 _The fierce wind that buffeted the trees of the Everfree Forest rose up against the distant howls of a pack of timber wolves. Twilight grit her teeth as she used her magic to yank the last airship strut into place. It wasn't much of a shelter, but it would last until help arrived—if ever._

 _She wished now that she had taken Pinkie Pie seriously. She'd told Twilight about the "doozy" she felt on the eve of their trip. And when had her Pinkie Sense ever been wrong?_

 _Twilight glanced at the nearest oak, where Flash Sentry was curled up. The pegasus didn't even look at her as he bandaged up his leg. His wings tucked into his sides when she approached._

" _I'm sorry," she whispered._

" _I'm sorry, too," he replied. "But this doesn't change what I said earlier."_

 _Twilight nodded and let the sound of the storm fill her mind, drowning out every happy memory she'd ever had with Flash. Rain and thunder swept away the memories of her and human Flash dancing at Canterlot High. The wind whipped through her mind, scouring it clean of the timid smiles they'd shared during their first date in the Crystal Bistro. Even the howl of a timber wolf was better than reliving their first kiss under the moonlight in Canterlot._

 _She'd have never guessed her first breakup would be so awful. Or that love could hurt this much._

* * *

"Twilight?" A yellow hoof waved around Twilight's face. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Twilight blinked. She let the breeze wash over her face as she peered over the top of the basket. They were still a few miles over the Everfree Forest. "I'm sorry. I guess I drifted off for a moment." Her wings fluttered against her sides as she sat back down and faced Fluttershy. "Please go on. You were telling me about your idea for a zoo? I'd love to hear more!"

Having finished her juice, Fluttershy put the box down and stared at her marefriend. "Are you sure? Something seems to be bothering you."

"No, it's nothing. Really." Summoning the biggest grin she could manage, Twilight added, "See? I was just tired, but I'm awake now. Please, keep talking."

Fluttershy's ears twitched back. "I-I'd rather listen to you. I know I'm such a blabbermouth—"

 _Funny_ , Twilight mused. _You sure don't sound like Pinkie Pie…_

"—But I noticed that you've been distracted ever since we left Ponyville." Fluttershy sat down across from Twilight on the other side of the basket, folding up her legs underneath her. "Please. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's…" _Nothing_ was on the tip of her tongue, but Twilight couldn't make it come out. She stared at Fluttershy. Dear little Fluttershy, who never judged anypony or said an unkind word. Not unless she was under Discord's influence or taking self-help advice from a minotaur. Or unless an innocent animal's life was in danger.

Who better to hear her story?

With a flick of her magic, Twilight levitated the blanket next to her lover. As she sat down beside Fluttershy, the blanket fell over both of them, with the magic tucking it in. The heat from Fluttershy's body, pressed up against her own, made Twilight feel a bit warm below her mane. The memory of her and Fluttershy's passionate morning together was still fresh in her mind. But she had to keep focused. For both their sakes.

"Okay," she finally said. "It's about Flash Sentry." When Twilight spoke, she glanced up at the sky. She thought she could hear thunder rumbling, but it was a cloudless morning. Nothing else to worry about. "It's about how we broke up."

Under the blanket, Fluttershy nudged one of her wings up and laid it across Twilight's back. A small gesture, but it opened the floodgates in the back of her throat.

"I was… scared." Twilight lowered her head onto her hooves, forcing herself to sift through every painful memory. _Falling… scrambling for cover… crawling through the mud…_ "I really thought he was the one, you know? After everything we'd been through, facing down Sunset Shimmer, saving the Crystal Empire from a dragon attack, stopping that Baron Bad Horse from taking over Canterlot…" Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to take this slowly.

In a tiny voice, she said, "H-he was right. I was more in love with the Flash I knew from another world. I-I never gave this world's Flash a chance. I had to practically chase him. It's a miracle we stayed friends after that." Wiping the tears away with a hoof, she looked up into Fluttershy's tender face. "That's partly why I was so scared about driving you away. I could bear losing him as a friend, but not you."

"It's okay," Fluttershy whispered. Twilight felt her lean over and plant a kiss on her cheek. She smiled past the tears forming in her eyes.

"I wanted to make this trip special," she continued. "Not just because you deserve it, Shy. But because my last trip with Flash didn't go so well." With a shake of her head, she added, "And now that I think about it, I've probably jinxed us."

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side. "I'm sure you didn't." She lifted one hoof toward the cool gray skies. "See? Everything's fine."

Twilight nodded, but she didn't share her marefriend's optimism. For so long, she'd kept all those thoughts about Flash Sentry locked away, burying them behind memories of failed dates with other suitors offered by Rarity, along with precious memories of her time with Fluttershy. Even now, when she looked at her lover, she could still see Flash smiling down at her.

 _I guess pegasi are my type_ , Twilight thought, almost smiling. She reached under the blanket and slid one hoof around Fluttershy's shoulders. "Thanks for listening. You don't know how long I've been holding that in—"

"Um, do you hear that?" Fluttershy shivered and pulled the blanket tight around her.

Twilight's ear twitched. "Hear… what?"

The words died on her lips as she felt the basket rumble. Leaping out from the blanket and onto her hooves, Twilight glanced up at the balloon. The winds were picking up, knocking it further south. She cast her magic onto the burner control, but the flame wasn't changing shape fast enough. Sweat ran down her muzzle as she gave one last telekinetic twist, trying to force the balloon higher into the air—

"Oh, dear!" Fluttershy pointed a hoof. "Look!"

Twilight turned, already feeling her heart sink. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw the monstrosity hanging in the air. That familiar black cloud, now twice the size of her library and still growing. Icy blue lightning flickering across the surface, tickling the trees of the forest with tiny flames that disappeared under sudden bursts of rain.

Now that evil storm was mocking her. Mocking both of them.

It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't anything in Twilight's life be _fair_?

"W-what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight stared at the storm. Thunder rumbled from within its black heart, sounding like laughter to her ears. She gritted her teeth in response. This was no time to feel sorry for herself. Now it was time to plan and get moving.

"We'll have to abandon the balloon," she told Fluttershy, trying to keep the fury out of her voice. No need to worry her precious little head. "If we're very lucky, we just might be able to outfly it."

"But—"

"No buts, Shy." Twilight whirled around. She grabbed her marefriend's hooves and pressed them against her chest, cutting off the rest of her protests. "I know you can fly faster than anypony else. You just have to believe in yourself!" She stole a quick kiss from her lips and added, "If nothing else, just know that _I_ believe in you!"

Fluttershy didn't reply. She was too busy staring at something past Twilight's shoulder. Twilight frowned and turned around—

Then something struck her on the side of her head. A thick piece of wood? She couldn't be sure. There were too many stars dancing around her eyes. Even the balloon seemed to dance in the air above her head.

She could've sworn she heard Fluttershy screaming her name. Everything was too fuzzy now.

Fluttershy's hooves slipped out of her grasp and then she was falling into the storm.

* * *

It was impressive how shallow the elites of Canterlot could be sometimes. Fancy Pants was one of the most recognized unicorns in the capital, but without his trademark tuxedo and monocle, he was less noticeable. Once he washed out the mousse in his hair and threw on a green cloak to cover his cutie mark, he was just another commoner. Neither guard nor noble would give him a second glance as he trotted out the city gates with a pair of saddlebags.

Waiting in a meadow was a small gray carriage, only a few shades darker than the overcast sky. And standing beside the carriage was a sleek brown pegasus with a short black mane. He'd been chewing on some grass when he saw Fancy Pants trotting toward him. Spitting out the rest of his grass, the pegasus spread his wings and glided up to meet him halfway.

"F.P., you're late," said Strider. "I've been sitting on this lead for almost half an hour now."

If there were in public, Fancy Pants would've chuckled. But this was no laughing matter. He used his magic to toss his saddlebags into the carriage, then turned back to his companion. "Ever so sorry, old sport. What's the good word?"

Strider glanced around the meadow. They were the only two ponies in sight, but it never hurt to check in case a caravan or a flock of pegasi was about to show up. Fancy Pants slid his eyes from left to right, but kept his focus on his fellow agent.

"False Flag and I were on patrol," said Strider. "We set our course along the southern edge of the Everfree Forest. When we saw the storm growing, we decided to fly a little closer."

The rising tone in his voice put Fancy Pants on edge. "And?"

"And we saw a balloon go down right in the middle." Strider didn't blink, but there was enough of a waver in his voice to make Fancy Pants fret. "I got a clear view of the passengers. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her marefriend Fluttershy."

Fancy Pants closed his eyes for a moment. Of course Luna would send him to Fillydelphia. He could see five moves ahead and he knew just how this farce was going to play out.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I suppose," he murmured, "that a rescue operation is out of the question?"

Strider nodded and turned toward the carriage. "False Flag tried a go-around and got a wing fracture for his trouble. We're talking about a Class One magic storm, F.P. Only the Princesses could take on something as big as this."

Fancy Pants would've agreed, but he was too busy considering their options. Luna had given him this assignment for a reason. And he had to see it through, no matter the cost. That was all part of the royal oath: _Never to rest until the day is done, never to yield 'til the battle's won, for the good of all ponies beneath the Moon and the Sun._

His only regret was the danger that he might face along the way. Not that Fancy Pants cared about any wounds he'd take in the Service, but he didn't want Fleur to worry.

"The Princesses aren't the only ones who can intervene." Fancy Pants nodded at the carriage and guided Strider toward it with his hoof. "There's a veteran flier in Fillydelphia. He's the same pegasus who flew the Baltimare Maelstrom and lived to tell about it."

Strider blinked. "Sky Sonnet? But he's retired!"

"And that's _his_ daughter trapped in the forest." Fancy Pants used his magic to open the carriage door and stepped inside. "We need to find the right ponies to convince him to help. And I know just where to look. Can you make it to Fillydelphia?"

Though his muzzle twisted into a scowl, Strider didn't question it. Instead, he slipped himself into the carriage harness, giving his wings a few cursory flaps. "If that's where we're going, then we'd better hurry."

"Nice to be back in action, eh, old sport?"

"You don't know what you're missing, F.P." And with that, they were off.

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eyes, trying to lift her head under the weight of the collapsed balloon. Her muscles ached, but so far, nothing felt broken. Just twigs and leaves tangled up in her mane. If Rarity saw her like this, she'd have a complete breakdown.

With a gentle shove, she pushed at the fabric of the balloon until she found an opening. Her legs were wobbly, but Fluttershy managed to get up anyway. The ground was more mud than dirt because of the gentle rain falling over the forest. Rather than skid across the mud like she used to skid across clouds as an awkward filly, Fluttershy spread her wings and floated into the air. She let the rain fall over her, clearing away the fog inside her head.

Unfortunately, all it did was reveal the fog outside. Overhead loomed the black cloud that kept pursuing her and Twilight. Fluttershy shrank back at the sight of it. Among the gnarled oaks of the Everfree Forest was a dense layer of fog, a fine gray mist that made everything look fuzzy. It was like a half-remembered dream. But the ache in the back of Fluttershy's head convinced her that she wasn't dreaming. If it were, she'd be flying high into the air, holding hooves with—

"Twilight!" She glanced around the crash site. "Twilight, where are you?"

"Sh-Shy…?" Her princess's voice came out of the mist as a low whisper. Fortunately, nopony had ears so finely tuned as Fluttershy's. "Fluttershy… over here…"

In a heartbeat, she was flying through the mist, locking onto the sound of her marefriend's voice. Fluttershy ducked and weaved through low-hanging branches, following the trail of debris on the ground. Bits of tattered balloon fabric, ropes, and basket fragments. When she found the ripped-up hulk of the basket itself, Fluttershy noticed the faint magenta glow underneath.

"D-don't move!" Fluttershy landed in the mud, skidding right into the basket. She didn't hesitate to stick her front hooves under the basket rim and struggle against its weight. "I'll get you out!"

"Wait…" Twilight groaned and the magenta aura spread over the whole basket. "O-okay… try it now…"

Slowly, between her magic and Fluttershy's leg muscles, they managed to yank what was left of the basket out of the mud. It came free with a hideous squelch, revealing a very weak Twilight underneath.

Fluttershy gasped when she saw her lover rolled onto her side, splattered with dirt and scratches. One of her wings was sticking up at an unpleasant angle.

"I-is it serious?" she whispered.

Twilight grunted. "I think it's… sprained."

Now Fluttershy was breathing hard. Part of her brain was devoted to panicking and screaming in terror. The rest of her brain somehow managed to fixate on two very important thoughts.

 _Twilight Sparkle is in danger._

 _I'm the only one here who can help_.

It wasn't the first time she'd been stuck in the Everfree Forest with that dilemma.

"Okay," Fluttershy said, reaching out to push away the loose strands of Twilight's mane from her eyes. "Okay, here's what I'm going to do. I'll make a bandage for your wing so that it can set and heal. Just try to keep still." Her lips twisted around, awkwardly forming what she hoped was a comforting smile. "I'll be right back."

Twilight nodded quietly and squeezed her eyes shut. Her wing twitched in the air, sending a nasty shiver down Fluttershy's spine. She gave Twilight's mane one last brush with her hoof before racing back toward the deflated balloon.

It took several minutes and an improvised needle and thread—just a twig and some vines—but Fluttershy was soon able to fashion her blanket into a pegasus-style wing bandage. After tucking the bandage under one hoof, she grabbed the rest of the balloon with her teeth and floated into the air. Her wings beat furiously as Fluttershy grunted and struggled against the weight of the deflated aircraft. The soft rain pouring down her back and into her eyes didn't help at all.

 _I won't give up_ , she vowed. _I will make this work!_

Though her jaw was sore by the time she reached Twilight, Fluttershy was able to drag the balloon a few feet closer. When she let go, she gasped for air and landed in the mud again. Twilight looked up at her with half-shut eyes, still clearly in pain.

"Shy, what…?"

"I-it's okay, Twilight. I've got this." Fluttershy landed beside her princess and reached for her wing with one hoof, while holding the bandage in the other. She looked Twilight in the eye and added, "Please forgive me. This is going to hurt."

Twilight nodded as Fluttershy took hold of the sprained wing. In two swift motions, she pinned the wing against her patient's body and wrapped her blanket-turned-bandage around the torso to hold the wing in place. Twilight squealed against the pain, but she didn't cry or lash out. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she grit her teeth as Fluttershy went to work. Despite how tired and scared she felt, Fluttershy couldn't deny the tiny glow of pride in her heart. She'd treated so many critters over the years, but none of them had been as brave as this battered pony on the ground.

By the time she finished, Fluttershy was panting. She didn't bother to wipe the sweat or the rain from her eyes when she looked down at Twilight. "There. If you don't move too much… and get plenty of rest… it should heal on its own."

With a loud sniffle, Twilight looked over her pinned wings. "Can I still use magic?"

"Oh, well…" Fluttershy looked at the other pony's horn. It didn't look damaged, but then, she didn't know the first thing about unicorns and their magic. "I'm not sure. You got the basket out of the mud just fine."

"Then let me try… this…" Twilight's eyes drifted shut, and for a second, Fluttershy thought she'd fallen asleep. But then her jaw tightened and suddenly the deflated balloon was covered in her magenta aura. Fluttershy gasped as the balloon was lifted over her head, now sheltering her and Twilight from the rain and the wind.

Once the balloon had gotten stuck on a few branches, Twilight's magic twisted some of the tattered fabric into knots around the trees. Then the aura faded away, letting the makeshift tarp fall against the branches. To Fluttershy's relief, their shelter was holding firm.

"Shy…?" Twilight opened her eyes, now bloodshot and filled with sorrow. Fluttershy's heart ached at the sight, but she came to her lover's side at once. "Listen…"

"Yes, Twily?"

"I'm going to go under a sleeping spell." Twilight shifted, wincing against the pain as she rolled onto her stomach. Fluttershy held her by the shoulders as she settled down into the mud again. "Can you stay with me… just for a while?"

Sniffling, Fluttershy smiled and stroked her marefriend's tangled mane. "Of course. I'll be here when you wake up. And then I'll go foraging for food."

"A-and Shy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm…" Twilight licked her lips; she looked so adorable whenever she was this anxious. "I'm so sorry. I should never have—"

"Twilight." Fluttershy bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't think about that. We'll talk about that later." She tilted the alicorn's head up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Just go to sleep."

Twilight smiled as her eyes drifted shut again. Her horn flickered for an instant and then she was snoring against Fluttershy's flank.

Fluttershy sighed and continued to stroke the sleeping pony's mane. Here she was, sitting under a crashed balloon, wallowing in the mud and rain underneath a very mean storm, with her injured marefriend at her side.

And in spite of it all, she wasn't scared. Tired, yes. Battered and weak, certainly. But for once she wasn't scared. She was here with Twilight, the most beautiful mare in Equestria. Her own parents wouldn't recognize her if they could see her now…


	18. Flutterstorm, Part III

**Eighteen – Flutterstorm, Part III**

The city of Fillydelphia was shimmering from the city gates to the coastline, a magnificent collection of chrome-front skyscrapers, pegasus cloud-arches, and ancient mansions in the Unicorn Quarter. Under the early moonlight, there was plenty of illumination for the ponies trotting or flying along major avenues like Liberty Way. The dinner-hour crowd was particularly heavy tonight, especially with so many travelers pouring out of Sub-Stallion Station.

In the lobby of the Lipizzaner Hotel, Fancy Pants sat in an armchair, reading a newspaper in peace. Though it was important to stay informed on current affairs—and he looked forward to the upcoming birthday of Celestia's adopted great-grand-niece Moonlight Sonata—the newspaper was merely a cover. Nopony batted an eye at some fine gentlecolt in the lobby and he'd taken great care to style his mane and polish his monocle for the occasion.

With a rustle of his paper, Fancy Pants scanned the hotel entrance. His eyes lit up when he spotted a gray mare and a blue stallion trotting inside, with an orange-haired pony pushing a cart full of luggage behind them. Fancy Pants took his time folding up his newspaper and setting it down on the table beside his chair. He moved at a leisurely trot toward the newcomers. It wouldn't do to spook them, even when he had to impart the most terrible news.

While Night Light was checking in at the front desk, Twilight Velvet happened to look around the lobby with a pleasant smile. Fancy Pants paused mid-step when she saw him.

It would've been easier to blurt it out, but that was simply not done. Tact was called for.

"Ah, Miss Twilight!" Fancy Pants swept his hoof to his chest and bowed. "Lovely to see you again! And hello, Sir Night Light! What a pleasure it is to find you both here!"

"Good evening, Fancy Pants." Much like her famous daughter, Twilight Velvet had a very gracious smile in the presence of nobility. "I had no idea you were in town. Is Fleur Dis Lee with you?"

 _She'll be here soon enough_ , but that thought was better left unsaid. Fancy Pants knew he'd have to book her a room in this very hotel once all this business was concluded. "Alas, she is not. I'm afraid I'm here on…" He pulled open his coat, presenting his Service badge to both ponies. "Official business."

Night Light's jaw dropped, but to her credit, Twilight Velvet kept her composure. She regarded Fancy Pants with a cool stare, with only her twitching tail betraying her concerns. "I see. And what would a Secret Service unicorn want with us?"

Fancy Pants coughed politely into one hoof. "It pains me deeply to have to tell you, my dear, that it concerns your daughter and her marefriend. There was an accident over the Everfree Forest—no, no, please, don't worry. They're both alive and safe, for the moment." Once Velvet's mouth had closed, he continued, drawing on years of experience delivering bad news and field reports to the Princess. "It's the storm. The one Princess Luna assured you was nothing to worry about. It seems she misjudged it. We all did."

In his experience, Fancy Pants had usually found that mothers tended to worry the most about their children, while fathers were more likely to believe that they'd be fine. But here was Night Light, looking so very upset and turning to his wife for comfort. Velvet seemed to be in better control of her feelings—a trait that Fancy Pants had to admire. No doubt she'd studied so many horrors and surprises in her career as an adventure writer.

But that twitching tail revealed how scared she truly was. Fancy Pants could sympathize. He thought well of both Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. All of Rarity's friends were lovely and didn't deserve the nightmare that those two were facing now.

His pity hardened into cold resolve. Fancy Pants placed a hoof on Velvet's shoulder. "My dear, my assignment here in Fillydelphia concerns you. I must ask for your help, so that I might help save your daughter and her beloved."

"How…?" Velvet covered her muzzle and sniffled. Her tail stopped twitching long enough for her to ask, "How can _I_ help?"

Fancy Pants beamed. "You can help me convince one of the greatest heroes in Equestria to suit up and help lead the rescue operation." He stared into her eyes, though he used none of his magic to persuade her. Only his conviction. "Princess Luna believes you may well be the only pony who can."

"Sky Sonnet…" Velvet blinked. "But he hasn't been a hero for ages!"

"And that, my dear lady, is precisely why you must help him remember how to be one again…"

* * *

Neither rain nor wind, nor the ominous gloom of the storm itself, would keep Fluttershy from the pony she loved. Even soaked and shivering, she grit her teeth and flew straight for the shelter. In her front hooves was a bundle of freshly-picked daises, tulips, and fruit pie remnants that were still fresh. Fortunately, no animals had come along to eat them. In fact, Fluttershy had yet to see any critters this deep in the forest.

In the center of the shelter, Twilight lay on a small bed of grass that Fluttershy had made for her. It wasn't much of a bed, but at least it could keep her comfortable. Sure enough, when she saw Twilight's gentle smile, Fluttershy knew she'd be fine.

Somehow, they'd be fine. She had to believe that, even as tired and miserable as she was.

"I, uh…" Fluttershy landed next to Twilight, putting her collection of food onto the edge of her grass bed. She paused to catch her breath. "I hope it's enough…"

"Should be plenty," said Twilight as she inspected her offerings. With a faint pull of her magic, she selected a daisy and popped it into her mouth. Her face melted with delight. "Mmm. The daises out here taste much better than at home!"

Fluttershy giggled, but didn't partake of the feast. Instead, she lowered herself onto the ground and dropped her head onto her hooves.

Twilight noticed this immediately. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly—" Fluttershy stopped as soon as Twilight shoved a hoof full of fruit pie into her mouth. The sweet taste of lemon meringue made her stomach gurgle, so Fluttershy swallowed the morsel at once.

One bite was all it took. She grabbed a bunch of tulips and began to eat with the ferocity of a wolf.

 _Guess there's still some Flutterbat in me after all_ , Fluttershy reflected. But she decided it was best to keep that thought to herself. It wouldn't do to scare Twilight about it. The Everfree Forest was creepy enough as it was.

They ate for a while in silence, munching on flowers and Pinkie's leftover pie. It wasn't nearly as idyllic as their lunch up in the balloon, but it was quiet and peaceful beneath the shelter, and Fluttershy wouldn't have it any other way. Even Twilight seemed to be in better spirits now that she'd rested. Her wings weren't twitching in pain as often as before.

As she finished her meal, Fluttershy looked over at Twilight, locking eyes with her. With the fruit pie still on her lips, the alicorn had the most innocent expression. It was sweet enough to remind Fluttershy of a cute little filly she knew back home. But thinking about her brought the rest of her family to mind and that made her shudder.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Don't say that." Twilight reached her hoof out, patting at the ground between them like it was a couch. "Come on, Shy. Talk to me. I can take any problem you've got." She fluttered her lashes, still looking more adorable than seductive. "If you were kind enough to listen to my story about Flash Sentry, I can handle any baggage you're carrying. I promise."

In the span of a heartbeat, Fluttershy felt her old instincts kick on. Her lips and wings would tighten and she'd shrink back into a ball of frayed nerves, using her mane and tail as a shield. It'd be easier to look away and be ignored.

But this time, she stood her ground. Digging one hoof into the drying mud, Fluttershy forced herself to take a breath and look her marefriend in the eye.

She wouldn't back away this time.

"I-I know we'll get out of this," she told Twilight, "but I'm still worried about my parents." Strands of hair fell around her face, nearly covering her eyes. "Especially my dad."

"You're still scared of how he'll judge me?"

"I-it's more than that." Fluttershy continued to dig all four hooves into the mud. If she couldn't run away, then she couldn't leave the conversation. "He's not a very nice pony. I don't mean he's cruel, but he can be…" The word danced around on her tongue. "Bitter."

Twilight nodded. "Mom mentioned that he was quite the hero."

The mention of Twilight Velvet brought a warm glow to Fluttershy's heart. She smiled and said, "Yes, he was. But he got hurt a lot. A-and when he retired, he'd get these moods and then he'd…" She closed her eyes. The sound of hooves stomping around their house filled her mind, shutting out the din of the forest. "He'd say the _worst_ things…"

 _Look at your friends_ , she could hear him say. Those cold blue eyes staring down at her. _They even say Rainbow Dash pulled off a sonic rainboom. And you're_ still _in first-year classes. Aren't you ashamed, Shy?_ He leaned down from his chair in front of the fireplace, eyeing the filly on the floor. _Or should we pull you out and find you something better to do…?_

And then Fluttershy would cry and her mother would carry her off to bed, consoling her the whole way. She felt those same tears starting again, but she refused to let them fall. Twilight didn't need to see that.

"I'm sorry." Twilight's voice struck deep. Fluttershy opened her eyes, feeling her heart slowly unclench. "About your father. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Twilight's jaw tightened. "But I won't let you go through it alone, Shy."

Fluttershy sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hoof. "Thank you."

"And we won't be alone either." Twilight coughed as she shifted on her grass bed. Her wings twitched once beneath the bandage. "I asked my parents to meet us in Fillydelphia."

Fluttershy went still. For a moment, she didn't dare to breathe. "They're coming…?"

Even an apologetic look couldn't reduce Twilight's beauty. "I thought they'd make you feel more comfortable." She rubbed at the back of her mane, shrinking back a little. "M-maybe I shouldn't have—"

"Twily."

"Yes?" Twilight looked back. "What—?"

She stopped once Fluttershy leapt free of the mud and grabbed her by both cheeks. Twilight stared dumbfounded into her marefriend's determined face for only a second. Trails of mud fell along her cheeks in total silence. Then Fluttershy pressed her lips against Twilight's, moaning all her gratitude into a single kiss.

"Mm, Twilight…" Fluttershy pulled back long enough to whisper. "You're the greatest."

Twilight murmured something against her lips as Fluttershy continued to kiss her. They nuzzled against each other, with Fluttershy taking extra care not to upset her wings. The warmth from Twilight's body was enough to make Fluttershy forget her worries, if only for a moment.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against Twilight's shoulder, thinking about the smiling faces of Twilight's parents and the warmth of her mother's hooves. She pictured them sitting around her family's living room, drinking tea and eating biscuits and it was so wonderful that she was going to cry again, but tears of joy, this time…

"Hey, Shy?" Twilight shifted so that she was looking down into Fluttershy's face. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about your family."

"Really?"

"Of course. Tell me what your folks are like. How about brothers and sisters? Or cousins? Or aunts and uncles?" Twilight's radiant smile could've banished the storm and the gloom entirely if it were any brighter. "I want to hear it all!"

Fluttershy opened her mouth to reply, but she quailed when she heard the distant howl of a timber wolf. Shivering, she pressed herself against Twilight's shoulder. Twilight's hoof rested on her back, holding her steady.

"O-okay," she forced herself to say. "W-where do I even start?"

"Just tell me what they're like." Twilight's voice was warm in her ear. "Until this storm passes and my wing heals, we've got nowhere else to be…"

"Well…" Fluttershy swallowed and closed her eyes. It was easier now to picture her family than to imagine the storm and the beasts lurking all around. "I-I'm told I take after my mother Posey. In fact, we look very much alike. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I've got lots of cousins, especially my second cousin Phoenix Dawn and she's the cutest filly in the whole wide world…"

She continued to ramble until late into the night, as the rain fell and the wind beat against the shelter.

* * *

Though he'd been working in the Service for many years, Fancy Pants couldn't recall a more awkward meeting than when he'd rang the bell at the home of Sky Sonnet and Posey. The mare who answered the door was a slightly larger and definitely older version of her daughter Fluttershy, right down to the pink mane. The only difference was that Posey was an earth pony, which didn't surprise Fancy Pants in the least. She was gracious to her visitors and invited them in for tea.

Much like its occupants, the house was a small, unadorned tenement in the southern side of Fillydelphia, whose once noble exterior had faded to a soft yellow. And much like Posey herself, the home was designed as a quiet homage to her husband's exploits. Awards and medals lined every wall from the foyer to the living room, along with oil paintings of a young stallion with outstretched wings and a flowing fiery mane.

But sitting now in the living room, in an armchair facing the fireplace, was Sky Sonnet himself.

Although he didn't show it in public, Fancy Pants knew a thing or two about scars. This pegasus had quite the collection. A healed gash on his right flank, just below his cutie mark of a lightning bolt over a heart. A few crooked feathers in his wings. Several minor cuts along his forelegs, and one fine scar along his ear that went up into his mane, where it left a white streak.

Even Sky Sonnet's mane had lost its illustrious shine, now faded to a dull maroon. His blue eyes hadn't lost their gleam, but unlike the bright-eyed hero depicted in his paintings, Fancy Pants was now looking at a cold-eyed veteran.

Fancy Pants hadn't said a word when he'd gone up to the poor fellow. He'd shown his badge and received a surprised eyebrow lift, followed by a resolute nod. Sky Sonnet had grunted something along the lines of "You're welcome to stay" and resumed his vigil by the fireplace. The embers flickered and fell as the fire roared on, filling the room with warmth.

Somehow, Fancy Pants doubted there was any warmth left in this old pony. It explained rather a lot about his shy and anxious daughter.

While Night Light and Posey were quietly chatting in the other end of the room, Twilight Velvet had stood behind the chair, looking back and forth between the gentlecolt from Canterlot and the old hero of Fillydelphia. She'd opened her mouth several times to speak, but words failed her. A rare occurrence for such a talented writer, Fancy Pants surmised.

Finally, after nearly two whole minutes of awkward chatting punctuated by silence, Velvet said, "Sky, we need to talk."

Though he didn't say anything, Sky Sonnet sat up in his chair. His eyes lifted away from the fire, staring straight at nothing.

"Fancy Pants tells me that both of our daughters are caught in that dreadful storm to the west," Velvet continued. She stamped her hoof gently against the wooden floor. "Your Fluttershy and _my_ Twilight. You know I'd never ask you to fly again, but won't you reconsider, just for me?"

Sky Sonnet blinked once. Then he lifted himself out of the chair, hardly using his wings as he landed on all fours. When he turned to Twilight Velvet, his eyes sharpened onto her with all the subtlety of a six-foot-long spear.

"Tell me something, Twilight," he said in a low croak. "Your daughter's a grand princess now, isn't she? She's gotten herself into and out of all kinds of adventures by now. Dragons and parasprites, Nightmare Moon and changelings. Even took on Ol' Discord, I hear." He crept forward, lifting his head until he was towering over the poor unicorn. "And you're telling me that one teensy tiny storm has got her stumped?"

"Her _and_ Fluttershy," Velvet insisted.

"Shy's always been in trouble. That's just how she is. Always in need of rescuing. If your amazing daughter can't get her out…" He shrugged. "Then what good am I?"

Velvet's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you'd be so callous—"

"Callous?" Sky Sonnet snickered and turned back toward the fire. The flames cast long shadows over his face, twisting his sour expression into something more malevolent.

"The whole world is callous, Twilight. I've spent my whole life trying to save ponies from the big bad world, from every little thing that Chaos could throw at me. Mad storms, manticores, dragons—you name it. And do you know what I learned from all that?"

Nopony bothered to suggest an answer.

Sky Sonnet dropped his head. "The world doesn't care if anyone's trying to save it. Maybe you get a little gratitude from some pony you just rescued, but there's always somepony else in danger. And in the end, all you get are more scars and a lot of sleepless nights." He lifted his hoof, examining its weathered surface. "I'm not the hero of your little novels anymore. I used to be, but like it or not, those days are over."

Fancy Pants didn't say a word, but he could feel the old pony's pain. He'd seen what life in the Secret Service had done to some of the ponies who'd come before him: old, broken, and trying to lead a quiet life. They still leapt at the sound of a twig snapping or woke up drenched in sweat because of a nightmare about that one scouting mission into dragon territory. The old ponies could only keep themselves occupied with tending to gardens or grandchildren.

But few were as bitter as Sky Sonnet.

A pitter-patter of hooves against the floor made Fancy Pants look up and take notice of Posey, who was now at her husband's side. She leaned against him, nuzzling him without saying a word.

The old pegasus took a few deep breaths, letting his eyes fall shut. It was amazing to see how subtle the change was. The atmosphere of the room relaxed by just a hair, by the edge of a hoof.

"Thank you," Sky Sonnet murmured. He nuzzled his wife back and turned around to face his guests once more. "I'm sorry to disappoint you all for coming here." His eyes locked onto Twilight Velvet. "Especially you, Twilight. But I'm just not built for flying anymore."

Velvet's jaw tightened. Fancy Pants took an involuntary step back.

"Don't give me that, Sky Sonnet." She lowered her head and glared. "You weren't built for the Baltimare Maelstrom, but that never stopped you, did it?"

"No, I—"

"Or how about those friends of yours in Sapphire Fields? You hadn't even gotten your cutie mark and you _still_ took on that raging bear!"

"That…" If it wasn't so serious, seeing Sky Sonnet look so flummoxed would have been amusing. "That was totally different—"

"It's nodifferent," Velvet snapped, stomping right up to his face. "You're a hero, Sky Sonnet. You were born to fly and fight for those who couldn't. Maybe you can't take down a dragon like you used to, but I doubt even _you_ would let one teensy tiny storm from getting in your way."

Sky Sonnet shook his head. "This is no ordinary storm, Twi—"

He stopped as soon as Velvet grabbed his muzzle by her hoof and dragged his face toward her. The room went deathly still and quiet. Night Light glanced at Fancy Pants, but didn't say a word or move a muscle. Neither did Posey, who watched her husband with tear-filled eyes. All eyes were on the two ponies in the center, whose shadows filled the living room as the fire in the hearth grew brighter.

"Listen to me," said Twilight Velvet. "I'll understand if you're too hurt to fly. If you physically can't, then we'll find some other way. But if you _can_ fly and just can't be bothered..." Her eyes narrowed into slits sharp enough to cut glass. "If anything happens to our daughters out there, I will devote the rest of my life to reminding you _and_ everypony else about this. My readers will never remember you as a great hero, but as a failure of a father. They will remember _Fluttershy_ as a hero long before they ever think of you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sky Sonnet's jaw clenched, but he nodded all the same. For a moment, Fancy Pants thought he saw a hint of the young stallion's fire in those cold blue eyes. That deadly resolve in the face of certain danger.

"Good." Velvet's smile was just as deadly. "Now let's fix up those wings, Sky Sonnet. We don't have much time."

* * *

" _Just open up your heart and you will see… the beauty's in every flower and tree!_ "

Twilight clapped her hooves together as Fluttershy finished her song. The storm hadn't gone anywhere and her wing wasn't perfect yet, but so what? This was the Fluttershy she wanted to see: the happy, dancing Fluttershy who could enchant the whole world with her voice.

"That was lovely," said Twilight, snuggling up with her marefriend as she sat back down. "I really wish you'd sing more with the Ponytones, though. It'd be a shame to let your voice go to waste."

Fluttershy blushed, but her smile didn't diminish by a single watt. "That's very kind of you to say, but I'd rather not. Besides, we don't get together that often anymore. We're all so busy with our daily tasks, like Rarity with her dresses or Big Mac with his apple bucking." When she looked away, her smile widened. "Still, I do like singing with them… but only for my friends."

Twilight rested her head against Fluttershy's shoulder. She noted a few twigs and loose strands poking out from her marefriend's mane, so she didn't think anything about using her magic to pick the debris out one by one. The rest of her magic was gathered into soft magenta tendrils that brushed Fluttershy's mane back into place.

The pegasus sighed. "Thank you. That feels wonderful."

"Just be glad Rarity isn't here to see you," said Twilight. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she concentrated on finagling one leaf out of the other pony's mane. "She'd have a fit if she knew your mane was ruined."

She stopped her work when she noticed the tears peeking out the corners of Fluttershy's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…" Fluttershy's ears drooped. "Our friends… th-they probably don't even know that…"

Twilight grimaced and reached her foreleg around the other mare's shoulder. "Hey. It'll be fine. I'm sure we'll get out of this. Somepony like Zecora is bound to come by eventually. Even Rainbow Dash and her weather team might realize what happened."

"You… you really think so?"

"I do—"

Her words died in her throat as soon as the air outside the shelter flashed and two seconds later a terrible rumble filled the air. Fluttershy squeaked and dove under Twilight's tail for safety.

Twilight cleared her throat. The rain was falling hard against the top of the ruined balloon, beating into the fabric. She flinched as soon as she saw one of the knots on the tree branches tearing itself apart.

"As I was saying," she amended, "we _might_ need that rescue team a lot sooner."

* * *

His wings ached, his ears were twitching non-stop, and those old flight goggles were pressing so hard onto the bridge of his nose. But Sky Sonnet grit his teeth and continued to fly toward the swirling black maelstrom over the forest.

"This would've been a lot easier," he growled against the wind, "if I were _alone_!"

"Oh, stop it!" Twilight Velvet replied, secured to his back with a harness. She adjusted her own goggles. "We're making good time! I can see the base of the storm from here!"

Sky Sonnet hadn't flown like this in over twenty years. He'd given the occasional lecture at the local flight camp, but that was nothing compared to the misery he was putting himself through now. Even a young daredevil like Rainbow Dash would know to steer clear of the mayhem that this storm was bringing. And flying while carrying a full-grown unicorn like Velvet? That was just suicidal.

But the glare she'd given him before Sky Sonnet left had stopped any protests. He remembered that the meek writer was just a mask for the diehard adventurer beneath. The Velvet he knew could give Daring Do a run for her money when it came to exploring ancient caves and jungles.

Still, to the best of his memory, Sky Sonnet couldn't recall a time where he and his partner had been strapped together while flying cross-country in excess of a hundred miles an hour.

"Get us lower!" Velvet called out. She pointed a hoof past his shoulder at the rotating black cloud. "There! We can make a path straight for them!"

Sky Sonnet tried to scan the upcoming treetops, but his wings buckled under the strain of the gale that swept up against him. Only by spreading his wings back could he keep from being thrown several yards back.

"That's some wind shear!" he called back. "How good's your magic?"

"Good enough! Why?"

Jabbing his hoof toward a pair of swaying trees in the distance, he answered, "See that? There's a gap in the outflow boundary! If you can use your telekinesis to make a tunnel, I can fly us in!"

"I'll need some time—!"

"Better hurry!" Sky Sonnet grit his teeth as another wave of wind and water vapor hurtled toward them. He spun around and dove straight, barely missing the impact.

A minor course correction brought him a few meters closer to the forest canopy, where the twisted branches of the Everfree Forest reached up for his belly. Sky Sonnet swerved past swaying treetops and flying branches, trying to glide with the current. But this storm was brutal. It responded with a labyrinth of twisting currents and gales, trying to knock him out into the forest below.

 _That's the idea_ , thought Sky Sonnet with a grim smile.

Up ahead was the gap he'd spotted: a pair of very weak oaks with delicate canopies. The storm didn't appear to be affecting them much, so that was where they needed to be. Even twenty years of retirement hadn't taken that knowledge away from Sky Sonnet.

"Now, Twilight!" he called out.

Velvet's horn unleashed a very loud crackle and then he saw a cone of blue light flicker into existence between the two trees. He swerved along the fighting currents, bouncing from one to the other in a very long zigzag across the treetops. Branches and leaves whipped at his face, but he didn't care. All Sky Sonnet could see was the goal.

Right as they cleared the edge of her magic barrier, he folded in his wings and let them fall just below the base of the thunderstorm. A side current knocked them out of the path of an incoming tree and right toward a murky violet sheen below.

"There! There!" Velvet was shouting. She pointed her hoof as a cloud of pink sparkles rose up to meet them. "Head that way!"

Sky Sonnet nodded and spread his wings to control their descent. He grunted when a delicate branch hit him right above the left eye, but he didn't let it slow him down. The cold air here was light enough for him to bring him and Velvet into a soft glide toward the crashed balloon.

 _I just hope we're not too late_ , he prayed.

* * *

Fluttershy winced as half of the balloon shelter ripped open, unleashing a torrent of rain. On pure instinct, she grabbed Twilight from below and carried her away from the flood that now spread across the ground. Dirt gave way to thick mud, followed by the ominous rising water.

"Oh, my. Oh, my…" Fluttershy glided into the air, holding Twilight close to her chest. "Twilight, I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it had to end this way…"

"Don't say that." Twilight's horn lit up as she pointed her hoof toward the murky skies. "Look!"

They watched as a shower of sky blue sparkles descended through the gap in the shelter. And not two seconds later, two ponies came flying down toward them. Twilight Velvet was panting as she unstrapped herself from the harness, which was attached to the back of—

"D-Daddy?" Fluttershy shrank back, holding up Twilight as a pony shield. "What are you—?"

"Are you hurt?" Sky Sonnet barked. He searched the two mares' faces with sharp glances. "Either of you?"

Twilight coughed and twitched her wings beneath the bandage. "I-I am, sir. My wing's too sprained for me to fly."

Sky Sonnet didn't say a word, but Twilight Velvet came dashing forward to throw her hooves around her daughter's neck. "Oh, sweetheart!" she sobbed. "Are you in pain? Tell me where it hurts!"

"Mom, please don't…" Twilight used her magic to separate herself from Velvet's crushing embrace. "I'll be fine, really. But we need to get out of here first."

"That remains to be seen," said Sky Sonnet. He glanced up at the massive black cloud overhead, through which the rain came pouring down, flooding the clearing. He kicked away the mud from his hooves and floated off the ground. "Horse feathers. Shy?"

"Y-y-yes?" Fluttershy swallowed and forced herself to look at her father. It wasn't easy. The whole disaster of this trip hadn't been good for her nerves; throwing her father into the mix only made it worse.

She remembered all too well the grim stare her father gave her as he floated over to her side. With one hoof pointed at the cloud, he said, "I know you're not much of a flier, but I need you to get these two ponies to safety. I'll deal with the storm myself."

"But Daddy—"

"No buts, Shy." His cold blue eyes swiveled back up to the storm. "You're a better flier than you think. I know I never said it much, but it's true. Now get moving."

"But Daddy…" Fluttershy tugged at his tail before he could charge into the storm. "That storm is much too big for one pegasus!"

Sky Sonnet whirled on her, flapping his wings with a fury to match the vicious rainfall. "And what would _you_ know about it, Shy? Have you become a weather pony since the last time we got a letter from you?"

"Sky!" Velvet cried out.

"No, I can _do_ this!" Sky Sonnet grit his teeth and rose higher into the air. His wings were beating hard now, but Fluttershy could see the way his chest was laboring in pain with each flap.

He was going through the moods again. Pretty soon he'd be flashing back to his adventuring days and then he'd shut out the rest of the world. She almost started to curl up into a ball at the memory of those angry nights, but she wasn't going to give in this time.

She couldn't because she heard Twilight say in a croaking voice, "So can she."

"What's that, dear?" asked Velvet, hugging her daughter to her chest.

Twilight shook her head. Her eyes were drooping shut, probably from the pain caused by her wings. "Look, sir. Fluttershy really _can_ fly. She's just as good a flier as Rainbow Dash." Her voice got stronger once she smiled. "The difference is that she can fly when it _counts_. And this storm is as big a crisis as any we've faced in Ponyville."

Sky Sonnet said nothing, but as lightning flashed overhead, the clearing was bright enough for Fluttershy to read the doubt on his face. He looked right at her, as if noticing her for the first time. Unfortunately, her instincts made her shrink back. As a filly, she knew that her father looking at her meant he was going to be mean and judge the way she flew again—

"Well?" he asked, his voice almost drowned out by the rain. "Can you do it, Shy?"

"D-do what, sir?"

He tossed his wet mane to the side and nodded up at the massive storm cloud. "Help me kick this storm apart, of course."

Fluttershy's mouth opened. She had to bite down on her bottom lip just to be sure she hadn't hit her head and was only dreaming. "O-okay…"

"Then you'd better suit up. Twilight—"

"Yes?" said Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Velvet.

Sky Sonnet blinked. "Er, Twilight _Velvet_. I think my daughter's going to need those goggles."

* * *

It had been years since her days at flight camp, but Fluttershy still remembered one or two key lessons. She'd never had trouble with the theory of flying or weather manipulation—just the practice.

Right now, she remembered that storms consisted of moisture, atmospheric turbulence, and rising heat from the earth. It helped that Fluttershy had discussed this problem often with the birds back home, giving them tips on how to avoid storms in the first place. But she'd never imagined that she'd have to actually _use_ this knowledge herself.

Racing toward the storm alongside her was Sky Sonnet. Now she could see the hero that her mother had always talked about. The way his mane flew back from the wind shear, or the way he grit his teeth and charged through the falling rain at a sharp angle—it was all so dramatic!

 _We're really doing it, Daddy_ , Fluttershy thought, cheering loudly in her head. _I can't believe it!_

Overhead, the black storm loomed. Fluttershy could see flashes of lightning crawling along the surface of the cloud, which hadn't let up on the rain. She yelped when a sudden side wind threatened to knock her off-course.

"I've got you!" said her father, grabbing her underneath her forelegs. He was breathing hard into her ear. "Just stick… stick close to me, Shy…"

Fluttershy nodded and drew herself forward. With one determined flap of her wings, she propelled herself high into the air, trying to match Sky Sonnet's angle as he circled around the storm. She tracked his red tail through the dark skies, trying to use him as a beacon as they raced toward the top.

Up high, the storm was only getting worse. Thunder split the air and nearly deafened Fluttershy on a close pass. The wind shear was sharp, but she grit her teeth just like her father did and found a current to glide up toward him.

"Here!" Sky Sonnet called out. He floated toward the top of the clouds, flapping his wings twice as hard as Fluttershy was. The Hummingbird Method rarely failed, even in times like this. "I can take the left and you take the right! If we time this just right, we can generate enough cold air—"

"And we'll break up the storm!" Fluttershy exclaimed. She gave him a quick salute, trying to think what Rainbow Dash would do in this situation. "Then let's do it!"

Sky Sonnet flashed her a tired grin right before he dove to the side and began his run.

Fluttershy paused to adjust her goggles and followed suit. She could follow the edge of the storm, seeing where its black rim ended and the eerie forest below began. It was only a matter of keeping her wings beating furiously as she followed the edge of the storm, keeping one eye on the clouds and the other on her father's own arc.

But as she completed the first run, Fluttershy noticed her father was slowing down. She watched Sky Sonnet duck his head and cough as he began to veer off-course.

"Daddy!" Fluttershy reached out and grabbed his hoof. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped and waved her forward. "Keep it going, Shy!"

She swallowed, but Fluttershy knew better than to waste anymore time. She flew back into the storm, closing her eyes as the winds battered down from all sides. All she had to do was picture the storm breaking apart and flap her wings in the right direction…

 _And then the storm will dissipate under the lack of moist air locked inside_ , she heard Twilight saying. _It's pretty basic meteorology, really. I read about it in the Cloudsdale Almanac…_

A happy smile blossomed across Fluttershy's face. She needed to hear that. Her wings began to beat harder, generating more of their own wind to fight against the shear.

"Just like that, Shy!" her father's voice called out.

 _Fluttershy really can fly_ , Twilight's voice reminded her. _She can fly when it counts._

 _I can_ , Fluttershy responded. With a desperate squeal, she forced her wings to beat harder and harder. She thought she saw her father for a second, but she didn't need to worry. All she could do was fly with the storm. Lightning crackled as her wings brushed against the center mass, but she refused to slow down. She knew the moisture was locked away in here. All it needed was just a little more cold air.

"Now you… listen here…!" she yelled into the wind. "You've been nothing but trouble! It's time you… went… home!"

She had no idea if the storm could actually hear her, but she felt the winds slacken their pressure by a hair or two. It was a magic storm after all.

Fluttershy closed her eyes again and continued to dive through the worst of it.

Faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the storm. Her whole body shivered as her wings beat up a flurry of cold air all around. The blood was running into her face and clouded her vision with a red filter. There was only so much adrenaline she could produce before her wings would start to give out.

 _Not yet_ , Fluttershy insisted. She kicked herself forward. _We're so close, Twilight!_

* * *

Another side wind was too much to handle, even with all his training as a flier. As his wings tightened up, Sky Sonnet fell exhausted onto the topmost branch of a nearby tree. He collapsed against the jagged wood, clinging to it like a sloth from the Southlands.

Horse feathers, he was too old for this. A delirious grin broke out over his face. But damn it all if it wasn't still fun. If he was only ten years younger, this would be the best day he'd ever had. Facing down a massive storm with his daughter—

"F-Fluttershy!" Sky Sonnet craned his neck back and peered into the gray clouds. "Shy, talk to me! Where are… you…?"

His voice trailed off into a squeak. It took a moment for his brain to register the fact that the massive black cloud had turned to a shade of charcoal gray. And he didn't hear the thunder anymore.

"Sweet Celestia," he murmured. "She's actually doing it…"

Thankfully, age hadn't ruined his eyes too much. He could still see the faint blur of yellow and pink near the edge of the thunderstorm. Her daughter was flying faster than ever. Faster than him, even. And her wing power was consistent enough that the storm was breaking up right before his eyes.

Sky Sonnet felt a lifetime of misery drop away. He stood up on the branch and watched his daughter fly with unabashed pride.

"Well done, Shy. Well done…"

* * *

In her mind's eye, there was no storm. All she saw was the golden warmth of the library as she and Twilight kissed, as they curled up together to read poetry by the fire, as they snuggled under the blankets in Twilight's bedroom. Distantly, she knew that the storm existed and that she was still flying, but she didn't care. All she wanted was this memory.

Twilight's sleepy eyes and loving smile. That was her heaven, even more than all the adorable animals of Equestria. That was her goal—

"Whoa!" Her father's voice snapped through the fog in her mind, breaking the dream. Fluttershy yelped when she felt a massive wall of cloud push up against her belly. She fell panting onto its cotton-like surface. Her whole body tingled with adrenaline and exhaustion.

"Oh… oh, my…" Fluttershy gasped and pushed the goggles up from her head. "Daddy, what—?"

Sky Sonnet's grin filed her world. "You did it, Shy. I'm sorry I ever doubted you for a minute."

Fluttershy closed her eyes. "N-no, I didn't. This is just the dream, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" His hoof pushed her chin up from the inviting cloud. "Look!"

When she peeked out over the rim of the small cloud, Fluttershy still felt giddy. But it only took a second for her to see that she wasn't caught in the middle of the hideous black maelstrom anymore. The sea of black had given way to an endless expanse of gray and white swirls. It was cool and dry this high up in the atmosphere.

He wasn't lying. The storm was finally gone.

"Oh, my…" She pressed her hooves to her cheeks in delight. "We… we did it!"

Then, Sky Sonnet did something Fluttershy had never seen before.

He _blushed_.

"Well, actually…" Her father rubbed at his half-dry and frazzled mane. "This was all you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." He gave her a quiet smile, like the kind her mother used whenever Fluttershy had had an awful day at school. "I'm… I'm proud of you, Shy."

Fluttershy tried to speak, but her mouth refused to work. Her lips and throat had turned to wood. All she could do was offer a tiny, bittersweet squeak.

Her father chuckled and nudged her cloud down a few feet. "Come on, Shy. Let's go get your marefriend."

 _Marefriend…_ The word snapped Fluttershy out of her shock. "Twilight!"

Though she was exhausted, she didn't let it stop her from jumping off the cloud and fluttering her wings in a controlled descent. Sky Sonnet kept at her side, guiding her through the twisting and snatching branches of the Everfree Forest.

Far below, the balloon shelter in the clearing had collapsed. Fluttershy saw that Twilight Sparkle was sitting on the ground with a glum expression. Meanwhile, her mother Velvet was attaching a series of ropes to the makeshift bandage around her back. Fluttershy recognized it as a flight harness like the kind Sky Sonnet was wearing. An ancient but effective technique that let pegasi carry non-flying ponies before the days of chariots and airships.

Velvet dropped the rope in her teeth when she spotted the two pegasi descended. "They're back!"

Immediately, Twilight's face lit up. Fluttershy locked eyes with her, sharing the biggest smile she could conjure up.

"Y-you're safe," said Twilight. She reached out both hooves and dragged Fluttershy into a hug once she got close enough. "Thank goodness! I was so worried!"

Fluttershy nuzzled her for as long as she could. But she had to be careful. That dream state she'd entered up in the clouds was so tempting.

Surely she could just rest her eyes for a second…

* * *

Sky Sonnet sat back on his haunches, taking soft breaths to conserve his energy. His wings would need a good examination after all this and then he'd take a long, hot bath to ease the pain in his joints.

Still, if this was going to be his last adventure, he didn't mind. He was happy to be alive and with his daughter.

 _Horse feathers_ , he thought with a quiet smile, _if I'd known she was that good, I'd have enrolled her in the Wonderbolts Academy…_

But that was just pride talking. In the meantime, Sky Sonnet was content to sit back and take in the scene before him. Twilight Sparkle was curled around around Fluttershy while they slept, breathing softly like a pair of fillies at a sleepover. It brought to mind that terrifying day in the hospital, when Sky Sonnet had held onto Posey's hooves while she screamed abuse at him in her delicate voice, terrifying the nurses despite all their hard work. And then Sky Sonnet had held a tiny foal with a tuft of pink hair. She'd nestled against his chest with a low-pitched squeal.

Looking back, not even chasing off the manticores with Posey at his side had been quite as thrilling as that first moment with Fluttershy.

She deserved better from him. Even in his worst moments, when the scars ached and the pain was too much, Sky Sonnet had wondered if he could have done anything different in his life. But he was always thinking about his past adventures, even while his own daughter was right in front of him, looking to him for guidance.

A whisper of motion from the side snapped Sky Sonnet back to reality. He turned and saw Twilight Velvet sitting down beside him.

"I can't thank you enough," she said with a tender smile.

"Thank her," he replied, nodding at his daughter. "She did all the work. I just got her into the air."

"That's _why_ I'm thanking you." Velvet nuzzled him. "Fluttershy's as much of a hero as you or Twilight, but she needs a little more encouragement. And all she's ever wanted was to make you and Posey proud."

Sky Sonnet smiled. "Mm. You make a good point. And your daughter… she's happy with her?"

"Happier than I've ever seen her."

"That's good. She's found her Posey."

Velvet chuckled, but stopped short once they heard a rustling from overhead. Sky Sonnet groaned and leapt to his hooves, prepared to a falling branch or a timber wolf attack.

Instead, a small wagon descended into the clearing, tethered to the backs of two pegasi in black suits. The bat-wing badges on their chests tipped them off as Secret Service ponies right away, but even if Sky Sonnet hadn't seen them, he would've recognized Fancy Pants riding in the back. The gentlecolt had changed out of his city attire and donned a green field cloak instead.

"Thank heavens you're all right!" he exclaimed and leapt out of the wagon. "We saw the storm break apart and came as soon as we could!"

"Your timing couldn't have been better," said Velvet. She pointed to the sleeping ponies on the ground. "My daughter's hurt and her marefriend probably needs medical attention, too."

Fancy Pants didn't hesitate. His horn glowed and levitated Twilight and Fluttershy onto the wagon. Then he stood to the side and waved Velvet in, letting her settle down next to her daughter with an anxious whinny.

As Sky Sonnet moved to join her, Fancy Pants stopped him with a hoof to the chest. He looked the gentlecolt in the eyes.

"Ever so sorry," he said, "but it's an honor to fly with you, sir." He turned to the two pegasi. "Strider? Covert Ops?"

The other ponies nodded and then all three Service agents lifted their hoofs in a salute.

Sky Sonnet felt another blush coming on. Twice in a day was rare for him. "Please, don't. I'm not a hero anymore." As he spoke, he felt the weight of his years and the exhaustion from the storm chase sinking into his back. "I'm just a poet trying to enjoy his golden years."

"You know, with the right word, I'm sure I could persuade Princess Celestia to name you the new Poet Laureate. Just think of all the accolades and galas you'd receive in Canterlot for your heroism…"

"You wouldn't dare."

Fancy Pants's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh, I might."

Sky Sonnet clapped him on the shoulder before he jumped onto the wagon. "Do what you like. I'd like to be with my daughter if it's all the same to you."

"Very good, sir." Fancy Pants turned to the pegasi. "Right! Let's go!"


	19. Good Morning, Fillydelphia

**Nineteen – Good Morning, Fillydelphia**

The first sensation that Twilight picked up was the comfortable bed she was lying in. She smiled and savored the moment. Far better than the cold, wet grass bed she'd been using in the forest. As she took a deep breath, she twitched her wings. The bandage that Fluttershy had made was gone, and while her sprained one still ached a bit, it wasn't nearly as painful as before.

 _So that would put me in a hospital_ , Twilight deduced.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a big yellow blur with some pink on top. Then the blur reached out and stroked her mane.

Twilight smiled. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only for a few hours," said the blur, but it wasn't Fluttershy's voice. It sounded deeper.

Blinking her eyes a few more times, Twilight waited for them to focus. When they did, she gaped at the older pegasus sitting by her bed.

She looked exactly like Fluttershy. Maybe with a few more lines around her eyes and thinner hair, but she was almost a perfect match. And seeing her now, Twilight knew exactly which parent her marefriend had taken after. She'd recognize that loving smile anywhere.

"Oh, h-hello…" Twilight blushed. "I'd hoped to meet you under better circumstances."

Posey nodded and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "So did I. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Twilight Sparkle."

"Likewise." Twilight glanced around the hospital room. It wasn't much different from the hospital in Ponyville, save for the fresh bouquet of sunflowers on the windowsill. "I hope you haven't been waiting here long."

"Oh, not at all. Your mother and father were in here for a while, but I wanted to give them a break. They're in the cafeteria downstairs."

"A-and Fluttershy?"

Posey smiled, but didn't reply. Instead, she glanced toward the far corner of the room. Twilight's neck was terribly stiff, but she sighed and forced her head to turn.

Curled up like a cat on a small cushion in the corner was Fluttershy. She'd been cleaned up from their excursion in the woods and she looked so peaceful while she slept. Twilight was relieved that she wasn't exhausted anymore. The poor thing had been overworking herself ever since the crash, barely eating or sleeping—and kicking apart an evil storm almost by herself!

She deserved a nice long vacation once this visit with her family was over. A proper vacation, without any hint of danger or anxiety. Twilight immediately began to plan out their schedule for a weekend in Las Pegasus, where the Great Butterfly Migration was going to pass by in a month. They'd need essentials like pith helmets and blankets and a day at the spa and…

"It's been so long since I've seen my little angel," said Posey. She leaned onto the side of the bed and watched her daughter with a sleepy smile. "I'm glad she's learning to stand up for herself now." As she spoke, she winked at Twilight. "I suppose I have youto thank for that."

"Heh, yeah…" Twilight rubbed at the back of her mane, feeling like she was back in magic kindergarten. "To tell you the truth, all of our friends have been encouraging her to be more assertive. It's taken years, but I think she'll be fine."

"And she's been good for you, too?"

Twilight leaned back against her pillow, letting the memories of Fluttershy's kisses and joyful hugs overwhelm her. "Oh, yes. She's wonderful…"

Posey giggled and sat back on her haunches. "Good. I'm so happy for the both of you."

Just then, Fluttershy opened her mouth in a quiet yawn. Twilight focused on every little movement that her marefriend made as she woke up, stretching her legs out and giving her wings a little flutter. If she got any cuter, Twilight was afraid the hospital staff would have to declare a Code Blue. But she relaxed when she felt Posey's hoof resting on her shoulder.

Everything was fine now. She settled back into bed and focused on getting more rest. After that harrowing day in the woods, she was grateful for genuine peace and quiet—

Somepony knocked at the door. Posey trotted over to answer it, but as soon as she opened it, a wave of pink shot into the room and began to bounce up and down on the foot of Twilight's bed.

"Oh my gosh, you're here and you're awake!" cried Pinkie Pie. "This is the bestest news in the whole wide world! You deserve a Get Well Soon party, stat!"

"P-Pinkie?" Twilight stared at the giddy party planner. She cringed every time she bounced, which was making the whole mattress shake and sent a nasty twitch through her wings. "How did you—?"

"Honestly, Twi, did ya think we _wouldn't_ come as soon as we heard what happened?"

Posey stood aside from the door, allowing Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike to enter. Twilight didn't resist as the little dragon came racing onto the bed and threw his arms around her neck. She didn't mind in the least as the rest of her friends came up for a group hug.

She didn't realize how much she'd missed them until they were here in the room with her.

"Oh, my…" In the corner, Fluttershy yawned and stretched her legs out. "Good morning, everypony. I didn't expect to see youhere so soon…"

"But of course, darling!" Rarity bounded over to her side and nuzzled her. "We were so worried that we left on the first train to Fillydelphia! And then we happened to run into Fancy Pants, who told us the whole story!"

"Yeah, he did!" Rainbow Dash teleported to Fluttershy's side, squishing her face with her hooves. "And I can't believe I wasn't there to see you _and_ Sky Sonnet in action! Fighting that storm must have been _so_ cool!"

"I-it wasn't," Fluttershy replied, trembling in her friend's grip. "It was far too s-scary!"

Twilight laughed. "Yeah, you missed out on an amazing sight, Rainbow Dash." She turned and looked Fluttershy in the eye. "She really can fly when she puts her mind to it."

Being reunited with her friends was wonderful, but seeing the blush on Fluttershy's face was icing on the cake.

And speaking of cake, Pinkie Pie had pulled a tray of cupcakes from out of nowhere and was distributing her treats to everypony in the room. Twilight doubted the nurses would like all the crumbs, but she knew Pinkie would clean up after herself. She'd hoped the pink pony had learned her lesson after that one birthday party she threw in the burn ward back in Ponyville.

Closing her eyes, Twilight sank back into bed and listened to her friends ramble on about their trip and how worried poor Spike had been the whole time. She wanted nothing more than to hear their voices for a whole day—something that the old Twilight Sparkle would never have stood for as a shut-in student in Canterlot.

But times had to change and Twilight was grateful to be alive and well. She kept sneaking glances over at Fluttershy, who was caught in a three-way conversation with Rarity and Rainbow Dash. The confidence in her smile and her voice made Twilight's heart soar.

She'd come a long way, too. And Twilight decided then that they could take things one step further.

But there was one pony she needed to talk to before she did that.

* * *

Floating the fine white teacup to her lips, Twilight sniffed the brew before drinking it with a polite sip. She smiled and lowered her drink back to the table. "Mm, this is lovely. You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Not at all, dearest Twilight," Luna replied. With her own magic, she levitated a small cookie from the plate and took a bite. "I have been looking forward to this chat for some time now."

In the real world, Twilight Sparkle was asleep in her bed, almost a day away from being released from the hospital. But inside her dream, she and Luna were enjoying an afternoon tea at a table outside Fluttershy's cottage. It was a fine spring day. Twilight had plenty of time to sit back and savor all the little details her mind could conjure up. She liked the flock of geese that flew overhead and the sound of crickets chirping in the bushes near the road. A peaceful world where everything was in harmony.

Outside of her library—or resting in Fluttershy's embrace—this was paradise.

"I understand you have a question you wanted to ask of us," said Luna with a coy smile. "By which I mean my royal sister and myself."

Twilight's ears flopped as she mulled over the statement. She'd had this question in her mind ever since the crash landing in the forest. Long before then, actually, but thoughts of Fluttershy and other activities had always kept it at bay.

In her dreams, when faced with Princess of the Night herself, there could be no lying.

She adjusted her crown and looked her fellow Princess in the eye. "It's about the storm."

"Of course."

"So… what in Equestria _was_ that thing?"

Luna didn't reply at first. Instead, she placed both hooves on the table and pushed herself up. Twilight remained seated while the elder Princess trotted around the table in a wide circle. As she did, the sunny skies gave way to a beautiful field of stars. Twilight marveled at every constellation she could pick out, from Orion's Saddlebag to the Starry Stallion.

"Before I answer," Luna replied, "let me first ask you a question. Do you recall how your last romance turned out?"

Again, Twilight's ears flopped in dismay. "You mean with Flash Sentry."

"Indeed."

"It didn't go well. I realized too late that I'd been projecting another pony—another _person_ —onto him. He never got a chance to be himself with me."

"But when you two were in the forest, struggling to find shelter, you tried to shut that pain out." Luna's dark blue eyes filled her world, overtaking the cottage and the table and the stars above. They saw right into Twilight's soul. "Remember those thoughts. Look deep within yourself."

Twilight closed her eyes and went back to that moment. It was much easier to explore her subconscious within a dream than in her waking moments. Less distractions, this way.

She remembered—

 _Rain and thunder swept away the memories—_

 _The wind whipped through her mind, scouring it clean—_

 _Even the howl of a timber wolf was better than—_

With a gasp, Twilight's eyes flew open.

She stared at Luna again. The scene had changed, so that Fluttershy's cottage and the night sky had disappeared. Now they stood in the mud, surrounded by gnarled trees while a soft rain fell over everything. Next to Luna were the remains of a crashed airship. Not Cherry Berry's balloon, but the airship that Twilight had chartered from the Crystal Empire.

Luna stared back, her face composed into a solemn mask. "Do you see it now?"

"Are… are you saying that _I_ did this?" Twilight swept her hoof at the wreckage spread across the clearing. "I made the storm happen?"

"Not exactly. You understand that emotions are powerful in our world. They can create wonders like the Crystal Empire or feed monsters like the wendigos and the changelings. When you suffered heartbreak with Flash Sentry, you unknowingly projected all your misery into the atmosphere. That guilt became a storm cloud, and when you found true love with Fluttershy, it followed you."

Twilight shivered, though there was no chill this far into the forest. "But if that's true…" She closed her eyes and fought another shiver creeping up her spine. "If that's true, then why doesn't everypony who's ever had a bad day create these kinds of storms?"

"Not everypony has the power of a princess," said Luna. She gave a matter-of-fact nod. "It's not a pleasant truth, but we must bear it all the same." A spasm of pain twisted her face into a bitter frown as she added. "You've seen firsthand how Nightmare Moon was born. A storm like the one your heartbreak created is foal's play compared to that."

"Then what now?" Twilight paced around the clearing, retracing every step she remembered taking after the first crash landing. "If I can produce a storm like that, then how can I ever tell Fluttershy that—?"

She choked on her words. Even in the comfort of her own dream, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Not yet, anyway.

But Luna knew what she meant. She rested a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Before you can go on with a new relationship, you have to find closure with the last one. The love you and Fluttershy share is based on trust and mutual affection. That love made the storm grow, but it could only attack and retreat. The passion that Fluttershy showed when fighting the storm came from the confidence that you gave her." Luna smiled in a way that reminded Twilight of Celestia; so wise and caring. "In the end, the new love you found with Fluttershy won out against the painful end of your romance with Flash Sentry."

"I see." Twilight sat down, not caring about the mud or the rain. It was only a dream, after all, and this was a lot to take in. "So it's over?"

"Let us hope so."

"Then I can ask Fluttershy to—"

Luna stopped her with a hoof to the mouth and a tiny smile. Around her, the forest and the crashed airship began to dissolve into shadows.

"I believe, Twilight Sparkle," said the Princess, "that those words are reserved only for your beloved."

* * *

It was a lovely day in Penny Drop Park, where Fillydelphians gathered to stroll through tree-lined walkways. They came to eat their lunch on picnic blankets and watch their fillies and their colts frolic through the meadows.

Phoenix Dawn was a filly herself, but she'd rather fly than be caught frolicking.

With a giggle, she adjusted her bow as she zipped through the trees, trying to keep up with a pair of orioles. They seemed friendly, though she couldn't understand their chirps at all. Were they saying hello? Warning her off? She didn't know nor did she care. She just wanted to play.

As she landed on a branch, Phoenix watched the orioles fly off into the trees. Probably to check on their nest. She took a moment to catch her breath.

She was glad everypony had the day off from school. Why would anypony want to be sitting inside a boring classroom when they could be out among the birds and the clear blue sky? Besides, books were for reading at night, especially beside the fireplace with a mug of hot cocoa. Only eggheads liked reading books during the day!

"Phoenix!" her aunt called out. "Phoenix darling!"

"Coming, Auntie!" Phoenix Dawn jumped off the branch and trotted out of the grove. She adjusted her bow again, trying to make it presentable. Her aunt never liked it when Phoenix got her bow dirty or askew.

Nimble Thimble was waiting for her on a bench by the pond. Her aunt was an older mare, who looked a lot like Aunt Posey or Phoenix's mother, but with a pale coat and a graying violet mane. She sat on the bench with a hunched posture, smiling fondly at the filly as she hopped up beside her.

"Ah, child, there you are!" Nimble Thimble gave her niece a quick squeeze. "You're just in time! Guess who's coming to visit?"

Phoenix pressed a hoof to her chin. Knowing her aunt, it was probably a friend from school or one of her cousins. "Oh! Is it Juniper?"

"No…"

"Cirrus Sail?"

"Try again."

She gasped. "Tea Leaves? Is it Tea Leaves? Please say it is!"

Then a quiet voice said from behind. "Um, actually, it's me."

Phoenix did a tiny jump into the air and spun around. "Fluttershy!"

Her cousin laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Hi, sweetheart! My goodness, you've grown!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. Why did grownups always _say_ that? It was like they never got over the fact that she used to be a foal. But Aunt Nimble always reminded her to be polite, so she smiled and took the compliment.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy went to say hello to Aunt Nimble and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The older pony smiled and patted a spot on the bench beside her. Fluttershy sat down between Nimble and Phoenix, snuggling in close between them.

"I'm just glad you're all right," said Nimble, patting her other niece's hoof. "We were so worried when Sky told us about that accident."

Phoenix hadn't been worried, though. She'd heard all about Fluttershy's adventures from her Aunt Posey. She'd faced off a manticore and a dragon—even that big meanie Discord! As far as she was concerned, she had _the_ coolest cousin in all of Equestria.

Of course, she got into arguments in the schoolyard because of it. All the other fillies couldn't accept that Fluttershy was cooler than, say, Rainbow Dash or any of the other Elements of Harmony. But Phoenix knew it was true and she didn't care if she was the only one who knew it. Even now, when she looked up at her cousin, she saw Fluttershy put on a brave smile, just like she always imagined her.

"I'm just glad to be home," Fluttershy was saying. She wrapped her foreleg around Phoenix and gave her another hug. "And to see everypony again. It's been far too long."

"Indeed," said Nimble. She turned and gave Phoenix a quiet nod. "Darling, why don't you show Fluttershy what you learned from your flight tutor last week? I'm sure she'll be impressed."

Phoenix grinned. "Really? You mean it?"

Fluttershy giggled and tousled her mane. "Yes, please. I'd love to see you fly!"

"Okay!" Phoenix hovered off the bench. She stuck out her tongue as she focused on Storm Dodger's lesson. He'd called it the Hummingbird Method.

In a second, her wings were beating rapidly, carrying her out over the pond. Phoenix pulled herself into a quick loop through the air. Then, because she knew Fluttershy was watching, she did another one to the left. Then two more followed and she was swooping and weaving with the biggest smile on her face.

Thank Celestia she didn't have school today! It was the best day ever!

* * *

Keeping up appearances was essential, so Fluttershy made a point of watching her little cousin dart and weave through the air like a miniature Rainbow Dash. She smiled and waved whenever Phoenix Dawn caught her gaze. She really was a good flier for her age. Hopefully, she'd do a lot better at flight camp than Fluttershy had.

But she was more intent on listening to Nimble Thimble.

"She's been a good girl," said her aunt. "I've done all I could to make sure she has a safe home, and that she eats her vegetables and does her homework."

Fluttershy nodded. She understood how hard it must have been for her aunt to take in Phoenix. No filly should have to lose their parents, especially at such an early age. She'd barely gotten to know them past foalhood. Deep down, Fluttershy knew that was why she'd been extra attentive around her cousin. She deserved a lot of love and care, even if she didn't show it.

In a way, she was also a bit jealous. Nimble Thimble was her favorite aunt and one of the best ponies in the world. It was Nimble who'd shown Fluttershy how to handle a needle and thread on those rainy days at home. While Fluttershy had recovered from an early wing sprain, she'd taught the filly how to crochet and make a little scarf for herself.

That was how they'd bonded for so long. Unlike her other relatives, Nimble never judged Fluttershy for being a bad flier. She just smiled and handed the filly a ball of yarn to work with. Always quick to praise her and she hardly ever raised her voice.

In many ways, she was the total opposite of her younger brother, Sky Sonnet.

"I hear that Phoenix is going to start flight camp next year," Fluttershy said, giving her cousin another wave as she flew by. "I just know she's going to love it."

"Of course she will," Nimble answered with a chuckle. "That girl was born to fly. Mark my words, she'll have a cutie mark of blazing clouds before she's through."

Fluttershy giggled, picturing her cousin doing loops through the aerial obstacle course. She supposed she should invite her out to Ponyville soon. But she figured Phoenix would probably want to hang out with somepony like Rainbow Dash than sit around Fluttershy's cottage feeding animals and playing with dolls.

When she looked over at her aunt, though, Fluttershy noticed a slight grimace. "Is something wrong, Auntie?"

"Hmm?" Nimble Thimble shifted in her seat, groaning as she moved her lower back. "Ooh, you'll have to forgive me, dear. I'm less spry than I used to be. It's easy for me to drift off to sleep if I'm not careful."

"There's nothing wrong with taking a nap."

"Hmm, well, it's getting worse than that." Nimble stared out at the pond and the filly doing tricks in the air above it. "I'm slowing down a lot, Shy. I was spoiled when I used to be your foalsitter. You were so easy to take care of. I'm too old to keep up with the likes of Phoenix."

Fluttershy's ears dropped. She wasn't sure she liked her aunt's tone. "I'm sure you're doing fine with her."

"To be honest, I'm getting more and more tired every day." Nimble closed her eyes and her voice tightened with pain. "And then there's what the doctor said last month…"

Those words were like a slap to the face. "Oh, dear…"

"It's not good, to put it mildly."

Fluttershy sniffled, but she refused to cry. After all she'd been through in the forest and with Twilight, she wasn't going to break down like some scaredy-pony. She wrapped her hooves around her aunt and nuzzled her, just like she used to do whenever she visited.

"There, there, dearest." Nimble patted her on the cheek. "I won't be going anywhere for a while, I promise. But what I'm afraid of is what'll happen to Phoenix."

Overhead, the filly soared, oblivious to the tone of their conversation. Fluttershy watched her blot out the sun for a second, silhouetted against its radiance. In that moment, she was a perfect angel, untouched by the rest of the world.

"H-have you told anypony else?" Fluttershy asked.

"Most of the family knows." Nimble gave a tiny smile. "Your father didn't say much, but I could tell it upset him deeply. He's a lot more tenderhearted than he looks."

The memory of the storm was still fresh in Fluttershy's mind. "I know…"

"I won't tell Phoenix just yet. She still has to get through school and flight camp." Nimble paused to clear something in her throat. After a light cough, she added, "If she finds out now, she'll lose her focus and think she has to take care of me. She's a sweetheart like that."

"So what _will_ happen to her?"

"Your mother offered to take her in, but I feel like she needs somepony closer to her age. Somepony who can keep up with her. Physically, I mean." With a sidelong glance, Nimble gave a tiny smile. "Somepony who I _know_ loves her dearly."

Fluttershy froze up. It was like being caught in the storm again, even though the skies were clear and the sun was shining. "M-me? Are you sure?"

"Who better than you, Shy? I know you'd be the perfect big sister for her. After all, you've done wonderfully with all those animals in Ponyville."

"B-but I can't! I can't raise a filly all by myself!"

Nimble fixed her with a rueful grin. "Who says you're by yourself?"

"I—" And then Fluttershy stopped herself. She let those words sink in for a moment.

Could she do it? As much as she loved her, could she ask Twilight to help her raise a filly? She knew they were closer now than ever before, but raising a child was another matter altogether. And besides, Twilight was a princess! It wasn't like she could focus on one little pony when she had all of Equestria to look after.

 _But that's not true_ , a small voice whispered in the back of Fluttershy's mind. _We both know that Twilight never once gave up on her friends since she's become a princess. It's just a crown and a new pair of wings. Nothing's really changed._

Even so, Fluttershy had no idea what to do. She knew she could look after Phoenix if it really came down to it, and she was sure she could get Angel and the other critters to go along with it. But to ask Twilight for help…

"Listen," said Nimble, cutting into her thoughts. She placed her hoof on Fluttershy's cheek again and smiled. "If you're not sure, then don't worry. We still have some time. I'll be happy with whatever you decide."

Fluttershy nodded. "All right. But I promise I'll talk to Twilight about it first."

Nimble Thimble sighed and leaned into her. "Of course. Thank you, dear."

"Hey!" Phoenix Dawn shouted from across the water. "Are you watching?"

Fluttershy forced a quick grin and waved at her cousin again as she spun a mini-cyclone up from the pond's surface. She really was an impressive flier for her age.

If she had to do it, she knew it wouldn't just be her and Twilight raising Phoenix. She had all her friends to help. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash would insist on playing with her every day. And Phoenix would probably become good friends with Scootaloo and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity would no doubt dress her up like a little doll whenever she got the chance. And the more that Fluttershy thought it over, the more she realized she liked the idea.

But would Twilight? True, she'd raised Spike from the day he'd hatched, but would she be willing to take on this responsibility, too?

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to think it over. The pitter-patter of footsteps caught Fluttershy's attention, followed by somepony breathing hard.

"Whew! Fluttershy, there you are!" Spike came running up, pumping his fists as he circled around the pond. He skidded to a halt beside the bench and bent over to catch his breath.

"Goodness, Spike!" Fluttershy jumped off the bench and landed beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine!" Spike wiped his brow and stood back up. "I, uh… I came to tell you that Twilight just got out of the hospital. She's at her parents' suite at the hotel and she wants to see you."

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy's head began to swirl again. There was too much to keep track of. "I-is it because I didn't see her when she left the hospital? I thought I told her I'd be visiting family, but m-maybe I didn't—"

Spike pressed one claw to her lips, cutting her off midsentence. "Don't worry, she knows. And it's not that. She has something she wants to tell you herself."

Fluttershy swallowed. "Okay…" She turned to Nimble, feeling skittish below her knees. "Um, Auntie—"

Nimble Thimble smiled and gave Spike a gracious nod. "Oh, go along, dear. You don't want to keep your marefriend waiting, do you?"

Fluttershy beamed and threw her hooves around her aunt. "Thank you! I'll be back soon!"

"Hey, is that a baby dragon?" Phoenix Dawn came swooping down for a soft landing. "He's so cute!"

Spike blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

Fluttershy pulled her cousin in for one last hug. "Phoenix, this is my friend Spike. Spike, this is my cousin Phoenix Dawn."

"Hey," said Phoenix.

"Hey," said Spike, in almost the same tone.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I have something urgent to tend to." Fluttershy bent down and kissed her cousin on the forehead. "I'll come play with you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Phoenix jumped into the air again, doing a little twirl that made her bow flutter.

The sight made Fluttershy's heart rise. With a quick wink, she grabbed Spike under his arms and rose up into the air.

"Hold on," she whispered. With a quick flap of her wings, she propelled herself through the air and straight toward the Lipizzaner Hotel.

* * *

To Twilight, putting away her latest checklist felt like saying goodbye to an old friend. She had scribbled so much onto this sheet of parchment even while she was in the hospital. The scratches and ink blotches were as familiar to her as the lines in her own face. When the nurse and her other visitors had asked why she needed so much paper, Twilight had dared to tell a lie and say it was for doing paperwork as part of her royal duties.

She'd only shared the truth of the matter with Spike and her parents. That was why they had traveled all over the city that morning, so that every last detail could be set up for this one special moment.

Now Spike had left to get Fluttershy and Twilight's parents had gone downstairs to partake in the afternoon tea being served in the hotel lobby. Twilight was left by herself, pacing up and down the two-pony suite. It took a feat of will to focus on every embroidered surface, from the quilts to the curtains, and not at the clock on the wall. It was like she could hear the small hand ticking away, almost drowning with the rapid-fire beating of her heart.

She nearly screamed when she heard a knock at the door. But Twilight caught herself and quickly made use of Cadance's breathing technique. Breathe in, breathe out, and reassert control.

"Mm-hmm." As she cleared her throat, Twilight took a brave step toward the door. "Come in!"

The door squeaked like a mouse, opening by a fraction of an inch. Twilight caught a glimpse of pink hair and a soft blue eye peeking in. "I-it's me, Twilight."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight extended her magic and opened the door all the way. Now exposed, Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind her mane. Fortunately, Twilight knew how to handle her marefriend's phobias. It was only her own anxieties she couldn't quite master.

Sitting in the middle of the suite, Twilight closed her eyes halfway and smiled. She'd read about it in a book on feline care. _To build trust, do not engage directly. Slow blinks and a soft gaze put such creatures at ease, fostering a sense of security._

Fluttershy wasn't a cat, but the trick seemed to work on her, too. She peeked through her mane and smiled back. Then she took a few cautious steps into the room, letting Twilight close the door behind her with a gentle twist of her magic.

Seeing her cute little face made it impossible for Twilight to resist a giggle, or to keep from blushing herself. But she had to focus.

It was perhaps the most important question of her life.

"I-I'm sorry," Fluttershy murmured as she moved to stand at the hotel window.

Twilight blinked. "What for?"

"For not seeing you when you left the hospital, of course." Blushing like a filly on Parents' Night at school, she added, "I didn't mean to, but I had to go and—"

"Fluttershy." Saying her name out loud sent a thrill down Twilight's back and through her wings. She reached out and put her hoof under her marefriend's chin. "You don't have to apologize. I know how much you wanted to see your family. It's your hometown, after all."

Fluttershy blushed again, but at least the smile she gave Twilight was a lot brighter. "Thanks."

"Of course." Impulse gripped Twilight as she suddenly leaned in and planted a kiss against Fluttershy's jaw. It was worth it to see her marefriend get embarrassed again.

Still, Twilight had a feeling that she was about to outdo her.

"Listen, there's something I've wanted to say and I need to say it all before I ask you something."

"Of course, Twilight." Fluttershy leaned in to nuzzle her, sending a flare of heat up Twilight's neck and out both her cheeks. She turned away for a moment to regain her composure. Not for the last time, she wondered how her brother had managed this without tripping over every word.

Knowing him, he'd probably done just that and still succeeded. Somehow.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight faced her marefriend and took her face into her hooves. Scenes of their most intimate moments flashed before her eyes. Nightmare Night. Their first kiss. Their first dance. Twilight's old bedroom. The last passionate dream they'd shared. Recovering from the balloon crash. Their reunion in the hospital.

A long and beautiful tapestry crossed her mind in a nanosecond, revealing only Fluttershy's patient and loving face in the end.

"From the moment we started dating," said Twilight, "I've always appreciated how well we've gotten along together. I loved sharing all those quiet moments with you, especially when it involved a good book of poetry."

She paused when Fluttershy giggled. "But then I saw what you were capable of when we were facing that storm together. I know now that what we have is real." Her voice nearly cracked on the word _real_. She was damned if she was going to start crying just yet. "And that's why I want to give you my total commitment. Not as a princess. Not as your friend. But as _your_ Twilight Sparkle."

Before Fluttershy could even open her mouth, Twilight closed her eyes and focused hard. Her horn unleashed a short fountain of magenta haze as the diamond ring popped into the air.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy's eyes went as wide as saucer plates. "Oh, my…"

Twilight grinned and floated the ring toward her. "Fluttershy… will you marry me?"

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. She couldn't even hear the clock ticking or her heart beating.

There was only Fluttershy, the ring, and the deepest silence the world had ever known.

Blinking, Fluttershy seemed to snap out of her trance. She looked Twilight in the eye, her bottom lip trembling as she tried to speak.

"A-are you kidding me?" Her lips curved into the tiniest, most adorable smile in all of Equestria. "Yes, Twilight! Of course I will!"

Twilight didn't recall how it happened after that. All she knew was that, in the next few seconds, she had both hooves holding tight onto Fluttershy and their lips pressing together. The diamond ring had fallen and bounced along the carpet, rolling off somewhere.

Twilight didn't care. She only cared about the beautiful mare resting in her hooves—

" _Yes!_ " a voice cried out from behind the suite door. " _Oh, yes, yes, yes!_ "

Twilight and Fluttershy shared a quick glance of concern, then turned toward the door.

Then they heard a grunt, followed by the doorknob turning.

"Nice goin', Rarity." Applejack pushed the door open all the way, letting the rest of their friends pour into the room in an awkward tumble.

"Congratulations!" everypony cheered.

The next moment was a complete blur to Twilight. She remembered Pinkie swinging from the chandelier, spraying confetti and streamers all over the place. And she had a dim recollection of Rainbow Dash and Applejack offering everypony hugs and proud hoof-bumps. Rarity was in the background, pulling at her mane and speaking gibberish that Twilight couldn't make heads or tails of. She did have a clear idea of Fluttershy nuzzling Rarity and thanking her profusely, but otherwise it was a blur.

Then she felt a tiny claw pat her flank. Twilight looked over at Spike, who gave her a thumbs-up and a cheeky grin.

Twilight laughed and picked him up for a bear hug. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"You do realize," he said, squirming in her embrace, "that this means I'm going to be your best dragon at the wedding, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Twilight winked at Rarity, who was still dancing and cheering around the suite. "And I think we both know who the mare of honor's going to be."

"Heh, what a perfect match."

Meanwhile, Applejack had produced a bottle of cider—a simple vintage she'd gotten from her own distant cousins in Fillydelphia. While she and Pinkie Pie poured out and distributed glasses for everypony in the room, Twilight caught Fluttershy's eye and waved her over. As her marefriend—no, her _fiancée_ , she corrected herself—approached, Twilight used her magic to relocate and summon the engagement ring back into the air.

Squeezing one eye shut, Twilight focused on Fluttershy's face as she maneuvered the ring into place. Traditionally, these rings were meant to go on a unicorn's horn, but she could settle for tying it onto one end of the other pony's elegant mane.

Once it was secured, Fluttershy gave the bauble a quick look. She giggled and threw her hooves around Twilight, planting a gentle kiss just before her ear. "Thank you, Twily…"

"No, thank _you_ , Shy." Twilight held her close, losing herself in the moment. "You've made me the happiest pony on the face of Equestria."

"You know, it's funny." Fluttershy looked up at her with hope shining in her eyes. "I actually came here to ask you a question, too."

"Ask away. I don't think I'd refuse you anything right now."

"Well, it's not as good as a marriage proposal," said Fluttershy, blushing like a bride-to-be. "But there's somepony special I'd like you to meet…"


	20. Gray Skies and Family Ties

**Twenty – Gray Skies and Family Ties**

Dust gleamed like crystals hanging in the air, caught by the sunlight that poured through the library window. Twilight savored it for a moment before she took a step inside. She liked how cozy this home felt. It made sense that Fluttershy would grow up in a place like this. And she couldn't think of a better way to meet Phoenix Dawn.

Truth be told, Twilight was nervous about how their first meeting would go. Maybe not as nervous as the day of her entrance exam into Celestia's school, but there was a constant flutter in her stomach. She usually got along with most children, but she really, _really_ wanted things to go well with Fluttershy's cousin.

After all, Fluttershy had made her aunt a promise. And Twilight felt an obligation to help her see it through. Besides, after all the tutoring she did with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she felt like she'd learned a lot about taking care of fillies.

It couldn't be any harder than raising a baby dragon.

The library was small, but filled to the brim with immense books and volumes. Twilight ran a hoof over one collection on the first shelf she found. Here was _A Symphony for Spring_ by Rough Draft, right next to an anthology of epic poems by Private Pansy herself, and after that was a set of faded notebooks with yellowed pages. They looked to Twilight like they hadn't been touched in decades.

For a moment, she closed her eyes and savored the comforting smells and presence of the library. It couldn't compare to the Golden Oaks Library or the Royal Archives, but Twilight felt at home here.

"Read whatever you like," said a gruff voice behind her. Twilight trotted backward for a second, but she recovered quickly.

"I-I'm sorry," she said as she turned. "I thought you were Phoenix Dawn."

Sky Sonnet chuckled and trotted up beside her. He put his hoof against the row of notebooks and smiled grimly at them. "Posey will tell you I spend a lot of time here. I'm always reading the classics and writing new material." For a second, his mouth opened, but he didn't say a word. Twilight waited with a patient, encouraging smile.

"It..." Sky Sonnet ducked his head. "It helps with the pain. The writing, I mean. Some days it's easier to shut the world out and write through the pain."

Twilight nodded. "It takes less effort to work than to talk to somepony else." She smiled at the sudden memory blooming inside her head—picturing herself in bed, staring down Spike as she shouted _All the ponies in this town are crazy!_ "I know the feeling pretty well myself."

"Then maybe you can answer my question. The one question that's been bothering me for days now."

"I'll do my best, sir."

Sky Sonnet fixed her with a suspicious side glance. "Why Fluttershy? Why not anypony else?"

"Oh." Twilight opened her mouth, but she couldn't quite form a response. She was too busy staring up at the old stallion's weathered face. It was easy to imagine those cold blue eyes glaring down at her. No wonder poor Fluttershy had grown up such a nervous wreck.

But the mere thought of Fluttershy flooded her body with fresh vigor. Twilight could still see her triumphantly rising into the air, battling through the worst of the storm with cold determination.

For a moment, she'd looked exactly like her father.

"I guess..." Twilight smiled as she turned to face him. "I guess it's because she's the kindest and sweetest pony I've ever known. And she's braver than anypony gives her credit for."

Sky Sonnet smiled back. "I guess you're right." His smile faltered when he looked over at the library window, which looked out onto the busy Fillydelphian street.

"Tell me, Twilight." He turned toward the window, staring at something Twilight couldn't see. Most likely into his memories. "Does Fluttershy... hate me?"

Twilight took a moment to consider it. Her first instinct was to say no, of course not, but she had to be truthful. She looked back over every time she and Fluttershy had talked about her father. She heard the quaver in Fluttershy's voice and saw the pain in her eyes.

"I don't think," said Twilight, "that your daughter is capable of hating anypony." She took great care when she put her hoof on Sky Sonnet's shoulder, not surprised to feel a lump of scar tissue there. "For as long as I've known Fluttershy, she's given everypony the benefit of doubt. Even Discord. So I don't think she hates you. If anything, she's just scared of you."

Sky Sonnet didn't answer, but he lowered his head toward the floor. "I see."

"But she does love you," Twilight was quick to add. "It's just a very, very quiet love."

"Heh." The ghost of a smile rested on Sky Sonnet's lips. "Just like her mother, then."

Twilight smiled at the memory of Posey sitting by her side in the hospital. She could see where Fluttershy got all her good manners and kind nature from. And she had a feeling that Posey would make for a wonderful mother-in-law.

Meanwhile, Sky Sonnet lifted his head and turned back to her. He wore a tired smile and put his hoof on her shoulder. "I don't suppose I can interest you in a dedication in my next anthology?"

"Huh?" Twilight stared. "Why would you—?"

"It's my way of saying thanks for being honest." Sky Sonnet guided her toward the door. "So far, you and your mother have been the only ones to do that with me. Everypony else just indulges my moods or flatters me because I'm a hero." A flash of pain ran across his face, pausing him mid-step. "And that includes Fluttershy."

Twilight nodded and nudged him toward the door again. "For what it's worth, I think she'll be fine. You should've seen her when we first met. She could barely say her own name."

"That does make a difference," Sky Sonnet remarked. He smiled, showing just a touch more passion than Twilight had seen before. "Fair enough, Twilight Sparkle. You've earned the right to consider yourself her marefriend."

"Fiancée," Twilight corrected him, but her heart wasn't in it. She was too busy smiling and cheering inside her own head.

"And I hear you're taking on Phoenix, too." Sky Sonnet leaned in with an incorrigible smile, like the kind he wore in his old portraits. "She's quite a handful, you know."

Whatever anxiety Twilight had felt before seemed to vanish in an instant. She looked her soon-to-be father-in-law in the eye with all the courage she could muster. No different than staring down a wild ursa minor. "So is raising a dragon and I did _that_ when I was a filly. Sir."

The older pony chuckled and shook his head. "So you did. You never cease to amaze me, Twilight Sparkle." He smiled and put a warm hoof on her shoulder. "You _and_ Shy are going to be all right. If you two have even half the fire that Posey and I had, you'll do all right in the end."

With a courteous nod, Twilight said, "Thank you."

"Now, I believe you were looking for my niece." Sky Sonnet flicked his tail behind him. "She should be coming in through the backdoor with Fluttershy any minute now."

"Thank you again!" Twilight decided to surprise him with a hug before she trotted past him. She felt proud of the way his jaw dropped as she left the room.

Really, she couldn't have asked for better in-laws.

* * *

As she nudged the kitchen door closed with a flick of her tail, Fluttershy paused for a moment. It had been quite some time since she'd been to her parents' home. Almost a whole year, she realized. When she took another step forward, she knew by instinct how many paces away the kitchen was and how long it would take her to dash into her bedroom upstairs. The house was small but ornate, something that Rarity would've appreciated. Her mother had a love of mixing sky blue with earthy brown tones in both the wallpaper and furniture.

"Is she here?" asked Phoenix Dawn. She could hardly keep still. Her eyes glanced from left to right, investigating every corner. "Is Princess Twilight here?"

"It's just Twilight," said Fluttershy, "and yes, she'd promised she'd be here."

"Well, let's go then!" Before she could ask her to wait, Fluttershy watched her cousin race out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She rolled her eyes and flew after her.

It was warm inside, which meant her father was home. He'd always kept a fire going for when the aches and pains of his injuries grew too strong. Fluttershy had learned from an early age not to disturb her father when he was sitting alone by the fire. Just the thought of it made her knees wobble.

"Um, Fluttershy?" Phoenix Dawn nudged her cousin with her head as they came to the living room. "You okay?"

"Oh, yes, dear. I…" Fluttershy covered her squeak of anxiety with a hoof over her mouth. She turned the squeak into a light sneeze. " _Choo_! Goodness, it's dusty in here!"

Phoenix laughed and that made her spirits soar. She could always count on her favorite little cousin for a pick-me-up.

An anxious trot from upstairs drew their attention. Fluttershy smiled with relief when she saw Twilight heading down toward them. Her fiancée—and just thinking the word sent a tingle through her—was coming with the most beautiful expression of joy. It reminded Fluttershy of every time she'd watched Twilight come out for their weekly pet play dates with Owlowiscious. No anxieties written on her face, no worry lines about a letter to Princess Celestia. She was fully here for time with her friends.

Fluttershy cleared her throat and gave her cousin a nudge forward with her hoof. "Twilight, I'd like you to meet—"

"Oh my gosh!" Phoenix flew into the air, flittering around Twilight's head like a parasprite. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's really you! The _real_ Twilight Sparkle! This is so cool!"

Twilight giggled and ruffled the filly's mane, taking some care not to touch the bow on top. "Well, hello to you, too! You must be Phoenix Dawn. I've heard so much about you!"

Phoenix squealed and landed on her back. "Wow, this is so cool! I can't believe I'm hanging out with a real princess! My friends at school are never gonna believe this…!"

While she rambled on, Fluttershy searched the living room for something the two of them could chat about. She had no doubt that Twilight would be an excellent adoptive mother for Phoenix, but all good relationships had to start somewhere. She supposed her father had a book on aerodynamics that Twilight could read to her.

Meanwhile, in the background she could hear snippets of Twilight's conversation with Fluttershy's cousin. "Phoenix, I—yes, those _are_ my real wings… no, I got them from a magical transformation that… yes, I suppose that does make me one-part pegasus, but I really think we… oh, I see. Well, I happen to _love_ books and…"

Fluttershy giggled and hovered up to the mantel over the fireplace. She browsed the hardcover books lined up in a row. It seemed these were just for show. All books that Sky Sonnet had written, poetry anthologies and novellas. Not the sort of scientific material that Twilight would enjoy, but there might be a few nice descriptions about flying that she and Phoenix would like.

However, that lovely image in her head came crashing down when she felt Twilight tug at her tail. Fluttershy turned and flew back to the floor.

"Sorry, but I need your help with something in the kitchen," Twilight said in a low voice.

Fluttershy nodded and glanced behind her at Phoenix. The filly was hovering in the air, watching them with a giant grin on her face.

"Sweetie," said Fluttershy, "why don't you go upstairs and say hi to your uncle? I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Phoenix offered up the most adorable pout. "But I wanna talk with Twilight some more!"

Ever since her first attempt at foalsitting, Fluttershy had learned a lot about the difference between taking care of animals and looking after a rambunctious herd of fillies. But one trait they had in common was that anypony could use a firm voice and the promise of a treat to get them to behave.

"And you will," Fluttershy reassured her, giving her cousin a pat on the head. "But we're going to make lunch first. Once we're done, you can talk to her all you want!"

The filly crossed her arms. "You promise?"

Fluttershy nodded, holding her ground with a pleasant smile.

"Okay!" Phoenix gave Fluttershy a hug and then zipped upstairs with a furious beating of her wings. "Hey, Uncle Sonnet…!"

Twilight chuckled and led Fluttershy back down the hall and into the kitchen. Thankfully, Posey had left out enough ingredients to make a big enough salad for the whole household. Fluttershy smiled at the scent of fresh carrots and asparagus. She was sure it'd be lovely—

"Shy." Twilight's voice startled her, but not as much as seeing the hurt expression on her face. "I know you really want us to get along, but…"

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy touched Twilight's shoulder. "It's not going well, is it?"

Twilight shrugged. "Well, that's the thing. I can tell she's a bright filly, but she's not… focused."

"She's a lot like her mother that way." Fluttershy paused, remembering the bright and happy faces of her aunt and uncle. It hurt a little every time she saw Phoenix and noticed the resemblance in her cheerful face. "Aunt Nimble did say she was having trouble in class."

"True, but I don't think it's because she has trouble learning." Twilight moved over to the fridge, using her magic to open the door and levitate a trio of juice boxes out. "Cheerilee once told me how some foals have difficulty sitting still in a classroom. They're better off learning in a different kind of environment. And I can tell Phoenix _loves_ the idea of going to flight camp."

Fluttershy nodded. "More than anything."

Twilight focused on each juice box as she floated them in front of her muzzle. It took a little finagling, but she was able to use her magic to poke a hole into each box and insert the straw. Then she passed one juice box to Fluttershy and took the other two into her hooves.

"If we're serious about adopting her," Twilight continued, "then we'll need to decide what to do about her education. But it's going to be hard if she doesn't…" Her ears flopped, making Fluttershy feel terrible. "If she doesn't like books…"

The anxiety in Twilight's voice hit her like a punch. Saying no to a good book was impossible for Twilight. Fluttershy loved how excited she'd get whenever she walked into a library or got the latest Daring Do novel in the mail. Of course she'd want to share that joy her own filly.

Without a word, Fluttershy trotted up and gave her a long hug. Twilight returned the hug and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm worrying again, aren't I?"

"It's okay." Fluttershy kissed her on the cheek. "I think you're doing a good job of looking out for her. It makes me happy to know how much you care."

Twilight sighed and nuzzled her for a moment. "Thanks."

As Twilight let go, Fluttershy went over to the fridge and began to pull out the lettuce and other vegetables for the salad. She flew from cupboard to cupboard, grabbing a mixing bowl and salad spoons. Meanwhile, Twilight sat on the floor, lost in thought.

It wasn't until Fluttershy stopped to pick up the juice boxes from the floor that Twilight said, "You know, now that I think about it…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Phoenix has read any Daring Do novels?"

"Umm…" Fluttershy glanced at the ceiling, trying to recall what her aunt had told her. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure she doesn't read outside of school."

Twilight smiled, making Fluttershy's heart skip a beat. "Then I think I know exactly how to help her…"

* * *

Inside Fluttershy's head, there was a perfect zoo. It was big and full of green meadows for all the critters to run around in, with only minimal fencing—and maybe some unicorn-generated barriers for good measure. Ponies of all ages could come to visit the mighty bear and chase squirrels and marvel at the birds that sang all day long. It was the most orderly and pleasant sanctuary that Fluttershy could imagine.

However, the reality of the Fillydelphia Zoo wasn't quite in line with her vision.

For one thing, the place was a touch… grimy. Not that they're weren't dutiful earth ponies pushing their brooms or cleaning carts around, but the layer of discarded peanut shells and sunflower seeds never seemed to recede. And besides, the crowds were enormous. All those hooves and tails and wings to dodge, and even then, it was hard not to get jostled around the never-ending flow of grown-ups and foals moving from exhibit to exhibit.

And then—Fluttershy got a terrible rumble in her stomach—there were the exhibits. She watched all those poor animals kept behind giant concrete barriers. They barely had any life in them. All she saw were creatures lounging about, occasionally snapping when somepony tried to take a picture with their camera. Lions and tigers trying to nap on giant rocks, avoiding eye contact with the swarm of visitors peering in…

 _I'll make this all better_ , Fluttershy vowed. _In Ponyville, we'll build the Golden Oaks Zoo and we'll do it right!_

Trotting in between her and Twilight was Phoenix Dawn, now wearing a blue cap with antlers that they'd bought her at the gift shop. It wasn't lost on Fluttershy that her little cousin was getting tired. They'd had a big lunch of hayburgers at the café, not to mention the fact that they'd been walking around for over an hour now. And the whole time, Twilight had been talking the filly's ear off about the different animals they'd seen. Fluttershy knew a lot about animals, but she didn't know a thing about taxonomy or Star-Swirl's theory of mythic evolution.

Not until now, at least.

"…And that's all there is to know about the _Felidae_ family!" Twilight concluded. Her tail swished back and forth as she drew to a halt near the bird sanctuary. "Isn't that neat?"

Phoenix pulled down the brim of her hat. "Yeah. Neat."

Fluttershy blushed and exchanged a look with Twilight. "It's getting late. Maybe we should wrap it up."

Twilight nodded. Then she turned and bent down until she was eye-level with Phoenix. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm sure taxonomy isn't the most glamorous subject, but you can really learn a lot about where names come from. Like your own!"

At that, the filly's head snapped up. She didn't look tired at all. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you know where the word 'phoenix' comes from?"

She got a shrug in reply. "I just thought it was some goofy name my aunt gave me."

"Actually, a phoenix is a kind of bird." Twilight grinned. "A very rare and mythical bird, to be exact!"

"Oh." As her ears flopped, Phoenix pulled her cap down again and trudged forward. "That's nice…"

It was the defeated tone of her voice that broke Fluttershy's heart. She could only imagine how embarrassed the poor filly felt. She remembered all the teasing she used to get in flight camp for having a "namby-pamby" name, as opposed to something more catchy like Rainbow Dash or Cloud Kicker. And why wouldn't Phoenix feel the same way? She wanted to fly like a real ace pegasus, not some cute little birdie.

Still, Twilight remained undaunted. She took Phoenix by the shoulder and steered her toward the bird sanctuary. "Here, maybe it's easier to show you."

They wandered inside the sanctuary, a small white building that contained row after row of wooden perches and birdseed trays. The only illumination came from the sunlight, streaming in through a skylight straight overhead. At this time of the day, there were only one or two ponies passing through. Most of the crowds had gone home and the bird sanctuary wasn't the most popular attraction at the zoo.

But Fluttershy lost herself in awe at the wonders perched within. Red robins and mockingbirds! Toucans and eagles! Yellow-bellied sapsuckers! Finches and seagulls! All of them making beautiful nests and singing their own little harmonies. To any other pony, it was just noise, but to Fluttershy's trained ear, it was a series of the most beautiful melodies she'd ever heard.

"Ohh," she murmured, swaying back and forth to the birdsong. "This is simply wonderful!"

"Whoa!" Phoenix lifted her hoof and pointed at a distant corner of the sanctum. "What's that?"

Twilight put her hoof on the filly's shoulder, smiling like a proud teacher.

"That, my little pony," she said softly, "is a real-life phoenix. Scientifically known as _Falco ignis magnificus_. One of the rarest creatures in Equestria."

Fluttershy shared her cousin's joy as they watched the mythical bird emerge from the shadows of its roost. It was wreathed in a constant flame that flickered when it moved its wings. A beautiful shimmer passed through the air as it resettled on its perch. The phoenix shifted the grip of its talons on the branches, looking down at the three ponies gathered below.

Then it threw back its head and let out a long, warbling cry.

"Goodness!" said Fluttershy, lifting a hoof to her cheek. "I had no idea!"

Twilight turned to her. "Do you understand what he's saying?"

"It's a she, actually. And yes, I do."

"Well?" Phoenix Dawn stamped her hooves on the ground. "What's she saying?"

Fluttershy glanced at the bird, looking up and accepting her inquisitive stare. She smiled back at the bird and said, "She's wondering if we'd be willing to stay with her for a while. She says she gets lonely at the end of the day."

"Oooh." Twilight smiled up at the firebird, whose head now swiveled onto her. "I think I know why. It's because of the sunset, isn't it? I read that phoenixes are supposed to be tied to the rising and setting of the sun, which is why they're associated with Princess Celestia."

In reply, the phoenix gave a short but affirmative chirp.

Twilight glanced down at the filly beside her. "What do you think? Should we spend some time with her?"

"Yes!" Phoenix Dawn squealed, flying into the air and performing a flawless backflip. Fluttershy's heart leapt for joy at the sight.

She had a feeling that Twilight's plan was going to work.

* * *

The phoenix at the zoo had enjoyed their company for the better part of an hour. Once the zoo was ready to close, Fluttershy had escorted her cousin and Twilight back to her parents' house. They'd shared a simple meal with Posey; Fluttershy's father, meanwhile, had already eaten and gone to bed early, which wasn't too unusual. If anything, Fluttershy was relieved.

That meant that Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Dawn would have more time to spend together.

Every time she paused between chewing her food at dinner, Phoenix had pestered Twilight with a relentless barrage of questions. The little filly had rocked so hard in her chair that her bow kept threatening to fall apart from sheer momentum.

"But how is it on fire?!" she'd asked after dinner.

Twilight giggled and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "It's not _on_ fire. It's made of fire!"

"But _how_?" Phoenix Dawn had jumped up and down like a bullfrog in the early spring. "How does it burn? How does it burn?"

"Well, it has to do with an ancient type of chemistry known as alchemy…" Twilight's voice trailed off as she glanced at Fluttershy. When her fiancée gave an approving wink, Twilight smiled and said, "But I'm sure you'd find hearing about that kind of stuff boring. Besides, you might prefer to read about it instead."

For the first time that evening, Phoenix's face lost its brilliant glow. Even the bow on her head seemed to wilt just a little. "Oh. I dunno. Reading's not really my thing…"

"You know, there's more than just the textbooks you read in school." Twilight brightened as she got out of her chair. With a flick of her magic, she dropped her napkin onto her plate. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Fluttershy watched her cousin follow Twilight into the living room like a lovesick puppy. She smiled at the sight, trying to imagine such scenes in the life she and Twilight were planning together.

Much like the zoo, it was crystal clear in her mind. There was Twilight, holding Phoenix in her hooves while they slept. And there was Phoenix, being shown the wonders of life in Ponyville, attending Pinkie Pie's world-famous parties and laughing all day long. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing that she could give her cousin the best time ever.

On that note, Fluttershy decided that she would make a note to visit her Aunt Nimble again. Hopefully, they could be alone together, sharing one last cuddle by the fire.

Thinking about Nimble Thimble and her condition made Fluttershy feel awful inside. She resolved to occupy herself with more important tasks like helping her mother clear the table and wash the dishes. All throughout, Posey hummed a little tune—one that Fluttershy recognized as a Ponytones medley. She hummed along, glad to have this quiet moment with her mom.

But as they worked, Fluttershy caught snippets of the conversation that Twilight and Phoenix were having in the other room.

"Here, try this," said Twilight.

There was a short pause, followed by Phoenix saying, " _Daring Do and the Legend of the Firebird_. Who's Daring Do?"

"Only the coolest adventurer in all of Equestria!"

"Really? Even cooler than Uncle Sky Sonnet?"

"Yep!" Fluttershy didn't need to look into the other room; she could practically hear the grin on Twilight's face while she spoke. The librarian was in her element now. "Trust me, Phoenix. The Daring Do books are better material than anything you'd get inside a classroom."

Another pause ensued, followed by the sound of pages being turned. "Now, this might be a little above your reading level, so you might be—"

"What's this word here?" Phoenix's hoof hit the page with a loud thump.

"That's the foreword. This book is the third edition, so it's got a special note from the author, A.K. Yearling. She's really quite nice in person."

"No way! You actually met this Daring Do lady?"

"I sure did! Maybe if we finish this book, one day we'll go see her and you can tell her what you thought about it!"

Phoenix could be heard bouncing up and down from every corner of the house. "Awesome!"

Twilight giggled and flipped to the next page with her magic. "So, let's start with Chapter One…"

"Are there phoenixes in this chapter?"

"They're in _every_ chapter, sweetheart."

"Wow…"

Fluttershy couldn't take it any longer. She put down her dish towel and flew over to steal a quick peek into the living room.

On the rug in the middle of the living room, Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Dawn were sitting side-by-side. An open book lay on the floor in front of them. With quick telekinesis, Twilight flipped through each page of the book, reading to Phoenix in a soft and pleasing voice. The filly listened with a sleepy smile etched onto her face. The more they read, the more that Phoenix snuggled up against Twilight, losing herself in the story and in the moment.

Fluttershy couldn't be more pleased. She closed her eyes and sighed, giving thanks to Celestia, Luna, and any other deities for having such wonderful ponies in her life.


	21. This Day is Going to Be Perfect, Part I

**Twenty-One – This Day is Going to Be Perfect, Part I**

Few things were as pleasant as a late-night train ride. The Friendship Express rumbled along the mountain tracks, edging closer and closer toward the shining city of Canterlot. While most ponies were asleep in the overnight compartments, a precious few stayed up. It was worth the chance to look out the window and see an endless field of stars spread beneath Luna's moon in the sky.

As one of those fortunate ponies, Rarity hummed while she browsed through the pages of her notebook by the light of her lantern. It was the second notebook she'd purchased since Twilight and Fluttershy had started their relationship; the first was for planning their dates, but this new one was strictly for wedding planning. She giggled while she browsed through each new dress design and bouquet sketch. It had taken a week of hunting through every boutique and bridal shop in Fillydelphia, but she'd gotten _so_ much inspiration for it!

And really, though she could design a fabulous dress anywhere in Equestria, there was no place more suited for the job than Canterlot. Rarity only hoped that she'd be able to stay focused. She could forego a stroll down Grand Avenue or taking tea with Fancy Pants if it meant putting out her best material yet.

She paused halfway through her notes when she heard a light cough from behind her. Rarity glanced to her right, spotting a smaller lantern hanging in the darkness and a small purple tail.

"Spike?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low to not wake the others. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I'm, uh… sleepwalking?" There was a soft _crunch_ , followed by a not-so-quiet burp. "Mm. And sleep-eating, too."

Rarity giggled and scooted over while Spike clambered up onto her seat. In one of his claws was a very thick sandwich, which had a small ruby poking out the side. "My, that's quite a snack."

Spike chuckled and took another bite. "Well, I _am_ a growing dragon. But Twilight says I'm only growing in the middle."

That got him an unladylike snort, which Rarity quickly muffled with her hoof. She glanced down at her notebook, smiling at her sketches and notes. "Oh, Spikey-wikey. Isn't this going to be the most marvelous wedding you've ever seen?"

"I dunno. We haven't gotten much started yet."

Rarity was about to protest and point to her sketches, but she realized that he had a point. Yes, she'd done a lot to prepare her friends' dresses, but what about the catering? What about the reception? And who could forget the guest list? All those friends and relatives from all over Equestria! Just the thought of so many ponies' names and faces made Rarity's head spin. She closed her eyes and clutched the book to her chest.

"I'm sure we can manage something quickly," she whispered. "After all, grace under pressure is how a lady is expected to act, isn't it?"

Spike's claw rested on her hoof, pulling Rarity back to the darkened train compartment. By the light of her lantern, she noticed the gentle smile on his face.

"You're right," he said. " _We_ can manage something on short notice. Just imagine it's like we're handling Shining Armor's wedding again—but with less evil shapeshifters."

Rarity chuckled and patted her dear dragon on the head. "Oh, Spike. You always know how to cheer me up."

"I try my best."

She leaned down to give him a proper kiss on the cheek. "I'd expect nothing less, my little gentle-drake."

Spike responded by throwing his arms around Rarity and swallowing his sandwich in a single gulp. As he chewed, Rarity continued to flip through the pages of her notebook, admiring her sketches and planning for new concepts while the train continued its long journey uphill.

She'd worry about her beauty sleep once they got settled into their guest rooms in the palace. Meanwhile, she and Spike had the most amazing wedding to prepare!

* * *

Luna emerged from her chambers, still putting her crown into place while Celestia waited for her in the hallway. If she thought hard enough about it, Celestia could recall the many mornings they'd spent like this when they were younger. Being Princess of the Sun, she had an advantage over her little sister in the morning. But that had also, sadly, been a reason for their falling out a millennium ago.

Since then, Celestia knew better than to tease her sister about her sleeping habits during the early hours of the morning.

"Is it true?" asked Luna. Her eyes widened with enthusiasm. "They're finally here?"

Celestia nodded. "Their train pulled into the station only minutes ago. I sent a small royal escort ahead to bring them here."

Luna's grin could've outshone the moon itself. "Oh, dear sister. It does me good to see this. I'd forgotten how much joy a wedding could bring!"

As they spoke, they walked along the hallway, admiring the tapestries and stained-glass windows that spanned the length from their private chambers to the throne room. So many battles and small triumphs were celebrated in these records, but nothing could compare to the triumph that Celestia felt in seeing her sister's smile. She had been somber for nearly a month, worrying so much about the storm over the Everfree Forest. But she'd taken her sister's advice and helped set events into motion. It was a lesson that Twilight Sparkle would soon learn as a princess.

When you wanted to set things right, a good Princess did not force her subjects into action. She merely persuaded and let their own natures do the rest. She hadn't known for sure if the love that Twilight and Fluttershy shared would be strong enough to defeat the storm, but she'd had faith in them regardless. The only obstacle was the ponies' faith in themselves, which required a nudge in the right direction from their respective parents. Celestia had fond memories of the heroics that Twilight Velvet and Sky Sonnet had performed in their youth. She'd been pleased to hear from Strider how they'd flown out one last time for their daughters.

 _If only I'd been there to see it…_ But that thought was too melancholy, Celestia decided. She'd much rather think about the joy to come.

As they entered the throne room, Celestia and Luna flew toward the main dais with a gallant leap. Taking their cue, the guards at the other end of the chamber pulled the front doors open, admitting in six ponies and a single dragon. Celestia smiled as they bowed, though Twilight seemed far too excited to keep still.

Celestia met her halfway and accepted a warm nuzzle from her former student. "We're so pleased to see you, Twilight Sparkle. Congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you!" Twilight answered. She put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "We're just glad to be here again."

"And I understand that you'll be looking after a certain filly as well."

Fluttershy swallowed. "T-that's right, Your Majesty. She's my cousin, Phoenix Dawn."

"And you feel ready to take this step forward as her guardians?" asked Luna.

The two mares glanced at each other, but Celestia had no doubt about their answer. She only had to wait and watch as they struggled to find the right words.

It was Twilight who said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Luna smiled back, as brilliant as the evening star. "A fair answer, Twilight Sparkle. We wish only the best for you and your new family."

"Er, forgive me, Your Majesties…" Rarity stepped forward with a supplicating bow. "I was given to understand that there was a… a protocol… regarding royal consorts?"

"You mean, besides the wedding?" asked Celestia. She stared down at the petite unicorn, trying to gauge the thoughts running wild behind her azure eyes. She had the same powerful imagination as Twilight did—and as Luna knew, there was a danger in letting imagination run far without a proper bridle. "I'm afraid there's no feats of strength to be achieved, if that's what you mean. Though I'd be hard-pressed to find anything less daring than the way Fluttershy fought that storm for Twilight's sake."

"Oh." Rarity blushed when she met Twilight's questioning gaze. "Well, yes, I suppose that's true. Perhaps I've been reading too many romantic novels about royalty."

"Though that _was_ the custom in older days," Luna added with a cheerful smile. She extended her hoof into the air with a majestic flourish. "Long ago, stallions and mares fought dragons and braved fires to prove their worth to their mates!"

A mouse-like squeak echoed through the throne room as Fluttershy ducked behind Twilight for safety. Celestia chuckled and patted her sister's shoulder.

"Thankfully, those days are long past. We look forward to your upcoming nuptials and will provide whatever assistance you require."

After glancing between all her friends, Applejack stepped forward and tipped her hat to the Princess. "If it's all right, I'd be much obliged if I could make use of the palace kitchens for preparing all the food an' the wedding cake."

"And I'll need _lots_ of balloons and streamers!" Pinkie Pie added with a wiggle and a bounce. "Enough to cover Canterlot for days!"

Surprisingly, it was Rainbow Dash who wore the most thoughtful expression. She glanced at Fluttershy, who nodded back, and then turned to Celestia. "And I could provide a sonic rainboom for the end of the wedding ceremony."

"Nothing would please me more," said Celestia. She turned and smiled at the two mares holding onto each other. "Of course, that all depends on what our happy couple wants…"

Twilight smiled. "To be honest? I'll be happy with whatever I'm given." She squeezed Fluttershy's hoof into her own. "Besides, I'd rather not lose my wits trying to organize this myself."

"Right!" Spike poked his thumb into his chest as he came up beside Rarity. "That's _our_ job!"

Nopony could resist a good laugh at that line. Celestia sighed and watched her friends enjoying themselves. She marveled at the carefree expression on Luna's face as she giggled. For a moment, she saw that young filly who'd chased her down secret passages and slides in the old palace they'd built.

So many precious memories helped her day by day as a ruler. She hoped that Twilight would be able to collect more of her own sweet memories in the days to come.

* * *

For the longest time, Fluttershy's friends had been under the impression that what scared the timid pegasus most was being out in public or part of a crowd. The truth was, she didn't mind crowds at all or being outdoors with other ponies. It was no different than being surrounded by herds and flocks of animals from the local woods.

What scared Fluttershy was when those crowds were all looking right at her. All those eyes staring at her, judging her, examining her like she was some bizarre flower standing alone in a meadow. In the grip of stage fright, she couldn't fly straight or sing out loud. She could barely say her own name when asked.

But today was different. While tonight she and Twilight would attend their wedding rehearsal, Fluttershy considered the pre-wedding guest reception to be her own rehearsal for accepting the attention of other ponies.

In the sky-blue reception hall, Fluttershy smiled and laughed with the other guests as they all came up to greet her and Twilight, who stood off to the side. Everypony else was enjoying a glass of punch or one of Applejack's classic apple brown betties.

"Congratulations!" said Cheerilee, giving both of them a hug. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm a little bit jealous."

"Why's that?" asked Twilight.

"Well…" The teacher glanced to the right, where Big Macintosh was trotting along, helping deliver fresh plates of food from the kitchen. "I have my own special somepony to think of. Some day soon, I may just pop the question myself."

Twilight glanced at Big Mac with one of her cunning smiles. Fluttershy stepped aside as Twilight pushed Cheerilee forward with her magic. "Why wait? Go get him."

"Oh!" Cheerilee blushed, darkening her already-red cheeks. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly…"

"What have you got to lose? After all…" As Twilight trailed off, she looked up at the ceiling, as though searching for something. "Wait for it…"

Then Fluttershy heard a chime from the tower outside and giggled. "You're right, Twilight. I can hear wedding bells ringing!"

Cheerilee tried to glare, but she couldn't hold back her own smile. "You girls seem to have everything under control. I'll go see if my big strong stallion needs any help."

They watched her leave, but as was the custom with this event, they weren't alone for more than a second before somepony else came up to offer their congratulations. Fluttershy had already received a lovely bouquet of flowers from Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, along with a sheet of music that Octavia Melody was going to perform for their first dance after the wedding. Meanwhile, Twilight had been fielding relatives from Canterlot to Baltimare, as well as some of Fluttershy's old classmates from flight camp. She hesitated to call them friends, since only Rainbow Dash counted as her friend from that time. But those pegasi couldn't help but smile and say congratulations when they saw Fluttershy standing beside her bride-to-be.

So far, she'd managed to keep calm by listening to Twilight carry on most of the conversations. That soothing voice was all she needed…

"Hey, congratulations." Fluttershy turned around and spotted a gray mare in an old gray frock. Her face was composed into the most stoic expression imaginable, like it'd been chiseled out of marble.

"Why, thank you, Maud!" Twilight answered. She reached out for a hug, but it was obvious that Pinkie Pie's sister wasn't open for one. Her hooves fell back to the floor with an awkward thump. "Er… are you enjoying the reception?"

"I'm having a blast." Maud Pie blinked. "Really, I am."

Fluttershy wasn't too sure about that, but she knew better than to judge a pony by first glance. "That's wonderful. Did you bring anypony else from the farm with you?"

"You mean like a guest?"

Fluttershy nodded.

Maud reached into her frock and pulled out a small gray pebble. "I did. You remember Boulder. My pet rock."

Twilight exchanged a nervous glance with Fluttershy, but kept on smiling politely. "Oh, good! At least he won't take up too many seats or wedding cake, right?"

Maud blinked. "Of course he won't. He's a rock."

From the last time they'd seen her, Fluttershy tried to remember what Pinkie Pie said about Maud's lack of expression. She understood how a pony could be so deadpan all the time, but it was hard to keep that in mind when they were trying to have a nice chat.

Still, if something went wrong during the service, at least Maud wouldn't complain.

"I also wrote a poem for you," Maud continued. She began to reach for a scroll sticking out of her pocket. "Did you want to hear—?"

"Oh, we'd _love_ to hear it, Maud," Twilight said at a rapid-fire pace, "but there's so just many other guests we have to say hello to." She used her magic to very gently nudge the geologist pony toward the punch bowl, where Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down. "Why don't you chat with Pinkie for a bit and we'll get back to you on that poem, okay? Okay!"

Fluttershy offered a polite smile as Maud trotted off at a glacial pace. Inside, though, she was relieved. She didn't think she could stomach another verse on sedimentary rocks or volcanic erosion. At least, not with so much else to think about.

She did worry a bit that Rarity or Spike weren't around, but then, they were keeping everything running behind the scenes. She hoped they'd be okay.

Meanwhile, Twilight began to bounce up and down like a little filly. "Oh my gosh, they're here! They're _here_!" She squeezed Fluttershy into a hug. "I can't believe they're finally here!"

"Twilight… _eep_!" Fluttershy pulled herself loose long enough to ask, "Who's… here…?"

"Only my B.B.B.F.F. and the greatest foalsitter _ever_!" Twilight pointed her hoof at the pair of tall ponies making their way toward them through the crowd.

All eyes were now on Shining Armor and Cadance, both looking resplendent in their ceremonial dress. Fluttershy had always enjoyed their company. They were both so friendly, yet they could face the worst dangers she could imagine. And it never failed to make Fluttershy happy when she saw how much they cared about Twilight. She remembered with glee all those photos of the filly that Twilight Velvet had shown her.

It pleased her to no end to think of how soon she and Twilight would be creating their own photo album with pictures of Phoenix Dawn.

As she approached, Cadance's eyes gleamed like the crystals embedded into her gown. She dashed forward as Twilight did the same, and the two mares embraced with a joyful laugh. Fluttershy took a moment to admire the two friends before flying over to join them.

"Twilight, I am _so_ happy for you!" said Cadance. She turned and pulled Fluttershy in a light hug, being surprisingly gentle. "And for you, too, Fluttershy. You must be so excited!"

"I am!" Fluttershy returned the Princess's hug with a little more force. "We're so glad you could come!"

Shining Armor laughed as he let go of his little sister. "Are you kidding? We'd never miss out on Twily's biggest day!"

Twilight gave her brother a teasing grin. "That does mean you're going to let out more of that 'liquid pride' tomorrow?"

"Hey now." He gave a nudge with his elbow. "A B.B.B.F.F. is allowed to cry at his sister's wedding. That's totally in the rulebook."

Cadance leaned down and whispered into Fluttershy's ear. "He's not kidding, by the way. When she was five, Twilight actually wrote a short book on how to be the world's best big brother. In crayon." She grinned. "I keep it in my old mementos chest."

That got Shining Armor laughing again, but Fluttershy was far more interested in watching Twilight's face turn red and her ears twitch.

Fortunately, the embarrassment didn't last long. A waiter pony in a red dinner jacket came by with a tray of glasses hovering over his shoulder. Twilight floated four cider glasses to herself and the others. Fluttershy struggled to keep a grip as she lifted her glass into the air, joining Twilight's family in a quiet toast.

While they were laughing and drinking, Fluttershy noticed Shining Armor leaning over and whispering something into his sister's ear. Twilight's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but she regained her composure in no time. She took one last sip of her drink and set it back down on the waiter's tray.

"Ahem," said Twilight. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but there's something Shining and I need to discuss. In private." She glanced to the left, and then to the right. "Far away from here."

"Oh." Fluttershy glanced around the room, now aware of the ponies who were waiting to come up and see her. She wasn't sure she could face them without Twilight by her side. Yes, she needed the practice, but it wasn't the same without her love's sweet voice. "Okay, then…"

As Twilight trotted away with her brother, Cadance stepped up beside Fluttershy, taking up her champagne glass with a twist of her magic. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I think I'll be fine," said Fluttershy, but she knew she didn't sound confident. She wished she felt better about the reception.

Cadance chuckled and reached up her hoof to ruffle the smaller pony's mane. "If you don't mind leaving the reception for a bit, I was going to suggest taking a little walk."

Fluttershy blinked. Could this Princess read minds? "Oh, really?"

"I think I could use it. I've been on a long train ride, followed by sitting on a chariot." Cadance's eyes suddenly turned bright like a pair of fire rubies. "Besides, I hear you and Twilight are going to adopt the cutest filly!"

"Yes, we are!" Fluttershy instantly pictured Phoenix Dawn. "She happens to be my cousin."

"Would you mind if we went and paid her a visit?" Cadance rubbed her front hooves together. "As a former foalsitter, I can't resist looking after an adorable filly every now and then."

"I'm sure she'd love it!" Fluttershy galloped toward the rear entrance with Cadance close on her heels.

It was amazing how being around Cadance could make her feel so much better. Fluttershy looked forward to having her as a sister-in-law. Thoughts of taking Phoenix on her first trip to the Crystal Empire raced through her mind like a flock of sparrows.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder at what had Twilight so upset…

* * *

In Canterlot, there was a small bridge that crossed from the royal palace to one of the observation towers facing the southern border of the city. It was on this very bridge that Twilight had confronted her brother over his own wedding—and where she had first encountered Chrysalis, who had posed as her dear friend Cadance and broken Twilight's heart so terribly. The fact that it was later in the day didn't help. Those painful meetings had occurred around the same time in Twilight's memory.

Now here she was again, standing beside her brother, wrestling with her feelings as she watched a familiar pony in guard armor walk toward her.

"Hey, Princess," said Flash Sentry. He paused to rub a hoof through the back of his mane. "It's been a while."

 _It's been one year, two months, and eleven days_ , Twilight thought, but she knew better than to say that out loud. Instead, she coughed politely into her hoof and said, "It certainly has, Flash."

Shining Armor gave the guard a curt nod, then turned to Twilight. "I'll be just inside if you need anything. I figure you two might want to be alone for this."

"You think?" Twilight fixed him with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, sidestepping her sarcasm with a genuine smile. He gave Twilight's mane one last ruffle before walking back through the palace door.

Sighing, Twilight forced herself to look over at Flash Sentry. He'd gotten an inch taller than they last met. He seemed to fit better into his armor, but maybe he'd always done that and Twilight had never noticed before. To her dismay, she knew that she hadn't always caught every detail about her former coltfriend.

It was just like he'd said. She'd spent so long comparing him in her mind to the human Flash Sentry. Every smile on his face was juxtaposed with the smile on the other Flash's face. It had taken the airship crash to finally shake that image from her mind and force Twilight to accept the reality of her coltfriend.

And once she'd done that, he was no longer her coltfriend.

"H-how've you been?" The words came out of Twilight's mouth with a slight stutter, but she tried to make it sound genuine. Even speaking was a little unpleasant now that she was so close to him again. All those memories of the forest threatened to burst free again…

Flash smiled. It was as pleasant as Twilight remembered. "I've been good. Keeping busy, you know. Guarding the Crystal Empire."

"Yeah." Twilight recalled seeing him briefly during Cadance's last visit to Ponyville, but she'd barely noticed him once her sister-in-law stepped out from the train. And besides, Discord had shown up after that, so any thoughts of seeing her ex flew right out the window.

"Look, Twilight." Flash took a cautious step forward. "I'm sorry."

"I think we've said ' _I'm sorry_ ' enough already." Twilight winced at how harsh those words sounded to her ears, but she couldn't stop herself. She tried for a friendly smile. "I'm pleased that you came to the wedding, though."

Flash nodded. "Of course. I _am_ happy for you." Then, with that same sly smile, his wings fluttered. "So, you've got a thing for pegasi, I take it?"

"Shut up." But there was no anger in her words. Twilight giggled and walked over to stand side-by-side with Flash on the bridge. They looked out over Canterlot and the green lands beyond it. A majestic city that still paled in comparison to the glorious style of the Crystal Empire.

"Are you upset?" Twilight asked, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"About how we ended." She rubbed one hoof along her chest, feeling her heart racing. "I-I never wrote to you or came for a visit or—"

"Twilight." His hoof rested on her shoulder and that confident smile returned. "I'm not mad. I was happy when we started to date, but when I realized I couldn't give you what you wanted, I thought it'd be best to break it off."

Twilight nodded. While she might have had the advantage on magic and books, her coltfriend had a far better understanding about relationships—and romance in particular.

"I'm very glad that you and Fluttershy are happy together," he continued. "At least, I hope she makes you happy."

"She does."

"That's good."

"And what about you?" Twilight nudged him, remembering how they used to bump flanks when they were out on a date. "Are you seeing anypony?"

Flash nodded, turning away but failing to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. "Yeah. Her name's Mountain Blossom. She's a chef who emigrated from Appleloosa."

"So, not a Crystal Pony then?"

"We're a lot more diverse now." Flash stared out at the royal capital, his eyes tracking the pegasi drifting through the clouds and the unicorns trotting along the avenue. "It's looking more like Canterlot every day."

That made perfect sense to Twilight. Its rulers were both native to the royal capital. Seemed only fair that they'd try to imitate Celestia and Luna in their own kingdom.

"I should probably get going." Flash turned and faced Twilight with an apologetic smile. "I need to check in with my squad. And you've got a reception full of guests to see to."

"Okay. But… Flash?"

"Yeah—?" Flash's words died in his throat as Twilight spread her forelegs and gave him a sudden hug.

"Thank you," said Twilight, savoring the warmth of his body and the chill of his armor. "I think I needed to see you again. The lack of closure was driving me a little nuts."

Flash Sentry chuckled. When Twilight looked up, she saw the same smile that he'd first given her. The smile that changed everything.

"You take care, Princess," he said and bent down as if to kiss her. But instead, he nuzzled her cheek.

Twilight let go and watched him spread his wings. She kept her eyes locked on Flash Sentry as he flew away from the bridge and down toward the city streets. Memories of him flying—and then lying injured in the woods—soared through her mind, making her legs wobble. A lump was forming in her throat, but she refused to let herself cry while he was still in the air.

She almost didn't hear Shining Armor trot up alongside her. Twilight looked over her shoulder and saw her brother out of his uniform. She saw the pony who'd always been there—her B.B.B.F.F.

Then Twilight threw herself into his hooves and let out the tears she'd been holding in.

"It's okay, Twily," said Shining, stroking his hoof through her mane. "Hey, you're gonna be fine."

"I-I know," Twilight said through her sobs. "Th-thank you. I needed that…"

"Anytime, Princess." Her brother pulled back and smiled down at her, making it hard to keep crying when his face was so reassuring. "We should get going. If I know my wife, she's probably with your fiancée and your soon-to-be-adopted daughter. We should find them before Cadance turns this wedding into the Royal Playdate."

Twilight laughed, not caring that it hurt to do so. She hugged her brother one last time and then stepped aside. "Yeah. Let's go save that sweet filly."

As she followed Shining back into the palace, Twilight found herself picturing Flash Sentry one last time—the image of him flying off into the clear blue sky.

But this time, she added a new image alongside it. A memory of her and Fluttershy as they soared through the air together, their wings touching as they quietly flew into Canterlot on a brisk winter morning, smiling and panting the whole way down. And then came along a more recent memory: her and Fluttershy, holding the hooves of Phoenix Dawn as they landed in the Fillydelphia Zoo.

It had taken so much planning and effort, but whatever doubts Twilight had about the wedding and the adoption process were finally gone. Now she was committed and she couldn't have been happier about it.


	22. This Day is Going to Be Perfect, Part II

**Twenty-Two – This Day is Going to Be Perfect, Part II**

Spike scanned the checklist for the third time that hour. He had to stop and giggle when he caught himself nibbling on the edge of his quill just like Twilight did. If he kept this wedding planning up any longer, he might as well see if he could get her mane and cutie mark, too. But as he looked over Applejack's latest creations, he reminded himself that this was all essential.

Besides, Spike knew that he'd be just as anxious—if not more so—on the day of his own wedding. Whenever that would be. Probably in the late spring if Rarity had her way.

"Okay!" Spike jumped up onto the stool beside the kitchen counter and counted off the trays of baked goods. "That's six dozen apple fritters… two dozen pies… one industrial-size bowl of fruit salad..." With rapid streaks of his quill, he checked off each item while he spoke. "I think we're in business, A.J."

"Darn tootin'!" said the farm pony. With her hat tilted back, she slumped against the counter. "I just can't believe it's really happening, ya know? Ya think it's gonna be months away and then, _pow!_ Here y'all are, gettin' married!"

Spike nodded while he scribbled in one last note on the food and drinks list. "I know! Seems like only yesterday we were planning the wedding for Cadance and Shining Armor. And then that whole changeling invasion got in the way—"

Applejack shoved her hoof into his mouth, cutting off whatever protest he'd been about to give with a stern look. "Now don't you jinx it, Spike! For goodness's sake, ya don't just go spouting off bad ideas on a big day like this one!" When Spike nodded mutely, she withdrew her hoof and smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a mite anxious, is all."

"Don't worry. You're not the one getting married today." Spike rolled up his checklist and stick his quill behind his ear for safekeeping. As he jumped off the stool, a thought occurred. He gave Applejack a quick look and a sly grin. "Speaking of which, when do you think and Rainbow Dash are going to tie the knot?"

For a pony who worked outdoors all day, Applejack had a thick and well-toned coat. When she blushed, it took a lot of effort to show up against her natural color—just like it did then. "Aww, shucks, Spike. Ain't no big hurry, is there? I mean, me an' Dashie got a good thing going. Like two peas in a pod."

Spike watched Applejack turn away and go back to tending to her apples. He didn't fail to notice the nervous way her tail swished while she worked.

 _Sure_ , he thought. _You'd never consider such a drastic step, A.J._ He snickered to himself and turned to leave the kitchen. As much as he enjoyed this little exercise, Spike had an actual wedding to manage.

He hoped Rarity was doing better with her end.

* * *

To an outsider, like the unwashed masses in Ponyville, there appeared to be no real difference between the fashion industry in Canterlot and the clotheshorses of Manehattan. But to an experienced pony like Rarity, there was an immense gap between the two. Manehattan fashion was modern, trendy, and chic. Canterlot fashion was traditional, elegant, and tied to the social season. While a Manehattan Avenue-style dress wasn't an uncommon sight at one of the capital's art galleries, the older styles were usually in vogue.

Naturally, this meant Rarity had to make use of the best resources she could find in Canterlot. And that meant going to the boutique of Fleur Dis Lee herself.

"Darling!" Fleur extended a gracious hoof to Rarity as she turned away from her mannequins. The older and more elegant mare looked past Rarity's shoulder at the row of dresses. "You've really outdone yourself, do you know this? _C'est magnifique_!"

Rarity blushed as she lifted the glasses from her nose. " _Merci beaucoup,_ but I don't think I could ever compete with your taste. You're much too effortless when it comes to style."

Fleur accepted the compliment with a courteous bow of her head. Rarity turned back to the mannequins, where she'd been putting the finishing touches on the wedding gowns for Twilight and Fluttershy.

It had been a curious task, trying to make a pair of gowns as opposed to one. Rarity's only experience as a wedding dressmaker had been her job for Princess Cadance. Oh, how she'd spent so many hours fretting over that ensemble! But that was nothing compared to the challenge of trying to capture the tastes of her two best friends on the most important day of their lives. Would this shade of blue suit Twilight's mane? Did this ribbon bring out the color in Fluttershy's cheeks? And how well would the dresses compliment each other? Variations of blue, green, white, and pink were simple enough to arrange in her head, but trying to realize the perfect combination in her fabrics was a never-ending contest.

Still, Rarity wouldn't back down from a challenge. No matter the sweat that flushed through her coat or how unkempt her mane became, she'd achieve the best for her friends.

"You know," said Fleur from over her shoulder, "I think I see where you might be having trouble with your designs..."

"Oh, dear." Rarity slid her glasses back into place, wishing she could disappear behind them. "Is it that obvious?"

"Goodness, no!" Fleur held up her hoof, her brow creasing with the slightest hint of alarm. "It's only... I wonder if perhaps you lack the right inspiration." Her frown turned into a coy smile. One might even be tempted to call it seductive. "Perhaps, even, the right model for them..."

Rarity's hooves pressed up against her cheeks. "You... you want to model them. For _me_?"

Fleur lifted her hoof into the air and struck a pose reminiscent of her colleague Photo Finish. "Very much so!"

The world seemed to swirl around Rarity, losing focus and color. Too much—the request was too much for her to handle. Only a last-minute catch by Fleur kept her from collapsing on the floor in a faint.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank _you_!" Rarity nuzzled the older mare, for once not caring about cultivating that air of detachment that other Canterlot ponies had turned into an art. "I'm sure that's just the thing I need!"

Fleur giggled and returned the nuzzle. "Then we must hurry. The blessed event will soon be upon us!"

* * *

As both a young princess growing up in Canterlot and a ruler of the Crystal Empire, Cadance had endured many brunches as part of her royal status. She'd learned how to keep up a polite smile while listening to some crusty old diplomat ramble on about How Things Used To Be and How Everything Was So Much Better Back Then. She'd learned to exercise restraint and not gorge herself on the mouthwatering spread of cinnamon rolls, melon, crepes, and smoothies that often came with these events.

But for once, Cadance was attending a brunch that she enjoyed. She sat beside Shining Armor, sharing with him a plate of cheese Danishes while they sat at a large table on the palace lawns. The air was bright and clear while they dined with Twilight, Fluttershy, and all their friends.

Everypony was animated, including the parents and relatives of the happy couple, but Cadance didn't need all her love magic to see that only two ponies outshone them all. She giggled behind a pastry when she saw Twilight whispering something into Fluttershy's ear. The pegasus smiled and nuzzled her fiancée—soon to be her wife, if all went well today.

"We really should invite them over to the Crystal Palace after their honeymoon," said Shining Armor. He took a bite from his slice of melon and added, "Mmph, they'd love it."

"Yes, I can see it now." Cadance lifted her hoof into the air, as if parting curtains on a stage. "A pair of royal married couples, out on a double date!"

She laughed with her husband and leaned into him. Another giggle caught her ear, prompting Cadance to glance down the other end of the table.

Most of Fluttershy's family had come out for the wedding—a flock of pegasi and earth ponies, great and small, proud and skittish. But here at the brunch table were only four ponies: Fluttershy's parents, her Aunt Nimble Thimble, and her cousin Phoenix Dawn.

It was Phoenix who giggled while her aunt shared stories with Applejack and Pinkie Pie from across the table. Cadance's heart was melting with every second she laid eyes on the adorable filly. She reminded her so much of Starry Night, the sweet unicorn she'd foalsat for a few months, just before she got acquainted with the impossibly cute Twilight Sparkle. Starry had been much the same as Phoenix: playful, optimistic, and more inclined to go outdoors than sit inside with a book.

A pang of regret hit Cadance in the chest when she thought about Starry Night. She wished they'd kept in touch more often as they grew up. At it was, Starry's daughter Moonlight Sonata was due for a birthday party in a month. It'd be the perfect opportunity for them to catch up.

Meanwhile, she could be happy for her friends on the happiest day of their lives. And Cadance would cherish the time she'd spent with Phoenix, watching her try to fly alongside Rainbow Dash while the older pegasus practiced her sonic rainboom technique. She knew the filly would love her time in Ponyville. And Cadance was looking forward to being an aunt and spoiling her new niece every chance she got.

"You know, if we're going to invite them, we'll need to keep Phoenix entertained, too," said Cadance as she watched the filly. "She'll need the biggest playroom imaginable! And lots of airspace to fly around!"

Shining Armor chuckled. "Well, we do have this giant arena sitting around. You know, since the Equestrian Games are over. I _suppose_ we could let her have a field day in that…"

Cadance squeezed her husband's hoof under the table. "Aww, you're such a softie."

"Says the Princess of Love." He made a point of extending the _o_ in _love_ , adding a teasing grin.

"I know, I can't help it." Cadance sighed as she glanced back and forth between Phoenix, Twilight, and Fluttershy. "I just want to adopt all three of them and have them live with us in the palace. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"You do realize that two of those fillies are full-grown ponies, right? And one's a Princess?"

"Hush. Let me have my fantasies."

Again, he chuckled and shook his head. "If you say so, dear."

The banter was normal for them, but talking about Phoenix hit a nerve for Cadance. She rarely spoke about it, but she had a soft spot for any filly or colt who'd lost their parents. It was a pain she knew all too well, growing up in a small village, a lonely pegasus surrounded by earth ponies. She remembered the sheer joy when Celestia had offered to adopt her and the magical transformation that had turned her into an alicorn.

But even that joy didn't compare to the affection she saw in Shining Armor's eyes when they were married. If Twilight's joy was even half as strong, then she'd do just fine.

* * *

As she slid her hat into place, Rarity allowed herself a moment to marvel at her reflection in the mirror. Her ensemble didn't compare with what she wore at Cadance's wedding, but she didn't mind. A simple dress of taupe, adorned with the finest blue lace and a spring-season hat, would be tasteful, but not so extravagant as to outshine the bride's dress. To do so would be a mark of shame for a mare of honor and Rarity took her duties as such very seriously.

"Um, Rarity?" Fluttershy's tiny voice crept out like a mouse from behind the folding screen in her bedroom. "I think I'm finished."

"Let me see," Rarity answered. She did a slight pirouette away from the mirror, listening to the rustling from behind the screen.

Fluttershy emerged, garbed in the finest, whitest taffeta that Canterlot had to offer. With the help of her new friend Fleur, Rarity had added the right touches of green and pink to match the bride's mane and contrast nicely with her coat. The sole accessories were a white veil along her mane, secured by two blue flowers, and a pair of golden slippers. It had looked good on Fleur, but on the demure Fluttershy, it was a radiant vision.

Rarity bounced over to her friend's side, grabbing both her cheeks with her hooves. "Oh, dearest!" She buried her face into Fluttershy's neck, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill and ruin her dress. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day!"

A soft hoof patted the back of Rarity's mane. "Oh, but I do! I'm grateful for all the effort you and Spike put into making today happen!" When she stepped back, Fluttershy smiled down at her friend and raised a hoof to readjust her hat. "If it hadn't been for you and Spike helping us along, I don't think Twilight and I would have ever gotten this far."

Rarity sniffed and floated over a fresh handkerchief to dab at her eyes. "Don't say that. I'm sure you two would've been just fine on your own."

"Maybe, but it would have taken us a lot longer." Fluttershy's eyes slid halfway shut as she glanced away. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we can be a little… nervous around each other."

Rarity laughed and hugged her again. "Yes, you are! That's why you're perfect for each other! I've always said so!"

Her laugh was cut short when she hear the distant ring of a bell. Rarity glanced out the window at the eastern tower. Three soft chimes echoed across the palace grounds, just as a flock of doves was passing overhead.

"Oh, no!" Rarity leapt away from Fluttershy, quickly examining every inch of her dress and mane. "Oh, no, no, no! We only have fifteen minutes until the ceremony begins! And I had _so_ much more that I wanted to do to your hair!"

"Goodness!" Fluttershy floated off the ground and glided straight toward the doors. Her wings flapped as fast as a hummingbird. "We'd be hurry! Twilight would be so upset if we were late!"

"Go on ahead!" Rarity used her magic to open the door and galloped after her friend. "I'll be right behind you!"

As they raced down the corridor, it occurred to Rarity that this wasn't exactly part of the plan. She and Spike had agreed on it the night before. Once Twilight was settled and dressed for the event, Spike was supposed to rush over and warn Rarity. It would have given them just enough time to finish and make their entrance at the Hall of Ceremonies ahead of Twilight.

For such a gentle-drake, it wasn't like Spike to be late. What in the wide world of Equestria could've possibly kept him?

* * *

Spike stared at the lavender mess curled up on the white-tiled floor of the guest room. He straightened his bow tie and glanced at the clock on the wall. Only fourteen minutes left and Twilight _still_ hadn't finished her scheduled breakdown!

Why did he have to get stuck with the most neurotic pony on her wedding day? What had Spike ever done to deserve such a fate?

"Come _on_ , Twilight!" Spike stamped his foot and pointed at the clock. "It'll only be a disaster if we're late!"

"But, Spike!" Twilight's horn glowed as a thousand different pieces of paper floated around her, forming a small cloud through which he could barely see. "I just can't decide! None of these poems sound right, and I haven't even begun a comparative analysis!"

Spike shrugged. "Doesn't matter! Pick one and be done with it!"

"Easy for you to say!" Twilight glared at him through the haze of crumpled papers. "You're not the one who has to make a wedding vow today!"

At the moment, Spike was having trouble deciding if Twilight had only gotten better or worse since she became a princess. Some days, it was hard to tell. She'd be perfectly fine one day, giving a lecture to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and then the next she'd be an eye-twitching mess on the floor, flipping through a dozen encyclopedias and etiquette journals to learn how to be a better princess for Ponyville. It was like watching his big sister being acted out in a poorly-written storybook. He'd read about comic book heroes with better consistency than her.

"W-wait a minute!" Twilight's voice rang out as papers rained down all over the floor. Spike ducked as a large wad barely missed knocking his top hat off.

"Yes!" Twilight lifted her hoof in triumph, floating a small sheet of paper over to the dragon. "Read this! Hurry!"

Spike glanced over at the sheet and scratched his head. "It's a poem."

"Yes!" Twilight blushed. "One of the first poems Fluttershy and I read together. It's perfect, don't you see?"

A short "Nope!" was on the tip of Spike's tongue, but when he saw the manic look in Twilight's eyes, he knew she needed the right encouragement to get going. So he smiled and said, "Yeah, I do."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief and got up from the floor. She was wearing a fine blue dress with red accents—because Rarity had insisted that red was a most royal color. Her mane had been done up into a slight bun, loosely imitating the elaborate hairstyle that Cadance wore at special occasions in the Crystal Empire. And because Rarity wasn't the type to let things go quietly, she added a line of diamonds around the neck, just so Twilight would have that extra sparkle on her day.

Spike didn't see the diamonds as anything but tasty morsels, but he trusted Rarity's judgment on fashion. With the crown to finish it off, Twilight looked pretty amazing.

"Okay, then." Twilight paused and took a deep breath. Spike found himself doing the same as she lifted her hoof, closed her eyes, and let it out. The smile that spread across her face was more precious than any of the sparkly fabric she was wearing.

"Okay," said Twilight. " _Now_ we can go."

* * *

When she bolted out the guest room door, Twilight felt grateful to be friends with somepony like Rarity. Who else would be so thoughtful to make her wedding dress aerodynamic, even if flying around freely wasn't on the schedule? The fabric pulled against her body, but her wings spread out to form a glider, letting her sail through a light current down the rest of the hallway.

However, something was going wrong. For one thing, the door at the other end of the hall seemed to retreat as she flew forward. Twilight frowned at the sight, but it wasn't an optical illusion. She could _hear_ the entire corridor stretching—or at least somepony's voice was making the right stretching sounds.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Twilight landed in the middle of the hall, watching as the door suddenly turned on a corner that hadn't been there before and vanished from her sight.

"Huh?" Spike bumped into her flank, nearly ruining her dress. He fumbled for his top hat and looked around the contorting hall. "What's going on?"

"More like _who's_ going on?" Twilight stood perfectly still, staring straight ahead. "Come on. I'm notas nice as Fluttershy, remember? And you picked the worst day to play games with me."

A light chuckle bounced off the walls closest to her ears. "Oh, really?"

In a white flash, Discord emerged as his usual motley self. No shades of blue or green, no bizarre costumes, and no animated object minions accompanying him. Just the ultimate trickster in the flesh.

And the sad thing was that Twilight couldn't bring herself to actually hate him. Annoyed with him? Constantly. Surprised? Definitely. Scared? At times, yes. But she saw a twisted mind that didn't know what friendship was until Fluttershy showed him. And even when he tried to be friends, he understood the concept, being only too set in his ways to be a _good_ friend to others.

"Ahh, Princess Twilight Sparkle, as I live and… _kkak_!" He folded one paw into a fist and coughed into it, bending over until he almost reached the floor. "Ahem… and breathe. And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Twilight didn't raise her voice. She tried to remember the way Cadance had handled him during their last encounter. You had to be firm but understanding, like foalsitting a spoiled brat. "I don't know if you've heard, but I'm supposed to be getting married today. And if I don't make it to the chapel in the next…" She glanced at Spike, who was thoughtful enough to show her his pocket watch. "…Ten minutes, I'll be late for the biggest day of _my_ _entire life_!"

Stroking the tuft of fur that grew out from his chin, Discord shrugged. "So what?"

"What do you mean, _so what_?"

"Well, as _I_ understand it, you'll only be late. You'll break everypony's expectations—including your own." Discord giggled and rolled into a backflip, forming a perfect circle. The more he spun, the more his body morphed into a unicycle—which he himself was then riding around Twilight. All while juggling three blue balls, giggling like a circus clown. "That's rather exciting, isn't it? Rather _fun_? I certainly think so!"

Pressing a hoof to her eye—to stop it from twitching—Twilight had to consider his point of view. Or she would if she had any time to think. But there wasn't. She could only fly her way straight to the Hall of Ceremonies if she had any hope of making it in time.

But then, while she watched the door flash in and out of existence at the other end of the hall, and glanced back at Discord's nonsensical laughter, an idea occurred to her. A manipulative, underhanded idea that might just work.

Twilight sat down in the middle of the floor and looked over at Spike. When the little dragon spread his arms in a helpless shrug, she looked back at Discord.

Then, with a little magic to help it along, she started to cry. Not as dignified weeping or a tiny sob, but full-on wailing.

Discord fell off his unicycle, with all three balls bouncing off the top of his head. As his props dissolved in a puff of smoke, he stared down at the tiny princess on the floor. "Oh, what's the matter now? Honestly, I've heard brides get rather emotional, but this is ridiculous!"

"B-but you'd don't understand!" Twilight sobbed. She collapsed onto the floor, pounding at the scarlet carpets with all four hooves. "I-if I don't get there on time…" She paused to sniffle, letting the tears run down her face. "I-I'll… I'll make F-Fluttershy c-cry…"

Whatever witty retort had been on Discord's tongue died before he could utter a word. His jaw worked silently as he scrutinized Twilight. "Oh, well, I'm sure she'll understand if you're late. She _is_ very sweet like that—"

"A-and then she'll _hate_ me!" Twilight continued. Through blurry tears, she saw Spike gaping at her melodramatic performance. Hopefully, he'd understand the joke soon enough. "A-and then s-she'll cry, too!"

"I…" Discord blinked, about as motionless and spite-free as Twilight had ever seen him. "I was only kidding…"

Twilight's only reply was to continue blubbering. She hated herself for thinking it, but she had to channel every memory she had of Rarity's more depressed and dramatic moments. That was the trick about fake crying. It had to be louder and less elegant than actual heartbreak, even if some ponies' hearts—like Rarity's—really did break that easily.

"T-Twilight," Spike whispered. He crouched beside her, tugging at her dress. "Hey, come on. It'll be all right. I'm sure Fluttershy won't be _that_ mad…"

He didn't know it yet, but Twilight knew that Spike had said the magic words.

She blinked away her tears and rubbed at her nose when she heard complete silence in the hall. The contortion sound effects had vanished and the corridor appeared to be back to its perfect dimensions once again.

Up ahead, the door was back. And open.

Discord stood beside the door, now wearing a black tuxedo and top hat, matching Spike's outfit. With one white-gloved paw, he held the door open and waved at Twilight.

"A thousand apologies… Princess." He bowed as Twilight got back onto her hooves. "Right this way."

Twilight and Spike walked past him. As she fixed her mane again, Twilight gave a smile and a wink to Spike. The little dragon's dumbfounded expression was worth it, though not as priceless as getting Discord to show genuine concern.

"Oh, and take the third door on your right!" the draconequus called out. "I took the liberty of giving you a shortcut!"

"Shortcut, huh?" Spike shook his head at he reached for the doorknob. "I don't think I'd ever trust any shortcut from—"

His mouth trailed off into a squeak as he pulled the door open.

On the other side, hundreds of eyes stared back at him.

Twilight smiled and smoothed out the front of her dress. "Come along, Spike."

And with that, she took a step into the Hall of Ceremonies, surrounded by the finest nobles in all of Canterlot. Her parents. Fluttershy's family. All their friends from Ponyville. Cadance and Shining Armor. Phoenix Dawn was dropping floors across the aisle, clutching the basket in her mouth with the most adorable face. And there on the dais was Princess Celestia, with Luna standing just behind her. The Princesses watched Twilight with the warmest smiles imaginable.

And there. There, in the midst of their friends, was Fluttershy. Her Fluttershy, wearing white and huddled against Rarity, who dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

Twilight Sparkle had to bite the inside of her cheek. If she wasn't careful, she was going to start crying again. For real, this time.

She let out her breath and began to walk down the aisle while a distant choir of birds sang.

* * *

She wasn't usually an emotional sort of pony, but Fluttershy felt like shouting and jumping for joy by the time Twilight reached the main platform. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful mare now standing before her.

As Spike took his spot beside Twilight, Fluttershy turned and smiled down at the small white rabbit hopping his way down the aisle. Angel gave a few sidelong glares at the elite ponies who laughed at the sight, but he was such a brave little bunny. In his paws were a pair of golden rings, which he delivered to Fluttershy and Twilight with the most serious expression.

Twilight floated one ring onto her horn and then grabbed the other with her hoof. Fluttershy had to keep still as her bride secured the ring to the golden chain that Rarity had so thoughtfully put around her neck. She allowed herself a moment to smile down at the ring and then look up at Twilight's own.

This was it. Their dream was finally coming true. A new life together…

"Mares and gentlecolts," said Princess Celestia, lifting her voice for all to hear. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. For many years now, it has been my privilege to watch these two fine ponies grow, risking terrible danger for the sake of friendship and for the love they share. Nopony can deny the strength of their character or the power of their love."

Celestia paused and bent down to examine the two brides. "Have you prepared any vows you'd like to deliver?"

"Yes, we have," Twilight answered and pulled out a sheet of paper. Fluttershy blushed—and not simply because she'd forgotten to write down her own vows. But that was her fiancée: always prepared, always studious.

"Fluttershy," said Twilight, looking up from her paper, "It gives me great pleasure to say that, today, I know more about the magic of love than anypony before me knew, and that everything I know, I learned from you." She smiled and pressed her hoof to her chest. "With your help, I'll continue to learn from you and grow with you, through whatever comes our way."

The last few words were almost drowned out; Fluttershy could barely hear them over the rapid beat of her own heart. But she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She needed to focus and get every word right.

"T-Twilight Sparkle," she said, wincing at the slight stutter. Seeing her love's encouraging smile helped her to continue. "I may not be as brave or as smart or as fast as other ponies… but I know that, if you believe in me like you've done before…" She blushed and looked away, only for a second. "Then I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Aww!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Fortunately, a swift hoof over her lips from Rainbow Dash muffled the worst of it. Fluttershy heard Phoenix Dawn giggle behind her and fought the urge to do so herself.

Meanwhile, Celestia gave her former student an approving nod. She lifted her head to the assembled crowd. Fluttershy tracked her gaze, looking back at all the ponies now watching her. For a moment, she felt the old fear of being the center of attention. But she saw more familiar faces smiling back at her. Her mother and father. Nimble Thimble. Twilight Velvet and Night Light. Even Discord, hanging around the back, who lifted both his thumbs in approval.

"Mares and gentlecolts," she declared, "it is my honor and my privilege to now say these words."

She glanced down at Twilight and Fluttershy, wearing the biggest smile. "I now pronounce you mare and mare. Congratulations."

Fluttershy's hooves shot up to her cheeks, unable to believe it. They'd done it! They'd really done it!

Then, Twilight's lips met hers and the Hall of Ceremonies erupted in a magnificent cheer.

* * *

A Canterlot wedding reception was by most standards a light and dignified affair, with usually a string quartet playing classical music while finely-dressed guests danced the waltz into the late hours of the evening. That was how proper ponies had done it for centuries.

Princess Celestia, however, did not care for this standard, though she always made a good show of it whenever she was invited. That was why she relished the reaction of those same nobles whenever Twilight and her friends from Ponyville organized a wedding reception.

She kept her joy hidden behind a demure smile as she watched the likes of Jet Set and Upper Crust get swept away by the massive crowd on the dance floor. Pinkie Pie was spraying confetti and streamers with six different party cannons, while Rainbow Dash led the Wonderbolts on a merry chase through the air over the other guests' heads. The air was thick with the smell of apples as Applejack ran from table to table with her sister, ensuring every plate was full of the finest baked goods. Blue and orange lights near the stage flickered on and off, while DJ Pon-3 kept the party going strong with a playlist of Ponytone-inspired remixes.

"Excellent," cried Luna, bobbing her head up and down. "This new music is most excellent! Why did we not have this millennia ago?"

Celestia watched her sister with a fond smile. "Because the unicorns hadn't invented the right equipment yet. You'd be surprised at how much the Guild of Musicians fought them on it."

This was often how it ended up for a Princess like Luna or Celestia. They were simply too large for such events, even though they wanted nothing more than to participate in the fun like everypony else. Luna had learned it the hard way when she visited Ponyville on her first Nightmare Night. It was better to match their subjects' expectations and stay aloof than to try to mingle on their level.

But even so, Celestia took vicarious pleasure in watching Twilight dance with Fluttershy. Nopony would ever call that Princess and her new wife intimidating. Their smiles were so sincere as they held each other, twirling around and flapping their wings to occasionally float up into the air.

Celestia had heard stories about how skittish Fluttershy was in public, but she was more interested in Twilight's reaction. To see her protégé this happy, this content, was nothing short of miraculous.

"Quite the charming couple, don't you think?" Celestia turned to see one of the decorative vines near her table slither up and sprout a pair of yellow eyes. "It's like watching some filly play with a pair of her favorite dolls." Discord's face sprouted out of the vine and turned to somepony out of view. His paw materialized holding a plushie in familiar colors. "Yes, kids! Only $29.99 for this limited-edition Princess Twilight Sparkle, now with Married Fluttershy! Order now while supplies last!"

 _One day I'll learn who he's talking to when he does that_ , Celestia reflected, but she kept up her pleasant smile in his presence. Which was difficult, considering her memories of the terrible days when he alone ruled Equestria.

"So…" Discord grinned while the vine morphed into the rest of his usual form, complete with his oddly somber tuxedo and white gloves. He lounged on the table where Celestia and Luna sat, paying no attention to the shocked expressions of the nearby guests. "Were you surprised, my dear Celestia?"

"Surprised?" Celestia shook her head and took a sip from her tall glass of cider. "Not at all. Everything went off without a hitch—and for a wedding that involves a Princess, that's quite an accomplishment."

Discord chuckled and snapped his fingers. A glass of cider appeared in his own paw. He took a long drink, draining the glass itself while leaving the cider as a frozen solid. As he tossed the solid cider onto the floor, the god of chaos shot Celestia a sly smile.

"Of course it went well," he replied. "I ensured it."

Celestia stared. "May I ask how?"

"Oh, please, Celly." Discord pressed both paws to his chest, wearing a look of faux innocence. "Did you forget? There's no one—and I mean _no one_ —who can spread the chaos around like _moi_. And if anything else dared to try it on the wedding of my _best friend Fluttershy_ …" His voice trailed off into a growl, which set Celestia back. She had never seen him quite this worked up before. Disappointed, but never truly angry.

"That's my present to her," he continued, calming down after a moment. "The gift of a boring, perfectly arranged, no fuss, no muss wedding day. No sinister shapeshifters or evil storms. Just the boring married life from here on out."

 _Bravo, Fluttershy_. Celestia was impressed at how she could tame any creature, great or small. Even a creature as unusual as Discord.

"Well," she said, "some might consider a married life to be an adventure all by itself."

"Which reminds me..." Discord leapt up from the table, landing in a chair that appeared next to Celestia, squeezing him in between her and Luna. "When are _we_ ever going to tie the knot, Celly? I'm sure I could get you to unleash a truly spectacular solar flare on our honeymoon." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Luna stamped her hoof onto the table. "Hold your tongue! That is my sister to whom you speak!"

"Why, Princess Luna, I didn't even see you there!" Discord spun his head around a few times, ending on a smug grin that faced her. "Don't you have a moon made of cheese to raise or something?"

"It's only a rumor that the moon is made of cheese—!"

Before she could finish, Discord snapped his fingers and said, "Better check again."

"Discord, please." Celestia nodded at the crowd of ponies on the dance floor. "Let's not do this now. It's such a pleasant evening and you deserve credit for helping to keep it pleasant."

"Yes, I do, don't I?" Discord slithered back from Luna. "It's _so_ nice to be appreciated for my talents, it really is." He laughed and stood up from the chair, bowing as he backed away from the table. "Well, have fun, you two. I'll go and see if I can't scare that old goat working in the Royal Gardens."

As he vanished in a burst of light, Celestia shook her head with a chuckle. She winked at Luna and turned back to watch the festivities.

Yes, she decided, this truly was an excellent wedding. One of the better ones that she could recall.

She settled into her chair and continued to watch Twilight and Fluttershy as they took a break and enjoyed some cake off to the side. Fluttershy giggled as Twilight forced a piece into her mouth, and then everypony around them was laughing…

* * *

Fluttershy couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed herself so much. Exhausted and elated, she slumped against Twilight's shoulder at the main dinner table, still tasting the sweet frosting of wedding cake and the rich flavor of Applejack's finest cider. Her wedding dress was a bit rumpled from all the dancing, but Rarity had assured her that'd be all right. After all, the wedding dress was to be worn only once and then preserved as the finest memento—or so she'd heard anyway.

As the guests began to leave and the cleaning staff came to clear away the tables, Fluttershy spotted a small top hat dashing through the crowd of ponies. She wasn't surprised when she saw Spike appear, though she did wonder when he'd gotten a large cider stain on the front of his cute tuxedo.

"I hope you guys have had enough fun for one night," said the baby dragon, holding up a clipboard and a quill. "Your carriage has just arrived. It'll take you to the train station and from there you'll be able to rest until you reach Ponyville." As he spoke, he ticked off a list of items on his clipboard. "Lyra and Bon Bon said they'd help you get packed, so by the time you get home, you'll be able to go right into your honeymoon. With any luck, you should be in Las Pegasus by this time tomorrow…"

Twilight chuckled as she waved at her little brother. "I'm getting tired just thinking about it. Why don't you spare me the details and I'll deal with things as they come along, okay?"

"Huh." Spike looked up from his clipboard with a snide little grin. "Never thought I'd hear those words from you, Twilight."

"Well, call it a personal experiment." She reached over and wrapped her foreleg around Fluttershy's shoulders, giving her a light, loving squeeze. "I'm trying to be more open-minded now that I'm somepony's wife."

Fluttershy turned to her with a teasing smile. "Just somepony?"

"I meant, somepony _special_." Another squeeze around the shoulders. "Perhaps the most special somepony in the whole wide world."

"Besides Rarity," Spike muttered, but Fluttershy could tell by his smile that he wasn't upset. She added a smile of her own as she patted him on the head.

But the pleasantries had to come to an end. Twilight nudged Fluttershy off her shoulder as they got up from the table. Fluttershy knew that her hooves would be sore the next day from all that dancing, but she didn't mind. She had all the momentum of joy running through her veins. She felt as light and free as a Breezie, ready for anything.

So many wonderful memories crossed her mind as she and Twilight headed for the other end of the pavilion. She'd never seen her father smile at her quite like that, nor did she remember Rainbow Dash ever being that tender when she hugged her at the reception. Fluttershy hoped to see more of that tenderness from her friends and family when Spike and Rarity got their wedding plans in order—and she was sure it wouldn't be long if she knew Rarity.

Minutes later, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Spike stood around the newlyweds while their sterling silver carriage waited. Hugs and nuzzles were exchanged, along with many tears—mostly from Rarity and Pinkie.

"Have the best time, darlings!" said Rarity, squeezing Twilight so hard that her eyes bulged. "I really mean it!"

"I'm… sure you do!" Twilight gasped and extricated herself from the unicorn's embrace. "Whew!" She turned and smiled at Spike. "Um, about those papers I gave you…"

"Already stamped and mailed."

Twilight's face lit up. "No problems with the notary?"

"Nope!" He jumped up and gave her a hug around the neck. "It's all taken care of!"

Twilight grinned and hugged him back. "Thank you! You're the best assistant ever!"

Fluttershy watched them for a moment, trying to work out what they meant. She didn't recall seeing Twilight with any paperwork while they were preparing for the wedding. But she didn't have long to think before Applejack came up and nuzzled her.

"Now, don't you fret, Fluttershy," said the farm pony, having changed out of her dress and back into her familiar hat. "I'll make sure me an' Apple Bloom take good care of all your critters while you're away."

"That means so much to me, Applejack." Fluttershy hugged her again. "And tell Angel not to worry. I'll bring him back something nice from our trip."

Applejack laughed. Fluttershy sighed as she turned to Twilight, who watched her with a happy, patient smile. "I think I'm ready."

"Me, too," said Twilight. She turned and waved at her friends as she mounted the steps to the carriage. "Goodbye, everypony! We'll see you in a week!"

"Bye!" came the chorus of replies, followed by a sea of waving hooves.

Then along came a bouncing mane as Pinkie Pie leapt over Rainbow Dash's head. Her eyes widened as she screamed, " _And don't forget us_!"

"We won't!" Fluttershy called back, right before stepping into the carriage with Twilight. She waved even after the guard pony standing next to the crowd shut the door and whistled to the driver.

The carriage rolled forward, drawn by three volunteers from the Royal Guard. Twilight settled back on the velvet cushions with a sigh and removed her crown.

"Shy," said Twilight, groaning as she slumped against her wife, "promise me I won't have to wear _this_ for at least another month. It made my mane itch all throughout the reception!"

Fluttershy nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

"Mm, thanks." Twilight tried to look up at her, but her eyes were drooping shut.

"It's okay if you want to take a short nap." Fluttershy patted her head and pulled her close to her chest. "I'll wake you when we get to the station."

"If I do fall asleep, I don't think I'll wake up for a long time."

"Then I'll carry you onto the train myself!" Fluttershy's chest swelled with pride, imagining herself as the star relay flier at the Equestrian Games. Even as tired as she was, she felt like she could achieve anything. "Anything for my Princess!"

"Please don't call me your Princess," Twilight groaned. She blinked and snuggled deeper into Fluttershy's forelegs. "I'd rather be your Twily."

"You'll always be my Twily." Fluttershy rested her head atop Twilight's and closed her eyes. A nap _did_ sound inviting, and she was positive the guards would wake them up once they arrived…


	23. Fun and Loving in Las Pegasus

**Twenty-Three – Fun and Loving in Las Pegasus**

They were somewhere around the edge of the San Palomino Desert when the magic began to take hold. Twilight clapped her hooves with glee when she glanced up at the sky from their carriage, now moving at a slower pace with all their luggage—gathered during the stopover in Ponyville—attached to the back. Above the golden sands, up high in the clear blue sky, was a gleam. A faint shimmer of light that only an experienced magic-user would notice. The tingle she got down her spine meant that the real magic was about to begin.

"Hey, Shy." Twilight rubbed her hoof into the napping wife's back. "Wake up, Fluttershy. You don't want to miss this!"

"Mm… huh?" Fluttershy turned over in her seat, holding her hoof to the mouth as she let out the sweetest, tiniest yawn. "Twilight, what is it?"

"Lean out the window with me. You've got to see this!"

Fluttershy blinked. Then she scooted over to Twilight, her expression halfway between sleepy and suspicious. Twilight leaned back to let her poke her muzzle out the window, watching her take a deep breath of fresh air.

"Um, Twilight, what am I looking for?"

Twilight could barely keep still, she was so excited. "Don't worry. You'll see it…"

"Um…" Fluttershy's tail swished back and forth. "Is it a cactus flower?"

"Nope!"

"Oh! Is it that cute armadillo?"

Twilight laughed. "Nope!"

"Then what—"

Her voice trailed off into a sudden squeak. Twilight had to duck to avoid being hit in the head as Fluttershy's wings suddenly bolted out, almost filling up the carriage. When she heard her new wife's squeal, Twilight snuck a quick peek from the side of the window.

That shimmer of light she'd spotted wasn't any mere trick of the sun. It sprouted a pair of translucent blue wings, refracting the sunlight as it wafted through the currents. And following it was a long, vibrant, pulsing trail of fellow living lights.

The sky was full of a long, shimmering parade of butterflies. Hundreds of thousands of the lovely winged creatures, all swooping and tumbling through the open air like acrobats. A whole aurora of multicolored hues, from pastel pink and baby blue to chartreuse and ochre. The sight was nowhere near the intensity of a sonic rainboom—and Rainbow Dash had pulled off a spectacular one at their wedding—but it was breathtaking nonetheless.

"Oh, Twilight! Twilight, look!" Fluttershy was waving both forelegs, leaning all the way through the open window to marvel at the display. "Up there! It's him! It's really him! _The_ Butterfly Monarch!"

It impressed Twilight that Fluttershy could spot the little fellow at such a distance. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from below her seat and raised them to the sky.

Sure enough, hovering in his own little space, was a large butterfly about the size of a robin. His black-spotted orange wings flapped slowly and gracefully, yet he kept pace with the rest of his entourage. And though it was hard to make out even with the binoculars, Twilight thought she spotted a tiny crown resting on his head. Probably pony-made, given how similar it looked to her own tiara.

"His Majesty Lepidopteron the Seventeenth," Twilight recited while she watched. Even while watching this natural beauty, she could still see the words on the pages of the _Royal Bestiary as Composed by Star-Swirl the Bearded_ back home. "One of the oldest butterflies in existence, he shepherds the Great Butterfly Migration with every change of the seasons—"

"And protects them from all kinds of predators!" Fluttershy finished, wearing the biggest grin. She turned to Twilight, blushing as she added, "I… I have the same book."

"I know you do, sweetheart." Twilight put away her binoculars and slid her hooves around her wife's waist, cuddling her from behind. Not even a three-hour carriage ride from Ponyville could get rid of the flowery scent in her lover's mane. "I made plans just before we left. You've got three surprises in store on our honeymoon. This butterfly migration is just the beginning."

"Twilight, you didn't have to do that."

"I know."

Fluttershy's ears drooped. "Pony feathers, I feel awful. I didn't think to get you anything!"

"You don't have to, Shy." Twilight bent down to kiss the side of her neck, smiling against the mare's coat. "Having you with me, on our very first vacation together, is all I need from you."

Fluttershy squeaked, but it wasn't her usual terrified squeak. Twilight could see the smile on her face and then she was kissing her again, up and down both cheeks, luxuriating in her aroma and the warmth of her hooves on her back.

They fell against each other on the seat, snuggling in close. Twilight could hardly contain her joy at the sensation and she knew it'd only get better once they reached their hotel room. But for the moment, she was happy to sit with her beloved, staring at the window as they followed the endless trail of butterflies through the empty desert.

* * *

Las Pegasus was a delight for the eyes, a cornucopia of neon-light signage and tropical resorts. Gleaming silver towers reached up to the sky, surrounded by pristine white columns and palm trees. From their carriage window, Twilight and Fluttershy observed the hundreds of ponies out walking the streets under the afternoon sun. Some of them wore the fake antennae and wings of Butterfly Migration watchers, but most wore tropical shirts and sun visors.

Even from inside the carriage, Twilight could hear the _cha-ching!_ of somepony winning at a slot machine from inside a nearby casino and the groan of sore losers at a game of Pegasus Hold 'Em. She wasn't much for gaming—she knew far too much about the laws of probability to enjoy a good game of chance—but she didn't mind. The best part about their honeymoon destination was that it had so many options, like dinner and a show, a weekend at the spa, or drinks by the pool. Hopefully, they'd have enough time to enjoy all three.

Soon, the carriage rolled to a stop in front of a fine pink-and-white hotel, which was squat on one side but tapered into a magnificent skyscraper on the other. In bold neon letters over the front doors were the words _Cherry Flamingo Hotel_.

Twilight smiled at the gray stallion in the red jacket who came running forward to open the carriage door. He bowed his head and extended his hoof. "Your Highness, welcome to the Cherry Flamingo. We hope you and your consort enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Twilight slid a teasing smile at Fluttershy. "Well, come along… consort."

"Yes, Your Highness," said Fluttershy with a naughty giggle.

Honestly, the titles were so ridiculous to Twilight's ears that she couldn't stop from laughing all the way to the hotel entrance. She remembered to hand off a pair of bits to the gray stallion, whose smile only grew wider as he began to unload their luggage.

Inside the lobby, the Cherry Flamingo was no less opulent. The pink-and-white motif covered every surface, from carpet to ceiling, with white gold furnishings on every countertop, tabletop, and windowsill that Twilight could detect. Bellhops in red jackets pushed along their luggage-filled carts, their grunts mingling with the excited chatter from other newly-arrived guests. Twilight felt like she was wasting a hundred bits just by walking inside. But that was part of the appeal, she supposed, and continued to lead Fluttershy toward the front desk.

One or two ponies turned around at the sight of the royal couple, but without her crown or fancy dress, Twilight was just another tourist. Of course, the bystanders were probably taking note of the way she and Fluttershy walked side-by-side, wearing blissful smiles. Las Pegasus was a popular destination for newlyweds, second only to the luxury suites of Canterlot itself.

"Welcome to the Cherry Flamingo," said a navy blue mare behind the front desk. She patted her gray mane, taking pride in her coiffure. As soon as Twilight approached, she leaned in and added in a conspiratorial whisper, "We're certainly no strangers to hosting discreet royalty and will do our best to ensure your stay is a pleasant one, Mrs. Sparkle."

The mare's voice sent a shiver through Twilight's wings. For years, she'd always been _Miss Sparkle_ , but now she was a proper _Mrs._ When she glanced at Fluttershy, she noted the sly look her wife's face and bumped her in the flank for her trouble.

"Thank you," said Twilight, regaining her composure. "I already paid the deposit for our room. How much do I owe for checking in?"

The concierge glanced down at her notepad on the table. Then her face lit up in a pleasant smile. "Oh, not to worry, ma'am! It seems that your room has already been paid in full!"

"Really? By who?"

"I should say, Your Highness," a cultured voice said from behind, "by _whom_."

The two newlyweds spun around, where Fancy Pants stood waiting. He smiled as he adjusted his monocle, as if to say, _Why yes, it really is me because I shift my monocle quite a lot._

"My dear ladies, it's the most amazing coincidence!" The gentlecolt bowed his head toward each mare. "Here I was, on assignment for Her Majesty Princess Luna, when I should happen to learn about the upcoming honeymoon of Twilight Sparkle and her beloved! I said to myself, 'Surely, old sport, you can afford to show a little generosity for the happy couple.' After all, it wasn't so long ago that you required my help."

"You didn't have to do that," said Twilight. "I was prepared to pay for everything."

"Allow me this courtesy, Princess." The older stallion put a comforting hoof on her shoulder, his eyes warm and pleading. "It was because of my duty that I couldn't attend your wedding, though Fleur's letter said it was a marvelous event. So consider this favor as a belated present."

Twilight smiled. "Well, how can we say no to that?"

Meanwhile, Fluttershy glanced around the hotel lobby. "Oh, dear. I hope your assignment here isn't _too_ dangerous."

"Not at all," Fancy Pants replied. He glanced to the right, where the grand staircase stood. "As a matter of fact, here comes my assignment now."

They turned toward the staircase, where a brown earth pony was descending. The green raincoat and hat he wore was a bit conspicuous, but not nearly as much as the bright red mane and beard he had. And as if that wasn't suspicious enough, he had a pair of saddlebags that were almost dragging along the floor, bulging with heavy loads. It spoke highly of the earth pony's strength that he was able to walk so casually down the stairs.

"I feel like I've seen him somewhere before," Fluttershy remarked. She huddled against Twilight for security. "Don't you?"

"Yes, now that you mention it…" Twilight examined the fellow. "But where?"

"Watch closely." Fancy Pants smoothed back his mane as he stepped forward. "You'll find out soon enough."

The two mares exchanged glances as the gentlecolt intercepted the shady stallion at the foot of the staircase. Fancy Pants lifted his hoof in a genteel wave, catching the other pony's eye.

"Ah! Just the fellow I was looking for!" Fancy Pants extended his hoof for a shake. "Dr. Caballeron, I presume?"

"I beg your pardon?" said the stallion in a rough foreign accent. "I believe you must be mistaken, Mister…?"

"Fancy Pants. Sir Fancy Pants of Her Majesty's Secret Service." The gentlecolt bowed his head, moving his hoof against the fellow's beard as he did. "Oh, good heavens! Did you know your beard is sagging? Must be a terrible facial condition."

"Y-yes." The stallion tugged his beard back up and turned away. "Yes, very unfortunate. Good day!"

Of course, it took more than that to dissuade the elite. Twilight watched in admiration as Fancy Pants kept pace with the stallion, extending his aura into the nearest saddlebag. "My good fellow, are you positive I can't help you with those? You seem rather fatigued with such a load on your back!"

The stallion shook his head and reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow. As he did, he pushed his hat back, just far enough to reveal a dark brown mane below the brim. Fancy Pants let out a whistle as he used his magic to pull the hat—and the wig—free from the culprit's head.

When that happened, half a dozen "tourists" suddenly removed their hats and saddlebags, revealing themselves to be unicorns and pegasi. Golden badges emerged as they surrounded Fancy Pants and his prey, shouting in loud voices for the would-be thief to " _Get down! Get down now!_ " Twilight shared a concerned frown with Fluttershy as Dr. Caballeron, caught at his game, dropped onto the floor and raised his front hooves into the air.

As he did, the saddlebags jostled, spilling out a river of golden bits onto the carpet. Everypony watched the events suddenly ignored the hapless fugitive being hoof-cuffed and focused on the free money just lying there. And while some ponies were thinking to themselves, _Well, I'll just help myself provided nopony else is looking_ , Fancy Pants stepped in with his horn lit up. His magic aura reached out and scooped the fallen bits back into their saddlebags, now pried loose from Caballeron's flanks.

"Well, well." Fancy Pants grinned as he floated the two bulging saddlebags into the air. "Looks like somepony was verylucky at the gaming tables today." He shot a quiet smile at his fellow secret agents. "Then again, perhaps not _that_ lucky. My good fellows, if you'd be so kind as to escort the doctor off the premises…"

"Right away, sir," said one of the plainclothes guards. Two of them grabbed Caballeron from below his forelegs, using magic to hold him in place as they escorted him out of the lobby. The guests standing around broke out into a series of murmurs as they watched all this take place, with some eyes still wistfully tracking the saddlebags full of bits being carried away by the police.

Twilight shook her head, trying to process the sudden event she'd just witnessed. Then she realized that her tail was swishing very fast—or rather, somepony else was moving it for her. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted Fluttershy cowering under her tail, much like Rarity did when confronted with some of her biggest idols.

"It's all right, Shy." Twilight tried to channel Cadance's soothing voice as she used her magic to pull Fluttershy back onto her feet. "I'm sure he won't be hurting anypony else for a while."

"But Twilight, he's from the Daring Do novels!" Fluttershy huddled against her, shivering until Twilight draped one wing over her back. "W-what if other villains like Ahuizotl show up, too?"

Twilight considered how unlikely that was. After all, Ahuizotl was more the type to steal a rare artifact from a Saddle Arabian castle or take over the world with an ancient spell than steal bits from a Las Pegasus hotel. But she knew it wouldn't be much comfort to Fluttershy, so she said instead, "Well, if he does, then it's just as likely that Daring Do herself will show up to stop him. She always has before!"

"Oh." Fluttershy's lips curved into a tiny, almost embarrassed smile. "R-right."

"Come on." Giving her a light nuzzle, Twilight led her wife away from the front desk. "Our suite should be ready. We'll settle down for a while and then we'll go to the spa." She winked as they headed up the staircase. "And then, who knows? Maybe we'll see some more of the Great Butterfly Migration, too."

"Oh, yes!" Fluttershy threw her hooves around Twilight, hugging her tight. "Thank you again, Twily. This is going to be the best week ever!"

"You bet it will." Twilight paused for a quick kiss before heading up the stairs again.

* * *

As he wiped the sweat from his brow—and looked in the nearby mirror to see that his mane was still perfectly in place—Fancy Pants flashed an easy grin. The assignment had been far easier than he'd anticipated. He'd been prepared for ending up with a torn-up suit and several bruises if it meant bringing Caballeron to justice once more.

He hung around the concierge, watching as the undercover guards escorted their prisoner into the chariot outside. Fancy Pants had been sure to slip a few golden bits toward the concierge as a silent apology for all the commotion. After all, who'd want to frequent a well-known hotel if there was a good chance of being robbed by a known criminal—or worse?

"If it's not too much trouble," said Fancy Pants, turning his grin toward the concierge, "might I borrow some stationery and a quill? I've got a few urgent letters to send out."

"Yes, of course." The concierge slid him several sheets of paper and a pristine white quill. "Anything for a Platinum-level guest."

"Splendid." Fancy Pants accepted the writing materials and crossed the lobby. He took a seat at the small bureau near the staircase, which sat out of view from most of the ponies who passed in and out of the hotel. Privacy was essential for this task.

The first letter he wrote was short and simple:

 _Your Majesties,_

 _It gives me great pleasure to inform you that Dr. Caballeron's stay at the Cherry Flamingo was mercifully brief. Consequently, he has been persuaded to change venues and now enjoys the hospitality of the local police._

 _Ever your faithful servant,_

 _F.P._

As he sealed up the scroll and laid it aside, Fancy Pants heard a pair of high-pitched giggles coming down the staircase. He glanced up, expecting to see a pack of rambunctious fillies on vacation. Instead, he caught a glimpse of lavender and yellow hooves and wings.

The familiar faces of Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy soon appeared, neither one noticing the gentlecolt sitting below them. They trotted together in perfect time, smiling without a care in the world. It didn't surprise Fancy Pants in the least when he saw them turn right at the bottom of the stairs, heading straight for the hotel spa and pool. Even from here, while facing that direction, he could smell the faint aroma of mint leaf oil and shampoo.

"May nothing give you ladies trouble here," said Fancy Pants under his breath, feeling pride well up in his heart. He felt vindicated for having thought to pay for their honeymoon suite.

With such positive feelings brimming inside, he turned back to the writing desk and began to compose his second letter.

 _My dearest Fleur,_

 _I have said it a dozen times before, but I must once again apologize for having to leave Canterlot so abruptly—and right before the royal wedding! I have, fortunately, made the acquaintance of the happy couple right here in Las Pegasus and passed on my regards._

 _Now that my assignment is completed, I wonder if you might consider moving ahead our plans for a lovers' getaway to Fillydelphia. The manager at the Lipizzaner Hotel said he'd give me a discount for three nights and I'm sure I could rely on my new friends Sky Sonnet and Posey to give us some tips for sightseeing…_

* * *

Fluttershy toweled off her mane, taking her time as she got out of the bath. Every inch of her coat felt clean and fresh, and while she didn't know what brand shampoo the spa ponies had used for her mane and tail, she made a mental note to ask for the name before she left. No doubt Rarity would love to try it herself.

Normally, Fluttershy would've felt bad about missing her weekly spa date with her best friend, but the circumstances were different. She grinned when she felt a pair of hooves reach around her waist and a familiar daisy scent tickled her nose.

"You look amazing, Shy," said Twilight Sparkle. Her coat was still damp from the bath, but that didn't bother Fluttershy in the slightest. "How did I get so lucky to find somepony like you?"

"We have Rarity and Spike to thank for that." Fluttershy turned around, still holding Twilight's hooves as she faced her wife— _her wife_ , the words rang through her head. It sounded too good to be true. "A-and you, too, of course!" She blushed, picturing Twilight at the picnic, in her home on Nightmare Night, and up in the balloon—right before the crash. "I-I mean, if you hadn't followed through on dating me, I don't think I'd ever find the courage to be your special somepony."

Twilight nodded. "I know. But don't forget, you're braver in ways that nopony else expects." She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Fluttershy on the forehead. "And that's something I'll always treasure about you."

Fluttershy let out a tiny sigh and rested in her wife's hooves. She wanted to stay there forever, but the rumble in her stomach said otherwise.

"Right then," said Twilight. She stepped aside and nodded toward the hall, which led back to the hotel lobby. "It's time for a night on the town."

* * *

Dinner was being served at a popular restaurant called Destrier, which specialized in exotic and spicy dishes prepared by the chefs of nearby Applewood. Fluttershy dug into her meal with relish, enjoying the smoked apple flavor of her entrée. Twilight giggled as she floated a cup of strawberry wine to her lips, taking a light sip.

What made this restaurant the perfect destination was the fact that it was so close to the path of the butterfly migration. Fluttershy took frequent breaks from her dinner to look beyond the restaurant's patio and marvel at the amazing critters flying through the air. And she wasn't the only pony to notice. Tourists up and down the boulevard stopped and looked up at the sky, taking photos and watching the migration with big smiles. Even with all the light pollution coming from the neon signs, it couldn't drown out the soft glow of the butterflies.

"I wish I'd heard about this sooner," said Twilight, now turning to look up at the swarm. "I would have definitely come butterfly-watching with you before, Shy."

Fluttershy wiped her mouth with a napkin. "It's okay, Twilight. If it helps, you're much a better companion for this than Rainbow Dash."

"I've been meaning to ask. How _did_ you convince her to come along that one time?"

"Oh, well, you see…" Rubbing at her mane, Fluttershy glanced away, focusing on the departing butterflies instead. "I didn't talk her into it. I just…"

Twilight eyed her, wearing a curious smirk. "You just what?"

Meanwhile, Fluttershy sank into her mane for safety. "I might've threatened to start crying…"

"Really? How?"

"Like this." Fluttershy turned away for a moment, putting herself in the right state of mind. Then she turned back with pouting lips and fake tears welling up in her eyes.

Twilight giggled and reached out to pat her hoof. "Fluttershy, you are too much!" Her face softened as her eyes fell half-shut, stirring up a warm tingle in Fluttershy's stomach. "But to be fair, I don't think I'd be able to resist that cute little face either."

Closing her eyes, Fluttershy luxuriated in the sound of her new wife's voice, especially when she said things like _cute little face_. She could listen to Twilight talk for hours—in fact, she'd done that as a friend for years. But this was different. Better, really. She could listen to Twilight's warm and encouraging voice all night long.

"And how is everything, dear ladies?" The flowery voice came from the mouth of a silver stallion in a red coat, balancing a tray of drinks on his back. His voice and manners reminded Fluttershy of that head waiter at Le Abreuvoir—she thought his name was Garçon. He stood out in her mind only because of how many times he'd waited on her and Rarity when they came for lunch.

"Very well, thank you," said Twilight. She dropped her napkin onto her plate. "I think I'm finished, to be honest." She slid a pleasant smile toward Fluttershy. "How about you?"

"Oh, yes." Fluttershy felt a twinge of guilt when she looked down at her half-eaten meal. When she saw the hint of a tremor in the waiter's cheek, she rushed to add, "Oh, but it _was_ delicious! I'm so sorry I didn't finish. I was distracted…" She waved her hoof at the mesmerizing swarm of butterflies drifting overhead.

The waiter returned a gracious smile. "Of course, Madame. Perfectly understandable. You chose well to visit our city at this time of the year." Even as he spoke, he used one of his rear legs to kick a small cart forward and began to move their dishes and silverware onto it. "Now, can I interest you in looking at our dessert menu? Our special tonight is the _crème caramel_ with a ginger coating and a strawberry on top."

Even with a full stomach, it sounded irresistible to Fluttershy. But when she looked over at Twilight, she caught a mischievous gleam in her eye. She remembered that sleepy-eyed look from their previous dates.

It usually meant a night of passion or poetry—or both—was about to follow.

"I think we'll pass," Fluttershy told the waiter. She fought the urge to blush while he was watching. After all, she wasn't loud or crass like Rainbow Dash could be sometimes.

The waiter smiled and backed away with his dish-laden cart. "Of course, Madame. I'll be back with your bill in a moment."

As soon as he turned away, Twilight leaned over the table and grabbed Fluttershy's hoof. "I realize it's a bit forward to say this, but there's something that married couples usually do on their honeymoon trip." For a second, she lost that confidence, becoming the cute and awkward librarian Fluttershy had fallen in love with. "I mean, you don't have to do it tonight. I mean, i-it's entirely up to you, Shy. But, you know, if you want…" She ended on a weak smile. "I'm ready."

The heat that stirred inside Fluttershy's chest—and below it—made her reach for the glass of strawberry wine and take a quick sip. As she quenched her sudden thirst, she took hold of Twilight's hoof with both of her own.

"I trust you, Twilight," she whispered, even though logic told her that nopony else would be interested in their conversation. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

Another adorable smile emerged as Twilight settled back into her chair, radiating waves of joy. "Oh, Shy. My brave little pegasus." Under the table, one of her rear legs reached out to tickle Fluttershy's flank, making her sit up straight. "I still can't believe we're actually married, you know? It's like some kind of a dream."

Memories of flying alongside her Princess, wrestling with her in the clouds, sent a light shiver up Fluttershy's spine. She bent down and kissed Twilight's hoof, not caring who was watching.

"I guess that's all right, then. I think we have the best dreams together."

* * *

The honeymoon suite at the Cherry Flamingo was as opulent as any guest room in the Royal Palace, decorated in pearl-white with scarlet and viridian furnishings. Twilight collapsed onto the crimson-quilted bed, sighing as she nuzzled what had to be the softest pillow she'd ever enjoyed. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to bask in the luxury. After planning a wedding and surviving a balloon crash, she supposed she was entitled to a few comforts.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy sat on the foot of the bed, reading through a brochure. "It says here that the pillows are stuffed with _real_ pegasus feathers!"

"What?" Twilight's eyes snapped open as she stared down at the pillow—and the nightmarish contents inside. "Why would anypony want that?"

Fluttershy turned and smiled over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Twilight. It's a very common practice." Her wings shivered as she turned all the way around, dropping the brochure onto the floor. "When a pegasus sheds their old feathers to let new ones grow in, they sometimes collect the old ones for decorations or pillow stuffing." A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she added, "A-and sometimes it's a sign of… intimacy."

Twilight blinked. "Really? How so?"

"Well, sometimes…" Fluttershy giggled as she crawled over to Twilight's side. "When a pegasus really loves somepony, they'll make a pillow out of their old feathers and give it to their special somepony as a present." She ducked her head against Twilight's shoulder. "But it's only an ancient Cloudsdale tradition. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"I…" Twilight worked her mouth, trying to organize her thoughts. Maybe, upon further review, the practice wasn't _that_ bad. At the very least, it did seem like an economical way to get rid of her old feathers.

 _Not to mention, there's something adorable about watching Fluttershy explain something_. Twilight had felt a little giddy whenever she saw Fluttershy sitting down and reading a book or a magazine—or in this case, a brochure. She had the most absorbed expression while she perused the text. It was the cutest thing ever!

As she patted her wife's mane, Twilight said, "It's okay, Shy. I guess I didn't realize how much it meant." She leaned down and kissed her cheek. "And if you ever want a pillow from me, you only have to ask."

Fluttershy lifted her head with a triumphant smile. "I'd love it!" She threw her hooves around Twilight and squeezed herself into her chest. "Thank you, Twily."

Twilight giggled and kissed her again. And again. Soon, she was kissing Fluttershy up and down her face, losing herself in the other pony's warm coat and silky hair. The shiver of her wings under Twilight's hoof made her heart throb with joy.

Fluttershy sighed and planted a kiss of her own against Twilight's jaw, delicate as ever. "Um, Twilight?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Sh-should we…?" The adorable pegasus resting in her hooves swallowed. "Should we go straight to bed? T-together, I mean."

At last, the moment of truth. Twilight had been anticipating and dreading this for so long. It was a passion that she'd felt for only two ponies, but she'd never gone all the way with Flash Sentry. Technically, she and Fluttershy had given each other such passion, but it was only through a shared dreamscape, where fear and anxiety couldn't touch them until they woke up.

It had felt real. But looking now at Fluttershy's curious frown, Twilight had to wonder how this night would compare.

 _You're overthinking it, darling_ , said Rarity's voice, unbidden and oddly timed for the occasion. _Decide what you want and then let it happen._

"Okay," said Twilight, both to Rarity's advice and to the lovely mare sitting in front of her. Then, when she considered her new wife, she got an idea and grinned. "But you go first, sweetheart."

Fluttershy smiled and reached out to hug Twilight. Their lips met in a furious kiss, leaving all their usual hang-ups behind. Twilight moaned as Fluttershy tangled her hooves into the back of her mane, caressing and massaging her scalp with her gentle touch. Twilight fell limp into the pegasus's grip, using her magic to levitate both of them into the air while she pushed the quilt and sheets away. They floated back down to the bed as Twilight levitated the covers over them, wrapping them up in cool silken sheets.

As Fluttershy continued to kiss her face, Twilight used her magic to reach for the light switch on the other side of the room. As the lights went out, her horn glowed, illuminating Fluttershy's tender face. That adorable, trusting smile…

This night was going to be magical.

* * *

In the darkness, there was a bump.

"Ouch!" a tiny voice squealed.

Twilight's horn lit up as she pulled back. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was too tight!"

"No…" Fluttershy whispered back, muffled under the covers. "I-it's all right. I don't mind."

"Shy, I'm really sorry. I thought you would enjoy the horn—"

"But I do, Twilight! It's just takes some getting used to, that's all."

"You're sure?" The light from Twilight's horn extinguished, leaving her confused expression hidden in the dark. "Remember, you know your limits better than me. Tell me what you'd like and I'll do it."

"Please, Twilight." Fluttershy chuckled as she pulled Twilight close. "It's fine. Let's try again."

Twilight nodded, still feeling unsure. But the confidence in her wife's voice was encouraging. She leaned in for another kiss and then slid down Fluttershy's chest, planting further kisses all the way…

* * *

Exhausted, Twilight's head fell back onto the pillow. She couldn't keep her magic going any longer. She had only enough strength left to use her aura to draw the curtains open, letting in a beam of moonlight into the room.

At long last, the honeymoon suite was quiet again. No more squeals or gasps for air. No more squeaking mattress. And the hum from Twilight's horn faded as well; the appendage was sore from all the stimulation it'd just been put through. She'd had no idea that unicorns could experience pleasure like that.

And when she considered the tingling in her wings, Twilight added, _Or pegasi, for that matter_.

Nestled against her was Fluttershy, cooing and panting with a delirious grin. Her mane was intertwined with Twilight's hair, drenched with sweat, but still fragrant with that wonderful shampoo they'd gotten at the spa. Fluttershy giggled as she rubbed one hoof around Twilight's chest, tracing tiny circles into her coat.

With a laugh, Twilight rolled over and kissed Fluttershy on the lips. They held each other for a moment, shuddering and happy under the silk bed sheets.

"I love you, wife," said Twilight, staring into the other mare's eyes.

Fluttershy smiled and leaned up to kiss Twilight on the tip of her horn. Right on that oh-so-sweet spot, sending waves of ecstasy running through her whole body. "I love you, too."

"I think the honeymoon's going pretty well so far, don't you?"

"Oh, _yes_." Fluttershy nuzzled Twilight's cheek, her tail swishing in delight. "I can't think of a more perfect day."

"Well, we've still got a whole week here." Twilight didn't want to let go, but she tried to push herself into a sitting position while still holding onto her beloved. "So, from here on, there are no more plans. Whatever you feel like doing, we'll do!"

Fluttershy blinked. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Twilight grinned. "I mean, I have plans for when we get back to Ponyville, but for now, it's just the two of us. So, anything you want, Shy. Just name it."

Fluttershy blinked again. "Is this one of the surprises you mentioned?"

"Not exactly." Twilight wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy's back, massaging her wings. "I knew the butterflies would be migrating this way, so I chose Las Pegasus for our honeymoon. But as the other surprises are waiting in Ponyville."

"Goodness!" Fluttershy blushed. "I can't believe the last time anypony gave me so many gifts! Twilight Sparkle, you're amazing!"

Twilight bent down to kiss the top of her head, savoring her scent. "No, you are. I'm just lucky to have you."

It was hard to imagine a more perfect moment: two ponies curled up under the sheets, sharing tiny kisses in the moonlight streaming through their hotel window. The desert air was cool as they lay quietly together, staring out at the neon lights and the cobblestone streets before drifting off to sleep.


	24. Beauty, Books, and Butterflies

**Twenty-Four – Beauty, Books, and Butterflies**

It had taken some coercion from Cherry Berry—whom Twilight had paid well in advance for the effort—but they'd finally convinced Fluttershy that, yes, riding a hot air balloon back to Ponyville was perfectly safe. Of course, Twilight still had to use her magic to pull her wife out from under the bed and hug her until she stopped shivering.

But now, up in the air, with only the clouds and the warm sun for company, Twilight understood her fear. It was too easy to relive the trauma of running into the storm, falling forever, crashing…

At least Twilight had been unconscious during the worst of it. She ached to think what poor Fluttershy was feeling as she tumbled out of the sky and landed in the Everfree Forest.

And then she had to pause and ask herself: why _did_ Fluttershy always seem to end up falling and screaming all the way down? The day of her cutie mark, the near-crash at the Wonderbolts Academy, the trip to Fillydelphia—she was always doomed to freeze up and fall. But why?

 _Because Sky Sonnet put the bar too high_ , a snide little voice inside her head answered.

Twilight understood that as well. That terror of failing to meet her elder's expectations. That was why she leaned over in the basket—careful not to hit Cherry Berry as she navigated the balloon—and rubbed at Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Eep—Twilight!" Fluttershy blushed when she spun around, summoning a courageous smile. "Oh, goodness, you startled me."

"I'm so sorry about that," said Twilight, meaning every word of it. She took her sweet pegasus into her forelegs, holding her close. "I feel bad I didn't tell you about the balloon, but honestly it's part of the next surprise."

Fluttershy sighed and nuzzled Twilight's neck. "You're right. I've always trusted you when I needed you the most. Like remember that time you did your juggling trick with my animals?"

Twilight giggled. "Or what about that time I helped sabotage your runaway walk with Photo Finish?"

"Thank goodness you did! I don't think I could've ever come clean with Rarity if not for that!"

They laughed and Twilight bent down to kiss her cheek. So far, this balloon ride was going a lot better than the last one she'd organized. No more magic storms lay ahead—at least, she hoped not. But even if they did, Twilight's confidence had been reinforced. She knew that, whatever happened, they'd face it together. Between Twilight's magic and what she liked to think of as Fluttershy's emergency flying skills, they'd persevere.

As she leaned into Twilight, Fluttershy poked her head up and glanced over the rim of the basket. Below them, the thick white clouds began to part as Cherry Berry steered them closer to their destination. It was midmorning, so the sun was high, illuminating every inch of the land beneath them. Twilight turned around, immediately picking out familiar details like the summit of the town hall, the schoolhouse, the stately exterior of Carousel Boutique, and the plowed fields of Sweet Apple Acres.

"What'd I tell you?" said Cherry Berry. Her hoof twisted a gauge around, bringing the balloon into a controlled descent. "Made it to Ponyville in one piece!"

Twilight grinned. "Yes, you definitely earned your bits today!"

"Goodness!" Fluttershy pointed at the town. "I wonder what's going on there?"

Those words made Twilight's heart skip a beat, but she took a deep breath to settle herself. She needed to keep on track for this next part, just like she'd planned.

When she looked down from the balloon, Twilight saw the familiar leafy top of the Golden Oaks Library. Her heart sang at the sight of her home—even more of a home than her palatial rooms in Canterlot. But what caught Fluttershy's attention was the commotion going on behind the library.

Ever since Twilight had moved in, there had been a small vacant lot behind the treehouse, with enough space to fit one or two small houses comfortably. When she'd asked Mayor Mare about it, the city official had mentioned something about residential zoning rules and a logistical error that had never been settled. The lot had stayed empty, as had the library, until Twilight had come to stay. A flat brown space that she'd never used, except for that one week she'd tried to start a garden and ending up uncovering a whole batch of Discord's plunderseeds.

Twilight still relished the look of embarrassment on his face when Fluttershy had flown up and demanded an apology from him. In front of the entire town.

But now, an entire crew of stallions and mares in hard hats and orange vests swarmed the lot. Twilight watched them pour in the concrete foundation and erect a wooden framework for a wide and curving building. The balloon was too high up for her to hear any hammers or drills, but she liked to imagine the sounds anyway. It was impressive enough to see so many locals hard at work, bringing one of her ideas into fruition.

"Twilight, are they supposed to be doing that?" asked Fluttershy. Her curiosity had overtaken her fear, as she now leaned out over the basket to watch the construction take place.

"Yes, Shy. Yes, they are." Twilight pulled her back from behind, wrapping her into another hug. "They just laid the foundation for the Golden Oaks Zoo."

"Th-th-the what?" Fluttershy spun around so fast that Twilight's forelegs were almost ripped out of her sockets. "The _what_?"

Twilight smiled, unable to keep from blushing now that the moment had finally arrived. "While I was still in the hospital, I exchanged a few letters with the Mayor. She agreed that Ponyville would benefit from all the tourists and revenue we'd get for an open-air petting zoo." She leaned in and pecked Fluttershy right on the nose. " _Your_ zoo, to be precise. Princess Fluttershy."

Fluttershy couldn't speak, except to let out a tiny adorable squeal. She squeezed Twilight in a near-lethal embrace, crushing all the air from her lungs despite the magic barrier she threw up at the last second. "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_! Twilight, this is the best thing ever!"

"You're… welcome…!" It hurt to laugh, but Twilight did so as she gently pushed her wife free. "And that's not all. I sent an additional request for an extension to the library. Specifically to the bedroom."

Cherry Berry laughed, but Fluttershy didn't. She was searching Twilight's face, her smile fading to a concerned frown. "Th-the bedroom? Why would—?"

"Because of the other set of papers I sent to Mayor Mare just before the wedding." Twilight's stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies—king-sized butterflies, if she had to guess. She could see the words perfectly in her mind, but as she looked at Fluttershy's anxious face, she was starting to wonder if the poor dear could handle so much news in one go. Hadn't she taken a big risk with the zoo? Couldn't this have waited?

 _No._ Fluttershy deserved the whole truth. She'd proven to Twilight that she was strong enough for anything, provided her one true love was there at her side.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy prompted. Her hoof rested on her wife's shoulder. "What other papers did you send?"

Letting out another deep breath, Twilight steeled herself. To forestall another hug attack, she drew Fluttershy into her hooves and kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing too big," she said into Fluttershy's ear. "Just a standard packet of adoption papers."

Fluttershy went absolutely still. Twilight went almost as quiet, except she could feel her heart pounding inside her ribcage, demanding an early release.

"Adoption…" Fluttershy blinked. Then her lips curved up into an enormous, heart-melting grin. "Oh, my…"

Twilight smiled back as she squeezed Fluttershy's hooves into her own. "You didn't think I'd forget about Phoenix because of our honeymoon, did you? When you told me about the promise you made to your aunt, I knew I had to do whatever it took to help you keep it."

"But it's such a big responsibility—"

"I know." Before Fluttershy could offer another protest, Twilight leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. Then she pulled back, letting her wife gasp for air while she added, "But I think I'd like to try it anyway. And I'm positive you're going to be a fantastic mother."

Another joyful squeal was all Fluttershy had to say about that. Twilight was starting to wonder if her new wife was going to be permanently glued to her belly from all the hugging when an air current rocked the balloon from side to side.

"Hold on!" said Cherry Berry. She stood on her hind legs, twisting gauges left and right. "We're coming in for a landing!"

The newlyweds held on tight to each other as the basket swayed back and forth. But watching Cherry Berry's quick and precise motions kept them confident. With sandbags deployed, the balloon came to a slow halt a few yards away from the library. Twilight breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the balloon hadn't caught on any of the branches growing out from the massive tree.

"Woo hoo!" somepony cheered. Twilight glanced out the basket in time to see Pinkie Pie bounding down the road for them. "I told ya guys they'd be here! Pinkie Sense strikes again!"

And there they were. Spike, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash came running up after Pinkie, all smiling and cheering as Fluttershy helped Twilight out of the balloon. She grinned when she felt Spike's scales rubbing into her coat and hugged him back.

"I hope your vacation was worth it," Spike said in a teasing growl, "because _we've_ been busy!"

"Yes, I can see!"

Rarity trotted forward, looking so very fashionable in her new scarf. "Oh, my dear Fluttershy! Congratulations! I can't believe your dream's finally coming true!"

Fluttershy nuzzled her. "I can hardly believe it myself!"

As she watched the two mares continue to chatter on, Twilight turned and saw Applejack smiling at her with half-shut eyes. "And what's that look supposed to mean, A.J.?"

"Ain't nothing, sugarcube." The farm pony tipped her hat back as she walked alongside Twilight, moving toward the pile of luggage that Cherry Berry was unloaded from the balloon. "I'm just mighty proud of ya, though. Taking in little Phoenix like that. I just know she'll be in good hooves."

"Yeah." Twilight was tempted to ask how Applejack had felt when she had to help raise her little sister after losing their parents, but she decided against it. Somehow, it felt wrong to disturb that warm and caring expression on her friend's face.

"So," Applejack continued, "when's that sweet little filly coming to town?"

"Not for another three months." When Twilight paused, she could finally hear the _thwack_ of hammers and the shouts of ponies hard at work nearby. She and Applejack turned toward the rising wooden structure that would one day become a zoo.

"Fortunately, we'll be busy enough that it'll seem like no time at all."

* * *

While it wasn't her first train ride, Phoenix Dawn was pretty nervous as she rode the Friendship Express to Ponyville. For one thing, it was her first trip without her Aunt Nimble or any of her other relatives. Instead, she was sitting in the Children's Car near the middle of the train, surrounded by a bunch of other fillies and colts. The compartment was noisy with their chatter and a few of them—mostly pegasi—were literally bouncing off the walls as the train chugged forward.

"Everypony!" Their supervisor, a chocolate brown mare with a pink mane, lifted her hoof up for silence. "I know you're all excited, but please take your seats. We'll be arriving in Ponyville very soon!"

 _Ponyville!_ The name sent a chill through Phoenix and she shifted deeper into her seat. She looked down at the flowery pair of saddlebags sitting on the floor beneath her. Everything she had brought from Fillydelphia was in there: her favorite blanket, a picture of Nimble Thimble, the hat she'd gotten from the zoo, some fruit snacks, and a scarf that her Aunt Posey had given her at the train station. She knew she wouldn't have to worry once she got to town, but that still made her uneasy.

She loved her cousin Fluttershy. How could she not, when Shy was so sweet and so awesome at flying? And now that she was married, she was a princess, too! And Phoenix was more than eager to be living with the one and only Twilight Sparkle. But it was the change that had her worried the most. Would she ever see her friends from Fillydelphia again? Would the ponies in Ponyville like her? Or would they only like her because she was living with two Princesses? And what if she was the only filly who still hadn't gotten her cutie mark—?

Her thoughts dried up when she heard the train whistle's piercing shout and felt the Children's Car began to slow down. Phoenix grabbed her saddlebags like the other fillies were doing and stayed in her seat. She tucked her legs together to keep them from shaking, but that didn't stop her wings from doing the same.

As the train came to a grinding halt, the brown mare smiled and pushed the front door open. "Good job, my little ponies! Watch your step, make sure you take _all_ your belongings with you, and welcome to Ponyville!"

Fillies and colts burst out into a loud cheer as they dashed for the exit. Phoenix was swept up into their midst, trying to keep herself part of the crowd. She didn't want a big spectacle for her arrival. All those grown-ups smiling and pointing at her in Canterlot had made her feel nervous.

 _I wonder_ , she thought, right before taking her first step off the train, _if that's how Fluttershy feels all the time_.

As her hooves touched down on the platform, Phoenix looked around her new hometown. She saw ponies of every color here, all wearing big smiles and talking in loud, friendly voices to one another. She saw fillies and colts running up to their waiting parents, who didn't look embarrassed when they hugged them in front of everypony. So far, Ponyville seemed to be one big happy place, full of smiles and sunshine.

Phoenix sniffed. Even the air was better out here. None of that icky smog from back home.

"Phoenix!" a familiar voice squealed. "Phoenix, over here!"

Turning around, the filly grinned and dashed toward the other end of the platform. "Fluttershy!"

She embraced her cousin in a flying leap, burying her face deep into her shoulder. Fluttershy giggled and twirled her around, holding her close.

"Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy, still carrying Phoenix as she flew up into the air. "How was your trip? Did you have fun? Were you scared? Did you make any new friends—?"

"Fluttershy!" Phoenix laughed as she tried to slip out of her hooves. With a determined flap of her wings, she hovered alongside her cousin and looked her in the eye. "I'm fine, really! I'm just happy to see you!"

"And we're happy to see _you_ ," said another pony, whose voice was less familiar. Phoenix gasped and spun around, looking straight at Twilight Sparkle. Twilight giggled and pulled the filly in for another hug, but using less force than Fluttershy.

Phoenix blinked, trying not to cry like some little foal. But she'd never felt this happy before, not even on her best flying days. Now she had two of the things that she'd wanted the most: more time with her favorite cousin and a chance to hang out with a real-life princess.

She guessed living in Ponyville wouldn't be _so_ bad after all.

"Come on," said Twilight as she put Phoenix back down. "Let's show you our new home. We've got plenty of surprises in store for you there."

When Twilight mentioned the word "surprise," Phoenix thought back to their time in Fillydelphia. Her eyes widened. "Ooh, like a whole stack of Daring Do novels?"

"Well, _yes_ , but that's only one of the surprises!" Twilight ruffled her mane—careful not to upset her bow—and guided her and Fluttershy down the platform steps. "But first, you deserve the grand Ponyville tour!"

* * *

Everything in Ponyville was a lot more colorful and exciting than Phoenix had expected. She marveled at the fine orchards of Sweet Apple Acres and loved the smell of fresh baked goods at Sugarcube Corner. Even the clouds overhead were big and fluffy, not wispy like back home. And there were lots of pegasi, too! Way more pegasi and earth ponies than back home! And so many fillies and colts, out in the streets, laughing and playing freely. It was like the whole town was made for fun!

"And it's not just ponies who live here either!" Twilight was saying, completely lost in her role as a tour guide. She pointed her hoof toward a small café, where a pair of older mules were sitting outside, sharing a drink and making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. "We've got mules, griffons, and even a zebra!"

"And don't forget a very _cute_ baby dragon!" Fluttershy chimed in. Phoenix laughed and hugged her cousin while they walked.

Twilight laughed, too. "That's right! And don't worry, Spike's a very tame dragon—except when he's cranky about being hungry or missing a nap." She grinned as they turned the corner and left the marketplace. "Which he does often, to be honest."

"Getting cranky?" asked Phoenix.

"No, eating and sleeping! But he really is the best assistant I could ask for and I'm sure you two will get along just fine!"

Phoenix hoped so. She'd thought the little guy was cute when she first saw him, but then she'd gone to the library with Nimble Thimble after the wedding. Her aunt had helped her with her first time checking out a book: _The Big Book of Mythical Creatures and Critters: Children's Edition_. While looking up phoenixes, she'd learned about other beasts like hippogriffs and dragons. It had scared her to think that somepony as small and cute as Spike could grow up to be a giant fire-breathing monster rampaging through town.

But maybe, Phoenix hoped, he'd grow up into a nice, _non_ -destructive dragon who went around saving trapped ponies and lost critters, just like Daring Do or Fluttershy did. Then he'd be the coolest housemate ever!

As they came toward the Golden Oaks Library, Phoenix found herself checking out all the other ponies in town. Most of them smiled and waved when they saw Twilight and Fluttershy, which meant they weren't singling out Phoenix as a new arrival. She liked that, but she also wondered why she didn't see any of Fluttershy's other friends, like Rarity or Rainbow Dash. Her letters to Nimble Thimble had always described in great detail what they were like and what adventures they were having.

Twilight stopped at her front door and glanced over her shoulder. "Fluttershy, do you mind taking her bags?"

"Sure!" Phoenix felt her cousin remove the pair of saddlebags. She wiggled her flank, savoring the weight taken off her back and trotted up toward Twilight as she pushed the door open.

" _Surprise!_ "

Everything was a blur as something pink and fast grabbed Phoenix and tossed her into the air. She went sailing through the library, now wearing a party hat that hadn't been there before, and landed on a huge pile of red velvet pillows. Then a herd of ponies were crowding around her, smiling and laughing as they picked her up again and tossed her into the air again.

"Welcome, Phoenix!" said Rarity. She leaned down and nuzzled the girl. "Oh, you're every bit as adorable as your cousin!"

"Howdy, little filly!" said Applejack. "Welcome to Ponyville!"

"Heya!" Rainbow Dash flew over Phoenix, shaking her hoof and then sticking a small white card into it. "I'm sure Fluttershy told you all about me, but just in case she hasn't, _I'm_ the one and only Rainbow Dash. And this card entitles you to a lifetime membership in the Rainbow Dash Fan Club, which only the coolest club in town!"

Phoenix grinned as she watched the older pegasus loop around in the air. "Aww, yeah! I can't wait to watch you fly again!"

Rainbow Dash laughed and ruffled the filly's mane. "Totally. And don't you worry! Flight camp is gonna be a blast. I guarantee it!"

"And you know what else is a blast?" Pinkie Pie bounced into view. "My _party cannon_!"

Something exploded to her right and then Phoenix was showered with confetti and streamers. She giggled as Pinkie Pie somersaulted along the floor, pulling out a music player from behind one of the many bookshelves in the room. This crazy pony reminded her of the clowns she once saw at a traveling circus with her aunt—except she remembered seeing the clowns grab their props from a box onstage, instead out of thin air.

"Come on, Phoenix!" Pinkie cried, pulling the little pony up onto her hind legs. She shouted over the fast-tempo music. "Shake that flank! Get groovy with that booty!"

"Pinkie, I think she'd rather—" Twilight was cut off when Pinkie shoved a cupcake into her mouth. Fluttershy giggled and appeared behind her, now wearing a party hat just like Phoenix.

"Twilight, she's new in town!" Pinkie smiled down at Phoenix. "And her Auntie Pinkie Pie's gonna show her a good time!" She pointed her hoof into the air. "Look, we even got fillies your age to play with!"

When she heard a trio of high-pitched giggles, Phoenix looked up the stairs and saw three fillies racing down to meet her. She blinked. For a moment, she thought she was looking at some of Twilight's friends, somehow gone back in time.

"Howdy, Phoenix!" said Apple Bloom. She hopped over to the filly and shook her hoof. "Hey, I really like your bow!"

"Uh, thanks! I like yours, too!"

"It's _tre cutie_!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, leaning over to examine the accessory from different angles. "I told Rarity they were gonna be fashionable this year!"

Phoenix didn't have the first clue about fashion, but she was glad somepony liked her style. She blushed and whispered, "Thanks!" but it was hard to hear her over the other fillies' chatter. They were _way_ friendlier than the ponies she knew back home.

"Hey, nice wings!" Scootaloo prodded Phoenix right in the flank. "I bet you get some great mileage outta those!"

Again, Phoenix blushed. "I wish I did! Then I'd be able to keep up with Fluttershy!"

"Whaddaya mean, Fluttershy?" Scootaloo frowned. "Nopony's faster than Rainbow Dash!"

"Yeah, right! Have you ever seen my cousin?" Phoenix floated off the floor, kicking her hind legs as she spoke. "When there's a big dragon or a manticore on the prowl, she's all ' _Hyah_!' and ' _Wham_!'"

Fluttershy materialized beside her, patting her cousin's shoulder. "Oh, dear. That sounds pretty dangerous. I'd much rather be safe at home, snuggling up with a nice cup of tea."

It was obvious to Phoenix that her cool older cousin was only putting on a brave face for everypony else. She knew beyond all doubt that Fluttershy was _much_ stronger and faster than Scootaloo realized. But that was okay. She looked forward to the day when her new friend would see it for herself. Oh, how she'd be gloating then!

"Aww, I don't have tea!" Pinkie bounded over, balancing a plate full of sweets on one hoof. "But what I _do_ have is chocolate cake with raspberry filling! I hope you like it, Phoenix!"

"Raspberry's my favorite!" she replied, clapping her front hooves together.

Pinkie gasped. "Mine, too!"

"Really?"

"Well, it is _now_!" Pinkie laughed and handed a piece of cake to the filly. "Dig in!"

* * *

The party lasted for another three hours, during which Phoenix danced, ate plenty of cake, and played two rounds of Pin the Tail on the Pony. She'd never had such a good time before, not even among her family back home. But when she kept seeing the loving smiles that Fluttershy and Twilight kept giving her, she knew _they_ were her family now and that was okay by her.

Pinkie Pie cleaned everything up when it was time to say goodbye. Phoenix gave her new friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a tired wave as they left with their big sisters. She was looking forward to seeing them all at school on the next Monday. And then she stopped and realized that she was actually looking forward to being at school.

 _Phoenix Dawn_ , she said to herself, _that is so not like you!_

As Fluttershy closed the front door, she turned around and smiled. "Okay, Phoenix! It's time for bed!"

"Mm 'kay," Phoenix mumbled. She tried to get up from her spot on the floor, but the fatigue was setting in. Not even her wings wanted to work anymore. She dropped back down and curled up like a kitten. "Uh, in a minute…"

Fluttershy chuckled and reached down to scoop the tired filly into her hooves. She cradled Phoenix against her chest, sighing with joy. "I can't believe you're really here now. You don't know how much I've wanted to see you again, sweetie."

"Mm-hmm." The words registered in her ears, but all Phoenix cared about was the warmth from her cousin's hug.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to my cottage and show you all the cute little animals there! Oh, I just know you've love the birds and the bumblebees!"

"Sure, I will…"

Fluttershy chuckled again and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Well, I should get going, too. I can't leave all those critters alone tonight. But I'll be back for breakfast tomorrow, okay?"

Phoenix felt her eyelids drooping shut. She'd rather have a bed than think about breakfast. "Mm 'kay, Shy…"

Fluttershy kissed her again and then let go. For a split second, Phoenix was jolted awake as she felt herself fall, but then something caught her from below. She blinked and stared at the magical aura that surrounded her.

Twilight emerged from upstairs, her horn glowing and her face bright with a smile. "There you are, dear. I've got the guest bed all set out for you."

"Thanks," Phoenix mumbled, now floating in orbit somewhere around Twilight's shoulder.

Fluttershy leaned over and kissed Twilight on the cheek. "I'll see you two tomorrow, then."

"I can hardly wait," Twilight answered and returned the kiss on Fluttershy's lips. Phoenix wasn't a fan of the kind of smooching that grownups did, so she hoped that she'd fallen asleep and was only dreaming this part.

As soon as Fluttershy left, Twilight moved Phoenix to rest on her back. That freed up her magic to turn down the lights inside the library. She did it methodically, without even pausing as she trotted back upstairs. Phoenix was amazed at how smooth the ride was for her. She knew unicorns could control their magic—like her old classmate Juniper—but she'd never seen precision like this before.

This dream kept getting better and better.

"I can tell you want to go right to bed," said Twilight as they entered the upstairs bedroom. "But first things first! Let's brush our teeth!"

The next minute or so was a blur to Phoenix. She foggily remembered wet bristles and some strong minty liquid being shoved and gargled in her throat before she had to spit it back out. Scenes of cold white tile, an owl on a perch, and a sleeping baby dragon in a basket flashed through her mind, all seen through the magenta haze of Twilight's magic.

She became more conscious of the soft bed in which she laid down. Twilight smiled as she tucked Phoenix into bed and reached over to fluff up her pillow. The alicorn was younger than Nimble Thimble, but she had the same quiet and caring smile as Phoenix's aunt.

"There you go," said Twilight. She leaned down and kissed Phoenix on the cheek. "Sleep well, my little pony. You've quite a day."

"Mm-hmm…" Phoenix's eyes drifted shut. She felt herself beginning to fall asleep, drifting off into one of those nice flying dreams…

"But," Twilight said suddenly, "I guess you might be _too_ sleepy for a bedtime story."

Phoenix's eyes snapped open and she sat up at once. "Really? Like a Daring Do story?"

Twilight giggled and sat down on the guest bed. "Of course!" As she spoke, a familiar book floated up from her nightstand and onto Twilight's lap. Her horn was bright enough that she could probably read by that light. "We never got to finish _Daring Do and the Legendary Firebird_. Do you remember where we left off?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Phoenix thought hard. It had been a long time and she usually wasn't too good at recalling facts, especially in school. But imagining Twilight's voice while she read made it easier. She remembered that bit about the mountain peaks, and then Daring Do fighting those spear-throwing ponies in that one village, and then there was—

"Yes!" she cried. "Daring Do was just about to find the phoenix nest!"

Twilight giggled and scooted over to the filly, wrapping one hoof around her shoulders. "That's right!" She cleared her throat. "Now, let's begin…"

Phoenix leaned into Twilight's side while she read. She really enjoyed this story and could totally see herself in Daring Do's place, flying up mountains and chasing giant birds made of fire. One day, she'd do just that. Once she got into flight camp and made Fluttershy proud, she'd have all kinds of adventures.

One day…

She didn't remember how the story ended because she fell asleep, but in her dreams, Phoenix was Daring Do, soaring through the endless skies.

* * *

While it wasn't quite so glamorous as Canterlot, Rarity had picked up on the essentials to what—for her—was a perfect day in Ponyville. It began with making breakfast for Sweetie Belle and ended with tucking her into bed at night. Throughout the rest of the day were reviews of her latest designs and completing whatever dress orders she had on her Priority List. But the best part about the day was the middle, when she visited the spa with Fluttershy and often took lunch with her afterward.

Today, however, was extra special. Rarity was wearing her finest summer hat, sitting at a table inside Le Abreuvoir. She sipped her strawberry wine from a silver glass that had been polished to perfection and ate dainty bites of _foin au poivre_ —a dish she had slowly come to enjoy ever since that failed attempt during her first date with Spike. But it wasn't the food or the cool spring air passing through the restaurant that made her happy.

Rather, it was her fellow guests.

Sitting across the table from her were Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and their precocious filly Phoenix Dawn. After watching them grow together over the last four months, Rarity doubted that she would ever see a more adorable family. The way Fluttershy wiped off her foal's cheek was heartwarming, but not as much as the way Phoenix and Twilight chatted about what she was learning in school.

Seeing that excited smile on Twilight's face meant the world to Rarity. She considered making her friend so happy a personal triumph. Perhaps one of her greatest feats yet.

Spike sat closer to Rarity, giggling like a truant school-pony as he sprinkled fragments of diamond and sapphire onto his salad. Not the most genteel thing to do in plain view of Garçon, but she admired his enthusiasm nonetheless. Besides, the little dragon was such a help to her in the boutique that she knew she had all the time in the world to teach him the art of politesse—if only to match his passion, which she enjoyed and indulged every time they met now.

"…It's all on a number line," Twilight was saying. Her hoof traced out patterns on a napkin beside her plate, plotting points that only an intellectual would appreciate. "If you go back ten, and then down seven points here, you get seventeen. Make sense?"

Phoenix nodded and Rarity's heart soared once again. She still remembered the dubious look that the filly had given when she was brought to Carousel Boutique. But all doubts had melted when Rarity presented her with a newly-made bow for her mane. It was worth it to see the joy in her eyes when Rarity fitted the new accessory on her head. Good heavens, to think that she hadn't replaced hers in over a year!

And of course, Rarity had been generous enough to give Fluttershy a whole collection of the dainty bows for Phoenix to keep. The last image she recalled from that day was Phoenix flying over to hug Rarity, grinning from ear to ear in a way that reminded her of Fluttershy's smile.

"Well, I imagine you've been quite busy," said Rarity. She took another sip from her wineglass and smiled over the rim at Fluttershy. "I hear the interior of the Golden Oaks Zoo is nearly finished."

"Yes, there's only a few weeks more to go!" Fluttershy replied with a grin. "Oh, Rarity, you don't know how excited I am! I just… I want to jump up and down on the table, I'm so thrilled!"

The mental image of Fluttershy bouncing off the walls like Pinkie Pie made Rarity chuckle, but she knew the pegasus wasn't capable of that. Not unless a sonic rainboom occurred or a swarm of Breezies showed up.

"It's really something," Spike chimed in, pausing to swallow his mouthful of gems. "Would you believe we've already got animals showing up at our doorstep, ready to move in there?"

"Really?"

Fluttershy smiled again, lost in her own little world. If Rarity had to guess, her happy place was a sunshine-covered meadow full of hopping white rabbits. "Oh, yes! We had the cutest, cuddliest raccoons show up yesterday!" Her voice trailed off into a whiny of joy.

"Yeah!" said Phoenix, looking up from her study session. Her chic bow twitched. "They were really playful, too!"

While she questioned the wisdom of playing with dirty creatures that wandered in off the street, the girl's enthusiasm was quite precious. Rarity chuckled and patted the filly's hoof. "I'll bet they were, darling."

"And what about you, Rarity?" Twilight looked up from her gourmet hayburger, still licking her lips from another tasty bite. "I imagine you've been busy with orders from Canterlot ever since the wedding."

Rarity blushed. She'd been expecting this question for a while and steeled herself. "Well, darling, to be honest, my business hasn't picked up that much. No, no, don't be alarmed. Spike can tell you that I'm not hurting for customers or the occasional order from Sapphire Shores." She gave a quick wink to the dragon; once her walking pincushion, now her part-time personal assistant, on loan from Princess Twilight Sparkle herself.

"But the truth is that I have more time now to devote to my new line of work," she continued. When she heard Garçon's voice in the background as he welcomed in a new round of guests, Rarity leaned back in her chair to glance at the restaurant's waiting area. The sight of two familiar-looking ponies made her smile. "As a matter of fact, you may witness my latest project. It just walked in."

Twilight and Fluttershy shared a confused glance, then began to look around the restaurant. Phoenix, however, didn't seem the least bit interested; she was more focused on the hayburger on her plate, which she devoured with all the wild abandon of a child.

It was Spike, that observant little fellow, who stood up in his chair. He pointed one claw toward the newcomers, then ducked down to avoid being spotted. "Over there, guys. I thought I recognized them from how often they've come around Rarity's shop."

Rarity watched with anticipation as her friends observed the two new ponies. Garçon was leading a pair of mares to their table near the center of the restaurant. The one on the left had a golden coat and a curly orange mane; she giggled as the head waiter pulled out a chair for her. To her right was a mare with a deep blue coat and a white-streaked mane. She had a quiet confidence in her step and her smile, an attitude that matched the genteel grace of the waiter who now handed her a menu.

"I know that one," Twilight said, pointing her hoof discreetly under her napkin. "Golden Harvest, right? I forget the other one's name, but I know I've seen her before."

"That's Minuette," said Fluttershy. She turned to Rarity. "But I thought Golden Harvest was dating a stallion?"

"She _was_ , darling." Rarity smiled, watching the wheels turn in her friend's head. "Past tense, I'm afraid. Their passion sizzled out much too soon."

Twilight rubbed her hoof under her chin. "Huh. I didn't think Golden Harvest was into mares."

"She confessed to me that she had her doubts, but after the bitter breakup with Written Script, she wanted to try a new direction." Rarity paused to take a sip of strawberry wine, letting the sweet flavor linger on her tongue. Then she grinned. "Sound familiar to you, Twilight?"

Though she would never have tried it on Celestia, Rarity felt a slight tingle of pride in making a princess like Twilight blush. "You're back to matchmaking, I see."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Rarity pressed a hoof to her chest as she looked over at the smiling couple sharing lunch, completely oblivious to the scrutiny they were receiving. She was elated when she saw them receive their own bottle of strawberry wine to share. "At your wedding, once word got out about how you and Fluttershy became an item, everypony wanted an audience with the Royal Matchmaker."

Twilight's ears drooped. "Do they _really_ call you that?"

"It's only a nickname. And if I can help a princess find her true love, then why not anypony else?" With a batting of her eyelashes, Rarity added, "There are other ways of being generous, my dear Twilight."

"Well…" Twilight glanced at Fluttershy, whose only response was to smile and nod. Then she glanced at Golden Harvest and Minuette, who now were drinking wine and laughing over some joke. Rarity sat back and watched her grapple with her thoughts. Only Spike and Phoenix stayed out of the conversation, being more focused on their meals.

Finally, Twilight cleared her throat. "I guess, so long as you're not breaking anypony's heart, you're doing something good…"

"Quite so." Rarity took another sip of wine, still savoring that sweet and surprising flavor. It reminded her of the warm feelings she got from watching friends like Twilight and Fluttershy become a couple. "But, you see, darling, I can't take all the credit. If it were not for your interest and Fluttershy's enthusiasm, I wouldn't be celebrating my success as a matchmaker today."

"Oh, but Rarity…" Fluttershy protested, offering an adorable pout. "You did so much to help us!"

"My dearest Fluttershy, I only put the two of you where you needed to be." Rarity smiled and slid her hoof around Spike's shoulder, laughing as he stiffened and then melted under her touch. "And then, as I'm doing now, I let love take its course. And _voilà_! Something magical is born!"

THE END


End file.
